Sister of Strawhat Luffy
by Crimson G
Summary: After 4 years Luffy reunites with his sister. She will journey with her brother to help him become the Pirate King.
1. Her name is Monkey D Anya

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that belongs to Oda. I do own Anya, the Crimson Pirates, and any other OC that will appear.

Edited Note: I went back and edited mistakes in this chapter and changed a few things.

* * *

><p>::4 years ago::<p>

A full moon positioned itself on this peaceful night in the Goa Kingdom. There was one particular area near the Fuushia village where bandits lurked. Sitting on a house while looking at the stars was a 13 year old girl. She had curly purple hair and purple eyes. Her mood was not a very positive. Something was troubling her and usually children would not be up past midnight. Suddenly a hand shot up like rubber and grabbed onto the roof. She flinched at the sudden appearance, but she knew immediately the person belonging to the stretched out arm. The person shot up and landed on the roof. He gave big smile as he walked toward her. He tripped over something and started to fall. The girl caught him before he fell off.

"Seriously?" She groaned at the boy her age. The boy had black hair, black eyes that looked somewhat vacant, and a strawhat with a red ribbon around it.

"You weren't in bed. I came looking for you." He said happily, but her mood made him frown a bit. "What's wrong."

"Tomorrow I'm leaving."

"Oh that… I don't want you to go."

"I don't either, but Master wants me to train me out of the village. She feels I'll get stronger if I'm away from here for a length of time."

"… Ace will leave in a year… it's going to get lonely around here."

"I'm sorry brother, master feels this place is hindering me. I'm still not over Sabo's death. You'll have Dadan and the bandits. Grandpa will come every now then…. Right?"

"Hmph, all gramps will do is perform his own version of training. Bleh." The young boy stuck his tongue out. "Dadan is not as much fun."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, not as much… "

The boy gently grabbed her hand. "Anya, promise I'll see you again. Then join my crew."

The young girl smiled at the boy. "Of course, no matter what you be. A pirate, a bandit, a bounty hunter, or even a marine. I'll join you."

"Shishishi, A pirate through and through. When that happens I'll go find One Piece and then… I'll become the Pirate King."

"I'll support you Luffy."

* * *

><p>:Present Time:<p>

The age of piracy is in full force! The forces of 'Good' and 'Evil' clashed constantly for peace and freedom. Honestly, it was shades of grey at most.

A small pirate ship sailed on the vast ocean of the Blue Sea. The front it had Goat head as a figurehead. The mast had a sail that with picture of a skull and crossbones on it. The odd thing about it was that the skull was smiling and had a strawhat on it. The deck was plain looking with a normal looking quarterdeck. There were also some tangerine trees.

On the deck were five people from different backgrounds.

Monkey D. Luffy; The hardhitting and simpleton captain of the strawhat pirates. By gaining the powers of Rubber when he consumed the Devil's Fruit, he is a force to be reckon with and in the future he'll be much more of a strong power.

Roranoa Zoro; Former pirate hunter, first mate, no sense of direction, and swordsman of the crew. He is also a hardhitter and said to be a demon on the field. Like his captain he'll be much greater adversary to his foes.

Nami; the money loving thief and navigator of the crew. She's cute, but not much of a fighter. With her way of predicting the weather she is able to lead the crew away from dangers. If only she can manipulate the weather for combat..

Sanji; the leg fighting chef and womanizer of the crew. He believes his hands shouldn't be soiled in combat. He uses his wits more than his fighting companions and will also to be a great threat.

Usopp; the ships sniper and the person with 8000 followers… no he doesn't have that many people. He's the weakest of the group and uses strategy and tools. If he had more tools and merchandise at his disposal he'll be the most dangerous of the crew.

They just got done discussing Luffy's bounty. He had now become a pirate 'villain' worthy of 30 million after he was known to defeat the Buggy Pirates, Don Kriege, and Arlong. No one knows about him defeating Captain Kuro due to it being a secret battle and the common knowledge that Kuro was executed before..

As of now they were on course to their next destination on the East Blue. Crossing this river to the enter into the Grand Line.

Nami raised a brow at a certain article."The 'Crimson Claw" strikes! This isn't good."

Zoro peeked with interest. "Crimson Claw eh? I've heard of him. His bounty is 15,300,000 million and he's known as being merciless with his victims."

"It says here he was wanted for kidnapping." Nami frowned. "Poor girl, Sasha is the daughter of a business owner."

Sanji clenched his hand, feeling the need to be a dashing young hero for the damesel-in-distress. "We find this bastard and bring the lady back. Who knows what unspeakable acts they are doing to her."

"We're pirates, so leave your chivalry elsewhere," Usopp crossed his arms. "We can't rescue people at the drop of a hat. Although, I am a master detective. I once solved a 200 year old murder with the only clue being a picture frame."

"Really?" Luffy was in awe. "Awesome!"

"Geez," Nami rubbed her temple. "At any rate, the navy will be sure to deal with it when they catch him. Usopp is right there's no point in going to rescue somebody."

"He is strong." Zoro smirked. "How about we fight one last pirate over 10 million before we head to the Grand Line."

"NO!" Nami shouted. "We're not picking unnecessary fights."

"Nami, it's pointless." Usopp scratched his head. "They only thing they like to do is fight and eat me. I'm pretty sure Luffy would fight Satan himself."

Zoro nodded. "You never know, he might have loads of treasure on board."

Beli signs flashed in her eyes as a huge smile curled up on her face. "Y-yeah!" She then regained her sanity. "However, we must keep moving. A kidnapped girl is none of our business."

Sanji shrugged. "You're right as always Nami-san, even if a maiden is in his deadly clutches."

"Sanji she's 12…"

"Didn't know that..." Sanji groaned and walked away. "At any rate, it's not our place for rescue.

"Okay," Luffy thrusted his fist in. "We keep going. We see him pick a fight with him if we see him by accident. As Zoro said, it would hurt for one last fight before going to the Grand Line."

"Idiot, picking fights with random pirates is going to give us a lot of attention!" shouted Nami.

"Then the Marines?"

"HELL NO! The more we engage them your bounty will increase."

"GUYS MY BOUNTY HAS TO GO HIGHER! WE FIGHT THE CRIMSON PIRATES!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!"

* * *

><p>-Great Forest Island, Lilac village, East Blue.-<p>

This village was a small settlement, with a population of 150. Right next to the village laid a forest known as the Massacre forest. Years ago there was a fight between different military factions that wanted control of this island. The battle raged on this forest for 4 days until no one was left standing. The blood still reigned and reeked in this forest. Some say sprits are still haunting the terrain, looking for a brawl.

The village itself was a farming community, with various festivals and celebrations. Not much out of the ordinary happened here.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Except loud explosion echoing from the forest. This caused the villagers smack their foreheads and mumur something about 'crazy girl'. One villager ran to the mayors house .

He barged in while panting. "MAYOR COME QUICK!"

A middle age man looked up from watering his plants and narrowed his eyes. "I know! I know! It was louder than 3 hours ago." He picked himself up. "At least she doesn't do this in a row." He walked out of his house. "Ever since that brat came here two weeks ago it's been nothing, but a chore."

"She really wants to go home her sir."

"DON'T CARE!" The man growled. "There's a reason that forest is dangerous. Nothing, but wolves and other feral wild life."

Another explosion erupted, causing everyone to flinch again.

"Again," He facepalmed and stared at the ceiling. "This used to be a quiet village too."

A woman frowned. "Why on earth is she using explosives?"

"More importantly." A bald man approached. "Who told her about this treasure in the first place?"

A 15 year old girl glared at her male companion. "It was this idiot who told her of a treasure there."

"I didn't think she go." The brown haired boy rubbed his head.

"She took out a bear that came out one day. She yelled crazily as she did. Very energetic and possibly a problem." The girl continued scolding at the boy. "That didn't give you a clue?"

"She'll come out when she's hungry." The mayor crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to make her own meal."

"Actually." Spoke a woman. "She said she's camping out."

"WHAAAT?" Everyone screamed and stared at the woman. "SERIOUSLY!"

Mayor grumbled. "She can die if she wants to. No one camps out there with those animals roaming about."

"So we just leave her there to fend for herself?" A 20 year old woman didn't like the sound of it. "I don't like it."

"MAYOR!" A middle age woman came running up to the group. "PIRATES!"

"WHHAAAT!"

* * *

><p>-deep in the forest-<p>

A seventeen year girl gazed at the large hole where she ignited the explosives. With a shovel in her hand she jumped down and started digging. After a few mintues she groaned and climbed back out. She walked back to her tent while draggin her shovel across the ground with a look to annoyance. She had shoulder length curly purple hair and purple eyes. She wore baggy green pants and a purple sleeveless turtleneck shirt. She had on green fingerless gloves and wore a small shield on her left arm. On her feet were knee high black boots. Strapped on her was harness used to carry her spear on her back. The polearm was red with a foot long and 4 inches wide blade at the end. It had a dragon head design on one side of the blade.

She stopped her progress, feeling something about to attack her. She whirled around and found a wolf approaching her from her left. The wolf bared it fangs as he growled. She returned with a glare of her own. The wolf pounced.

"Stupid mutt." She jumped up and delivered a kick. The impact sent the beast flying back. She was starting to feel annoyed and sad about her situation. She collapsed on her butt. "You know… I think it's better to do more odd jobs, but that will take too long."

"Grrr…"

She snapped out of her thought at the sound of more wolves. She raised her brow at a pack of wolves appearing before her. She groaned and got up. She clenched her fist as her smile grew bigger on her face. "Every time I beat you guys, you always come back for more. When will you mutts give up?"

"ROOOO!" Out of the pack came one that was bigger than the others. This wolf had a scar on its right eye. The girl tiled her head.

"Soooooo… the top dog is back? Heh, heh, top dog."

The wolves attacked as she started grinning. "You mutts still want to fight the feistiest female of the East Blue? Come on!" Her title self-proclaimed, due to her thinking highly of herself. If she was more active in the world, then she would be under a different label.

* * *

><p>-East Blue Seas, Crimson Claw Battleship-<p>

On the sea was a battleship that was almost the size of a marine ship used by Vice Admirals. It was bigger than the Going Merry in every way. Every part of the outside ship was colored red. The figurehead was in the shape of a demon head. The usual horns and opened toothed smile. The deck had the traditional brown pile wood and the usual material you would find on the ship. The crew members that were outside were dressed in the uniform of the Crimson Corp. Red vests, black pants, and red berets. So yeah, these guys are known for their cruelty, but they are dressed well.

Inside the captain's room, there was a man with a muscular build. He donned on a red coat, red pants, and red captain's hat. He had black stripes on his coat too. His brown hair was in a buzz cut. He also had a brown mustache. His eyes were black in color. He glared at the wanted poster on his desk.

"Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy. Worth 30 million beli." He smirked. "I don't know how this kid got that bounty, but I do aim to kill him and make myself the highest bastard ever. If Arlong was easy to take out then I would have done it long ago." He chuckled. "The East Blue will be mine to control."

He stuck his knife on to the picture and got up. "Perhaps I'll collect his bounty too."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in appeared a skinny man wearing torn red pants. He had a thick staff on his back. "Boss Devlin, sorry to disturb you."

"What is it? Are we at the island yet?"

"The lookout spotted our destination. We'll be ready to dock soon. Orders?

"Orders? We go and find that treasure. Might as well take over the village while we are at it."

"We might get some women too right? No matter how much I'm tempted I won't touch her. Sai's guarding her after Yoshikido scared her and kept slapping her."

"I don't care what state she is in. I don't want her to die after all the trouble of kidnapping her. Tell Everyone on board that if anyone touches her or mental abuse they will have their neck sliced. We get the money from her family and then the island's treasure." He grinned. "I want that treasure at that island. I might as well massacre the entire town to do it."

"How do we know it exists?"

"Who's to say, it'll be easier to locate than One Piece." He smiled. "All thanks to Sai for pointing that out. He did tour there during his boxing career." He got up. "Reward Sai, and make sure that Yoshikido knows not to do it again, along with the rest of these fools."

* * *

><p>-Forest-<p>

"Achoo!" The female sneezed. She rubbed her nose and look around at the pile of beaten up wolves. "I'm getting a bad feeling."

* * *

><p>-port of the island-.<p>

The pirate ship docked on near the beach of island. Devilin was a the first to depart, next was Leo, the next person was a 30 year old man with two rapiers. He was bald and had on red pants, a red coat, and black boots. He sported a tattoo that said Strength on his forehead, his brown eyes glared beyond the beach. The next was a 37 year old man with tan skin, donning red pants and red boxing gloves. He had black hair and a nose ring. This was Merciless Boxer Sai. The next were the 80 crew members who were going to join the group. The rest stayed behind to guard the ship.

When Devlin walked forward the rest of them followed him obediently. They kept walking and came across the village they wanted to conquer. A 7 year old boy looked up from playing hide and seek with his friend. He curiously gazed at the group of men until he realized who they were with their jolly roger on Devlin's pirate hat

These men were pirates! He ran away to the town screaming about them. Once the people in the village heard, everyone hid to not be seen. Only a few of the villages defenders stayed to protect them. The mayor looked on and then fear swelled in him. He recognized the Crimson Claw

"T-that! No, they can't survive him."

The warriors realized who this was, but they swallowed their apprehensiveness and put their guard.

"Stop!" One of the men wielding a sword. "Don't come any closer!"

Devlin smirked and held up his arm, telling his men to halt. After that was done he took a step forward. "I don't care for talking, I'll eliminate you. So." He started baring his fangs as he undergone his transformation. "Let's start the massacre." He let out a howl.

* * *

><p>-Forest-<p>

ERRAAAAAAAAARRR!

The girl looked up from eating her rice ball. She looked toward where the village was. "That's no animal." She lowered her eyes and ran toward the village. She ran and ran until she made it toward the edge. She hid behind some rocks before she was seen. She carefully peeked out to grasp the situation. She gasped at what she saw. The fighters from before were sprawled out on the ground and lying in pools of their own blood. Claw marks were all over them. She glared at the group before. She recognized two of them

"Merciless Boxer Sai… he disappeared 2 years ago. Why is he aligned with Crimson Claw?" Her eyes narrowed further. "This isn't good. I can't take them all out by myself. Not with Sai and Devlin teaming up. Those other two look really strong at well." She slammed her fist on the rock and backed away. "I don't want to leave the villagers like this." She starred at them from her hiding place."I'm all alone." She looked back at the forest. This place is pretty thick. I know with the right gear I can make traps all over… it might damage them enough for me to take them out, but how long can I set this up. This place is so huge." She frowned and glanced back at the elder. "I'm going to do it. I'm might die, but I am going out in style."

Crimson Claw stared at the dead men. His men, other than the silent Sai, were laughing behind him with. "DADDY!" Devlin saw a little boy had ran out with a club. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He raised his club.

"… Leo."

Leo leapt in front of the boy and delivered a good whack with his staff. The boy felt his gut was on fire as he was sent flying crashed on to the side of the house and slid down. Just as he collapsed on his face, his panicked mother ran out and tried to help her child. Crimson Claw crossed his arms. "OI, bring out the leader or we'll go in ourselves. I can guarantee your survival will be low."

Once that was said, the mayor came out. He marched toward the group and stopped 7 feet away. "May I help you?"

"I heard of a treasure in the Massacre forest. Most consider it like One Piece, a myth, a legend. Something everyone wants. Of course I choose one of the legends in the world that is the closest to get me rich. On my ship is a girl I kidnapped a for a ransom I am hoping will be paid at some point. With that money and treasure, I will get riches to bribe the strongest pirates to become a part of my crew."

He smirked. "Then I will become 'The Pirate King'. I'll conquer the Grand Line and everyone will know who I am." He pointed at the forest behind him. "That forest back there? Yep, my men and I will turn that into a blood bath if anyone steps in." He smirked. "Now, feed us and give us rest. Who knows how long we'll be in there." He stepped forward. I assume you wouldn't know where the treasure is?"

"All I know it's in there." The mayor glared. "Buried so well no one will ever find it.."

"Good!"

The curly haired girl blinked. She quickly tapped her finger on the rock. "They have a hostage? That's no good!" How was she going to free her? She shrugged. "There might be lesser guys back at their ship."

Her heroic senses peeked, which over powered her common sense. She checked to make sure she had her spear. A smile curled up on her face once "Good, 'Operation save hostage is go'." She raced back to the port

* * *

><p>-with the strawhats-<p>

Usopp was on the crow's nest looking for anything peculiar. He tilted his head when spotted a ship decked near an island. His mind geared up remembering where he'd seen that design. Then it hit him. He remembered hearing about that ship. That's where

"THE CRIMSON CLAW!"

"WHERE!" Luffy shouted from below. He didn't think they would encounter the Crimson Pirates. It is a big ocean and the chance was 1 in 100. This was pure luck that happened on their part.

"Great, we're getting involved." He sighed fearfully. "I have the I-can't-fight-crimson-claw-disease…. It's 3 o'clock

Nami glanced at her right. She knew Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji wanted to fight, but for different reasons. Sanji does tolerate kidnapping of females, no matter what age. Luffy and Zoro, wanted to fight for the sake of shoving their fist/sword down someone's throat. She still didn't like this, but it was what she signed up for. If picking fights with certain people they meet made them feel content then who was she to judge?

"We can stock up on meat while on the island!" Luffy shouted. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>-with the purple haired girl-<p>

"Jackpot!" The purple-haired girl finally came across the ship, that was parked near the beach. There was ladder near the front left side of the ship. She looked at the figurehead and stuck her tongue out in disgust

"Hmm… a kitty would look better than that non-cute thing." She scoffed and climbed up the ladder. She made it onto the deck and found 13 men on the ship. They all looked at her and back at each other and then at her again. The spear wielding female waved at them. "Hello! Do you mind if I be your love slave?"

"YESSS!" The men shouted with glee. One of them grinned lecherously. "How about it? There is one downstairs, but we're big men and prefer mature women. Where you want to or not is no concern for us."

"OH…" Her face darkened. "I was only joking, but you do have a hostage? I don't like rapist. I don't like pirates who rape people against their will."

"We don't do little girls." One of them approached her. "Other than that. We don't care! We're pirates. That's what pirates do."

"LIAR!" She took out her spear as her face darkened more. "NOT ALL OF THEM! DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOURSELVES IN THE SAME CATEGORY OF 'RED HAIRED' SHANKS!"

"RED HAIR!" They all shouted with gaping looks.

"He appeared here 10 years ago, but how do you know him?"

"She did act like she knew him." One of them grabbed his sword.

"My brother and I encountered him once. He was nice, told us his pirate way. Shanks is a better pirate than you and your stupid boss will ever be." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocketwatch. "He gave this to me when he left."

"Friend of Shanks?" He narrowed his eyes.

"10 years ago is when I last saw him. I promised to meet him agi.." She then fell asleep in mid sentence, much to the surprise of the pirates.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!" They shouted as suddenly went asleep while explaining. She woke up and looked around.

"Huh?" She looked on ahead and glared. "Did you idiots knock me out?"

"NO!" They shouted while feeling angry. "You went to sleep yourself!"

She gasped dramatically and closed her eyes. "You thought about it?" She charged forward. "I'm rescuing that girl!"

She leapt forward and swung her weapon. She slashed the five guys as she ran past. They yelped in pain as they fell to the ground. Six of the guys surrounded her. The raised their swords as they ran at her.

"DIE GIRL!" She smiled spun around on her feet. "Full Moon Spin!" The powerful spin slash cut them across their chests, it also knocked them off their feet. She stopped spinning and ran to the last three. They were appalled.

"Who is she?"

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Anya!"

"EH?" They all shouted. The Crimson Pirates always remembered the names of their rivals. Once they learned about the new bounty they were told to remember his name so that they would someday find him. What crossed their minds were. 'Is she related to Strawhat?'

They were knocked out. She still clutched her spear and smile gleefully. "Well… that was a cinch. I thought these guys were tougher than that." She rubbed her head. "Or maybe I'm just more resourceful?" She looked toward the village. "You're captain must be stronger…"

The door slammed open as two men appeared from inside the ship. "So I said 'You can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish."

"I… get it?"

"Idiot."

The two men gazed up as they found Anya standing in the midst of their downed crewmates. They took out their swords immediately.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl spun on her left heel and then greeted them in a curtsy. "Hello, can I go inside. If I can I won't have to kick your teeth in."

"NO!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh…."

She leaped forward and kicked the lead in the face and then a spear at his partner's face.

"Ah…. When boss comes back…"

"I'll kick his ass, now tell me." She growled. "Now tell me where that girl is?

Moments later she entered the jail room, after taking out the remaining crimson pirates. She entered the room and immediately heard whimpering. She felt her heart racing. She walked forward and stared at the cell to her left. She saw a girl with reddish hair, curled into a fetal position. She couldn't be more than 12 years old. Her heart fell as she collapsed on her knees. The little girl looked up with heavy tears and red eyes.

"No more."

"…" Anya felt her heart drop as she heard the pitiful voice of the girl.

"No more, see I'm smiling."

The little girl smiled, but she revealed to be missing a tooth. Anya got a closer look and noticed a few bruises and cuts on her face. She narrowed her eyes. She took out a key she had acquired and unlocked the cell door. Anya then backed away and sat down. "Hello."

"You're…. not… like them?" She sniffed with fear still in her voice.

"No, I'm Anya." The purple haired female spoke in a soft and warm voice.

"How did… did you get pas..past those guys?"

"Their main boss is away so I took out the grunts." Anya smiled warmly. "I'll take care of him."

"You ca…. can't. ACK!" She coughed. "They did mean things to me. They took me from mommy and daddy and there was this mean man who started messing with me."

"Don't explain," Anya patted her on the head. "Those… monsters," she thought "Tormenting a child… it's stupid." These pirates were not like Shanks and his friends. She smiled as she remembered the wanted poster of her brother. They definitely weren't like him. The purple haired female gave her a look of pity. "What's your name?"

"Sonya…. I want to see m-m-my p-p-pa-parents." She whimpered as tears rolled down some more.

The purple-haired spear wielder sighed. "I don't know if can take you back to them, but I will somehow deal with those guys. I just wonder how?" An idea popped in her head. "I promise to deal with those punks and then we can send out word to the Marines.

"… are all pirates like this?"

"No… in fact." Sonya felt at ease when the girl showed a very sincere and warm smile. She felt she could trust this girl. If should could then she'll see her parents again.

Anya continued "Let me tell you a story about 'Red Haired' Shanks."

* * *

><p>-outside 25 minutes later-<p>

The strawhats managed to reach the ship and immediately boarded. All 5 crew members were surprised at the unconscious forms of the pirates that occupied the vessel. Zoro merely sheathed his katana, knowing the danger had passed. "Whoever did this obviously knew what they were doing."

"Obviously," Usopp said. "Maybe the villagers took him and his crew out."

"I doubt it." Sanji looked around.

"Anyone a little creeped out by this?" Nami looked around. "I think I'll head back to the ship."

Luffy was still silent, analyzing everything.

"Nothing here, but whoever did this probably took the girl with her." Sanji muttered.

"err…"

The group looked forward and found one of the members coming to. Luffy walked forward and squatted. "…" He poked him in the head. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" He growled. "Don't touch me." He smacked his hand away as he looked at his poker. He gasped. "S-STRAWHAT!"

Zoro smiled. "Looks like they already know Luffy."

"I bet he saw the back of my head on the poster as well."

"Whatever Usopp." Nami rolled her eyes.

"W-where is she?"

"Who?" questioned Sanji

"S… Strawhat do you have a female relative?"

"Yeah, my twin sister."

"TWIN SISTER!" Everyone shouted. This was news to them.

The guy sweated a little. "S…she… SHE CAME ABOARD AND TOOK US OUT!"

"Shishishi! Really?" He grinned. "She must've gotten stronger since I last saw her."

"Luffy has a sister?" the navigator was obviously surprised. "I didn't have a clue."

"Twin eh," Zoro raised a brow. "You think she's like him?"

"… I think I need to another request for the lock." Sanji muttered. "But! She's probably not like him at all. She might be Fraternal. Those kinds of twins do have different personalities and appearances. They also have different blood types and born from a different egg."

"She must be strong to take care of these guys."

"Do you think she's still on the ship or long gone by now?" Usopp inquired.

"I had a feeling she's on here." Luffy still had that grin. "Let's go in find her and some food."

Nami smirked. "They probably have treasure here, let's take it."

"That's a great idea Nami-san~!" Sanji grinned.

"I'll stay up here guarding them." Usopp stood proudly… with fear.

"Eh, I'll stay here too." Zoro looked to the side. "If she did this, there's no point."

"They might have new swords." Luffy smiled. "I'll bring them up for ya."

"Thanks."

Luffy, Sanji, and Nami entered the ship. They around the first floor and took some things that might be useful. Luffy wanted to take all the food… and eat it. They found more unconscious crimson pirates. The went down below and found a room filled with 3 treasure chest, all filled with gold, jewels, stolen beli, and other items. They found swords too. They then came across the door to the prison.

The door snapped open causing everyone to jump back as a strange woman appeared with a spear in hand.

"So you are back Crimson Claw? You have to face me!" She growled and aimed at the strawhats. Once shot a great big look at all of them she lowered her guard. She smile, dropped her spear and ran at Luffy.

"Luffy-nii!" She shouted for joy."

"Anya-nee!" Luffy laughed as he embraced her. "Ha, ha it's been four years since I last saw you."

"YES!" She smiled. "I'm so happy you're here! I thought you were the rest of the Crimson Pirates." She then noticed Nami and Sanji in the room.

"Luffy, are these two part of your crew?"

"Yep, that's Nami, she's our navigator. That's Sanji, he's our cook."

"Hello." Nami greeted with a wave.

The chef bowed before her. "A pleasure to meet a fine lady as yourself."

Anya chuckled. "Wow, you sure picked some nice people Nii-kun."

"Miss Anya!" A small voice cried out.

"OH!" The spear wielder looked over her shoulder and saw Sonya walking up. When the young girl saw the strawhats she yelped and got behind the older female. The older girl giggled.

"Relax, you have nothing to fear. That's my brother and his friends. The man in the strawhat is Luffy. He's pirate, but he's not like the meanie heads of this ship. It's okay, they won't bite."

Sonya peered out from behind the older girl. After a few seconds she walked out and bowed.

Nami covered her mouth. "That's the girl? Did they?

"Twelve." Anya told. "She's been here for 2 days." She lowered her head in sadness. "Nothing terrible…, but I'm afraid for her to be stuck here like this. All they did was scare the crap out of her.

Luffy clenched his fist at the thought of that. 9 years ago, He, Anya, Sabo, and Ace found a woman being molested by a man. Naturally the four of them beat him senseless. Since then he had a very low tolerance for rape and vowed to never let his crew perform such deeds. Nami wanted to go down and hug her. Sanji took out his cig, dropped it, and smashed his foot against it.

"Devlin went into town to look for buried treasure. He murdered a few people by the time I saw him. I heard he's a Zoan type." The girl glanced at the child and then back at the group. "You guys have to help me fight him. Please, I know you have other things to worry about, but I owe this place. They are all nice people.

"Say no more." Luffy walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're my sister, if you want to help this town, then I will help this town. We all will. It's what you want right?" She nodded. "Then we'll send him flying."

"I want to fight him Luffy." She glanced at the girl. "I can't tolerate keeping a child like this in a unsuitable quarters. Not with these morons." She looked back up at the group. "He has three others with him that look strong. One of them is Merciless Boxer Sai."

Sanji and Nami gasped. Nami went ahead. "Him? He disappeared years ago.

"But why would he be with Crimson Claw?" questioned the Chef

"Don't know, don't care." Anya crossed her arms. "Crimson Claw kidnapped a kid and now is massacring these nice people. We take everything here we think we need, tie up the crew nice and painfully tight, and then go after that jerk. Right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep, we'll clobber those guys."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? I don't like how everyone gives their OC overpowered Devil Fruit powers. Even, if the person has a Logia fruit or some kind of super powerful Fruit. Why is it mostly a water fruit too? If they had a element based one, then those characters will be all powerful and never bleed. They will make the main characters look like chumps. Sure there's haki, but most of the characters don't

Look at Sanji and Zoro, they don't need Devil Fruits. I thought about giving her a bird or cat fruit, but decided against it.

I'm putting her in the category with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. However, it will be a fact that Luffy will always be stronger than her. Luffy will defeat the strongest enemies in each arc and will remain that way after this arc. So don't expect Anya to defeat Crocodile, Enel, or Lucci…. Maybe team up

Pairings? Maybe Zoro, but that won't happen until… much later. When Thriller Bark happens or later.


	2. Facing down the Crimson Pirates

Disclaimer: I don't One Piece, that belongs to Oda. I do own Anya, the Crimson Pirates, and any other OC that will appear.

* * *

><p>Wanted! Dead or Alive. 15,000,000. 'Crimson Claw' Devlin. The pirate known for his brutality. As of right now he and Boxer Sai took 30 men and marched into the forest. He left Leo and Yoshikido behind along with 40 other men to keep an eye on the villagers and do whatever they want with them. As of right now Devlin and Sai were walking.<p>

"Well Sai?"

"Spending countless hours in this forest looking for treasure?" He shrugged. "Could be worse."

"Worse? This isn't the worse thing in the world. The worst thing you could do, in your opinion, is kill someone right now."

"No, not unless they deserve it."

"Ha, ha, that's why I like you Sai. Always still have that moral area of yours."

The boxer growled. "Unlike you. You're still a bastard

"Ha, ha, now you hurt my feelings. After we dig up the treasure," He smirked at him. "We will go find some women in town. That will get you to unwind."

"I don't feel like it." The boxer said with annoyance. he heard the other pirates laugh behind him."

"Something wrong? Don't want to get dirty?

"…"

"Ha, ha lighten I was only kidding." He patted him on the back. His demeanor started to get more perverse. "Fine, the rest of the town can have those wenches. Perhaps they like beasts like me."

"..."

"Still not talking? Fine then. Have it your way. You can be goody goody while the rest of us have fun later." He turned his attention to his crew. "With this treasure we'll go to the Grandline and the brat's worth, I'll kill old man white beard and become a Yonkou. HA HA! He's getting old so he should fall easily right?"

Sai stood silent as they continued walking. He was an idiot.

-Crimson pirate deck-

Sonya sat on the deck watching Usopp and Nami gathering up the Crimson pirates belongings that were useful to them. There were three treasure chests filled with gold and beli, swords(zoro took two of them), muskets, gunpoweder, etc. Basically anything on this ship was theirs to keep. The crimson pirates won't need it.

Sonya turned to her left and saw the tied up Crimson pirates. Each of them were beaten up even more thanks to Sanji and Zoro. They woke and tried to attack again.

Usopp placed a barrel on the ground. "All this gunpowder, our ship will have enough to fire more cannons. I'll be using it my repertoire."

"Who cares about that!" Nami held up the beli. "All of this is 470,000,000 million beli. That's enough to last us forever."

"You're over exaggerating."

She patted on another chest next to the beli. "Plus there's a chest of gold here, we're rich Usopp!" Beli signs appeared on her eyes, blinding the long nose sniper.

"I can't see!"

"Excuse me…"

The two of them turned to the girl. "Yes sweetie." Nami said kindly.

"Do you think they'll beat them?"

"Yep, Crimson Devil has no chance with those guys." Usopp grinned. "They'll be grind into paste."

"HA HA!" The pirates laughed. "You think?" One of them said. "Your idiot companions are as good as dead!"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Our captain is a Devil Fruit user. He has the power of a wolverine. A zoan will always be the strongest and most ferocious of all devil fruit users. HA!"

Sonya started to believe what they said about their captain. She couldn't help, but fear that her new friend was going to be killed by that man.

"We faced worse." Nami said. "My captain beat Arlong of the Fishman pirates. What has you captain done?"

"You lie!"

"We would never lie about that." Usopp crossed his arms. "We are saying our captain and the others can put down the Crimson Claw. All it matters is if they have the fighting spirit to back it up.

The blonde haired child view the two strawhats and felt a little bit of hope in her heart, but she wasn't sure. These pirates talked about their captain as a monster who can take on anything. A monster that will conquer the world. If Anya's brother's friends think they could win, then why not?

"I… believe they can."

Nami winked at her. "You bet, now we play the waiting game."

-the village-

5 crimson pirates stood near the entrance of the village. They talking and chuckling about a few things. They then saw 4 people approaching them. They saw a girl with purple hair, a blonde man in a black suit, a man with green hair and three swords, and a boy with a strawhat. The group of four people kept on walking and showed no intention of stopping.

"Hey you brats!" one of the crimson pirates shouted. "Leave! This area is under the control of the Crimson pirates."

"They ain't stopping."

He gripped his sword. "Then we teach them a lesson."

Yoshikido sat on the ground and cleaned his sword. "I seriously think we could've been better off in there."

Leo shrugged. "In there is nothing, but bugs.. yuck."

"A grown man afraid of bugs?" The swordsman laughed. "That's rich! You know what else is lame? You being afraid of your own shadow."

"You are starting to tick me of Kido!" Leo growled.

"Just jerking your chain man."

"Jerking my chain. That's all you can say?" He snorted. "Let me take that tongue of you're and cut it."

"Try it, you'll end up being cut open." Yoshikido taunted. "Better yet, I'll cut your legs off."

"Umm.." one of the crimson pirates stepped forward. "I thought we were friends."

"Moron." The swordsman grabbed the now frightened crew member. "Of course we are! Despite our reputation we respect each other. Some pirates see their crews as expendible, but think about the world we live in. Not everyone wants to be a pirate, marine, or some revolutionary. That's the common folk and them folk just want to live their lives as peaceful."

"Hmph, this means we'll run short on people so we must take our lives seriously."

"Of course we can kill a few non crimson blokes along the way, gashahaha." He laughed.

"YAAAR!" A beaten up crimson pirate landed at their feet. This caused the group to jump in defense. There were 35 here to keep the villagers in line while the last of the crew assisted Devlin and Sai in the forest.

"WHO DARES TO HURT OUR COMPANIONS!"

Four figures walked up to them and halted their movement. The crimson pirates stared at the three males and the female with curiosity. Yoshikido gave off a smug look. "Look Leo, a bunch of kids thinking they can take us on."

"…" Leo stared at Luffy in particular. He thought he remembered his face from somewhere. After much think he started to remember where he saw his face before. His wanted poster. He aimed his staff at the group. "Fool, that's Strawhat Luffy."

"EHHH!" The pirates and villagers awed. Yoshikido gasped. "T-the…. The strawhat pirates are here?" He grinned. "Well, well. I guess we can take the head of strawhat and show it to boss. That way he'll be the ruler of the east blue." He took out his two swords and ran toward the captain. "DIE STRAWHAT!"

Before he could, Zoro rushed up and blocked him with the swords he acquired from the ship. He smiled. "You're strong."

"Eh? Got your underling to fight for you? Eh Strawhat! Leo kick his ass."

"Fine you bugger." Leo leapt in the air toward the group and dove down with staff ready to strike. It blocked by the leg of Sanji. Both fighters jumped away as they studied physique. "Hmm, I thought you were just another suit."

The blonde smirked. "You should never underestimate your opponent." Sanji tapped his foot. "You never know just how crappy your face will get."

"Bastard." Growled Leo

"Excuse me." Anya stepped forward, "Do you mind telling us where your captain is?"

"He's in the forest looking for the treasure." Yoshikido turned back toward the crew. "The lot of you get those two. WHOEVER BRINGS THE HEAD OF STRAWHAT LUFFY GETS EXTRA HELPINGS OF MEAT! YOU MIGHT BE REWARDED WITH THAT GIRL IN THE BASEMENT! I CAN PERSUADE THE CAPTAIN TO LOOK THE OTHERWAY!"

Anya and strawhats twitched in anger. They will show no mercy to these fools. Zoro jumped away from the swordsman and took off his bandana on his right arm. He then placed it on his head and then put his katana is his mouth. Now they recognized the way he held his sword. There was one man in the East Blue who used all three swords.

"Th-th-that's RORONOA ZORO!" shouted one of the pirates in fear. Yoshikido growled and brought his stance up seriously. If he defeated the famous pirate hunter then he would be the most feared swordsman in the East Blue. Then he would go find Hawkeye, Vista, Shanks, and any other swordsman that claimed to be at the top of their game. That was his secret dream. He didn't tell anyone this, but there was a reason he took up swordplay. He heard Dracule Mihwak was in East Blue and requested his captain to find him. The captain refused by saying 'You are asking for a death wish. You're not strong enough yet.'

He knew his captain was right, but he vowed to get stronger and that would mean fighting and gaining strength. That was why he joined the Crimson Pirates. To fight the best and one Roronoa Zoro was in his way.

Leo twirled his staff. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Leo here was an old friend of Devlin. He and him joined up to form a pirate crew, so he was kind of like his right hand man.

"I don't tolerate you all!" Anya took out her spear. "You kidnapped an innocent girl and held her against her will. You scarred her for life." Anya stepped forward. "I will never forgive you."

"And who might you be little girl?" Leo asked while never taking his eyes off Sanji.

"I might be famous one day, so you might as well know. I'm Monkey D. Anya. The twin sister of Strawhat Luffy."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Twin sister?" The one of the crew members vied the siblings and noticed a few similarities. "Th-th-they look sort of alike."

"Strawhat has a sister." Yoshikido frowned and observed her posture. "No doubt she has some training. You girl, after I finish Roranoa I'm taking you down. Someone like you will be dangerous element in the future."

"Nope, come on Luffy. I know a bit about this forest. My camp is just up ahead.

"Okay!"

"STOP THOSE FOOLS!" ordered the staff warrior.

"Charge!" The 40 pirates charged forward with swords and guns. All of them wanted the head of these two.

"I don't have time for this!" Luffy stopped and tighten his fist.

"Gum Gum… GATLING!"

Like everyone who didn't know Luffy personally, they were very surprised on how his arms multipled. In reality, the faster he punches the more it looked like he had multiple appendages. The punches collided with the thirty-five pirates. They never saw it coming, they were surprised at him and knew why he had this bounty. All 35 pirates were taken out by one man. A man who will one day be a force to be reckon with. They will remember this day and the day when his bounty will rise up even further. The most infamous pirate from the East Blue, Strawhat Luffy.

"What the hell!" Gawked Leo as his eyes popped out.

After Luffy finished them off, he and Anya ran off into the forest.

"Our captain ate the Rubber Rubber Fruit. He's a rubber man ya know." Sanji charged forward. "Don't take your eyes off me." He launched himself at the man.

Leo dodged the man and left on to a stump. "Fool, don't take me lightly. I oughty slug you." Leo leapt and struck with staff. Sanji evaded from the left.

"Hold still!"

"Why would I hold still?" Sanji performed a side kick with his left leg and sent the man flying in the air. He landed back on his feet and dashed forward. Upon contact he tried to jab Sanji in the face, but the Chef leapt over him.

"How many." Sanji asked.

"How many what?"

"How many ladies have you raped and killed for your pleasure?"

"Why does it matter? They're just women."

"Just women? Never harm a lady or take advantage of her. They're delicate flowers, other are roses with thorns on them. Nami-san and Anya-chan are roses with thorns… perhaps poison ivy. At any rate."

He left for and twisted him while performing a back kick

"MOUTON SHOT!"

Leo brought up his staff to block, but that proved useless. The kick broke the staff in half. Leo didn't have to react as the kick collided with chest, knocked air out of him and sent him flying away and crash landing into a house.

Sanji looked disappointed. "He wasn't much." Sanji watched as Anya and Luffy disappeared in the forest. He then looked back at the unconscious pirates.

Sanji snorted at him. "A rotten tomato.

"Damn you Roronoa, I thought you were just like the rumors say. Why would you align yourself with that kid." He brought down his other sword, but Zoro blocked it

"Don't preach your crap to me. Doesn't matter why I aligned with him. Especially someone who shows signs of being a child molester."

Zoro knocked the man's arm away and slashed across the man's chest. Yoshikido twirled his sword and rushed at him."

"Why does it matter to you?" He slashed across the man only for the marimo to block both swords. The man tired again, only with a piercing strike. Zoro evaded it as he leapt to the side.

"Well… my captain wouldn't do it."

"That's your reason?" Yoshikido growled. "I thought you were going to give a better excuse."

"This from a pathetic wet cat or maybe an ill-tempered dog."

"You called me two different negatives."

"Two negatives make a negative."

"IDIOT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MATH!"

Zoro dashed at him. "Santoryu: Onigiri!"

The attack struck the man as Zoro dashed past him. Yoshikido coughed up blood and dropped his swords. He collapsed on his back and now regretted fighting Zoro too soon. Zoro looked at him and slowly put his swords away.

"Who says I was talking about math?"

The pirate hunter took off the bandana.

"Oi, let's tie them up."

"Sure." Sanji nodded.

"Is that girl with you?"

Both of the strawhats turned to the Mayor who came out of his house. They understood he was talking about Anya.

"She's our Captain's sister, but they haven't seen each other in 4 years." Spoke the che

The man stood silent and smiled. "She is a good person, but her method of coming here was… strange."

Zoro raised a brow. "How strange?"

"She said a whirlpool destroyed her boat so she had to rely on luck to find land. She came here in a crate."

Both of them blink in surprise. Zoro laughed. "Ha, wow. That's unusual, but she is a survivor."

"However, I'm worried about the two of them. Crimson Claw is a fruit user."

"Yeah, they told us."

"He consumed the Weasel Weasel Fruit: Model Wolverine. He was totally fierce opponent."

Sanji frowned. "I heard,"

"Didn't Anya want to take him out?"

The villagers gasped. One of the women stepped up. "No! She can't. He'll tear her apart."

"She can take care of herself." Zoro picked up Yoshikido. "As far as I know, that bastard only has that bounty due to all the exploits he accomplished. Sure he's feared, but I heard he lost to Don Krieg once in close combat."

"Besides, we'll go into the forest later. Let's get these guys tied up and…"

-The forest-

The twins continued to run through the woods.

"Try not to get lost brother."

"You know this place as more than I do. Lead the way."

"I made camp farther on ahead. If they discovered it then… they must've took the extra 3,000 belli I kept. I hope they don't do anything with my clothes. You know how some people are."

"Um…. What?"

"Fetish, they might try on my clothes."

"Or sniff them," He chuckled. "What are you going to do if that happens?"

"Burn them. If they used my stuff then there is no point in keeping them."

"Wouldn't washing them help?"

"I refuse! Just knowing their filthy hands touched them is enough for me to beat them up and burn all my clothes."

The duo kept running until they made it Anya's camp. There they found 8 of the Crimson Pirates standing on the camp grounds, talking and laughing. One of them danced around with Anya's bra on his head while the others laughed. Anya growled as she stepped forward and clenched her fist. She left forward, grabbed the closest pirate from behind and slammed him face first into the ground. The others were alarmed and quickly took out their swords.

"Anya DUCK!" She quick dropped to the ground just as Luffy prepared his move.

"GUM GUM WHIP!"

He stretched his leg out and performed a leg sweep that struck all the pirates in the general area. Anya went to the one with her bra on his head and kicked him in the stomach. "Don't use woman's clothes like this. Some barbarian you are."

"Wench."

BAMM! She punched him in the face. She got up and looked at her camp site. All she had here was a tent, a camp fire, cooking tools, a bag filled with a pair of clothes, a map of the East Blue, and 2,500 beli. Wait. She dove in her bag and checked it. "No, no! NO! NO!" My 2,500 beli I saved up is gone!" She turned toward the remaining pirates. She cracked her knuckles. "Luffy help beat them up again and find my cash!"

Luffy smiled. "Okay!'

After much interrogation they discovered that Sai had the money. They also discovered that they both went in different directions.

BOOOOM!

BOOOOOOM!

Luffy looked toward the left while Anya gazed ahead of the campsite. She narrowed her eyes.

"Boss went further ahead, while Sai took a left turn. Heh, you'll never be able to beat them."

Luffy laughed. "Don't underestimate us, everyone always does." He turned toward the girl and gave her a thumbs up. "Sister, I'll get your money back okay? Send Crimson Claw flying. After this is over become my co-captain."

"Co-Captain? When you're not around I lead? I never led anyone before."

"Just think about it!"

She laughed. "Okay, but don't guarantee a positive answer. Win… Captain."

They proceeded to run in different directions.

…

"Mr. Sai!"

"Hmm?"

"We didn't find anything yet."

The boxer sighed as he got up. "You idiots, don't call me until you actually discover something." He said as he walked away.

One of the pirates leaned in to his crew mate. "I'm new, why is he acting like this?"

"He's daydreaming again. He's sad. He's remembering a time when he was a boxer."

"Yeah, he gambled and did underground tournaments."

"That's a lie."

"Huh? I thought…"

The man turned to his pal and frowned. "The news lies sometimes. Captain says we shouldn't believe everything the government says. There are truths, but then there are lies. Take Nico Robin for instance."

"The devil child that sunk 6 marine ships?"

"You honestly think a child could be capable of that? Even she was capable of that, you don't think she could cause more damage after that? Something is up with that."

"I don't know, she could have a Logia."

"Doesn't matter. When I see Nico Robin, I am getting the truth. The absolute truth, even if I have to torture it out of her."

"So what really happened with Sai?"

"Well.."

Sai's P.O.V.

The air is nice today. Nice enough to sit down and have a picnic. No longer will I enjoy those days. Not when everyone ridicules me for that incident. It was never my fault. Those… world nobles have power like that. It just another day in the boxing ring. I won my recent match against another boxer. Alahmid was his name.

After that I went with friends and drunk myself to unconsciousness. It was a good day. Then he came, that fat bastard with that stupid haircut. Wearing a helmet because he doesn't want to breath the same air as the common people. Evil bastard, I saw everyone else stood silent and kneeled before him as they were told. His knights were at his side, his butler or whatever wearing dark sunglasses and a suit. He was the man who be at his side and do his bidding.

The other thing that bothered me? He was riding on man who looked ready to die. Didn't care about him, but was frustrated when that man lost his pace. He also had two woman who looked as if they wanted to die. They were dressed in some kind of alabasta clothing or something. He had them tied with chains and said chains were on his harness. That bastard. I would've murdered him right there and then, but then the government would be at my head.

What did he want? He wanted me to lose in the next fight. He didn't like me. He flat out said it and wanted his likable boxer to win the title. I frowned at this, but I accepted. I didn't want trouble…. At the moment.

The day came when the next fight was being held. I walked in with my head held high. I saw the same flat bastard above the ring and in a glass box. He was away from the common people. He had that same stupid dignified face. When my round started it was time to face my opponent. We were locked in combat. After a few rounds I faked an injury and went down. As the countdown began I had a different opinion about myself. Why should I listen to someone who doesn't care about human life? I'll go against him and win!

I got back up showed my heroic stature for everyone to see. The next round began soon after that. I finished him off with my Devil's Sting. Everyone cheered except for that man. He was mad, angry, but then his face curled in a smile. That wasn't good. The next day my career ended. I found out he made a false article about me gambling, doing illegal deeds and actually participating in underground fighting matches for money. More rumors and slurs were told about me which shattered my image to world. My so-called friends abandoned me, my family turned their back on me, and my girlfriend shut me out of her life.

Not knowing what to do I hitched a boat ride out of town and wanted to get away. A storm erupted during the ride and cause the ship to tussle during the storm. Then a wreck happened and I wound up on a island devoid of human life. I was the only survivor. I figured fate had me stay alive to torment me. I

The ship wrecked and I ended up on a island devoid of human life. I stayed there for a year and 8 months. I felt at peace here, no on ridiculed me… except for those blasted monkeys. What do they know? I trained myself to stay in fit physical condition, I hunted, and made friends with the animals. I felt… at peace and… lonely.

That is until Devilin and his crew came. They staked the island and killed a few animals and tore up the landscape looking for treasure. I fought them. Devlin, Leo, and Yoshikido took me out and laughed at my weakness. Those three were monsters, not like their underlings. Devlin recognized me and offered me a place on his crew. The offer got me off the island and made feel less lonely, but I felt like I made a deal with the devil.

I told him I'll fight other pirates, but not civilians. Surprisingly he agreed. The more I traveled the more I regretted my decision. They are all monsters, never caring who they hurt as long as they got what the want. I disliked how they kidnapped Sasha, I wanted to tear Yoshikido apart after what he tormented her. Sick bastard. I didn't go see the girl because I felt like I'm the one who did the kidnapping and the scarring. I'll be a member of this crew until I die.

"WHERE IS SAI!

I looked up from my daydream and turned to the source of the voice. I walked ahead and found the men on the ground, beaten by this kid. This kid with the strawhat… no. I saw his wanted poster back on the ship. This was Strawhat Luffy. This kid was the 30million bounty on his head. How did this kid get his bounty? That I do not know.

"You!" He glared at me. "You're Sai? Give back my sister's money!"

Money? The camp we found belonged to his sister? His sister was the one who made that camp earlier I looked at him for a minute. I looked at his eyes and found… no source of dark intentions. I saw nothing, but honesty and good wellmannered man. Why did this kid become a pirate?

"I'll give it back to you kid if you answer this one question."

"Okay." He said without taking his eyes off me

"Why are you a pirate?"

He smiled in a goofy way. "For adventure, freedom, and fun. My dream is to become the Pirate King."

I looked at him like he was an idiot. He spoke honestly about it. Why does he want to become pirate king? Did Gold Roger inspire another idiot?

"It's dangerous kid."

"If it wasn't then it will be boring."

This kid, this man. Seeing him makes me think he isn't the kind of the pirate to prey on innocents like Devlin does. I laughed as I reached inside my pocket and threw the beli at him. "Take it, it's yours. I don't feel like fighting.

"Awwe." He pouted. He was seriously expecting a fight from me? Hmm… perhaps I can entertain him. Maybe just to see what this kid is capable of.

"Kid… show me your passion as a fighter."

"Oh so you do want to fight?"

"Kid, I want you to give me everything you got. I only fought other pirates Devlin encountered. They were all pointless fights. I lost my fighting spirit when Devlin and his two flunkies tag teamed against. In those battles I cared about surviving. The only time I felt like fighting was when I was a professional boxer."

"You're boxing career? I heard you did bad things."

"A lie, an evil man placed rumors about me just because I wouldn't throw a fight. The more you travel the sea I want you take this word of advice. Beware the Dragon people."

"REAL DRAGONS! AWESOME!"

Is this kid for real? "Kid, beware of those people. They are not dragons. They are not human. They are demons in human skin. Beware of them. You'll know when you get to Shabody Archipelago. They wear helmets to not breath other people's air. Don't EVER touch them. Dire consequences will unfold if you do."

He nodded. "Got it, I'll watch out for them."

"Good, because they wear clear helmets or bubbles to not breathe the same air as you and I. Remember that."

"Got it."

"Good, now come at me. Show me your power Strawhat Luffy." I said as I brought up my fist.

"You're a good guy after all. I like you, but I'm not going to lose." He said as a smile curled up on his face.

I trudged over to him and threw a punch. He dodged to the side and then… stretched his arm out? This kid is a Fruit User. Amazing. "What fruit did you eat?

"Gum Gum Pistol!" I gasped and brought up my arm. The impact pushed me back. Ouch, that hurt so much. What is this kid made of?

"I'm a Rubber man. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"I see, tell me about your crew kid." I dodged another of his punches.

"Hee hee, as of now I have five people. Roronoa Zoro. You've heard of him right?"

"The pirate hunter? HOW?" I threw a hard punch to his face as fast as I could

Surprisingly his head stretched back as he talked. "I helped him a while back. Some marines broke a promise of his and I helped him get out of that jam. After that he became my crew member. Gum Gum."

"I am surprised a man of his stature would join you."

"BELL!" I dodged that noggin and delivered an upper cut to his stomache and then a spinning back fist to his side. All it did was knock him back.

"He is a heavy drinker. He's a good guy. I also have this girl named. Nami, she's our navigator. Good at predicting weather patterns." He leapt forward and delivered a fist to my face.

"Interesting." Kid's got a woman on the crew. If there was woman on the Crimson Pirates, they would be all over her. I staggered back as the fist connected my face. I wont go down that easy.

"Usopp and Sanji are the others. One is a sniper and the other is a chef."

We had a cook, Yoshikido killed him after he tried to poison us. This kid picked himself a good crew.

"The last one is my sister. I haven't seen her in four years and now she will be a part of my crew. She's off fighting your boss."

"WHAT? You sibling doesn't know how Devlin plays."

"Don't worry about it. She'll win, she's stronger than she looks."

"Don't blame me if she ends up dead. He will rely on trickery and deceit to win." This kid is strong. There is something else about him. Something that causing me to feel like I can trust him. What is this? Who is this kid really?

"She's not going to die. She's not going to allow that Crimson guy to walk away." Luffy held up his fist. "You obviously don't want to be on that crew nor be a pirate. You still want to fight?"

"Why the change of attitude?"

"I don't know, something about you reminds me of this friend of mine who was forced to be a pirate too. Were you forced to be one?"

"I didn't have a choice," I said as I lowered my guard. "I was saved by them when I was stranded on a deserted island. They took me on after Crimson and his two flunkies beat me. I was close to death and they could've let me right there if I didn't join." I sat down. "You fight good kid."

"You do too Mister." He walked to me and sat down facing me. "So explain?"

"Remember those dragon people I told you about?"

I then told him everything that happened to me since I lost my career to joining the Crimson Pirates. He understood me and what I was talking about. He understood why.

"The only thing you need to do is go find your purpose. You obviously aren't fit to be a pirate. You have no instinct like one. I don't know if you can go back to boxing. I doubt you can join the marines, but don't give up finding it." He said with that same goofy smile on his face. I envy his carefree nature.

"Hmph, what about you? Besides wanting to be pirate king, what or who inspired you?"

"You know who Shanks is?

"Yeah, everybody knows who Red-haired is…. So HE inspired you?"

"Yep, came to my home town 10 years ago, saved my life, gave me his hat and left." He took off his hat and stared deeply at it. To him that hat had sentimental value. "He told me to give this back to him when I see him again. So I'm partly going to find one piece and I'm going to see my mentor again. I can't wait to see him. I'll be stronger by then."

"That's something new, any other secrets?"

"My grandpa is Vice Admiral Garp."

"WHAT!" My jaw literally fell to the ground at the shocking revelation. Garp the Hero has a grandson? That would mean he had a son. I never heard him having a son let alone grandson. Wait who was the father?"

"I- I'm lost at words. I had no idea he was the Garp. Do you know your father?"

"Nope, don't care. My sister wants to know about her father. I think she still does now. Oh an A-…" He suddenly silenced himself as If he was about to reveal some important information. Doesn't matter, not that I care or anything.

"You could stay in the village."

"I doubt they would take me in. They saw me with Devlin."

"Did you hurt anybody?"

"No, I didn't. Doesn't make things any better."

"Heh, we'll figure something out, not to worry."

Suddenly an explosion erupted far away from the position. It was about Northwest and strange thing about was that it was louder than the last one. Devlin must've set off another explosive, but this was stronger than the last. The kid looked up with concern. I remembered his sister. "Go help your sister kid."

He took off. I closed my eyes and rested a bit. If she beats Devlin then she also will have my respect. Another thought crossed my mine. What does the D. stand for?

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 is here. Later folks.


	3. Crimson Pirates downfall! Sailing off

Disclaimer: I don't One Piece, that belongs to Oda. I do own Anya, the Crimson Pirates, and any other OC that will appear.

* * *

><p>Anya's P.O.V. Prior before the separation<p>

"Boss went further ahead, while Sai took a left turn. Heh, you'll never be able to beat them."

Luffy laughed. "Don't underestimate us. Everyone always does."

My brother turned toward me and gave me a thumbs up "I'll get your money back okay? Send Crimson Claw flying and become the Co-Captain."

I was honestly surprised by this. "Co-Captain? When you're not around I lead? I never led anyone before."

"Just think about it!"

I don't feel right for that task. I'm not a leader, I am much more of follower. Besides, isn't Zoro the first mate? "Okay, but don't guarantee a positive answer. Later... Captain."

We took off in separate directions. I am going to cut and kick that jerk when I see him. I owe Sonya that much. A little girl should not be in the hands of bastards like that. I expect her to live normally... partly, but this will stay fresh in her mind as long as she lives.

Further down the path I noticed a trail of dead animal bodies. Hold on… I think I know these wolves. These were the wolves that attacked me earlier. I never killed them, but I did prove I'm better than them. After repeatedly beating them I think they kept attacking just for sport. When I tripped one day they didn't attack until I was ready to deal with them... damn.

I stopped once I saw a particular wolf with a scar on his face. It was the scar-faced leader of the pack. The one that kept trying to best me at each opportunity it had. Now his stomach was cut open. I knelt down and gazed at his form. I was an intruder, but I didn't needlessly kill them. Crimson Claw is here and scarface tried to attack and here is the result. This was their territory after all.

They killed nature.

I looked up and gasped at something else that made me want to cry. That bastard killed a momma and her pups. Those pups were too cute to die. No matter if they grew up to be ferocious predators, they still look totally adorable as babies. That's it! No way he is walking out of here without broken bones.

I jetted off as quickly as my legs could take me. I kept running until I came to a clearing where a river ran. I beyond the other side of the river and spotted that Crimson guy with the rest of his buddies and 9 barrels filled with explosives. I only took one barrel of gunpowder with me. These guys must've taken more with them when they went into the forest. That wagon beside them the kegs might be useful when I drag them back to the village.

Another thing there's gunpowder and dynamite buried in a neat little pile. With that much he could cause serious damage here. I can't let that happen… I am regretting setting off explosives or even getting that idea from someone. Not the best idea girl.

Devlin slammed his foot on the ground. "Why did I agree to this?"

One of the crimson pirates gulped. "Someone in town told you the reason and you read those notes back at the deserted camp. Plus all these barrels we got in town will help us out."

"… Detonate them all!"

"WHAT?"

"Captain, are you serious?" questioned a pirate with blonde hair and a beret

"You heard me, destroy this place! We'll dig up the rest for ourselves. I'm losing my hearing anyway."

"Yes sir!"

This stunt will cause more damage and who knows what other cute little animal will get hurt. I leaped out from my hiding place with my spear in hand. "Stop!"

The pirate captain glanced at me and smirked. "Who are you? Don't you have somewhere to be? Check out the weapon she has."

Naturally they laughed at me and beckoned me to come over and join them. I merely scoffed at them. "Don't underestimate me. I took down your men back at the ship.

That got him to ease up, but I don't think he is taking me quite seriously yet. He took off his coat and proceeded to walk over. "You did?"

"A blonde girl named Sonya. She told me about you."

"How did you get past them?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I think he's going to transform. His round pupils are becoming more oval, like slits.

"My brother and his friends arrived in town. We teamed up, fought your henchmen, raided your ship, and now here I am fighting you."

"WHAT!" He went beastman mode. I can see why he wore no shirt.

He had brown fur covering him and his pants seemed to grow along with his body. He mouth and nose transformed into a snout and his human ears went to animal like ears. His arms got beefed up and his hands were still human like, except his nails grew out. His hair grew again to be more wavy, firey and wild like. He also grew a cute fluffy tail. That's the only thing that's cute about him, everything else looked disgusting and diseased.

"Who are you woman?"

"Monkey D. Anya, you saw my twin brother's wanted poster, correct? Strawhat Luffy ring a a bell?" I grinned at him.

Their reactions were as I expected, except they threw a few profanities and derogatory marks my way. I don't care what they call me now, I would've cared 4 years ago when I first started out on the sea.

"We're fraternal twins by the way."

"I can see some form of resemblance. That smile you gave and the cheek bones are like him." Cheek bones… never thought of that. I readied myself as he narrowed his eyes and had a 'happy-to-kill-you' grin on his face. "I'll kill you and hold your mutilated body in front of him."

"Boss, can you not cut her up to much. We would like to do things to her corpse."

"What do you mean we?" one of them bonked the other on the head. "The only necrophiliac is you."

"And me… unfortunately." Another sighed as he raised his hand.

"Don't admit if you don't like it!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Devlin. "All of you shut up! It's bad luck to that… got it?"

Hmm, looks like he does not tread that far across the line.

"As for you." That was all he said. He ran at me with the speed of a furiously cuddly animal gone wrong. I pivoted to the right side as he tried to claw me. I brought my shield up as I managed to block his other claw. I proceed to stab him, but he kicked me away before I could do anything. He leapt after me and thrust right his arm forward.

I yelped and I quickly smacked it away with my spear as we landed. I proceed to deliver a powerful kick to the chest. Good I managed to surprise him. I leapt back and prepared myself for another clash.

"Grrr." He gripped his chest, good I managed to get him see that I am strong enough to fight him. "You are stronger than you look. I take that back about you. You are not a puny weakling. If you are strong, then your brother is stronger correct? If that is the case it will be all the more satisfying in fighting him."

"You can't fight him until you defeat me." I snapped my fingers. "Care to dance?"

3rd p.o.v

They clashed once again. Anya performed 6 piercing moves on the beast man, but the Fruit user evaded them. He turned around to deliver a spinning back kick. She mimicked him with a spinning back kick of her own. Their attacks canceled the other out. The warrior female quickly swung her spear. She managed to slice him as he dodged.

"You have to follow your partner's movement when you dance." The girl winked. That arrogance caused the wolverine man grind his teeth and he came at her again.

One of the pirates lit a match near the barrels of explosives. His fellow crew member looked at him with worry.

"Why did you light the match?"

"Captain's orders!

"NOT YET!" screamed another. "Do it when we're not here."

"… I agree, let's blow this popsicle stand. I'm Captain Devlin will avoid it in time. Then the girl will get caught in the explosion."

"… Sure let's do."

Back at the fight, Anya performed a shield smash on the face snout of the beast man. She did it 2 more times before slashing him across the chest. Devlin countered by slashing her. The impact caused her to bleed and rip her shirt. Anya grunted when she felt the pain.

"Did that hurt?" He sneered. "I sure hope so." He raised his claw deviously with her blood on it. "That's the reason why everybody calls me the Crimson Claw." He licked the blood off. "You get the idea.

"Yeah, I get it." She performed a split just as he thrust both of his claws at her. She quickly pierced the left side of his stomach. He howled in pain and kicked her away. He swung his claws as he leapt toward her. She dodged and jumped over another claw swipe.

"Morning Buzzsaw!"

He howled in pain as she spin dashed him on the shoulder. This attack has her somersault in the air while using her blade to cut her opponent. She's imagining herself as a buzzsaw. She landed on the ground and turned just in time for him to claw her. She spun around him gracefully and delivered a cut on his leg. He howled in pain and then kicked him. "Crescent Ace!"

The girl performed a powerful back-flip kick that knocked the beastman back. He stopped staggering back, rush forward and punched her hard in the chest and sent her back.

Once again she was thankful her chest wasn't big, but she almost got depressed when she was almoset close to ironing board status. She let a gasp as the fiend lifted a large boulder over his head. "Ah?" The beast hefted a boulder in her direction.

She dodged to the side just as ran to her. He roared over at her with fangs barring. She rolled over from his snouted and jumped up as he tried to swipe her with his claws.

"Morning Sunshine!" She rammed back of her polearm on his head and delivered an aerial spinning back kick. The beast slammed his fist together and tried to hammer her into the ground. She dodged just as his strong attack struck the ground. He

The young girl noticed him grabbing his shoulder due from the attack she made before. He should not have used both arms to fight.

The girl went in to an attack stance. "You know what else? If I'm in pain, then I know what to do to get stronger. That way I can avoid fatal blows and survive deadly encounters. Besides," She pointed at him with her weapon. "How can I learn without gaining experience?" She said as she slammed her foot on the ground and blitzed straight at him. "I'll get stronger after I am through with you."

"You won't!" He growled and shot himself toward her with intention of biting her. She dodged and kicked him away.

"You're a terrible dancing partner."

"SHUT UP!"

She gracefully moved and twisted her body to avoid his claws and his fangs. She jumped backwards and then rushed at him again when he grasped his shoulder.

"Midnight Cross!"

"I wont lose." The crimson Claw thought as she blitz him. "I WON'T!"

::flashback::

Don Krieg walked away from Devlin after long fought battle. "You're good Devlin." He laughed at him. "But I'm better. I think you should retire from this job and fall into obscurity."

The man glared at the face of the captain. "Krieg!"

::flashback ends::

"How can I get back at him if I lose here? No, no, no, no!" He raised his claw

SLASH! SLASH!

Anya blocked his attack with her shield once more. She twirled her weapon and slashed him twice making an x like bloody mark on his body. She halted as she went past him. The beastman staggered forward a few steps and then collapsed on his knees.

"Stupid wench…" He inhaled and shouted. "BLOW IT UP!" He then collapsed on the ground

Anya's eyes widen and whipped around to face the pirates. The color faded from her face as she saw the pirates threw the matches at the explosives and ran for their lives. Anya ran away, but felt something grab her leg as she tripped. She looked behind her and saw the beastman having a tight grasp on her. "If…..I-I'm… go-."

"'I'm going down, I'm taking you with me?' Yeah… no." She stabbed his arm, causing her release from his grip. She ran off, but a few moments later the explosion happened.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**

The shockwave blew her forward

* * *

><p>-the village-<p>

Sanji and Zoro saw the huge explosion erupting in the distance. They knew it wasn't good. They knew one or both of the twins were in that explosion. Sanji took off running to the destruction ahead."I'm going in there." He shouted and took off.

Zoro frowned at that and wondered if the Monkey Twins were okay. "Luffy might be okay, but if his sister is caught then there will be many bits and pieces of her everywhere."

"THAT'S MEAN!" He got hit on the head by a 15 year old girl with a frying pan. "I heard of you! Roronoa Zoro, I guess you are a insignificant jerk as the rumors say. You don't care about your Captain's sister one bit!" He turned his head toward the disappointed villagers."

"Jerk!"'

"Doofus!"

"Moron!"

"Asshole!"

"NOW WAIT!" Zoro shouted at them.

* * *

><p>-Back to the explosion-<p>

The Crimson pirates were sprawled out on the ground after being carried by the explosion. They managed to get away, but the after shock carried them away. Only 7 of them got up, the others had broke their legs.

"W…we killed the boss…" One of them started crying

"He would've wanted it this way." One of them took off his beret and placed it on his chest. "He was truly a manly man."

"Except for his love of stamps." One of the men with broken legs murmured.

"I don't understand that at all." One of them scratched his head. "It would be cool if he had something else."

"He's the captain," One of them shrugged. "Whatever his weird hobby is we shouldn't question it."

"Shut up all of you." One of them tore of his beret and displayed short blonde hair. "We don't know about the others, so I'm taking charge until we hear word from Sai, Yoshikido, and Leo." He led the group back to the crater. "and if boss is still alive."

He then spotted something at the bottom.

"Check around. If you see the girl unconscious, tie her up. If Strawhat Luffy took Sai out, then we have some leverage against him."

He jumped down and slid down. As soon as he got to the bottom he found something like a steel chest with a lock on it. He down on it curiously and turned back to the others. "Hey guys get down he-."

"AHH!" One of the guys was tossed own the crater with him.

"Huh?" He stared at his crew member and then looked up. What he saw made him wet his pants and took out his gun. "S-stay back! Y-y-you're supposed to be dead."

"I ran too." Anya glared at the man. "What was I going to do use your boss as a shield? If I could I would've dragged him away too." She positioned her spear toward him. "Now, step aside."

"I- I have gun! Yes? Gun beats spear."

She frowned. "So? Spear beats flesh?"

"YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!" His gun was still locked on her. "Stay there, I wouldn't want to put a hole in your pretty face. H-how about w-we team up. I'll be your captain and you get to be my first mate."

She smiled at him. "I like strong men, but you're not strong. I'll only follow those who don't see women as objects."

"I CAN CHANGE!" He shouted and patted his chest. "I'll fight Marines, pirates, and strong men to be strong. I'll live the Captain's dream of beating the best like Whitebeard, Shanks, the admirals and whoever. That way! I'll BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"Pirate king?"

He gasped as another figure came into view. It was Strawhat... correction a very angry strawhat. Why was he ticked off?

The purple haired girl winked at her sibling. "He said he wanted to become Pirate King, dear brother."

"That's reserved for me!" Luffy frowned at the man. "You tried to blow up my sister and now you want to be Pirate King?" He cracked his knuckles

"Sh-She beat up boss."

"Don't care." Luffy walked forward just as he fired the gun. The bullet hit luffy and went through him. Unfortunately for the pirate the bullet didn't pierce him. The bullet continued good and stretched his skin from his back. Anya was quite amused. The man was startled and looked like he was foaming at the mouth.

"H-He's a fruit user too?"

"My brother is a rubber man." She laughed at him "He ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

The bullet ricocheted back and struck the ground near the man. Luffy smiled at the fearful scoundrel.

"I surrender! Don't hurt me please!"

"Nah." He threw arm forward and knocked the man out.

"Yes, sir." The man ran out of the crater and deep into the woods.

The twins laughed. "Just by seeing you, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You beat Crimson Claw, that should give you a bounty"

"If they find out I'm related to you they sure will…" She then looked at him. "I decline on being Co-Captain."

"Okay."

She was surprisingly shock about him accepting that. "Just like that? No, you 'You have to' or 'Come on'?"

"None of that, I just remembered Zoro is the first mate."

She smacked him. "Idiot, I'll be the Cabin girl."

"Really? Why?"

She proceeded to get in his face and pressed her finger against his chest. "Someone has to clean up after every mess. I helped Dadan, clean up after you three idiots." She snorted. "They take us in and you guys had to be reckless little boys."

"Didn't Gramps force them?"

"Still…" She collapsed on her knees. "I feel tired ya know. Get that chest brother dear."

"Okay, I wonder what's in it? It's all metal and stuff."

"Yeah…" She then fell on her back. "Hmm, the sky looks nice."

"LUFFY! ANYA-CHAAAN!"

Sanji appeared in a hilarious fashion as came screeching to a halt when he saw Anya. "Are you hurt? Did that crappy Crimson bastard hurt you to much? He clawed your shirt!"

She immediately covered crossed her arms. "Don't get any perverted ideas."

"Relax, Luffy will obviously kill me if I do anything to you. Sides I treat women with the respect they deserve. Seriously, how are you?"

"I'm fine, nothing like an explosion in your in your face."

Luffy jumped up from the crater with the metal chest in hand. "Ya know, this isn't heavy at all. You would think a metal chest with metal coins would be heavier."

"That's the smartest thing you said since I've known you." Sanji muttered. He looked at Anya. "No offense."

"Try living with him, he and my other two brothers were idiots."

"Huh? You have two more brothers?"

Luffy frowned. "They adopted us. … one of them is dead, the other is a pirate now."

"Oh…" The blonde felt a little uncomfortable. He felt much more when their faces sadden at the one who died. Seeing their fallen expression made him want to cheer them up. "What about the other.

The purple haired girl smiled "I'm sure you heard of Fire Fist Ace."

Sanji's eyes widen. "REALLY? Second in command of the WhiteBeard pirates? Wow, I didn't think you guys were related… although, there is the D initial." He contemplated. "Do you two know what D stands for?"

"No." They both said.

Sanji decided to drop the matter, it wasn't important if he didn't know. He remembered the old man commenting about it when he saw Ace's picture. Something else came to mind. "Oh, I ran into that boxer. He told me you gone ahead. You didn't beat him too badly Luffy."

"He's a good guy. He told me he did none of the stuff you see in the newspaper."

"So you are going to believe what he told you?"

"He gave me back Anya's money and asked if he could spar with me. See he's not a bad guy. That crimson jerk forced him along. Crimson found him on some island, ransacked it, and overpowered Sai with those two other guys."

Sanji and Anya stared at him oddly. They truly didn't know what to think about the boxer or how Luffy easily befriended the man. Sanji thought about it for a while, he never cared about certain things going on in the world. There were things that did interest him.

Yes, there were things that interested him other than women and cooking. He also liked boxing, but kick boxing was his favorite and felt at him with his style. He remembered the old man taking him to a kick boxing tournament 5 years ago. It was more of taking notes than watching, but the chef enjoyed it.

Sai was not his favorite boxer before the thing started, but he didn't despise him or anything. His old man was a pirate after all. Now that he thought about it, he remembered a world noble visiting a certain area before. Could it be that location of Sai?

He heard about them and wondered if Sai did anything to piss off a crappy holier-than-thou bastard. Heh, just by existing was enough to tick off that load of feces. The old man told him they were truly demons in this world. He made a note not get in ones way in the future… if he could help it.

"So what really happened?"

"He said a noble with enough power framed him for not forfeiting his match. That's why."

"I was right." Thought the chef.

"A noble." Anya raised a brow.

"Yeah, he said there was some kind of dragon people. He said I'll find out once we reach Shabody Archipelago."

"Framed eh? I kind of feel bad for the guy now."

Anya narrowed her eyes. She knew who Sai was talking about. She shook her head, she doesn't want to be reminded of those people, the ones that killed Sabo. She put it in the back of her mind for now.

"Hey, let's see what's inside."

She walked over to the chest and examined the lock. She raised her shield and struck the lock five times before it broke off. Once that was done, she opened up the box. The chef and her brother peek in to see what all trouble was.

Inside was a scroll and next to it was a silver coin that had a picture of a dragon head on it. All three went 'huh' as they saw the contents. Anya reached in and took out both objects. She unrolled the scroll and scanned it.

"What does it say?" asked the chef

"Guys… I think I have another reason to come along with you guys."

"What does it say that has you worked up?"

The purpled haired teenager giggled. "This tells me about something that are like myth and legends. Soemething that gives me more believe of something that is out there. Think of it like One Piece. This thing reveals the location of an island home to an ancient civilization that hold an order of knights. These knights were called Dragoons."

"Really? Dragoons can call forth dragons right?"

"As a dragoon myself, NO. We can't call dragons and use them for battle. Back then Dragoons rode on horseback and charge into battle. The armor they wore was a symbolism of looking like a dragon. We still use weapons like spear, lances, javelins and what not. Of course not all Dragoons rode on horseback, the-"

"They can fly?"

"No they can't fly and neither can I. If they did they probably had Devil Fruits that grant them flight. We don't just charge and stab. Do you guys see various people wielding overgrown spears?" She pointed at her spear. "I was trained by my master to hold and use this bad boy so that I can hack and slash."

"Who was your master?" questioned the blonde.

"Kazama Sakura."

The chef eyes widen in disbelief. "Y-you mean t-the Cherry Blossom of Death? The infamous bounty hunter? What is she like?"

"She's a 67 year old coot with an alcoholic problem and used to throw me into pirate vessels as a vanguard. Someday I'll kick her ass. Of course unlike what her names says, she just likes traveling and reading books. She's also an author under the disguise of Lily Peters. People call her a bounty hunter because she attacks bandits and pirates. She did fight Shanks… and lost.

She then remembered their previous discussion. "Let's get back to the subject." She pointed at the scroll. "One thousand and three hundred years ago, there existed an order that was dedicated preserve peace or something like that. I don't know much, but they disbanded years later." She sighed. "I don't know the reason, but my guess is it fell out of practice. No Dragoon order exists today, but the teachings still continue. Everybody wants to do their own thing. There are dragoons in the Marines, bounty hunters, and pirate groups. I don't think any of them has the desire to find that ancient temple.

"So what does this mean."

"It means I want to find this order and this medallion is the key to opening some complicated lock." She turned toward Luffy. "On our quest for One Piece, will you help me? When we find it, I will get to know the rich and cultural history of these proud warriors."

"Of course we'll find it. An ancient order sounds really cool though."

Sanji smiled. "They might have some other secrets we don't know about."

After their discussion was over, the trio went around and gathered up the unconscious pirates on the ground. The put them on the wagon cart that was use to carry the barrels earlier. Sanji and Luffy On their way they saw the burnt up and beaten Devlin. They tied him and carried him back to the village. They did that and encountered Sai back at Anya's camp. He had the rest of the Crimson Pirates all bundled up in a pile.

"Hello."

"Hey Sai!" Luffy pointed at Devlin. "See? I told you she can beat him. Now here he is all beaten to a pulp."

"He looks like the explosion caught him."

"He tried to drag me down." The girl rubbed her stomach. "But I managed to get away before the blast hit."

"I see…" He looked at the charred Crimson fiend for a few seconds. He laughed up a storm which cause the three pirates to stare at him oddly.

Sanji spoke first. "You okay boxer?"

"I'm just thinking that even after all this, I probably should just go into isolation."

"I don't like that answer." Anya walked up to him. "I don't like what happened to you, but you have to be with people. No one can survive alone in this world. I can't say that they're nice people who overlook problems. You might have to work or do something to be in their grace."

"I don't mind," He sighed sadly. "But would they take the word of pirate?"

Luffy chuckled. "We won't know until we try."

"Perhaps," He glanced at the bundled pirates. "Get up, your pride fell, but at least you look no better than Devlin."

The tied up group did so while glaring at Sai.

"I thought you were cool!" One of them said. "I knew you weren't man enough for us."

"Don't know why Devlin allowed you on." Another growled. "He should've left you on that island."

"HEY!" Luffy stared down at the group. "Quit it."

"Yes sir! Mr. Strawhat!" They quickly obeyed.

Anya looked around the campsite. The only thing here was a tent, a logs for a fire, and an empty sack. The clothes were still scattered about. She sighed and turned away. To her she felt her space was violated since they were scattered about. Of course she assumed, she spotted one of them dancing in her bra. The only thing to do was to leave the site like this. She walked back to the group and joined them down the trail

The group made their way back to the village and came across a sight. They saw a medium size crowd waiting for them to return. Nami and Sonya were with the group, but Zoro was not present. Sanji immediately went to the navigator.

"Nami-swan, your knight in shining armor has returned! I see you brought little Sonya." He looked around. "Where's the swordsman?"

"He came back to the ship growling about stupid villagers." Nami looked down at the blonde girl. "She wanted to know if Anya was okay."

Sanji grinned. "She vanquished the savage beast and was victorious."

The blonde girl ran over the older purple haired girl. Anya kneeled as Sonya embraced her. "Hey there!"

"I… I w-was worried." She then noticed her figure. "But you're hurt."

"No pain no gain kid." The D. Sister patted the younger girl's head. "He was tough and formidable, but I managed to pull a win. Did anyone call the marines?"

The mayor approached the group. "They'll be here in three hours."

Luffy grinned. "We should leave before they come. No need for trouble."

"Yeah, pretty soon they'll know I beat this guy."

"B… but you can't go." Sonya stared the older girl with puppy dog eyes.

"You're so cuuute!" She hugged her like an older sister would. "I'm sorry, but I have to." She stopped hugging her and faced the crying girl. "You will get to see your family again after 2 days." Her gaze ventured toward the captain. "I get to see mine after 4 years."

"Why become a pirate?"

"What else? To go on fun adventures and freedom. The most important thing to me is to find One Piece." Luffy answered her question. "When I find it, I'll become the Pirate King."

The villagers were startled at his statement. Every one of them were thinking of the lines of 'He's a fool' 'he'll get killed' and other thoughts that were negative. He would risk his life for a dream that might not be real. The village mayor thought the same thing, but he took one good look at Luffy and felt a sense that he could conquer the seas.

He walked over to the group. "Thank you, on behalf of this village. I'm sorry we can't have you stay here, but you know what the marines are like. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Anya smiled and held up the scroll and the medallion. "This is proof that the ancient Dragoon Order existed, I'm going with my brother to find it."

"Isn't that a myth, that order disbanded a long time ago and their base hasn't been seen since." One of the villagers stared at the objects in hand. "How do you know those aren't fake?"

"Even if it isn't… I'll be with my brother."

Everyone sighed and knew they wouldn't change her mind. Even if she knew it

"_The will of D."_ He thought as he examined the two. _"Those who have it will bring in a storm. These two are going to be big names in the world."_

"What about him?" one of the villagers pointed at Sai. "Why isn't he beaten up or tied up."

"He's the underground boxer that lost his fame. Why wouldn't he join these pirates."

The purple haired girl got up and placed her hands on her hips. "No more talking! Look he may have joined the jerks, but he did it against his will. He told us what really happened. He was frame, someone wanted him to throw a fight. When he didn't do that, the person who asked him to sent lies and slander his way to make sure he will never take up boxing again." She continued to stare at the group. "Mayor look at him, this may sound petty, but give him a chance."

"…"

"Look at it this way," She moved toward the boxer and patted him on the back. "He's probably a very good boxer and a trainer. He can help train you guys to be able to protect yourselves. Think about it."

"I don't know." One of them said as there were murmurs throughout the crowd

"Come on!" Luffy frowned. "He hasn't killed anybody or lifted a finger on you all."

"He came here with Devlin." muttered one of the village women. "Can we trust him?"

"He can stay." The villagers were completely stunned by their mayor accepting the notorious boxer. What was this guy thinking letting him here?

"But Ma-."

"I know, I'm taking a risk. However," He looked at the boxer. "People will look at the outward appearance and sometimes their heritage. They judge those people based on that." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm letting you stay here as a request to these people. If you can show me more of your character then I can allow you stay longer. If not, you out of here."

The boxer nodded. "I accept."

"HA!" The voice came from one of the Crimson Pirates. He was noticeably missing a tooth and had a black eye. "You can keep him around. Boss, Yoshikido, and Leo took him out when we first saw him. Crying about being framed while stranded on some stupid island."

"Shut up mouth!" glared another pirate next to him.

"No, why should I associate with someone who betrayed us and boss."

"Idiot if we lie to them he would get locked up too."

"You guys sure are whispering." Sanji took a puff of his cigarette. "We can hear you perfectly fine from here."

"Damn, look what you did!"

"I don't care! I refuse him to be one of us." Sai could've sworn him winking at his direction. Was he helping him or what?

"There you have it," Anya clapped. "He's good."

"Yes, but his other history is another factor." The mayor gazed at the group. "Gambling and throwing away his life. You say he was stranded on a deserted island?" He furrowed brows. "You suffered enough I guess." He turned his attention to Sai. "You can stay here as long as you want. You WILL have to work and help. You WILL to teach the villagers how to be strong enough to defend. That's your punishment."

One of the children smiled. "Really I can be a boxer."

An 18 year old man seemed to get the idea. "Hn, as long I can punch mountains."

Most of the civilians agreed while others did not like the new arrangement. It was something that they would have to adjust, whether they like it or not. Sai will have to be kept an eye on to make sure he doesn't start harming folks. Sanji and Nami went back to the ship while leaving Luffy and Anya with the villagers.

"Anything you need?" asked the mayor.

"I think those guys are tied up nice and tight." Anya crossed her arms. "Plus there are still unconscious men back at the explosion site. They're all harmless."

Mayor nodded and looked at Sai. "I want you take to take a team to get the rest of the crew. Remember no nonsense."

The boxer agreed and asked if there would be people who would come him with. 15 men joined him to venture into the forest and round up the rest of the pirates.

Sonya gave Anya one last hug. "When you get your bounty I'll hang it on my wall."

"Nah, you shouldn't admire a pirate. Tell your parents it someone you want to watch out for or something." She reached into her bag and pulled out a compass. "Take this to remember me by. Learn how to fight to. Guards aren't going to protect you. It's better to take up a sword or a martial arts."

"… I don't know."

The purple haired girl winked. "Give it a shot, or you can join the marines."

"If I do that then I might have to hunt you down. I don't want to do that."

"Hn, that's true, but do something. Become a stronger person Sonya-chan."

"Okay, thank you Anya-nii."

"… pinky swear." She held up her pinky. "We're sisters for the life. No matter what."

"Right… sisters for life." The young girl did so to. The connected their pinky fingers and made a lifelong promise to be sisters for life. Anya stood up and walked away. Tears started to drip down both girls' faces. Luffy walked next to her and put his arm around her. The villagers watched them go silently.

"Seek out your dreams." Sai whispered. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Pretty soon they'll read about their exploits. Later than that, they will be a crew that will be infamous more ways than one.

Anya's p.o.v

The ship quickly sailed off after I climbed aboard. I watched as the island continued to fade the further we drifted off to sea. I spent two weeks on that island and I felt I made a some new memories. All of them were me working, playing with the children, searching for buried treasure, and beating up jerks. I'm on the ship of the Strawhats. I am now an official member of the Strawhat pirates. I am on the crew of the future pirate king. Sounds exciting and I'm getting goosebumps. Sanji brought out drinks for us due to us celebrating me being on the crew. Luffy raised his drink the air. "Cheers to our new crew member. My twin sister ANYA!"

"YEAH!"

I laughed with joy in my heart. This will be a great adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: I got more story arcs planned out. One of them will happen between Arabasta and Drum. The only filler from the anime that I might add here will be the G8 arc.

I hope those of you in America had a great Thanksgiving. The rest of you I hope life has given you interesting things.

Anya, attacks corporate her shield, legs, and her spear. Yes, her attacks are themes to Day, night, and dragons. Everybody else has themes. Zoro's attacks has to do with demons, gods and whatnot. Ironic since he does not believe in Gods or dragons.

The order will just be an order. They're like the knights of the round table.


	4. First day as a Strawhat

I settled down in the women's quarters while wearing a new shirt Nami had given me. She said I could keep it for free. Any other clothes I borrow I would have to pay her 1,000 beli.

"… Okay," I shrugged my shoulders and put the white tank top. "I guess we can't do girl things like try on each other's clothes."

"We can, but I don't think the shirts you wear will fit me."

My eyes shifted to her chest. "Yours are bigger than mine. That's the truth, I'm nearly flat! Tell me!" I grabbed her and positioned our faces two inches apart. "What do you eat?"

She pushed me away. "What normal people eat, a lot of people in this world don't have chest like mine, some have the size of yours or bigger than mine."

"Hm… " I pouted. "

The orange haired girl crossed her arms as she covered her chest. "I can't help it, I blossomed at 13. Are you feeling down just because yours isn't as big? Don't be, you're fine that way."

"… Thanks I guess."

"I could also offer you some pants or a skirt."

"I don't like wearing skirts or dresses that much, unless I have to. My pants are still in one piece."

She understood. "Okay, but you never wore a skirt?"

"I have worn skirts, but not as short as yours. I usually wear them below the knees. When I do wear a skirt I wear bicycle shorts or leggings."

Nami understood what I was saying. "I get it, it just isn't you. You don't want people to see your underwear."

"What can I say? I grew up with three boys and bandits. The last 3 years and 10 months I spent I training in different wild and dangerous terrain in the East Blue. What else am I suppose to do. Yes, I did say bandits."

I told her about how Luffy and I grew up with Ace and Sabo. She was surprised about Ace, he is the 2nd division commander of the White Beard pirates. Not something I throw around, but I feel I can trust her. I told her about Sabo and the Dadan family. She was intrigued more and more as I explained.

She also told me her story about her time in Cocoyashi village before Arlong showed up. I was deeply saddened when he killed her mother and more horrified by making her steal for him and drawing maps. I don't think I could take being stuck in a room while drawing maps for a sadistic jerk and his jerky friends. I didn't like how she used Luffy as a bargain to get what she wanted for Buggy, but the former is a pirate after all. She finished the story when Luffy beat Arlong and declared her a friend or nakama as you like to hear.

Nami had a more difficult life than I did. She watched her mother get killed in a different way than Sabo did. No, I don't want to think about it. We stood in silent for a bit. She walked and sat by me. "Ya know, it seems that each of us had someone dear to us die or experienced some kind of trauma. Of course we move past that and try to aim for our dreams.

I put my arm around her and chuckled. "We'll accomplish them with power of WILL!"

Our navigator giggled at me. "'Will' eh?

"Of course, every single person out there has a strength of will. Justice? Nah, just will, passion, and the ability to butt heads."

She giggled. "Butt heads eh? Don't let the marines hear that."

"I'll say it the nearest marine I see."

We both laughed. Nami told me about a few details about her past. She once stole gold from someone's carriage in broad daylight. A risky maneuver I might add. I told her about how Luffy, Ace, and I threw snowballs at each other when we nine. We accidentally shattered a window and had to replace it. Nami got up and wanted to go above deck. I joined as we left the room and went upstairs. Sanji was there in the kitchen.

"Would you ladies care for some snacks?"

"No thanks." Nami politely declined.

"Um… sure I want some. Whatever you recommend."

"Ah, lady Anya I managed to bake some delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Nami giggled and went outside. "I'm going to relax in the sun. The weather seems peachy clean today."

I took the cookie and munched on it. My taste buds danced, sang, and exploded in my mouth.

"This is better than those crappy store bought cookies."

"I am much better than them. I consider myself a first class chef, so I put extra care in my cooking."

"You can fight and cook, but do you only use your feet?"

"I don't want to injure my hands in a fight." He looked back at me. "I believe a chef should use their hands for preparing meals instead of engaging in fights. I don't want t soil my hands though."

"How did Luffy get you?"

I listened to his interesting story. I found it funny that Luffy accidentally bounced a cannon ball into the Baratie and had to work for a year. I can't imagine Luffy staying in one place for a long time and working at a restaurant with food available. Again, I guess I'm thankful Don Krieg showed up when he did… okay that's kind of dark of me to think.

Bad Anya. Still if it was me versus the Crimson pirates and they all teamed up with me. I would died and taken a few of them with me. That's if Sai didn't turn out to be a good person. Also if I laid out clever and carefully laid traps in the forest.

Other than that, dead.

"Luffy defeated Krieg which led me to stop working for Old man Zeff and join the crew. I'm sure lovely Nami told us her story

"Yeah, I wouldn't like a crew of just women."

"Hmph, that's a man's dream." He had his good points and his bad points. He was not a bad guy, but the more we travel the more I might find out more about this man. I hope we don't run into the Kuja pirates. That would be a disaster. I stuff two more cookies in my mouth and left told him to tell me more stories later.

Feeling the need for the sun, I walked outside. The sunlight beamed on me and the cool breeze blew against me. I heard snoring come from my right. I found Zoro sleeping near the cabin door. Is this all he does? This crew has a sense of peace. I think I am coming down with it. It's like all my worries are gone and all I want to do is have a good time. Maybe I should go fishing.

I walked over and sat down in front of him. I stared at him for a while until he woke up. He snorted and looked at me. "Hi."

"The famous Pirate hunter or a pirate ship." I smirked. "I want to spar with you to see how strong you are."

He smirked as well. "I won't go easy on you, I don't care if you are a girl or not."

"Good!" I let out a enthusiastic giggle before I asked more curious questions. "You didn't keep the swords you got?"

"Not the kind of swords I want. I hope the next town has some quality material." He patted his katana that was in a white sheath. The weapon looked it was something special. Something like a legendary weapon. I heard about rare and powerful swords in the world. However, I believe that the weapon is only strong because of the user. At least that's what I believe.

"So… are the rumors true or not?"

A poker face look viewed at my person for a few seconds before he answered as he closed his eyes. "Whatever they are or aren't, it is not my concern. It's what my aim is."

"That is?"

"The world's greatest swordsman."

"World's greatest eh? You are going to have to compete with Mihawk, Vista, Shanks, and others."

"I already faced Mihawk."

My mouth literally dropped to the floor. I was truly shocked that he faced the legendary swordsman and Royal Shuchibukai(Warlord). No one has ever lived or at least come out broken and beaten when they faced Mihawk. I grabbed his cheeks much to his annoyance.

"Oi, what are you doing."

"You're not dead, you don't look beaten up."

He smacked my hand away. "You think I didn't come out of that without something to remember him by?" He casually lifted up his shirt for me to view. I-…. I mentally slapped myself. Don't stare at his chiseled body. You are not shallow. I stared at the real reason. A scar was across his chest. Geez, Mihawk really carved into him.

"He gave me this and told me to get stronger. When I realized I was beaten I stood facing him and let him cut me. I guess I earned his respect. He made me realize I was just a frog at the bottom of the well."

"Meaning there is more out there?"

"Yeah, I told your brother he had better not get in the way of my goal or I'll gut him."

"Hmm, but you are here regardless. With Luffy's bounty there will be more fighters to come for us. Bounty hunters, pirates, and marines. I want to get stronger too and take care of everyone here."

"I believe you." Woah, a genuine smile. "Women normally don't fight, but you're one of the exceptions."

I blushed with a serene smile on my person. "There's more to you Roronoa, but I won't pry in too much of your personal life. You look like you don't trust anyone."

"True, but I trust you. I trust your brother, Usopp, somewhat Nami, and the chef." He looked at the sky. "Don't tell them that."

"Like I would you have your secrets Mr. swordsman." Tilted my head. "Why would you even tell me that"

"Does it matter?"

"No, it matters not. You're the big tough guy who doesn't give a crap what anybody thinks."

"Hn."

"A PIRATE SHIP IS APPROACHING FROM BEHIND US!"

BOOM!

Like a hero defending the innocent, Luffy jumped up and used his rubber ability to inflate himself. The cannon ball struck him and bounced off him. They can't touch us, we're invincible! HA HA! Zoro and I got up and walked to the left side the ship. It seemed they were trying to take from that way. Nami, annoyed, got up and asked the Usopp about them.

"They have an emblem of a pig on their jolly roger." Usopp warned us with a hint of fear in his voice. I snorted humorously and could only chuckle. I recognize this pirate group, but I thought they disbanded when Master and I took them out… actually I got thrown across and she appeared after and handled most of them and the captain. I fought against the rest. She was truly a beast every time that happened.

The ship looked normal, except for the figure head of a scary looking pig. Oh dear, it's him isn't it?

"They're the Pighead pirates. A bunch of guys with odor issues and abnormal weight."

Zoro turned to me. "Sounds like you encountered them before?"

"I had help, my teacher took them all out. She told them to disband and we left. I sure thought they did."

"There is a rumor she left for the Grand Line."

"Yeah, too bad these guys are back."

Luffy snorted. "We'll handle them, no problem."

The ship moved in close enough for us to be in hearing range.

I curiously looked over at the ship and much to my surprise it was not the same person who's ship I was thrown 4 years ago. A mirror will shatter into a thousand pieces if he saw one. The captain was tall, skinny, had pig like features on his face. Nothing about screamed that he was the most charming man I had ever seen. He was in a class of the most ugly. The rest of his crew still looked like normal looking pirates. I think I recognize him… yes, he was the first mate. So not all of them reformed.

"STRAWHAT!" He bellowed as he swung his sword like an unskilled moron with no I.Q. His men were just as worse. "We came to kill you and claim ourselves to be the most dangerous pirates of the East Blue! PREPARE TO DIE! BOARD THEM MEN!"

"YAHH!"

"What's all the noise outside?" Sanji walked out and immediately saw the pirates about to board. He analyzed the situation and was about walk back inside. "Need any help?"

"Nah, what do you two think?" I asked my brother and the swordsman.

Zoro jadedly unsheathed his katana. He seemed to want to get this over with and move on. "Who's up first? Luffy? Anya?"

Luffy stared at the group for a minute turned his back to them. He approached Nami. "What are you doing?"

Nami, not carrying about our situation, answered his question. "Obviously we'll be arriving at the next destination, Loguetown soon. That's if you want to stay here awhile, mind you we can't attract too much attention."

"HEY! WHAT KIND OF CAPTAIN ARE YOU!" one of the pirates scowled as they emerged onto our ship.

"Hey!" I took out my spear with a big smile on my face. "I want to play with you guys."

Zoro rushed forward with me. To make a long story short, we took those six out, boarded them and then took out the rest of them in a short amount of time. That was fun. I slammed the captain on the ground as Zoro stood among the beaten up group

"Hey! It's you! Kip! Remember me?"

He looked at me for a few good seconds and then started to spaz. "YOU! If you're here then she's here too?"

"No, she left to the Grand Line. I'm with my brother now, the captain."

"WHAAAAT!" I knocked him with a punch. After this business was done, Zoro and I went back to the ship and sailed off before something else happened.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. We somehow went off course when we ran in to a bounty hunter named Chuck. Sanji volunteered to take him out after playing rock, paper, scissors. We came across an island with a nice beach with trees at the center. Luckily it was marked on the map. It was decided that we would spend the night here and wake up early to go to Loguetown.<p>

Zx soon as we docked, we jumpe on it and naturally had a little fun. It was a small island, nothing exciting here. While the others hung out on the beach, Usopp and I went to look for some things, like food and firewood. There was also another reason. One of the Crimson pirates told him there was treasure buried here. Naturally he wanted to check it out.

Along the way he told me about his life. About how Yassop left him, his mother died, and how he kept yelling about pirates invading. I admired how he kept a girl, named Kaya, company and was mad about how her butler was a pirate all along. If Luffy didn't turn up, they would all be dead for sure.

"Do you ever think about Yasopp?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure, Luffy told me, do you have any stories."

"The same ones he told me, how much he cared about you. I disliked he abandoned you like that though."

"Truthfully… I was angry at first. I hated that he left us. I even blamed him for mom's death, but… over time I let that go. The only thing I am never sure of is that I don't know what I am going to do when I meet him."

"If my father was alive then I would punch him square in the face."

"You don't know your father."

"No, both of our parents are dead. Only gramps took care of us and then gave us to our foster mother.

"Why?"

"He's an important person in the world… he doesn't have time to take care of us. He does visit, but not as often as we like."

"I'm sure he's seen Luffy's wanted poster by now. How would he react."

"Punch the both of us and then nag, nag, nag." I repeated while pretending my hand was a mouth. Now that I thought about, he wouldn't nag. He would just keep on telling us to be strong proud marines. Don't care about rules and regulations.

We stopped at specific point, there it was. A funny looking a tree with an X. I stared at him oddly, he merely shrugged his shoulders. I jokingly asked if we could bomb and he declined it instantly saying it was not necessary a smart idea. I guess I deserved that. We began digging and digging yet found anything worth a chest. We did find a strange piece of paper inside a box. There were instructions on how to make your own quilt.

We threw it away and walked back. I told him it was okay, he lied about finding a giant statue of the famous ninja, Naruske of the mirror doppelganger technique. I liked that tale, but didn't like how most of the characters were sidelined all the time. If you introduce that many in the beginning, focus on all and not one egotistical revenge seeking jerk.

He I gathered firewood and found a few coconut trees. There were some berries I thought looked good, but pulled me away saying they were poisonous. He was telling the truth there.

* * *

><p>Night rolled around and all of us sat around a campfire after eating Sanji's delicious meal. Nami was in the middle of telling us an interesting story about a man called Sousuke was a hero of the innocent and enemy of the wicked. He saved the world from an evil warlord bent on ceasing the life of his country. The more she told her tale the more I envisioned myself as that hero.<p>

Almost everyone went to sleep, leaving only Luffy and I awake. I was right next to him too.

"How do you think Shanks is doing?" He asked me as he continued staring at the sky.

I gazed at the crisp and clear night. It was so relaxing. "I don't know, I do know he is a Yonkou(Four emperor), one of the four strongest pirates in the New World."

"Like Whitebeard correct?"

"Yes, like Whitebeard." I answered and gazed at him. "Remember Shanks face when you ate the Gum Gum Fruit?"

"He yelled at me and tried to get it out by shaking me." I could feel his grin. "It was too late.

"He ordered me to NEVER eat one. He was so stern I thought I was going to faint. Besides, I rather swim." I grabbed his cheek and stretched it. "As oppose to having random powers."

"Hey quit that." He sounded annoyed

"Nope."

He groaned. "You're enjoying this too much. You did that all the time after I got my power, it's not that cute."

"I thought it was at the time." I released him. "But, I've grown. I am much more mature woman."

"HEY LOOK A PUPPY!" He pointed at a nearby palm tree.

"WHERE!" I looked around frantically for a cute, innocent, youngling. I realized he played me. I puffed my cheeks and lied back down.

"You jerk!"

"Still the same old Anya," He laughed. "Nothing has changed about you, except you gotten stronger."

"Stronger yes, I'm also faster and flexible from before." I sighed with glee. "Are you going to give that Strawhat back. It suits you."

"Yeah, I promised I would. If lets me keep, I don't mind that. I like the name of our crew though. Doesn't sound very evil."

"People will see us as the coolest dudes from the East Blue."

"You know Gold Roger was from the East Blue. Dadan told me."

"I'm surprised you listen."

"What you don't think I don't? I can if I want to."

"Ha, ha I know."

"… I missed you Anya. After Ace left it felt lonely."

"I'm sorry." He sniffed, I felt like crying. Being without my brother felt I was missing my other half. I endured, but it still felt like there was someone missing beside me. "I'm back."

"We can't separate from each other."

"We'll stick together brother. I'll kick every single butt that tries to separate us."

"Me too, I will punch them all."

I laughed. I let out a yawn that indicated me getting tired. He did too and looked over. "Night sis."

"Night Little brother."

"Same age, short time apart. You know that."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>::Flashback::<p>

7 year old Anya watched as Shanks walked back to the city and was horrified that his right arm was gone. She was told he lost it to a sea monster. Luffy was still crying that it was his fault. He turned to see her with tears in his eyes. The only thing she could do was cry and hug him. She cried for about him being alive, but she also cried about his pain. He felt it was his fault for injuring his mentor..

After that Anya and Luffy watched the pirate crew leave on their next adventure. Luffy with his strawhat turned toward his sister

"Someday we'll see him again."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, someday."

* * *

><p>::Present::<p>

We set out the next morning and continued our way. My first day with them as a pirate was wonderful. More adventures ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: The group heads to LogueTown. What do you think Anya's nickname should be for her wanted poster? I also went back and edited a few things in the first chapter.


	5. Loguetown

A/N: Don't own One Piece. I do own Anya and any other OC that appears here.

* * *

><p>The nice cool breeze of the heavens blew against her. The rays of life, from the sun, were shining down on the Merry Go, indicating a brand new day. Nami sat down on her chair, enjoying the peace and quiet on the ship. She really enjoyed the island they came from. It was like a little vacation spot. Perhaps they should claim it as their island? She was disappointed Usopp and Anya came back empty handed. No gold = empty handed. Oh well. She stared at the door to the Galley where Anya was helping Sanji cleaning up after Breakfast.<p>

The chef declined her help, saying he should be the helping hand. Anya scolded that she's neither sophisticated nor lady like. She then made up a schedule for the two of them. They would take turns washing the dishes. She opted to clean and wash ship whenever she had time. Knowing how Sanji is, she winked at him. The chef obeyed

Luffy laughed about that, which is surprising. Don't brothers worry about their sisters? Usopp had asked him that question after that.

'_I told Sanji he can flirt, give her compliments, and stuff.' He frowned and got serious. 'I also told him to not get carried away or do anything to hurt her. He said he wouldn't do that. He told me he made a promise long ago to not harm ladies.' _

She saw the door opened and out popped the girl wearing the same clothing from last night, except her hair was tied in a bun. Nami frowned, she was starting to regret telling her she has to pay in order to use her clothes. 1000 Beli was cheap and they have enough money and gold to last a while. Nami vowed they wouldn't waist the money on needless things.

Besides, Anya hated the clothing Nami wore. The girl looked like she favored something less feminine and more boyish or something that was comfortable to her. She blushed deeply when Nami teased her about wearing something skimpy. Anya was the tomboy to Nami's girly girl, but both refuse to be weak around their male counterparts.

Her view shifted to her captain sitting on the figure head. They look nothing alike aside from their cheek bones and the same big smile they give off. They also have the same laugh They were both immature, the brother more so than the sister. She took better care of herself while he was sloppy. They also were very strong and battle smart.

She shook her head, there was no need to compare the pros and cons at this point.

She did watch her train with Zoro this morning. The two of them went into the forest and didn't come back for an hour. She first woke up to them bickering about Anya not putting her shirt back on. She went down to her bra and Zoro scolded her. She said she didn't want to ruin the shirt and he had to live with it. After arguing some more, Zoro accepted it, unfortunately for him. He told her to buy training clothes next time.

Speaking of the swordsman, he was lazily sleeping on near the mast. An idea came to her. "Anya!"

The girl focused on the other. "Yo!" She waved and walked over. "Need anything?"

"No," She smiled devilishly. "I saw you train with him?"

"Oh okay yeah we did." She said causally and not caring.

"Okay?" Nami facepalmed. Was she dense? Did she not get what that she was being teased. Wait, this was Luffy's sister. "Did anything… odd happen.

Anya eyes widen for a second and then shook her head. "Nothing happened between us." She said and then sat down. "Please don't bring it up. He's strong, but he's a blockhead. Sanji is too much of womanizer and Usopp is too weak, but his heart is there. I also don't like incest."

"Why would I ask you about dating your brother?" The orange haired girl smacked her upside the head.

"We sparred with each other, but only bare handed. It's safe to say that he is stronger, but I am faster on my feet."

"You should ask Sanji for a foot race."

"I don't want to train with him, he might get distracted."

"True, but why ask Zoro?"

"He's the training type and if the Grand Line is as awful as people say we better be prepared."

"Nami!" Usopp came out holding a strange belt in his hand. "Here you go! It's your thief belt."

"Thief belt?" Nami gazed at the object that had 5 pockets on it. She look at him with another thought in mind. "A thief belt? Why would you call it that?"

"You're a thief aren't you? You're good at stealing, I made this from the junk we got from the Crimson Pirates."

"Yes, oh!" She reached into her pocket. "Here you go Anya. I'm done looking at it." She tossed the surpsied girl the dragon medallion. "It looks like it'll be worth a lot. When we unlock the Ancient Dragoon Order door, let's sell it.

"WHEN DID YOU GET IT!" The purple haired female asked stunned and hurt that she had something stolen from someone she trusted. "I looked at it 2 hours ago.."

"When I bumped into you, I just had to see it. Sorry."

"Naaaamiii." The purple-haired female girl whined. "Next time tell me if you want to look at it."

Usopp rolled his eyes. Of course 'Orange' would steal from a new member. She changed, but still a crooked thief. He focused on the previous issue.

"As time goes on I'm going to give you more gear to use. I'm thinking about some design that good for inside and outside of battle." He tossed her the belt. "All that's in there are just tacs, glue balls, smoke bombs and other junk you might need. You'll need them later."

"Thanks Usopp." She smiled genuinely.

"HEY GUYS LOOK!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at something in the distance. They group on the deck came aboard and observed the island. It was…

* * *

><p>Loguetown, the town of beginning and end. The town's name derived from the words prologue and epilogue. They come from parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story, without affecting anything in between.<p>

The weather in Loguetown is always bright and sunny with barely a chance of clouds. This town was north of the Calm and coming here means you are close to enter the Grand Line. Stop by here to gather supplies before venturing into the Grand Line.

Here was where the infamous 'pirate king' Gold Roger was born and died. This man attained all the treasure he had from around the world over. The government thought killing Roger here would crumble the pirates will, but with a few choice of words the dastardly Gold Roger brought forth a golden age of pirates.

"_You want? It's yours to take! I hid all the treasure of the world there."_

Of course he never said it was One Piece, many called it that since it was at that one place. Wherever that place was, many pirates will try and find that island. The dream of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The Strawhats docked up on port and went their separate ways. Nami went to buy clothes and other materials, Usopp went to find tools, Zoro went to purchase two new swords, Sanji went to find food and other cooking supplies, Luffy went to find the Execution platform where Gold Roger was died at. Anya…<p>

* * *

><p>It was warm out here as there was bustling happening throughout city. People were busy selling or buying or doing whatever they felt like doing. It would be nice to live here, but we can't. We are pirates and we are on the run. I asked someone if there was a Marine branch around here. They told me everything. A man named Captain Smoker, the 'White Hunter' lives here.<p>

This is bad news, he a logia and they are worse kind of fruit users. They ruin your day because almost anything can pass through them. Sea water is only way to stop them. As long as my brother remains scarce he'll be okay. Right? I hope so, we don't need to be captured just after we entered.

I stopped by a book store and picked up 6 mystery and science fiction books that looked interesting to read. Reading has always been my comfort while traveling. This will help me pass the time.

"WAH!"

"Oof!" I grunted when someone bumped into to me. We both fell to the ground in a heaping pile. Papers, she obviously had, fell around us. Who's the clumsy oof who knocked me down. I sat back and found myself staring face to face with a woman with short green hair and blue. She had on a bright blue dress. She looked at me and I looked at. She pointed at me. "Watch where you are going."

I clenched my teeth. "Excuse me, but you were the one who bumped into me!"

"Ha, whatever, I'm a bit busy." She said as she started picking up the papers. "Crap, there all mixed up." I stared at her as she scrambled for these papers. I picked one up and read it. Hmm, this sounds like a story.

"Did you write this?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I did." She said as she frantically continued, "Now they're mixed up. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"You accused me miss." I said as I kneeled to help pick up the rest.

"Ah, I was looking for someone to blame for being a klutz. There you are so I picked my victim. Heh, heh." That sounded like an embarrassing laugh. "My name is Mimi River by the way."

"Anya."

"Anya eh? You have a weapon, are you a bounty hunter or a pirate. You know what, I don't give a crap. You're character is what matters." After we gathered them up went to a table so we could put them in order.

"So what if I was pirate or bounty hunter?"

"I read about most pirates, some are bastards, others are just thrill seekers, others are fools, some are decent people, and some are evil." We both got up and collected the papers. "Just like the Marines, there are corrupt ones and the good ones. Smoker for instance, looks and acts like a hard ass. Why should I respect him?" She stuck her tongue when she was reminded of him.

"He is for justice… I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "Justice is lame. They keep spouting it all the time it gets old. You do what you feel is right."

Ya know… she is right, they keep spouting and spouting like they own the word. It has gotten old.

I gave her the papers I picked up.. "Yeah, what is this?"

"My draft for a book I am doing. It's about a man wanting to find a treasure called 'Single Portion'. With that he'll be the Outlaw Emperor, but the Rangers, the 'good guys', try stop him because his status. Ya know, a bad guy, but he's not a bad guy at all. Sure he's on the bad side, but all he wants to do is find this treasure everyone is risking their lives for. He also lends a hand to people just because it's the right thing to do. He also gathers up a team like a guy who fights with three axes. He wields one sword in each hand and one in his mouth."

Sounds familiar… "So why are you in the Library?"

"I just got down with the last page of book one. When I get this published I'll be famous. I show those buggers who wrote 'Jack Decker and the Stone of Vengeance' a thing or two. Nobody wants to write about the goody good hero anymore. No matter what the Government says, everything is shades of gray."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Well, Miss Anya, I have to jet. I probably won't be seeing you. Pirate, Bounty hunter, Marine. You do what you know best. Will you read my book when it's publish?"

"Okay."

"You didn't have to help me."

I giggled and then winked. "Nah, it was my fault for being in your way."

She looked at me and laughed. "Hah, I like you kid. Be careful out there."

She got up with rough draft in hand and left the library. I wonder how she feel when I get my bounty. Ha, like she'll ever remember me. I got up and left with my books.

I continued for about 20 more minutes until I came across a clothing store. I looked around and picked up the following.

1 pairs of sandals, a pair of flats, 12 pairs of underwear, a few pairs of socks, a few bras, 1 pair of brown strap on snow boots, a pair of tennis shoes, Purple boots zipper boots, smaller black boots that were 5 inches above the ankle, a 6 tank tops, a 4 sleeveless shirts, 4 short sleeves, 3 long sleeves, 2 winter jackets, 4 capri pants, 3 t-shirts, 2 vests, 3 pairs blue of jeans, 1 pair of black jeans, 5 baggy pants, 4 shorts an inch above the knee, 2 pairs of leggings, 2 pairs of sweatpants, 1 purple trenchcoat, a purple scarf, 2 skirts that were 4 below the knee, 2 bicycle shorts, and a blonde wig. The wig was for when I want to disguise myself. Some of the clothing had designs and in different colors such as red, blue, green, etc.

Hmm, nice to spoil myself. I paid for the merchandise and left the store. Now what should I do?

* * *

><p>Luffy walked out the Gold Roger bar after brinh told a tale about Gold Roger. After a toast with the owner, he went out to find the Gallows again. Along the way he passed by a guy selling hamburgers. He bought 2 and ran back to his mission. Earlier he came across Smoker, after a brief squabble, he accidentally launched himself in the air and far away from the middle of the square. His luck saved him from losing a battle, and now he had to make the long trek back.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour passed. I found myself sitting down on a bench while eating a chili dog, chili cheese fries, a chocolate cake, and water. I gobbled down the morsels and burped in a non-lady like manner. Yeah it is rude, but I'm not here to look pretty. Before I even bought the food, I stopped by an armor shop and purchased two shields, one of them had a crescent moon the other had a sun. I traded my previous shield so I could save money. I now wore the sun shield I bought and dark blue t-shirt with a Full Moon and star on the front. I still have the same baggy green pants and black boots. I put Nami's old shirt in the bag so I won't lose it.<p>

I feel complete

"Meow." I froze at the sound of an innocent and defenseless tiny animal. I looked down and saw a adorable white fluffy wuffy kitten staring at me with his wide eyes. My eyes sparkled in delight as I stared at his face. I looked for some any food I might of spilled and saw a piece of hot dog on the plate. I took it and placed it for the kitten to eat.

Awe, it's eating it. I wish I can take it with me, but I don't know how a cat would feel out at sea.

"I see you like animals. Are you really a warrior or someone who is just too soft?

I squeaked with a surprise expression on my face. I turned to the source of the voice. It was a man who was probably older than I am. His height is probably taller than Luffy, but right around Zoro's range. He had dark blue hair, that was a buzz cut, and yellow eyes. He clothing consisted of white sleeveless shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, and black combat boots. He donned on black gloves and had a tattoo of a seagull on his right arm. On his person was a spear. The pole arm was black, but the blade was curved. He stared at me with an arrogant smirk. So he's just being insignificant.

Is he a Dragoon? He asked me a question, a very stupid question. Am a warrior or not, how rude.

"Yeah, I do like animals. I do like the cute kind.""

"Ahhh…. You only like cubs and the younglings of various animals. That cat is taking a like to you."

"Yeah, but I can't take care of it. Not with my lifestyle."

"You a bounty hunter? Strange how someone in your profession likes things like that."

"I do like to fight pirates." I notice him staring intently at me. He's making me feel uncomfortable. "Why are interested in me?"

"I see people with weapons and I wonder how long it will take me to defeat them. I also wonder how many fights they've been in." His smirk grew as his teeth were shown. "Sometimes I see myself as the best warrior out there, at least in the East Blue." He frowned. "A bunch of weakling pirates around here won't give me a decent fight and my boss takes care of the captains."

"Boss?"

He jabbed at thumb at his chest."

"My name is Ken. I am a Lieutenant of the Marines and all around good guy. I see helpless victims, I jump and kick the creeps from threatening the town. I'm the marines 'Dragoon Ace'" Crap, he's a marine soldier. Okay, he doesn't know you are a pirate nor does he know you are related to Luffy. So you can't say your full name, but it has been a day since I defeated Devlin. How fast is the information?

Okay, he's not to stern, but he's a dork. He's too cocky for his own good. I might as well tell him my name.

"Anya."

"That's a nice name." He yawned. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

I nodded and scooted over, allowing him sit next to me. He turned to me and stared for a while. Okay now I am being creeped out by him.

"I take it you are shopping before you are off doing whatever."

"Yeah, but why are you associating with me. I am a 'bounty hunter'."

He laughed annoyingly. "Eh, I don't care. We both hunt pirates and put them down." He stared at me some more and licked his lips. I smacked him.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" I scolded at him

"Why would I flirt with a kid? What are you 15?"

"17!"

"See? I'm 24." He snorted. "You're not over 18, you're still." He looked at me up and down with curious or pervert intentions. He sighed "You're still C level brat, with a toothpick, and weird colored hair."

"The hell?" I quickly got and pointed at him. "You can't just go walking up to someone, compliment them and then insult them. Your hair blue you insignificant turd. What do you mean by C level?"

"Average looking, I'm more of B and A kind of guy. Boa Hancock is at the top of my list. She's an A +"

SMACK!

I slapped him across the face so hard I hope his children feel it in the future.

"Didn't know a bounty hunters, cared about what others think."

"You jerk!"

"There we go, typical bounty hunter speak. Ha, ha. Only somewhat joking."

I want smash his head open with my shield. I really want to. I don't care he's a marine. He's on my list of people I want to punch in the face. He's now number 3.

"Leave!"

"How strong are you?" He ignored my order and asked me a question. He seems himself better than I. More dorks like him. Dork is not the correct work I am looking for. I will kick him.

"How strong?" I scoffed, I felt insulted. He was probably judging me, may think I am weak. "Just as strong you think I am." Oh no, I should've said something else.

"Like a fly?"

"WHY YOU!" I glared at him. I restrained myself from whaling on him or else I'd end up in jail.

"I'm kidding…. maybe!" He waved his hands up in defense. "You are wielding a special spear like that. That's Wyvern Spear isn't it? Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from friend of mine who left for the Grand Line a while ago."

"Nice, wanna see mine?" He reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon. The polearm was brown with black stripes. The blade itself was blue in color. A foot and 5 inches long, 3 inches wide. It looked like was curved.

"The Blue Horn, another fabled weapon. I have friend named Tashigi who vows to find all the legendary swords away from pirates. Saying the swords are crying. I told the pirates wouldn't be fun to fight anymore if she did that. She said, this isn't about fun. I said…. Oh she's swordswoman by the way."

Looks like someone might be gunning for you Zoro. I'm starting to not like this guy too much. He comes up to insult me, plays a stupid game, and he looks like a cocky moron.

"She's so naïve, but she's also adorable. She's clumsy, trips over things, and clueless. She'll talk to a pirate, but won't see that he is one. Ha." He reached into his bag. "Since you are a lowly bounty hunter can you look out for this guy?"

He showed him a picture of my brother. Oh dear, he's already looking for him.

"This stupid looking kid is a pirate." He informed me. "Can you believe that? The scum become younger everyday. This brat beat the 3 three top tier pirates here."

"Yeah, scum."

"Hmm… not all of them are I guess. Some seek freedom, others don't like rules. I can understand them rebelling. Some get screwed over when looking for jobs or the rich didn't like them and framed them. They probably tried out for the marines and couldn't cut out. This freedom business I understand, but… there are certain paths that we shouldn't take. I'm in this business to fight the strongest pirates. I hear Kaidou is acting selfish recently

"Why him?"

"He's a jerk, that's all I can say." He got up and started leaving. "Whitebeard will go to war to protect his crew, Shanks looks like a bro and Big Mam…. Anyway, I'm leaving, we might see each other again someday."

"Yeah."

"Take care and be careful with that toothpick."

"Bye! I hate yoooou!"

"Ha, nah you don't." He left the way he came from. I don't want to run into him again. I looked up and noticed it was going to be a little bit cloudy. Perhaps I should head back now.

"Anya."

I looked behind me and noticed Zoro approaching. He now had three swords. He saw my bag of clothes. "Now you look packed. I see you bought a new shield too."

"Yeah, but I traded my old one in. This is as sturdy as they come."

"I see, let's go meet the others. Luffy and I met and ate at a restaurant, but he ran off to chase his hat when it blew away. He should be in the townsquare.

"Knowing his luck, that's where the hat took him. HA!"

We walked around the town and found ourselves near the center of Loguetown. We came across Sanji, Nami, and Usopp who have gotten the stuff they needed. Now there was one person we needed to look for.

Zoro looked around. "So where is he?"

"He said he wanted to check the Execution platform." Our Navigator spoke.

Usopp looked toward the crowd. "Isn't the platform here in town?"

I nodded "This is the place. Just where is he?" I looked out and noticed a weird looking clown standing on the platform as he locked some strange kill in a stall… oh no.. I paled with a shock look on my face. WHY? How did this happen? "LOOK!" I pointed outward. The crews reaction were the same as mine.

"HE'S ABOUT TO BE EXECUTED!"

Wait, I recognize that clown and the big nose. That's Buggy… the clown. Not much else.

"For the crime of angering me! You Monkey D. Luffy are sentenced to a flashy execution!"

I narrowed my eyes dangerous and growled at the man. I am going to just run over there an-.

"Nami, Usopp, Anya!" Zoro grabbed me before I did anything. "Get back to the ship, we'll get the idiot out of there. Anya, I know you want to, but there might be more Buggy pirates or marine soldiers waiting. All this noise probably lured marines out here. So be sure to take them out."

"Right." I agreed even though I didn't like it. I wanted to help him.

* * *

><p>-Ken's p.o.v.-<p>

"Hey there mousey." I called out to Tashigi. She turned around and kicked me in the shin.

"Ow! Why would you do that to your superior?" I whine, in a manly way.

"Smoker said it was okay," She grabbed my ear and dragged to me to branch building. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Damn, can you stop pulling on my ear mouse?"

"When you stop calling me mouse you jerk. Word has it that Roronoa Zoro is here. He was inside our marine branch for some reason."

"That bounty hunter? Who cares, I ran into one earlier. She was cute, her name was Anya."

"Did she hit you?"

"Nah, she was tempted to. Can you let go?"

"Fine." She released me and the two of us ran back to the branch where Smoker was standing outside. Looking at pissed off as ever.

"TASHIGI! KEN! WHERE WERE YOU TWO?"

"Sorry Captain, I got caught in a situation." The little mouse apologized to the man.

"YOU NEED MORE DISCIPLINE!" he shouted at him

"I was talking to a bounty hunter. Some girl with weird colored hair."

"Control your hormones, there's an emergency in townsquare. Pirates have gathered."

"More weaklings?" I grumbled. "I hate being the East Blue."

"Welll buck up, go the West Harbor, I have reports that Strawhat's ship is there. My earlier encounter him had him flying away. Not this time and since he's back Gallows I will capture him."

"Strawhat eh? Okay, I'll get the rest of his crew."

I'm not in a hurry, those guys can take care of that ship. I'll walk there and then arrest the idiots when the grunts subdued them. Another typical day.

* * *

><p>Anya, Nami, and Usopp raced down the street to try and get to their ship. The purple haired girl turned to her friend. "What's wrong? You look like you look bothered? Is it about Luffy."<p>

"Of course I'm bothered, but it's not about Luffy. We're in big trouble."

"Umm, how much trouble are we in?" Usopp was a bit uneasy after hearing the word trouble.

"A storm is approaching. This island will soon come under heavy danger."

"How can you tell, it's not that cloudy." The purple haired girl gazed at the sky, "It's just partially cloudy."

"Trust me Anya," Nami picked up the pace as the other two followed. "The air pressure and temperature have been dropping for a while now. The other reason is that I saw a cumulus clouds heading come from the East. Those are factors of a storm. The marines will surely come out with the attention back at the town square. What would happen if our ship was washed away."

Anya gasped. "Or if it was commandeered. We have to hurry!"

"CRAP!" cried Usopp as he sped past the girls. "THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT! FOLLOW ME! ANYA GET UP HERE YOU NEED PROTECT US!"

The spear wielder whistled. "Wow, what wonderful speed, and he's able to keep that pace while carrying that large fish"

"He'll out run us. ANYA! LET'S MOVE IT!"

The two women chased after Usopp, who unusually faster than normal.

* * *

><p>Ken stopped by and grabbed a burger to eat. He happily chomped on it as he walked toward the harbor. He felt something in his gut. If his gut started acting then he should act. He ran down to the port as well.<p>

* * *

><p>A strange man wearing a dark green cloak stood on the highest building of Loguetown. He was facing away toward the sea. Underneath his hood you could spot a strange tattoo and smirk on his face.<p>

"Someday the answer will come."

* * *

><p>Tashigi's p.o.v.<p>

We stationed ourselves in a building we normally use for spying on those who would meddle down in the center of the city. As soon as we arrived we were filled in on the situation. The three wanted bounties of the East Blue were down there together. 'Club Wielding' Alvida, Buggy the Clown, and the new recent rookie with 30 million, Strawhat Luffy. I saw the kid's wanted poster, I don't know what caused someone young as him to become a pirate. Why?

He chose the path of a criminal and it's my duty to right the wrong and triumph over evil. That sounded too corny.

Much to my surprise he's about to be executed. How did this kid, with 30 million, get caught by a clown and the club maniac. I gazed through my binoculars to take a look at the group. Wait where's Alvida?

"I don't see Alvida."

"She…. Lost weight, that skinny woman with the hate bikini is her."

I need to know what she did to lose weight this fast or she may had eaten a Devil's Fruit like Captain Smoker.

"I AM THE MAN! WHO WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!"

So that's why. I see, he wants to find One Piece. I should've known, that's the reason why nearly everyone chose the path of an outlaw. He is a fool. A downright stupid fool for wanting to find an impossible treasure. This child doesn't know any better.

"Sir, Roronoa Zoro is down there."

"Roronoa Zoro is here?" I was shocked and surprise he was here.

"What's that pirate hunter doing here?" Smoker sounded annoyed. I would be too if that guy was going to hog the glory.

"We found out that he's now a part of the Strawhat pirates."

"What!" I yelped and grabbed the binoculars. I scanned and found two people running, I ignored the blonde man in the suit and focus on that man I found earlier. HIM! HE'S ZORO! HE LIED TO ME! THAT MAN TRICKED ME! No matter what I will put him down.

"There's more, we recently found out Strawhat has a fraternal twin sister. This girl defeated 'Crimson Claw' Devlin yesterday."

Strawhat has a twin sister?

"What does she look like? If it's fraternal then she probably won't look like him."

"Purple hair, purple eyes, carries a spear and shield. Devlin and his crew stated she came aboard their ship, took them out, freed his captive and then team up with the Strawhats to take care of the rest of the rest of them."

"I see," Smoker had that look in his eye. He's going to make his move. "She defeated Devlin and is related to Strawhat, her bounty should be higher than 15 million."

"We should get a picture of her soon."

Don't care about the sister, I need to confront Roronoa.

* * *

><p>The storm clouds continued to move and form over the city. It then started to rain, but the strange thing about this, was that the forecast never predicted this turn of events. These storm clouds, may have been caused by something else entirely.<p>

* * *

><p>Anya, Nami and Usopp finally made it to the ship. The rain continued to pour getting the group of three wet. Usopp being the furthest, encountered Mohji and his pet lion Ritchie. The former was trying to light the ship on fire. In quick reflex, the marksman whipped out his slingshot and fired at the lion tamer of the buggy pirates. He knocked him out, which prompt the lion to glare at the now fearful pirate.<p>

Anya leaped over Usopp and threw her shield like a discus. With the strength of throw, the shield knocked the lion out. She ran over, tossed her belongings on the ship, picked up her shield, turned around and formed a dramatic pose. She puffed his chest out and raised her shield in the air.

Nami continued running. "No time for that!"

"Aweee." She pouted.

"We made it," Usopp rushed over forward with the fish. "I could've taken him out no problem, thanks for backing me."

"No problem," Anya rolled her eyes. She grinned. "We're a team aren't we?"

"Yeah," Usopp shoved the big fish into the girl's arms "Now launch that fish onto the deck."

She sweatdropped and chucked the fish onto the ship. Nami hefted the bag on the ship as well, all was going well so far.

"FIRE!"

The group of three ducked shot at. 8 marines cornered them with rifles in hand.

"You pirates are under arrest. As soon as Smoker gets Strawhat you will be sent to prison."

"Nami, Usopp, get out on board. I'll deal with these punks."

"Wait!" Usopp took out his sling shot. "Here's a dose of this!" He fired two pellets from his weapon. The two pellets struck two marines and exploded. While they were distracted the purple haired female ran up to them before they could fire. She sent a kick to the gut into the closest person. One of them growled and fired. She brought up her sun shield and struck him with the back of her polearm. By hitting him in the head she managed to knock him out. All that remained were four.

"She fits the description. Wavy Purple hair, purple eyes, that spear of hers and shield. She is Strawhats sister! The one who defeated 'Crimson Claw' Devlin."

"He needed to be put down. I can't tolerate someone who molests little girls." She rushed forward to attack, but felt something wrong. She gripped both hands on her weapon and turned around. She brought up her weapon quick and successfully blocked a hit from her attack. It was a familiar blue colored spear which was handled by a familiar blue haired jerk.

It was Ken, the same Marine she met earlier. He himself was surprise about this girl, but slowly his shock grew into a smirk.

"Well… well." He chuckled. "I should've known it was you. I guess you lied about being a bounty hunter."

"You assumed you dork."

"Men," He gestured to the remaining 4 marines. "Who is she?"

One of them stepped forward. "She defeated Crimson Claw the other day. She's Strawhat's twin sister, Monkey D. Anya."

The boy turned around and analyzed the girl, this time seriously. He tilted his to the right and to the left. He blinked.

"Twins?"

"Fraternal, sir."

"Yes…" He rubbed is chin. "I see. I guess the monkey made a fool out of me."

"That's not funny!" She growled. "Are you ready, because I want to kick your ass from those remarks you said back there."

"Good, I want to see what you are capable of!" Ken proclaimed as he leapt forward. Anya smirked and leapt at him. The rain continued pouring as they fought.

* * *

><p>Tashigi's p.o.v.<p>

I was defeated. He knocked my sword out my hand and then slammed his into the wall beside me. I waited for him to kill me…. But it never came. He left me alive. WHY? I got mad, too many people judge me due to my gender. They think just because…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME RORONOA!"

He stopped and turned slightly at me. Good I got his attention. I want him to hear it.

"It's because I'm a woman right. Isn't it? It's because I am woman that you refuse to kill me." I growled, this is the pain in my heart and my fear. My fear of always being looked down upon because I am of the fairer sex. "Yes, I'm considered the weaker sex, but you sparing me irks me so much. You wouldn't understand someone wishing they were born a man. I didn't take up the sword just for fun you know

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He surprised when he said that. I assumed he would just laugh and walk away, but this honestly surprised.

"IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN GENDER! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FREAKEN EXISTENCE THAT BOTHERS ME! That face and your stupid personality remind me of my friend who died when we were children. SO QUIT COPYING HER!"

How dare accuse me of being an imitation! "YOU THINK I AM CARDBOARD CUT OF SOMEONE YOU USED TO KNOW! YOU PRICK! I AM MY OWN PERSON! MAYBE IT WAS SHE THAT'S COPYING ME!

I am mad, so mad that he's accusing me of being a faker. Okay, maybe I should respect the dead and his friend's death probably changed him into the person he is today. I guess I overreacted abit. I am instantly reminded of my cousin Seth who died at sea while fighting pirates. That's one of the reason I vowed strive forward. But Zoro, he still uses those swords for his own selfish purposes. I am not going to give up on taking that sword from him.

* * *

><p>Anya vs. Ken<p>

Nami frantically checked the weather shifted her gaze to the fight. More wind and rain started picking up. The ocean was wild and the thunder sounded throughout the air. Usopp was above setting the sails after sniping the rest of the marines. "If she can hold him off for a little longer, we might just get out of here." She turned toward the weather and bit her bottom lip. "Hurry Luffy."

The fight continued with neither one of the two backing down. Anya performed a cartwheel to get away from the marine solider as he charged for a piercing strike. She herself tried the Morning Buzzsaw only for him to roll away from her. He stood up point at her with his weapon.

"Heh, you're good. Very good, I hadn't had this much fun in awhile. Most idiots would fall after I came in contact, but you. You're not ordinary East Blue pirate.

She smiled as she breathed in and out. "My brother and I were training since we were 5. The person who trained us wanted us in a different occupation."

"You chose to be a pirate? Why?"

"What else you big nut. To help my brother find One Piece, then he'll be the PIRATE KING!"

Ken then started laughing, in fact he laughed even harder which caused a tick mark on the girl's forehead.

"REALLY! ONE PIECE! HA! HA! You think you can march on to the sea and find this so-called treasure of Gold Roger? REALLY! YOU IDIOT! You fool! HA! If it existed, then WhiteBeard, Red-haired, Kaidou, or Big Mam would have found it. Seriously…"

"It's all for the adventure!" She pointed up at the sky. "Everybody has dreams. I have dreams and I vow the to embrace the sea! SOMETHING LIKE BIG MORON LIKE YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND!" She stuck her tongue out at him

He chuckled. "Adventure, freedom, dreams? Ya know, I like you. Sadly I'm going to have to put you down miss purple girl. Such a shame for bird's wings to be clipped."

"Big tough dog is going to going to run with his tail between his leeeegs." She mockingly sang

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind rampaged throughout the town, blowing and tossing people around. Ken was knocked back farther into the town while Anya was sent into a pile of boxes. As soon as the gust died, she got up quickly. Her spear and shield in hand and her hair a mess. She snorted and rushed back to the ship.

"ANYA HURRY!" Nami shouted. Usopp clenched the rope tightly as he tried to keep the ship from drifting away. Anya managed to climb aboard and helped Usopp to keep the ship safely.

"Hold on Usopp." Anya smiled. "I need a big strong man to help me."

This caused the slingshot wielder to blush and gain newfound, somewhat, strength. "OF COURSE! WITH ME EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!"

Nami giggled. "Idiot."

Moments, later the rest of their crew appeared at the harbor.

"LADY NAMI! LADY ANYA!" came the loud and charming Sanji as he ran with the captian and the firstmate.

"SHUT UP AND GET IN!" shouted the navigator

* * *

><p>Smoker's P.O.V.<p>

I went back to the base, angry, confused and frustrated. I let strawhat get away and it was because of Revolutionary Dragon and that strange burst of wind. Where the hell did that come from? Why the hell did Dragon stop me from capturing Strawhat? It wasn't something random, he had a reason but what? Could Strawhat be related? Bah, It doesn't matter, I am going to pursue him and band of outlaws.

"Ready my ship, I am going to pursue the strawhats. I'll head to the Grand Line as well."

"SIR!" Tashigi came in soaking wet, I see she's frustrated. "I'm coming too, I can't forgive Roronoa Zoro. I swear I'll bring him down the next time I see him."

She needs more training if she wants to get Roronoa. She needs more discipline too. That clumsiness needs to go… ,but it's one aspect that makes her unique. She is like a daughter to me, I'll never tell anyone… I think Hina knows how I feel about Tashigi. I digress; the Grand Line will be good for her training.

"So we're pursuing the strawhats then?" Ken came into the room, also soaking wet. "I tangoed with the sister. She calls herself Anya. She's good, but that strong random gust threw me off. Allow me to come aboard."

Ken is another factor. He's a good soldier, but a dork. Too cocky for his own good, something like that will get him killed. Perhaps it was a mistake for him to stay in the weakest of the blues. The Grand Line will surely rough him up.

"But sir, the higher up won't like it that you abandoning your post here."

"Tell them." I glared at him. "Don't order me around"

* * *

><p>Anya's p.o.v.<p>

We sailed through wild ocean as the storm continued onward. We spotted a lighthouse ahead of us called the Light of Guidance. Seeing that lighthouse represents us getting closer to the Grand Line. I can't wait, I wonder if we'll ever meet Shanks again. Heh, Usopp is starting to get cold feet.

"D-don't y-you think e-entering the g-grandline during a storm is dangerous."

Sanji took out a barrel from below. "Let's celebrate reaching the entrance to the Grand line." I didn't understand what he was talking about by using a barrel. As if he answered my curiosity he put his foot on the barrel and proclaimed "To find All Blue." All of us followed his example

"To become the Pirate King."

"To become the strongest swordsman in the world"

"To draw a map of the world."

"To find the Ancient Dragoon Order."

"T-to become a brave warrior of the sea."

We raised our legs in the air and brought it down the barrel, destroying it in the purpose. With our resolves strengthened our journey continued.


	6. To the Grand Line

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. They belong to Oda. I do own the OC's Anya, Ken, Sai and whoever appears from my head.

* * *

><p>It rained and rained. All of us decided to take shelter in the Galley while Luffy and Nami stayed outside to keep an eye on the lighthouse and to make sure where we are going is the correct way. Sanji gave us drinks and we sat around talking. I was reading a book while they spoke.<p>

"Any ideas what it might be like in the Grand Line?" Usopp was the first to ask the question. We might as well learn from each other.

"Dangerous, I hear people lose their lives on that sea." Zoro explained it casually.

"That's true," Sanji agreed as he sat in the chair next to me and handed me a drink. "The old geezer.."

"Who?" I looked up from my reading.

"You heard of Red Foot Zeff?"

"Yeah, does he run a restaurant now?"

The chef nodded and went back to his previous thought. "The old geezer always told me stories about his various adventures out there. All the people he met, all the pirates he fought. Too many to tell. He always told me it was too dangerous for the weak. He also told me he found an island made of springs.

"That's unlikely to be true." Said the marksman.

"It is the Grand Line." I said.

"Just because it is, does not give it the excuse to be that unnatural." The swordsman folded his arms. "An island of springs?"

"Just what he said Marimo, not like I believe him."

"You think there might be an island of brave warriors?" Usopp honestly said. He seemed to like that idea.

"Bravery is something you find. You will have to have a strength of will." These words came from the swordsman looking like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I hear there's an island of beautiful maidens." Sanji said as his cigarette smoke turned to hearts.

I placed my book down, "We shouldn't be thinking about that island."

Our chef looked at me. "How so?"

"My master told me, Boa Hancock is known for hating men, she comes aboard and turns everyone to stone. Her sisters have some weird snake powers. They are the leader of the Kuja pirates. Her ship is always filled with women, no men, just women. Do you think she would like it if you displayed your manners to her?" I shook my head. "Nope, all she would do is kick your ass."

Usopp gulped. "Yes, I heard of her too, we should avoid her at all cost. In fact all the Shichibukai."

"The Royal pirates who work for the government." Zoro muttered. "Dracule Mihawk is one of them, I learned my lesson. I'll train harder to reach his level."

"You should've known that when you fought him." Sanji tapped his cigarette. "All brawn, but you don't have enough brains to realize he was miles above you."

Zoro sent him a piercing glare. "It won't happen again you crappy cook."

"Talking bad about culinary skills you bastard?"

Are they going to fight again. Yes, they got and got in each other's faces. They look like…

"So… are you guys going to kiss?"

"WHAT!" They quickly sat down. Zoro shot a glare at me while Sanji whined about me thinking that. I could have fun with this later…. "Sorry guys, didn't want you to destroy the ship in your fury.

"We wouldn't." Zoro stopped glaring and leaned back. "Of course if I talked about kicking puppies you would attack me."

"Oi, Marimo, that's no way to badger a lady."

"That only happened once!"

They all stared at me. "Some kids were beating a puppy and I kicked all three of through a window. That window to a clock store. Master paid for it." I closed my eyes and remembered the consequence. "She strapped weights to my legs and had me pull a cart. She rode on it and I had to run.

"Hmmm." Sanji smiled. "Just so you know, the old geezer had me hang by my arms while he strapped weight to my ankles.

"Sissies, I did much more." Zoro said.

All three of us laughed at each other's painful experiences during our training years. Usopp looked at each of us like we were crazy, or monsters.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door flew open. Nami and Luffy appeared soaking wet. Luffy sat down at the table while Nami stood at the end and slammed the map on the table.<p>

"Everyone, the entrance of the Grand Line is through a mountain."

"Really? Cool." I mused.

"Doesn't sound that cool to me." Usopp quivered.

"Correct, I had a hard time believing it at first. Take a look at the map. The light of Guidance pointed at the Reverse Mountain itself. The mountain is located in the Red Line."

My brother raised his brow with interest. "So do we try to crash through it?"

"Nah, we hike up the mountain." I smirked.

"No!" Nami glared at me. "Quit joking around!" She pointed at the map. "The map says there is a waterway leading up the mountain."

"So this waterway will take us to the Grand Line?" Zoro sounded he was interested.

"I don't think we're strong enough to paddle up a mountain." I snorted

"That's what the map says." said the navigator.

"Heh, like Nami-san can ever be wrong."

The sniper in our crew exhaled in disbelief. "Yeah, but how can we accomplish this?"

"That map is from Buggy right?" Zoro stared intently at it. "How can we be sure to trust it?"

"This is so cool. Going up a magic mountain. Isn't it Anya?"

"Yeah…" I'm scared and unsure about this. We're performing something that everyone has done before, but many have died trying to enter. If I die I get to be with my brother.

Our first mate decide to speak again. "Hold up, if the Grand Line is on the other side couldn't we just avoid the mountain and head directly south. Why do we have to enter that way in the first place."

"That's no good!" my brother energetically rejected Zoro's statement.

Nami agreed. "He's right there's a good reason for that."

"IT'S MUCH COOLER TO GO UP A MOUNTAIN!"

I chuckled as Nami smacked him in the back of his head, feeling a bit annoyed. "THAT'S NOT THE REASON!"

Suddenly I noticed something odd. I couldn't hear the rain anymore. "I don't hear the rain anymore.

Usopp walked up and glanced on the door's window. "She's right, it's clear as day. The storm stopped. Hey guys looks like we can enter the Grand Line without any weather problems."

"Great, we could have a picnic outside and smooth sail there." Sanji grinned.

"I agree." Luffy and I said at the same time.

We started pouring outside. I looked back at Nami. I was about to say something when I noticed her alarmed expression. She's the weather expert. I think I should take that as warning.

"Nami?"

"No, this isn't good." She looked at me. "Anya we're in big trouble." I moved out of the way as she ran out. I don't like this. When outside the group was feeling a bit well mannered about the sun.

"What happened to the storm?" Usopp gazed at the sky with curiosity.

Zoro nodded. "Looks like the mayhem of the storm has passed."

"NO!" Nami then revealed her worries. "This is bad! We entered the CALM BELT!"

"CALM BELT!" I didn't gasp, I wanted to stop breathing and die. This place is bad, master told me this place is filled with Sea Kings. No wind, no waves, just crappy little devils that are 20 times bigger than this ship. DAMN IT! I looked North and noticed the storm was behind us. Just staying there and not coming here. It's calm and peaceful here… not always a good sign. "Nami's right you guys, we have to get out of here like our butts are on fire."

"CORRECT!" Nami slammed his fist on the rail of the quarterdeck. "Get some oars and row out of here. This is no time to loiter!"

"We should follow ladies examples you bastards." Sanji swooned at us.

"You guys worry too much." My brother put his arm around and laughed. "It so awesome around here. Besides this ship is a sail boat and not rowboat. So there's no need for us to row."

"Luffy!"

"You two are getting worked up," Usopp was calm and not filled with fear. "Why should we go back to the storm."

"YOU MORONS! SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND OBEY!"

"The weather's good here." Zoro…

"LOOK YOU WANT TO KNOW? FINE! WE WENT SOUTH JUST AS YOU WANTED!"

"So we're in the Grand Line!"

"We're in hell. That sums it up." I whimpered. Usopp gulped after hearing me.

Nami was exasperated at his simplicity. "IF IT WAS THAT EASY EVERYONE WOULD DO IT!" She continued and held up the map for us to see. "Listen, the Grand Line is surrounded by two ocean belts on the North and South end."

"The calm belt is devoid of wind and currents." I contributed "Ships like ours depend on wind to travel, with that knowledge, we're trapped. The only option here is to paddle.

"Correct, that means we're stuck unless we paddle, we need to hurry and leave!"

"I see, so this it is bad." Good he got it. Now all we need to do is get out of here.

"The old man was right about the ocean having unbelievable dangers and oddities." Sanji looked out at the ocean. "This is one of them."

Then things gone from bad to worse. Our ship started to vibrate.

"What is this an Earthquake?" Usopp screeched.

"There are no Earthquakes at sea." Sanji grimaced

Nami quivered more and more. I can't blame her. "The sea floor can cause earthquakes to produce tsunamis. So yeah, there are earthquakes at Sea."

"Luffy-nii." I clutched my brother's shoulder. Damn, why am I holding onto my brother like a scared little girl. Yes, I am afraid, we're in Seaking territory…. Oh Kami.

Out from the ocean came monstrous creatures that likes that I seen in picture books, but NEVER up close. I felt the gravity increase as what felt like our ship being lifted from the ocean. I looked out carefully and fearfully as I saw a bunch of monster with their heads out. There was some kind of fluffy bird like aquatic monster and rather large goofy looking frog. Despite their, appearance, they should be feared. The rest of them I was too blown out my mind to decipher….. I want to go home.

"See…." Nami quivered as she clinged the mast. "Th-this is what I am talking about."

We all were scared. We didn't know what to do. It seemed like we could die or something. Zoro ran and grabbed an oar and swallowed a lump down his throat.

"When this lowers itself back in the water. We paddle out of here. GOT IT!"

I just sat down like a weakling while Sanji and Luffy joined Zoro with the paddle duty. Suddenly the boat started rocking and I thought I heard one of them make a grunt sound. I think it's….. about to Sneeze. I quickly shot up

"ACCHOOO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

We screamed as our boat along with us were shot up in the air like someone spitting out flem. Oh dear Kami, this is bad. Very bad, I don't want to die just yet. Not until I accomplish my dream and help my brother. I want to see Shanks. Then I'll die happy! AHH A FROG IS LEAPING AT US! USOPP FELL OVERBOARD!

"USSSOOOPPPPP! I heard my brother hollered as she shot his arm at our falling crewmate. He managed to snag Usopp just before he was the next meal of that Sea King frog.

* * *

><p>The Seaking sneezed us back to the East were sprawled out of the floor, still scared out of our wits and getting wet during the storm. I almost wetted myself. At least we're back in the storm, just safe and away from that terrible stupid place.<p>

"Ah wait I got it."

My attention was at Nami now. "Got what?"

"We're really are going to climb that mountain."

Nami figured that it has to do with the currents. She believed that if all four currents from the four blues all head to the same destination, then they would drive up at the top of the mountain. The currents will merge once they reach the top and then lead the travelers to the Grand Line. I am rather impressed by this theory or fact or whatever. All we have to worry about is steering.

Plus there is also the fact that Reverse mountain is a winter island. Nami said that when the currents crash on the edge, it will travel to the bottom. Heh, looks like we'll die if we ourselves crash.

"So what you are saying is a magic mountain." Luffy rubbed his chin as if he got it.

"No," I said with a deadpanned expression.

"I don't expect you to get it." Nami sighed. I feel ya.

We rode the waves for what seemed like an eternity, until we spotted a tall mountain range in front of us. A large mountain bigger than the clouds. This is really amazing. Actually it's a continent. Surprised? HA! Well this continent separates the north and the south and forms a ring around the world. You think it's impossible, well we're in front of a passage. The only thing that bothers me is that Marine Headquarters is right on top of it. Of course they have that holier than thou attitude.

They are 'Justice'.

"The only thing we need to do here is keep the boat steady." Our captain ordered as we kept going toward it. There were about 4 or 5 gates at the entrance to the mountain. They look nice, I wonder if they are handmade. Actually, I was more impressed by seeing the upstream in person. This is impossible, yet here it is.

I quickly turned to my brother. "I think we're going to crash Captain."

He also saw this and turned back to the quarter deck where the steering stick was located. Why the hell is it a stick and not wheel? Sanji and Usopp were trying as best at they can to steady.

'CRACK' The color vanished from my face when the stick broke. The others had similar reactions and I turned around and saw we were getting closer. Damn, we're going to die this time! Suddenly my brother tossed his hat to Zoro and jumped in front of the boat. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?"

"GUM GUM…. BALLOOOOON!"

He inflated himself as his attack implied it. The boat bounced off his and then put itself back on course up the waterway. I ran forward and extended my hand. "LUFFY! GRAB MY HAND!"

His hand shot forward at me in a fast manner. I managed to grab it and yanked him to me. He flew back at the ship with neckbreaking speed and crashed on the deck, making a minor hole. Ah… we'll fix it later. We're saved and we're riding up the mountain!

"YES!" I shouted along with everyone else. Sanji and Usopp were kicking their feet up in the air like immature boys. Hell, they are boys. The more we rode the current, the higher we got. We passed the clouds as we rode. Once we reached the peak, our ship flew in the air. I awed as the water droplets instantly turned to ice. That was amazing. We then dropped back down on the water. Our ship rode the current to down the mountain at breathtaking speed.

We have finally entered the Grandline.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC!" I shouted while leaning against the deck and let the wind blow against my face. I don't care if I swallow bugs, this is one of the highlights of my life.

"ONE PIECE IS THERE!" My brother exclaimed as he sat on the figure head. "HERE GOES EVERYONE! TO THE GRANDLINE!

The closer we got to the bottom, the more I felt giddy like a little girl. I'll remember this forever.

"BWOOOOH!"

That was a strange noise, but it could be the wind. We're in the Grand Line now so there's bound to be weird and strange noises such as that one, but it kept getting louder. Hmm, is that a mountain up a head. I squinted my eyes to try and see that…. It was no mountain.

"IT'S A WHALE!" Usopp alerted us the description. What the hell is a whale doing here? It's blocking us! Our rudder is broken and we have no way around it! Should we fight? It's too big, but it's smaller than those Sea Kings we ran into. I don't see the mouth or the eyes.

"LOOK!" Zoro pointed at an opening beside the whale. The space was big enough for the ship to go through, but what's going to stop the whale from moving a margin and crushing us? This is a complete disaster.. Zoro ran with Usopp and Sanji to try and get the rudder to work while Luffy ran down below saying he had an idea. We're getting closer and closer to kissing our asses goodbye. The three stooges are trying to get the rudder working and Luffy ran off somewhere saying that he knew what to do. Why am I getting a bad feeling. I ran up to the Quarterdeck and gave Nami a hug.

"It was nice knowing you."

"Don't say stuff like that!" She chuckled nervously. "We might be okay."

Suddenly I heard the sound of a cannon going off, which didn't rest my nerves.

That was our cannon? A cannon ball was fired and struck the whale. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Our ship bumped into the whale and knocked our figure head right off. Nami ducked and I leapt away before we were crushed. Oh boy that was close.

"MY SPECIAL SEAT!"

I looked into the galley and saw Luffy gasping in shock that the Merry lost its head. Wait a minute, Nami and I almost got killed and all you care is about a cute looking figurehead? Did you just get more insensitive as time went on?

Wait, something is wrong here. The whale stopped howling, it was silent. It didn't move or bellow it's mating call or something.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Zoro exclaimed from inside. "LET'S GO!" The group ran out, with paddles we tried to use from the Calm Belt. I joined Zoro to help him paddle on the right side while Sanji and Usopp took the opposite end. I'm getting very, very, very concerned about this.

"WHAT KIND BEAST IS THIS! DID IT NOT FEEL THE CANNON BALL?" Usopp cawed as he kept up the paddling.

"WHO THE HELL CARES!" Nami screamed at us. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"BWOOOOU!"

"ERG, IT'S HURTING MY EARS!" Sanji cringed at the loud whale. It was terrible, all the more reason to bail.

"ROW AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" I shouted, trying to get my voice through.

Damn it, hope nothing bad happens now.

"YOU RUINED MY SPECIAL SEAT!"

Damn it Luffy… LUFFY! He stared at long and hard and reeled back his fist. NO NO!

He then shot his rubber fist at the Whale's eye. HE PUNCHED IT IN THE EYE! WHY! WHO PUNCHES A WHALE OVER A FIGURE HEAD BREAKING! It almost crushed your two only non-sausages in the crew.

You know, perhaps the whale didn't feel it. Its mind is on something el- CRAP! He looked down on us. It saw us. It freaken saw us. It's going to kill us. I rushed forward and kicked my 'darling' brother in the back, HARD!

"DON'T ANTGONIZE IT!"

Much to our horror, the whale opened its huge mouth. It was swallowing our ship whole. The water was reacting violently and ship rocked as if it was in a violent storm. Both Luffy and I lost our balance and fell overboard. Our screams sounded as we fell into the ocean below. This can't end like this!

"HANG ON ANYA!"

He grabbed my and quickly shot his arm to the nearest hard substance, which was one of the whale's teeth. We flew forward as I held on to him. We landed on the tooth and then he shot his arm in the air and grabbed hold of the whale upper mouth. We shot up and grabbed on to him. We held on tight for our lives.

"We can't die like this sis." We quickly climbed to the top. I took a quick note of the scaring on him as he we tried to save ourselves.

* * *

><p>Here I am, on top of the whale. Lying on my back and panting, with my goofy brother panting right next to me.<p>

"What do we do now?" He panted as he looked at me. "Our friends were swallowed up."

I sat up and grabbed his cheek. I was peeved. "If you hadn't punched that whale."

"Hey quit it, he knocked out my special seat!"

"Just that? You do realized that it almost crushed Nami and I. Nami mostly, since she was the closest." Of course I could've just pulled her out the way. Dang.

"It almost did?" He eyes widen in realization. "I… I didn't know that."

"She was right there! Isn't she important to you?"

"Of course she is!" He glared at me. "She's my friend, if she was hurt I would've still punched that whale."

I stared at him for a bit and then laid back down. "Apologize to her when you see her again."

"I will, but we still have a problem." He got and stomped on the whale. "THIS IDIOT ATE OUR CREW!"

He's right. I got up and looked around for a blowhole. Wait if I do find it then how are we gonna escape? Damn it.

The next thing that scared me was that the aquatic beast was submerging. Crap! It's going underwater. Where's its blowhole? Why am I thinking of that? Doesn't matter, desperate time calls for crazy ideas. I looked around some more and spotted something strange. There was a door installed on the whale. What kind of sick bastard does that to the whale.

"Luffy there's a door fused to the whale."

"Huh? That's crazy." He switched his focus to where I was looking at. "What do you know, a door."

"Who puts a door on a whale?" I stood up and grabbed him by the ear, ignoring his yelps. "Come on let's get to the bottom of this and break the bones who gave the whales the scars."

"Scars?"

I ignored him and opened the door. I jumped in while clutching his cheek. We landed in a metallic corridor leading down a narrow hallway of some kind. I heard the door close above, glad it didn't stay open. There are lights above for us to see.

"Sis, can you let go?"

I released him and marched along.

"Perhaps this will lead us to our friends… right?" Luffy wondered as he followed me. "Are you ok….. oh.. I get it. It's that look."

"Yes, the look."

"You consider the whale cute? It ate our friends."

"Yeah, yeah, but this whale obviously isn't normal. It's time we check this out."

"A mystery whale eh?" He chuckled. "I wonder what kind of adventures await. What kind of mysteries and danger lie here."

"Is this whale mechanical?"

"A robot? Nah, why would it be?"

"Look at this long hallway! There's something suspicious here."

"You don't think the Government created this to capture pirates entering the Grand Line do you?"

We both stopped and stared at each other for a bit. Then we laughed and kept on walking.

"Yeah right," I said. "Like they would think of something this ridiculous.

"Heh, they're all stern and too serious. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to be a Marine. Too many rules and regulations."

"I don't know how Gramps can stay there with the way he is."

"May be he's the way he is after too many battles and rules. He's all crazy and hitting us with the 'Fist of Love'"

"He does love us."

"I know… you haven't told anybody about Ace's father have you?"

"Hell no!"

"I never told the crew."

"They don't need to know about that yet."

"That's another reason why I don't want to join the marines." Luffy frowned. "Who kills a pregnant mother because she was with Gold Roger."

"That's the way it works." I sighed sadly. "Maybe Grandpa is trying to be the Marine that isn't all jerky."

"Who knows… that's a neat shield. Has a picture of the sun on it."

"I have one that has the crescent moon emblem."

"You always did like to look at the stars at night." He laughed. "I remember you freaked out Dadan and Ace with that weird voodoo tribal dance thing during the Hallow Night celebration."

"No one did it, so I practiced it until that time. How was I supposed to know it was…. that suggestive." I really got chewed out on that. All I did was swayed my hips back and forth and did other… inappropriate steps. I was 9 at the time, I didn't know better at all. The chewing out got worse when Gramps learned about it and Makino. I was told to never do that again.

"You learned other dances since then right."

"It's how I train and how I relax. Dancing helps me be free and separate myself from the world."

"When I get my musician, you have to dance as he plays."

"Why do we need one?"

I held a thumb up and a big smile. "Pirates love music." I think I saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you have a bug collection?"

"Makino is keeping it for me. I could never find any Hercules beetles back home." He sighed. "Perhaps I could find some, I know Usopp likes them too."

"He looks like the geeky type."

Suddenly, the place started rocking. I think the whale is reacting violently to something. Our bodies were thrown across the room and down the hallway. We bounced from wall to wall, it hurts.

"ACK!" I yelped as I was slammed into the wall, my brother then slammed into me. Lastly, we fell down some kind of shaft and hit the ground. I landed on top of my brother, whom wasn't too happy.

"Did you gain weight or something?" He remarked.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!"

"No, you're a bit thicker than Nami."

"You're insensitive." I got up and snorted.

"I mean more muscular, at least in your legs." Is he saying Nami is prettier than me? Of course she is. She's the ideal girl. That's what he saying. No, don't go on a random crazy trip. You're not that kind of girl He's not like that idiot Ken. I'll kick you ass someday Ken, then you'll be licking my boot.

"Hey look a waterway."

"Hmm." I snapped out of my rant and looked across. A waterway… in a whale. This whale must be suffering, why would someone do this? Huh? Suddenly the room felt like it was tilting. Ah crap. The two of us were sent rolling forward. The two of jumped to our feet, but we couldn't stop ourselves.

"When will this stop!" I whined.

"I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

The further we got, I thought I saw two people near some door, armed with cannons. Who are they? One of them was feminine in appearance. She had light blue hair a mint green jacket, some kind of funky light blue shirt with dark blue thick lines, white shorts, and white boots. The other was a man with a crown on his head. He had brownish orange hair and a green suit with some kind of scarf. AH WHO CARES! WE'RE CRASHING INTO THEM!

* * *

><p>Zoro's p.o.v.<p>

There was no need to be here any longer. Thanks to our captain's 'bright idea' we got swallowed up by the whale and lost both him and Anya. Anya can swim so it's a safe bet she rescued him. Long story short, we found ourselves in the whale. What we found was strange. It had strange a clear blue sky that was partially cloudy and a sun. I can't wrap my mind around it. I don't feel dead.

Then we encountered an old man who did a very stupid running gag on us. He stared at us a few times before he answered. I wanted to cut him.

We have to get out here after being told that ocean was made of stomach acid so it won't be too long until it destroys our ship. I think this man is whale hunter. Hn, it doesn't bother me. I'm not obligated to save this whale. We should really save ourselves.

The large double doors to our left was large enough to fit out ship. That old man dove in to the 'ocean' to get to the large twin doors. Does he have death wish? The next thing that happened, kind of surprised me. There was a small door on one of the large doors. Something came through it. Make that four somethings. Two of them were weird people I never met and the other two….

"Luffy? Anya?"

"You guys are alright!" At least they're okay. "Can you help us out?"

"I REFUSE TO BE DIGESTED!" Anya screamed, whatever happened she wasn't happy. I guess she less like her brother, but a bit more in different ways. All four of them fell into the ocean… which was stomach acid… CRAP!

"The old man's running away!" Usopp pointed at the man.

I scoffed. There was no time to worry about him. "Forget him, the twins come first."

We managed to get them and the two weirdoes out before anything could happen. I can understand Luffy, but Anya seemed to have some self-restraint, but even she can be immature and… what's the word. Spunky?

The rumbling stopped, the whale must've calmed down. We have to get out here, there's no need to stay in this unnecessary place. I kept a grip on one my katana as I stared at the two stowaways. There's something about the two of them I don't like. When they were falling I overhead them calling each other by Mr. and Miss. Nine or something…. If it's what I think it is… then….

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A SINGLE HAND ON LABOON AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

What is the old man spouting this time?

Then those two weirdoes picked up their rocket launchers and said something about using the whale as food for their country. They then fired, thinking it would blow a hole in the whale, but the old man took the blow. I guess he's trying to take care of the whale. Then Anya ran at them, grabbed both of them heads and slammed them both on the boat.

"YOU TWO ARE TRYING TO KILL A WHALE? YOU HIT THE OLD MAN, THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Idiot," the blue haired woman growled at her. "This was supposed to be for our village. This whale is large enough to feed a village of starving people." She said before conking out.

She blinked at them and relaxed, but she didn't let them go. It seems like she was deciding whether to let them kill the whale to feed a village or save the whale. Then Luffy came up and touched her shoulder. "The old man is trying to protect whale, let's tie them up for now."

I sighed, that's our captain. Anya loves animals it seems, the harmless kind not the ferocious ones. I guess she couldn't decide about them wanting to feed a village or the old man wanting to protect the whale. Luffy on the other hand.. if he sees a person filled with passion, he will at least try to help it. It will rival his passion for adventure. Hn, call it a Man's romance.

* * *

><p>Anya's p.o.v.<p>

We settled down on the old man's island in the whale. I still can't figure this out. It's so weird. HOW DO THIS! Geez… Luffy and I were told the old man is named Crocus and they thought he was into hunting whales. I can't tolerate hunting whales, other than for food. Which was why I was confused on what to do earlier.

He told us his story and about Laboon the whale. He was whale from the West Blue that came here with a bunch of pirates while Crocus was a Lighthouse attendant. I think he told us they were called the Rumbar pirates….odd, never heard of them. Anyway, he told us the pirates left Laboon behind thinking the Grand Line was too dangerous to him, but they made a promise that as soon as they travel around the world, they meet up again.

He said Laboon consider the pirates his pods. I think that's the same thing like a flock of birds a herd. The sad thing was that he was supposed to take care of Laboon for 3 years, but they never returned. Laboon understood them and waited everyday for them.

"It's been over 50 years since they left. He still believes they will return."

50 years…. That's too long for Laboon-kun. TOO LONG! The only thing I can think of is that they were dead. With the story over, old man Crocus took through the big doors and led us through a waterway.

I stood next to Nami as she talked to Crocus. "This is a pretty big water way, I am amazed you dug through the whale and lived inside. Is another of you hobbies."

"I don't really agree with this." I muttered.

"I know, but what else could he do?" She whispered to me. "If didn't then Laboon would've keeled over."

I nodded. I agreed, but I don't like it one bit.

"It is a hobby, but I am not a builder or an architect. What I really am is a doctor."

Hmmm… I guess to really know your patient you have to get inside him. My tolerance for him went up a bit."

"I used to run a clinic here and I was a ship doctor for a few years."

"We need a doctor." Luffy spoke up. "Hey join my crew."

"I am far too old to go wild and dangerous adventure, besides even if I could I can't leave Laboon alone. He will end up killing himself."

I agreed. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

"You seem a bit annoyed by me making home here girl."

I sighed and turned my back to him. "You're trying to do what's best, but I still can't figure out how you did this with a straight face."

"It was easy." He spoke quietly. He seemed to not have fond memories making this whale what it is. No need to think about it.

We made it to the final door, the old man climbed out and unlocked it. The massive doors opened, releasing us into the familiar world we call home. I rather be here than stuck inside a whale, or anything that will try to teat you.

"What should we do with these two?" Zoro glanced at the unconscious weirdoes. Luffy shrugged. "Just throw them away."

He did, we untied them first. They regained consciousness and evaluated their surroundings. I overheard themselves discussing something organization and their names. Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday? How weird.

"Prepare yourselves!" Miss Wednesday pointed at us with a smirk. Then they started swimming away while threatening us some more.

"We bid you farewell Neanderthal pirates!" from the mouth of the king guy.

"You Crocus, you haven't heard the last of us!" shouted Wednesday. Who calls themselves that? What a pair weirdoes.

"We should've locked them up." I continued glaring at them.

Crocus shook his head. "Doesn't matter, even if we did more rogues will replace them."

Our navigator looked up at the whale and frowned. "It has been fifty years, does he really think his friends will return."

"Kind of sad." Usopp added.

"Those guys were jerks." I snorted, how could they make a promise and then not come back? At least have the will to survive.

"Those guys are taking awful long time." Said my brother.

"Idiot." Sanji turned to him. "It's the Grand Line. They promised to be back and it's been too long. There is one answer for this." He took a puff of his cig. "They're dead by now. They won't come back for the whale, no matter how long they've been gone."

Usopp angrily slammed his fist on the stump Sanji was sitting on. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO SAY THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT THEY'RE DEAD OR NOT! AT LEAST APPRCECIATE THE STORY ABOUT WHALE STILL BELIEVING IN HIS FRIENS!"

"I'm sorry Usopp, but those are the facts."

"But…"

"The truth is far more cruel however, I heard from a source they left the grand Line."

"Those bastards!" I growled

"They left the poor guy behind? That would mean they entered the calm belt?"

"If that happened they would've been eaten by those Sea Kings." Zoro spoke up. "As Crocus said, the truth is far more cruel."

"They either survived or they didn't." Crocus closed bowed his head and crossed his arms. "As far as I know, they won't come back to this horrid place. The seasons, climate, currents, and what not are filled with chaos." He looked at us. "A place where common sense is replaced by fear. The rules here tell us that the faint of heart shouldn't come. Of course this the first half, the second half you need every ounce of courage and skill you have."

Paradise and New World. The first half is called the former while the later makes the former a walk in the park. I don't understand, but we'll find out won't we?

"I see," said our chef. "The cowards were more considered for their lives than the whale. Fear overcame to the point where they left and never returned."

"Those bastards!" I growled.

"You're repeating yourself." Nami whispered to me. I shrugged and decided to keep my mouth shut. Usopp voiced his outrage more. I understand buddy, I don't like them abandoning a friend and have said friend wait over 5 decades. That's just not right for anybody to keep on waiting. Our navigator asked if Crocus told Laboon the truth. It is a smart whale after all. I hope we can find something furry and cute that can understand human language.

Sadly he did tell him, but Laboon wouldn't listen. What a stubborn whale he is. I wish my arms were big so I can hug him.

Crocus can't just ignore him. They have some kind of a bond with each other. I guess I can understand while Crocus dug the whale out… even if it is bad to do it. Sometimes we have to do something we hate in order to help someone we love. There might be a time where I'll do something questioning in order to protect the crew. All of us might. I hope it doesn't come to it.

"WOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Luffy? What are you doing?" I asked as I saw my running up the whale with something in his hand. Hey…. Is that the…. Nahhhhh. He probably found a log, but why is he climbing the whale. Now that I think about it, he did like climbing trees when we were younger. Ace, Sabo and I would join him.

"GUM GUM…. FLOWER ARRANGEMENT!"

He stuck the log into the whale. Wait… that's our….. I turned to where our ship was. My eye widen to the point where they could fall out of their sockets. WHAT THE HELL! I returned my attention back at the scene. The whale still for moment then howled in pain at my brother's attack.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji, Zoro, Nami and I shouted in unison. Crocus just stared on in shock.

"HE DESTROYED OUR SHIP!" our sharpshooter roared while everyone else was just as flabbergasted. With good reason. I have half a mind to pu-…. No he has to have a good reason for this. HE HAS TO!

The whale shook himself in order to get Luffy and the mast off of him, then it looked like it had an idea. I gasped as he came to us with the intention of banging his head on land.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" I shouted. Everyone walked a little ways away just as the whale slammed its head on the ground. Getting rid of the mast and Luffy.

"HEY KID!" Crocus feared for my brother's life. Nami got in way and told him Luffy was made of rubber. He can take blunt hits. Luffy was chastising it. He struck again and knocked my brother away. Luffy jumped at him and struck his eye with a rubber punch. The smack his head in to the ground. The shockwave and sent him colliding onto the Lighthouse.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Our green haired man scolded at the captain, wondering what was on his mind. Laboon continued to howl as Luffy stayed at the spot. I noticed a smile crawl up his face.

"IT'S A TIE!"

Huh? Just by calling it a tie, the whale stopped his berserk movement.

"I'm pretty tough, eh?" He got up and dusted himself off. "Our fight hasn't settled yet, so we must fight again. Your old friends may be dead, but I am your new rival. Once my crew will sail around the Grand Line, we'll come back and see you again. We'll duke it out when we come back."

"Shishishi." I laughed. Now I see, he's giving a Laboon a new purpose. He lost old friends and gain new ones. Luffy managed to earn this whale's trust. I hope this promise will be fulfilled, we're not a ship full of cowards, maybe Usopp, but he will become stronger as time goes on. We will try to find new ways to prosper. I look up in the sky and smile at the ever beating sun.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy the holidays everybody.


	7. Baby steps in the Grand Line

A/N: I don't own One Piece. I do own Anya

* * *

><p>-Marine Headquarters. Situation Room, two hours ago.-.<p>

In this room, some of the top ranking marines gather here to discuss the world's 'evil'. They sit, talk, and groan about each accomplishment of the pirates they have sworn to eliminate. They take their pictures, find out more information about them, and place an appropriate bounty on them. As of right now, a meeting is progress.

Two rows of marine officials sat across from each other. There was no table, they sat on pillows while individual refreshments were placed in front of them. At the end of the room, standing in front of board with notes, papers and bounties on the wall, was a man with tan skin and green curly hair. He had a pair of black sunglasses. His name is Brandnew, one of the known Commanders in the World Government.

"This girl."

He stuck Anya's bounty on the wall. The picture was of her donning a bored expression while walking through a certain town. It was Loguetown, it looked like it hadn't rained yet. Of course the girl was oblivious to her picture taken, all thanks to fancy skills of Marine's Photography division. That's if they have one.

"Her name is Monkey D. Anya. Reports have it that she is the fraternal twin sister of Monkey D. Luffy. It has been decided to give her 19 million. For her first time it might seem a bit much, plus they are both from the East Blue. Unfortunately we can't let it go that she faced and defeated 'Crimson Claw' Devlin and IS related to 'Strawhat' Luffy. That in itself means we capture both of them. Not one without the other. BOTH! Those were the orders from the higher ups."

"Twins huh? Double the danger"

"Troublesome, a pair of interlopers. So just the both of them?"

"Correct." The commanded glanced at everyone around the room. "They are not a big problem now, and the boy is obviously looking for One Piece, meaning his sister helping him accomplish his goal. However, we might just let the Grand Line kill them. Of course we can't gamble on that too much despite most pirates and sailors getting killed in the Grand Line. Teenagers or not, we treat them like we treat any other pirate. Capture or Terminator in the name of Justice."

* * *

><p>Anya's p.o.v.<p>

Our jolly roger was painting on the front of the whale by Luffy. I looked like a 6 year old drew it. He fails at painting and art so much it hurts. Ah, I shouldn't dis him about his lack of talent in art. I can't sculpt clay. I tried making an animal, but it was deformed and made me sad.

"That's a bad painting."

"Don't admire that." Usopp said as he was fixing the mast. "Help me out here."

"I am! I'm not like a certain sleeping someone." I stared at the sleeping Zoro, serious what is this guy? Oh and I'm not a shipwright too. Hmm, if you put Usopp and I together you get half a shipwright… heh heh.

"THAT'S A SIGN OF OUR PROMISE!" Luffy exclaimed to Laboon "DON'T BASH YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE MOUNTAIN OR ELSE IT WILL COME OFF! WE'LL COME BACK! UNDERSTAND!"

"BWOOOH!" I think that's a yes.

"Why is your brother an idiot?" Usopp wasn't too happy from the way of his tone.

"It runs… in the family. Grandpa is the same way."

"Do you think you're parents would be like that?"

"Father or mother. I don't know, all I know is that he does these things to get a point across. We grew up with Bandits."

"That is strange, why would your grandpa allow it? In fact what does he do?"

"I don't know, he's an idiot. I think he was blackmailing them or something. As for what he does, he's an important person. I'll tell you at some point."

Usopp stopped hammering and looked up the mast. "Almost done, want to take a break."

"YES! I hate this. We need a shipwright." We departed the ship.

"And a doctor." He added.

"Also a mascot."

"Why a mascot?" He raised his eyebrow. "What's the point?

I placed both hands on my cheeks and started imagining a cute little fuzzy animal. I swayed my hips while thinking about it. "Because it will be cuuuuute."

"Okay, you're scaring me." Usopp took a few steps away from me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard loud piercing scream. I pulled out my spear. "That was Nami." I rushed on ahead.

"HEY WAIT!"

I jumped forward and looked around. Nami was just standing there looking distressed. "Where is the danger?"

Luffy appeared from my right. "What's with the noise Nami?"

Sanji then appeared, spinning around like a love sick bug, as he carried plates of food. "What's wrong my dear? If it's a meal then I have finished it."

"Good," Usopp climbed up. "I can eat and take a break.'

She shoved the compass in our faces. Now I understand what was wrong. The compass kept spinning and spinning and spinning. What's up with that?

"Hmm… you come here without knowing the dangers. I am slightly amazed. Tell me, did you come here just to throw your lives away."

"So I guess winging is out of the answer."

He glared at me for a few moments.

Usopp leaned in. "Don't piss him off."

He shook his head in disappointment. "I have said that common sense has no place on this ocean. The compass still works."

The navigator getting was unhappy, "Is there… a magnetic field?"

He explained to us about a geomagnetic anomaly across the Grand Line. This was due to many islands here being rich with various minerals. The currents and winds are hard to predict. Nami should understand how dangerous that is, I kind of do. There are too many mysterious and random storms coming to and fro. Heh, who says adventuring is easy?

"If you venture out into this ocean without knowing anything, you will die. With no way to tell which direction is which, it will be impossible to travel on the Grand Line."

Nami rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I… had no idea."

"WHAT! ISN'T THAT REALLY REALLY BAD! ARE WE GOING TO BE FINE?" Usopp gasped and shouted.

"NAMI-SAN IS SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE DOESN'T KNOW!"

"Now you learned something," I chuckled. "We're going to be 40% fine."

"ALL THREE OF YOU BE QUIET!"

I winced when she yelled. "What did I do?"

Old man Crocus seemed to have more to say. "To navigate through the Grand line you WILL need a Log pose

I gasped. "A log pose? I've seen one before."

"You have what is it?" Nami questioned

"Master has one. It's special compass doohickey that records magnetic fields."

"That is correct. It straps on to your wrist and has sphere on top of it. Inside is something similar to a compass."

"So it's a weird looking compass like this?" Luffy picked up a log pose. Hmm, where did he get that?

"Yes… without you will be lost on the Grand Line, it quite hard to obtain one outside of the Grand Line."

Nami got up. "Interesting, excuse me for a second."

She then walked over and punched my brother… why?

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ONE?" There's one thing about Nami, she's too high strung.

The captain rubbed the back of his head. "Those two weirdoes from before left it at our ship by accident."

"Mr. and Mrs. 9." I wondered.

"Miss Wednesday wasn't married to that moron." Sanji snorted. "What beautiful angel."

"You would compliment someone with dark intentions." Although there was something off about the blue haired lady. I can't put my finger on it, but I felt I have seen her somewhere before. Weird, I don't remember encountering her presence before.

"There are no markings or anything on the Log Pose." She said as she stared at it.

Crocus told us that all the islands on Grand Line have magnetic fields surrounding them. This before we travel to the next island we have to wait a while to record the magnetic field interactions. From here we have to record 1 out of 7 magnetic fields that will lead us to different islands. He also said that no matter which island we are on. They will all converge to the last island of the grand line.

"Raftel." Crocus spoke with authority in his voice. This sounds important. "It is the final stop on the Grand Line. The only ones who confirmed its existence in history is the crew of the Pirate King. It is an island of legends."

Raftel… I never heard of it. How does this man know about it when nobody knows the actual location of the mysterious One Piece. It would be as if he traveled with Roger. Nahh… , but he did say he was a ship doctor. No, the Government said they killed everybody associated with Roger.

Usopp face was radiating with excitement. "Does that mean One Piece is located on that island?"

"Who knows." I narrowed my eyes. He's hiding something. I don't know what it is, but he obvious has more knowledge than we think.

"Enough thinking." My brother smirked. "We can see for ourselves once we're there." He said as he consumed a bone. Bone? I looked down at the mean, but it was… gone? HUH?

"LUFFY-NII! WHY DID YOU EAT IT ALL?"

"YOU ATE THIS ALL BY YOURSELF?" Sanji shouted.

"HE EVEN ATE THE BONES!" Our marksman gaped at the empty plate.

Sanji snarled at my brother. "You rubber crap captain," He kicked my brother in the face as punishment for eating all of our food. "THAT WAS FOR NAMI AND YOUR SISTER TO ENJOY!"

CRACK!

That… doesn't sound good. It seems the power from Sanji's kick sent him Nami's way, but it missed her and hit sphere on the Log Pose. It broke into pieces. Sad miserable pieces. She stared at it calmly for a few seconds, then she slowly began shaking with fury. Her dark glare was sent at the blonde chef who too stupid and oblivious to her.

"COOL YOUR HEADS YOU TWO IDIOTS!"

There they go, both Luffy and Sanji felt the wrath of Nami as she tossed them into the water.

I hit my head on table, ignoring Usopp's cries about the broken Log Pose. I should be worried about Luffy, but Sanji is with him. I should be mad at Sanji, but Luffy needs more restraint when it comes to food. I guess growing up with bandits was a bit negative.

"Relax kids, I have another one." Crocus smiled, he likes us. "It's thanks for the help with Laboon."

"Thank you, you're a real life saver old man." I winked at him.

"Yeah, thank you." Nami giggled.

Crocus stared at the both of us and shrugged. "You two are too young."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh, we weren't thinking about anything. What are you thinking about?"

"Anya, are you that perverted?" Nami sent a sly grin my way. I narrowed my eyes and Usopp tried to cover his laugh. Embarrassed, I buried my head in my arms. Mental Note, dye her hair neon green.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Sanji came back with those two whale hunting weirdoes. They wanted us to drop them off at Whiskey Peak… now where have I heard of that before? Doesn't matter, why the hell should we bring these two with us? They'll cause trouble for, but my brother, in his infinite wisdom, decided to bring them along. Geez. I am keeping an eye on these two. The Log Pose we got from Crocus is now pointing at the next destination.<p>

* * *

><p>-On board Vice Admiral's Garp's ship—<p>

Coby glanced at the two pieces of paper in his hand. The two pieces of paper were wanted posters of two pirates that came up recently. One of them was a wanted poster of Luffy and the other was Anya. He looked between the two of them and looked up from his bed. Helmeppo was snorring next to him after his long ordeal today. The boy was taken by his father, 'Axe-Hand' Morgan, in order to escape from captivity safely. After that he decided to retire for the day, but the two of them agreed to beg Garp to train them later.

Coby shook his head and glanced at both posters. "Can't believe you have a sister. Well… I guess I'll have to capture you both or something. Keep on sailing to your goal Luffy.

* * *

><p>-The Merry Go, ship of the Strawhat pirates—<p>

After sailing for a while, it started snowing. I think the temperature dropped suddenly too. I put my purple jacket I got from Loguetown. I picked this one out since it had a picture of adorable puppy on the back. When I came back out snow covered the deck. I ignored how it happened so fast and grabbed a shovel to clean up the deck. Cabin girl, chore girl, whatever. It's my duty to clean up. I noticed Zoro was still sleeping. IS HE STILL FOR REAL? Damn you. I heard someone was with me. Sanji was right behind me shoveling.

"I hope you don't mind me helping. Nami wanted the deck cleaned."

"Eh, no problem. I was thinking of getting someone to help."

He chuckled. "Never fear, your handsome helper is here."

"You know that was a bit corny."

"Corny, perhaps. It works."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He's growing on me. The two of us shoveled while my brother and Usopp played in the snow. Seeing those two play reminded me of my time back then. Back when it when it was simplier.

* * *

><p>-10 Years ago, Goa Kingdom, winter wonderland landscape-<p>

Snow was everywhere, everywhere was covered in snow. Two children scanning their surroundings for danger as they trekked through the landscape while inside a forest. One was kid with messy black hair, covered in a winter coat. The other was blonde kid with a top hat. They heard twig snapped, resulting the blonde boy to throw a snowball in that direction.

"Chill Sabo, don't let those brats intimidate you." The black haired boy place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know them, they'll do something sneaky and then try to get us."

"Yeah, yeah," He snorted. "Ace, you know putting the both of them together is a bad idea."

"Yep, but where's the fun in that? When we become pirates this will become a good training for the unknown."

"Just like your meatloaf you tried to make."

The black haired boy pounded him on the head. "Watch it, Luffy and Anya liked it."

"Luffy will eat anything, Anya was suffocating."

Unknown to them, a mass of black and purple appeared from out of the snow behind them. Then it submerged back in.

"Okay back to business, we find them, get them, and we win."

"YAAAAHHH!" Two blurs, black and purple, leapt on the snow and tried to bum rush the boys. Said caught them and slammed them both on the snow. The two blurs were Luffy and Anya. Ace laughed as he pinned down the black haired boy. "You don't yell when you do a sneak attack."

Sabo chuckled as he sat on the purple haired child. "It also works to disorient opponents"

"No." muttered Anya. "Now get off me."

"No way squirt."

The group heard a growl coming from the behind them. A large ferocious bear stalked toward them in mood for grub. He saw the child like land fish or something that would probably very scrumptious to him. At any rate, he wanted to eat the kids. Ace pulled out his metal pipe he kept with him.

"Whoever knocks this guy don't first is the winner."

* * *

><p>The bear was outcold with a huge knot on his head as the child were far away and bickering over who knocked the bear out. Anya and Ace came at the beast at the same time, but neither knew who was victor. They continued until they heard someone.<p>

"What are you kids up too?"

The group looked up and found a woman with short pink hair and red eyes. There were a few wrinkles on her face. She wore a long brown overcoat and carried a spear in her left hand. The spear had a green polearm with blue spiral, the blade was pink in color and had a Japanese symbol for Life on it. This was Kazama Sakura, otherwise known as the Bloody Cherry Blossom of Bounty hunters.

"IT'S THE OLD HAG!" For that rude comment was slammed face first in to the ground.

"LEARN YOUR MANNERS YOU BRAT!" She growled and glanced at the group. "Who took out that bear?"

"Ace or Anya, we have no idea."

"It was Violet over here, but only after you guys smacked it around. She got the last hit and it was already disoriented from the brutal assault you guys did. So she won."

Anya jumped up and down while laughing and cheering, she also got struck in the head by the woman.

"Enough it's time for a little training. Garp told me to check up. It is time for each of you to begin a little spar." She smirked as she slammed her spear in the snow. "So…" She cracked her knuckles. "Who's up?"

The four children looked between themselves, not knowing if they should push the other forward.

"Times up! ACE! Give me you all."

"Wha!"

* * *

><p>-Back to present-<p>

She kicked our butts, then took us back to Dadan's camp to nurse us back to full help. She wanted us to be strong and didn't care what path we were on. As long as we didn't die like weaklings.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nami ran and warned us we were going in the wrong direction. Really? Without us knowing? So this is the terror of the Grand Line. We managed to turn the ship back on its course, but more trouble emerged. Damn it, a wind storm, raging waves. All of us, even the two stowaways, pitched in to help get our ship from sinking and survive this wind storm.

* * *

><p>The good news was that the storm died down, the bad news was the storm took us to an island. Luffy went off the ship to check it out while the rest of us were dead tired. I worked up the energy to get up and walk to the side of the ship. Hmm?<p>

The island itself still look a bit the same as the one we spent the night at, this one had something that I couldn't place my finger on. Those trees are shaped like pretzel knots…

I jumped deck just as Zoro woke up from his deep slumbar. The sword lover slept through everything! That outbreak could've woke up a hibernated bear. Nope, not him, not Roronoa. If people knew him well enough and not listen to rumors then they would've known he is an idiot. He is handsome … and that chest… NO! NO! FOCUS!

I ran down the path to follow my brother. If he was having something adventure then I'm not going to be left behind! Along the path I came across a log cabin and Luffy-nii sitting on the chair looking at some book. Shouldn't this island be deserted? The shape of the cabin looks like it hasn't been taken care of for a long time. There was huge hole on the roof for one.

I walked up and sat beside him. "What's that?"

"A journal." He closed it and tossed it. I gagged and caught it before it fell. "

"Why did you do that? I could help something important."

"It's nothing exciting in it." He sighed and got up. "This cabin is empty, there's no food or anything. This dates back to a long time ago."

"Really?" I stood up. "I didn't know you were this observant."

"On the first page, there's a date. Too many years ago and the guy ends up being a skeleton. The rest of the journal was just depressing."

"… I'm checking inside."

"Suit yourself," He put his hands on the back of his head and sat on the porch. "There wasn't anything cool in there."

"Hmm, you're not going back?"

"A brother always has to watch out for his sister. If you like Zoro he needs my permission to date you."

"Who says I have feelings for him?" I said and walked inside.

"You don't? Bummer." I thought he would've said good. It doesn't matter.

Inside, the building, I noticed one thing wrong here. It was filthy. It was garbage. There was a skeleton on the floor wearing pants. Obviously the previous owner is dead and nothing but bones. It would be pretty nifty if it woke up and said 'BOO', but skeletons don't reanimate. Unless there is a devil fruit that has that power… nah. I doubt there is a fruit that brings you back to life. HA HA! I moved some stuff as I checked around. I went from room to room, with little progress of finding anything. There was no treasure, no hidden door, nothing. This guy lived alone for years. I opened a random page of the journal and read.

_A year had passed and already I feel myself on the edge of insanity. I am slowly losing the memories of my childhood, I can barely remember my friends and I having loads of fun at Shabody Park and exploring the unknown as Sailors. I still have my skin, but soon I won't be alive. There is nothing edible and I am tired of fish. I think I am coming down with mercury poison or something. I miss my youth, I miss my life. _

I flipped through it some more and stopped at a page

_My mother always sat me down and told me how much she loved me. She always told me I can do anything I can set my mind on. My dad always took me sailing and told me many wondrous things about the ocean. I miss them, they, my wife, my children. I left her alone, I now my life more than ever, but with my Log Pose broken, I have no way of traveling to find my family. I'm going to live and continue remembering all the wonderful memories. Everyday, I will think of a different memory and pretend I am there._

How sad. I turned the page.

_I thought I saw my sister on the island. I did, I went and talked to her. It was so wonderful, we laughed about our jokes and conversed about everything that was going on in the world. My father stopped by and we too shared good times. I think I am going insane, what is reality and what is fiction? Am I just a figment of someone else mind? HA HA!_

Okay… I flipped to a random page.

_There's something that has occurred to me, why is there a blank in history? Why is there certain point in history where we are not allowed to learn about? Something fishy is going on. Hmmm fish, I think it's time I go and find Betty's fishy friends and feed on them. Yessss…. _

I raised my eyebrow. Weird, very, very weird. I decided to spoil the end flipped to the end.

_I am sick and dying, I don't have enough energy to write. If anyone is reading this, I hid something below the cabin. Take it, it's yours, perhaps it will have some use to you. It's useless to me. Casey James is done._

"Casey James… he's no one famous."

"Anya?"

"AARRRRGH!"

I punched whoever the hell it was through the wall. I gasped and looked outside and realized it was Luffy. Damn it. He shook his head and glared. "What the hell? Why did you get so jumpy?"

He then walked back inside the cabin and turned to me. "Did that book make feel weird?"

"See that?" I pointed at the skeleton. "I thought it would come to life and kill me."

He grinned "Would be pretty cool if it came to life."

I chuckled. "Yeah, totally."

We're alike in certain ways, it's all the little moments that make you realize you are far closer to your love ones that you think. I tapped my foot on the wooden boards of the cabin. They are getting old, good enough for a kick. I jumped up and spun myself in the air and brought my foot down. "Moonlight Axe."

With that mighty kick, I destroyed the floor. My brother looked at me oddly. "What was that for? This house is already beat up."

"The journal said there was something below. Probably treasure."

"REALLY! AWESOME!"

I took my foot and I dove down under the threshold, I crawled around until I found some kind of wooden box. I think its mahogany or something. Nice looking. Suddenly I saw a spider crawl across my arm, I gasped and shot up at sonic speed while tearing through the floor, I ignored the pain while prancing around the room like a little girl. I can fight dangerous battles against jerks, but I have a case of Arachnophobia. Spiders scare the hell out of me.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"What's wrong?"

I jumped on his shoulders and glanced around the room like a scared cat. "A spider!"

"Where?" Luffy looked around, "I don't see it, it's gone now."

I got off him while clutching the box. I pouted my lips and turned away from him. ",mmm."

"Seriously, spiders aren't that scary."

"Damn right they are!" I yelled back at him. I calmed myself down and directed my attention to the box in my hand. I opened it up, expecting some glorious artifact or clues to the Dragoon order. My excitement died. All there seemed to be was a picture of a family of four. This must be Casey's family before he got stranded on this island somehow.

"It's a picture of a family."

"Oh, I guess there is nothing of value here."

"I guess not."

I closed the box and placed it and the journal on the skeleton lying on the floor. Would be cool if it came to life and tell us tales of you youth, but that's a dream that won't come true. I walked toward my brother and put my arm around his. "

"His treasure is his family. His journal indicated about how much he missed them. I remembered those four years where I missed you and Ace. I promised myself that if I see you again, I will never leave. Nothing is more important than that."

"Nope, not even One Piece."

"hmm, didn't think you would compare One Piece to family."

"It's all about the adventure and living free." He grinned. "My adventure is your adventure. We're sticking together. We'll blow past anyone who tries to keep us apart."

I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. The two of us left the cabin. Casey, perhaps you missed out on important things in life, but you remembered the last thing before you died. Family. The crew is my new family.

* * *

><p>We were back on the ship and picked up where we left off. We sailed away while enjoying the storm free sky. We continued on until we spotted something in the distance. It was an island, an island that looked filled with life as oppose to nothing. The first leg of journey has ended, we are now moving closer.<p>

* * *

><p>-Fuushia Village—<p>

"Did you see? Anya's with Luffy now. They're pirates."

"Ha, ha! This bounty is high, not as high as him, but for the East Blue, it's pretty high."

"Two wanted criminals from our village. LET'S CELEBRATE! HIP HIP!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"AAHHH MAYOR!"

The elderly man, grumbled as he sat down glared at the wanted poster. "Just what the hell is this girl thinking? She just had to join her brother in piracy." He placed at the paper on the table

A girl with long green, Makino, walked up and picked up the poster. "At least they're together. Luffy missed them both when she and Ace left."

"Together, yes, but not in the setting I particularly like them being in."

Wanted: Dead or Alive

'Lavender Lancer' Monkey D. Anya

19,000,000 belli.

* * *

><p>Welcome to 2012. The world won't end unless I say it ends. Everything is fine folks.<p> 


	8. Whiskey Peak Rumble

A/N: I don't own One Piece. I do own some of the OC's like Anya. Ya know, it's tiresome to say this.

* * *

><p>You know those two weirdoes from before? Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday? As soon as we were close to their town they jumped off the ship and bid us farewell, but not before acting too snarky. According to them, this place is called Whiskey Peak… now where have I heard that before? Wherever I heard it from, I got a bad feeling about this. The feeling increased more the more we were close. The feeling doubled when I heard people cheering and singing for us.<p>

"PIRATES! PIRATES HAVE COME! REJOICE EVERYONE!"

"PRAISE TO OUR HEROES!"

"This town is welcoming us." Luffy laughed and ran toward the side the ship. I tapped my foot, feeling slightly agitated about this. This isn't right. Did this town think we were fooled. Did they fool pirates often? The less educated ones? I looked at everyone else and only Nami and Zoro remained themselves. Good, the three of us need to make a plan to get out of here.

We docked on the port and boarded the village. The cheers dwindled just as the mayor of the town showed up. We docked on the port and boarded on the land where we met the mayor. He was tall, fairly old, with six curls of gray hair, indicating he was sophisticated. He also wore a blue suit, but the old man needed to adjust the length of his pants. Sheesh. Plus, his hair is just too abnormal.

"Welg… *cough* Ma, ma, ma. Welcome to our town. I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak, Igrappoi."

"I understand this town may seem out of the ordinary, but Whiskey Peak is a town of music and fine liquor. Hospitality is in the meaning of town. If you look in the dictionary, our town is under the word. If you want liquor, we have mountains of it. If you don't mind, we would like to welcome you to our banquet. While that happens please entertain us with your tales."

This guy is not legit. This isn't right. Pirates shouldn't be welcomed, they should be feared. They should think we're cutthroat enough to kill them and run away. Or at least steer clear of us.

"ALRIGHT PARTY!" I wanted to smack my face at the gullibility of Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp, but I don't want these strangers be suspicious. Who knows how tough these guys are what plans they formed. The mere mention food, entertainment, women and the works, you instantly won these morons over. I'll play along for now. Who knows how tough these guys are what plans they formed.

The festivities for the night were eventful. These suspicious jerks know how to throw one. All the food we can eat and the drinks that will satisfy us. This went on for a few hours before we all decided to shut down for the night

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I gazed around the room. I'm glad the moon is out and the night sky was clear. Everyone else was out cold. Wait, no Zoro wasn't he. He picked himself up and yawned. "I know you're awake. You didn't trust these guys either?"<p>

"How is it you consumed so much alcohol and you're still okay?" I sat up and glared at him. He turned back with a smirk.

"A true swordsman does not let alcohol take control of himself."

"That was cooool." I swooned, I shook my head. "I mean… yeah."

"Come on, let's make short work of them. I have an idea of who they are."

"Who are they?"

"As I said come on."

The two of us made out of the room and climbed up on the roof. I squatted and crawled over to the edge of the roof, just in time to hear what they were saying. Perhaps I should've been a spy…, but they means I would've worked for the Government. Wait, those two weirdoes who stowed away on our ship are down there, they must be part of this trap for pirates. As much as I want to leave them alone, they can trap pirates here all they want, but they caught us and I'll be damned they will send us away, especially Luffy. I saw the so-called mayor took out two bounty posters. One was Luffy, but who was the other?

"TH-THIRTY MILLION!" They were all shock by his bounty. "THAT KID!"

"And the purple brat is worth 19 million?" Mr. 9 added while glancing at other poster. That's my bounty? That's it? Hmm, doesn't matter.

"Seems you gotten yourself a bounty." Zoro spoke behind me. "Crimson Claw was 3 digits below, but why would you be higher?"

"I am the sister of a man worth 30 million. They see me and compare me to him. They will think I am just as much of a threat like him and call my existence a sin. If I wasn't pirate and they found out I was related, I would be persecuted, arrested, and executed. I am surprised it isn't higher."

He didn't say anything, but I could feel a frown radiate from him. "Living is not a sin."

"Now go confiscate any money or treasure you find on their ship and tie them up. The government will only pay us 70% of the actual reward if we kill them. They would rather do public executions."

Zoro walked forward and stood on the edge of the building. He spoke up to make sure they could hear him. "Sorry, but could you let them sleep for a little longer? They are all tired from our journey." Zoro stood tall and dominate from his position. He's starting to get pretty amazing and more badass. Damn it!

"MISS MONDAY! TWO OF THE CREW MEMBERS ESCAPED!"

Hmm, looks like I'm found out. I positioned myself to edge of the roof where I sat down. I crossed my right leg over my left while donning a vicious smirk. I'm glad I didn't fall asleep randomly again. Looks like the rest of the town came out from wherever they were from. Yeah, now I remember. I was told that Whiskey Peak was a placed filled with Bounty Hunters.

"That girl! IT'S 'LAVENDER LANCER!'" shouted one of the bounty hunters. "We got to get her and her brother. 49 million is enough to make up for the whale meat."

Hmm, I like it. It's not a terrifying name, but give it time to make it a name that will have people run away from me.

"YOU SWORDSMAN!" The ex-mayor shouted. "You consumed so much alcohol you should be out of it."

He repeated the same phrase he told me, it sounds much more manly why in the moonlight. More of them appeared. I wonder how many?

"So this is the game you're playing eh?" He chuckled. "A den filled with bounty hunters. You take advantage of overconfident pirates who arrived in the Grand Line."

"Zoro-kun," I said in dark and sly tone. I wanted to scare them, I think it is. "There about a 100 of them."

"That sounds like a good number to test my new swords. You want to watch or join."

"Watch." He playfully spoke as I circled my finger threw my hair. I noticed few scared people down there. "They need to get past you to get to me. I don't feel like soiling my spear on them."

"Heh, fine, I'll make short work of Baroque Works."

I never heard of that name before. Their reactions down below was a good indicator on if they are well known or not. They must be some kind of top secret organization or something. I don't, but there are a lot of things I don't know about that others know.

"Back when I was in the same line of profession as all of you. A certain member of your club came seeking me out. Of course I refused." He glanced at me. "They're an organization who don't know each other's identities and must refer to each other by code names based on numbers, weeks, months, holidays and the like."

He turned back to them, as his smirk grew more sinister. I think I like this side of him when he's talking down a big group of jerks.

"Then there is the leader of the organization. This man's identity and location are a mystery. Heh, and this supposed to be secret."

I chuckled.

Iggrappoi narrowed his eyes. "This is quite shock… that you know of our organization. **Another tombstone must be added to Cactus rock!**"

I titled my head and looked back at the rock formation behind us. Hmmm… so those are tombstones all over the rock. Nice touch and good target for painting, if I knew how to make a good painting. I'm terrible at it.

"KILL HIM, BUT LEAVE THE GIRL ALIVE!" I turned around, and noticed Zoro was gone. He disappeared? Heh, must've moved so fast they couldn't tell where he went. I looked down nearly cracked up, he was in the middle of crowd while they were searching for him. They finally saw him and jumped back in surprise. Zoro mocked them greatly as they stupidly aimed their weapons at him. It's stupid because he's going to disappear on them again an-

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

and… shoot each other. I need some popcorn

"HURRY UP AND KILL HIM! HE'S ONLY ONE SWORDSMAN!"

Zoro appeared from behind the man as he pierced the man's hair with his katana. Due to their whispered coversation I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the geniuses with guns were getting ready to shoot them. I wish I had popcorn. Then the Iggrappa pulled out his Saxaphone for some reason. Why would he need th-

"KAPOW!"

Was that a shotgun blast! DID HE USE AN INSTRUMENT TO FIRE A SHOTGUN ATTACK! The Grand Line is so amazing. I watched them scrabble around the ground trying to find Zoro. If I just sit back and relax

"YOU!" My eyes narrowed as I looked behind me at the man holding a rifle to my head. "Don't move Lancer, give yourself up and I won't hurt that pretty face of yours."

"Thank you for calling me pretty."

"Shut it brat! You and your brother are worth 49 million combined."

"You can't take me on unless you help your friends take out the first mate."

"He's the first mate? What are you?"

I vanished from his line of sight by using my fancy footwork. I got right behind and whispered. "Just a simple Chore Girl."

He yelped and whirled around to fire. I knocked out it out hand and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. I heard more gunshots and more shouts from a different part of the town. Obviously Zoro is causing enough problems for them to be focusing on him than me. They do need me alive. I jumped across the roofs, narrowly avoiding gun fire in my way. Zoro can take of these, I'll just run away and knock them out when they approach.

"FREEZE GIRL!" Crud, four of them approached me from four corners with axes in each hand. Three men and a woman. Wait that's the same one I had a dance off with.

"You." I pointed at her, she jumped a bit. Seems like a scared her. "You were faking it?"

"Only until I got tired! SHUT UP AND SURRENDER 'LANCER'!"

"Mmmm…. Nah." They charged at me and all four took a swipe. I leapt over each other before those weapons hit. At least they didn't hit each other. As soon as I landed, I made a break for it. "NAH NAH! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" I stuck my tongue out at them as I laughed at their pissed off faces."

"YOU COWARD! QUIT PLAYING GAMES!" shouted the girl.

I stopped and turned. "Fine, I'll read a book instead." I dropped my spear and shield. "Come at me sister."

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!" All four charged at me with no coordination at all. I rolled my eyes and rushed forward. In a few seconds I took care of them with a few kicks to face, chest, ear, and face again. They all fell in a heaping pile like ragdolls. Stupid bounty hunters, you're not tough like 'her'. I grabbed my weapons and jumped off the roof to the window in front of me. I dove through in time before the shots were fired at me. I rolled off the floor and kicked the door opened. I ran down the hallway, but much to my annoyance, more hunters came and blocked my path.

* * *

><p>I found myself on a roof of a house again while the noise still polluted the air. So far, I only put down 20 Bounty Hunters. I told them they needed get Zoro, but did they listen? Nope. Now all twenty of them will wake up feeling sore. I heard someone shout and turned around to see what it was. On the next roof was a large, muscular brown skinned woman, pinning Zoro down as she was punching him in the head. I cringed as the shockwave occured between them.<p>

That stupid muscle bound female was going to kill him. Our buildings were next to each other, so it was good that I make that short distance. I leapt to the next roof, but stopped when I noticed Zoro was getting the upper hand.

Zoro showed me why he was true warrior, a true swordsman. He grabbed her face and started to squeezing her head. It was a contest of strength between these two. This wasn't about a brawl, this was about spirit. He was winning. She started screaming in pain and collapsed on her knees as Zoro rose up. She was trying to keep her grip on him.

"What's wrong?" He taunted. "Where's all that strength you were proud off?"

He's so strong! I ran over as the muscular woman collapsed.

"Zoro! Great job!"

He smirked in my direction. His features telling me he enjoyed the scuffle. I took out a rag in my pocket and tried to remove some of the blood on his face.

"How disgraceful!"

Our attention was directed to the fools down below. The only ones left were Mr. 8, Mr. 9, and Miss Wednesday. They must be stronger."

"To be beaten by two lone pirates." The old man continued to glare at us. "The leader entrusted me to watch over this town as a proud member of Baroque Works. We are responsible for what happens here."

He took out his saxophone again. Damn it! The two of avoided the shotgun blast produced from the so-called instrument. I jumped off of the building and landed on a haystack. I jumped out and noticed the girl whistle for someone named Carue to come.

"CARUE GIVE ME A HAND!"

I prepared myself for an encounter with a dangerous foe. It was..

"QUACK!"

An overgrown duck. I groaned, expecting some kind of monster of something. He raised his right wing for some reason… heh. He's giving her a hand. That's classic.

"NOT LITERALLY!" She shouted in dismay at the duck. That too is hilarious. A little bit later, she got on the duck and looked ready to fight me. "Alright Carue, show them your famous speed that can outrun an leapord."

I readied myself for to make a move.

Then, for some strange reason, the duck sat down. Angry at it, she smacked it upside the head for its stupidity.

I sighed and walked away.

"HEY! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!"

I shrugged. "The show got boring after Act 2."

"Y-YOU! I am not incompetent!" I turned around as wierd duo charged at me

I glared at the duck, lick my lips and shouted. "WHO'S UP FOR FRIED DUCK?" I then licked my spear… metal tastes bad, why do people lick it anyway? I'll never lick my spear again, not even for intimidation.

"QUAAAAAACKK!" Fear overtook the fowl as it shrieked at my dark demeanor. It turned 90 degrees and ran off as the girl was screaming at the duck for being an idiot. Ha, that was too easy. I leisurely walked around the building, I didn't feel any trouble, but I did hear metal clashing against another. One moment later a body fell on a pile of barrels. I blinked and smirked at the man with the crown on his head. Zoro must've knocked him out and those bats in his hand. What a unique fighting style.

'KAPOWW!'

Crud, it's the old man with Saxophone shotgun. I looked around frantically, he wasn't near me and it was a little bit of a distance. I heard foot steps from inside the house. I lowered my guard when Zoro came running out. I grinned and ran at him.

"Zoro, did saxophone man get you?"

"No, taking a hit like that would be suicide. Did you take care of the girl?"

"She was on her giant duck. I couldn't pass off the opportunity to scare it to death."

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind and turned around. That 9 guy was growling in anger at being taken out like a wimp.

"You stupid swordsman! Taking me out like that!"

"You did that on your own, your acrobatic skills made you fall."

"AH HA HA HA!" I laughed. "You missed and jumped to your doom? What a moron!

"LANCER!" He aimed one of his bats at us and shot it the top part at us. The bat wrapped around my arm tightly. I was caught, it's made of iron and I can't cut through it. I'lll have to knock him out first.

"HA! I SEALED ONE OF YOUR ARMS LANCER! COME ON SWORDSMAN YOU TRY TO GET ME WHEN I HAVE YOUR WOMAN!"

"My woman?" Zoro snorted. "We're not in that way."

"Are you an idiot?" I started chastising the would-be king "He could come over there and break all your bones!"

"Not quite! When I have hostage right here." Wednesday came back… DAMN IT! She has my bloated brother as a hostage with a dagger edge close to him. Sharp objects is one of his weakness besides submerging in the ocean water.

"Miss Lancer, Mr. Bushido, if you even move an inch, consider your comrade's life a forfeit."

"AHH NICE ONE WEDNESDAY! MY INSURANCE FOR ME! SHE CAN'T ESCAPE AND HE CAN'T ATTACK!"

"Your brother should've woken up before he became a hostage."

"It's… how we are. Give us food and we're in a coma."

"Prepare to fire!" Huh? Damn, the old man is still on the roof. Once glance said it all, he had cannons coming out the six curls in his hair. THAT'S AWESOME! NO! THAT'S TERRIBLE!

"Preparing complete…..**IGRAPAPAPA!**"

Aw crud! He fired six cannon balls from his curls. An interesting weapon, but still not good. Then Zoro grabbed the wire and yanked it, pulling the king man forward. "Anya, trust me on this!"

"Alright!" I grabbed the wire too. We managed to lift him up in the air. He was just at the right time and position for the cannons to fire. Thank you Mr. 9 for being our meat shield. No hard feelings. We then swung it around and tossed him at Wednesday. A direct hit; sending the two of them into a wall and freeing my brother. The wire broke too. We dodged the projectiles from the man's hair cannon. Zoro ran forward and used my brother as a trampoline to send himself up in the air at Mr. 8.

He delivered a quick slash, ending the battle for us.

Something inside the house caught my eye.

A bottle of alcohol.

Eh, no one needs it and I'm sure Zoro would probably like some. I climbed up the steps in the house, walked out the door and then walked up another flight of steps and found Zoro tossing out that Monday woman and curly.

"Nice finisher."

He turned toward me with a grin. "Yeah, it's a quiet night now.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep." I tossed the bottom and he caught it. "Thought you might like that. God knows you can never get enough."

"I have a limit, I just don't know it yet."

I lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You and hip coolness."

"Cool and hip? Hn, those words are meaningless." He took a sip and wiped his mouth. "If you think I am cool as you say, then you can think that. I see myself as normal."

Still cool though.

"You hear something?"

"No."

"Must be my imagination."

"Yeah… these guys are all defeated, should we go back and get the rest of them?"

"Let them sleep for a while, we'll get them later."

Another thought crossed my mind. "Tell me what else you know about Baroque works?"

"That's all I know, a scout came to me and told me everything. I declined when I said 'if I joined, you best make me the leader.'

"Ha, ha and then what?"

"He attacked." He smirked. "If I knew the secret then I can't be left alive. So I had to kill him. He called himself Mr. 7. I think we're going to be in trouble. We did take out their members."

"That's if they found out that we did it. I can't believe a whole town, there was little girl chasing after me too."

"… what did you do?"

"I jumped behind and delivered a chop to the neck with my hand. She went out like a rock."

"There was a little boy and probably his mother. I…. put them out. They're alive and unharmed."

"You didn't use your swords did you?" I glared at him.

"Yes, but only the dull end."

"That still hurts you know."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Can't you pinch a nerve?"

"I don't know how to do that." He took another sip. "I was in a hurry to stay alive woman."

I wanted to argue further, but… I guess he was right. Even he did pinch a nerve, he might pinch the wrong one.

"I'm sorry, you had to do what was best at the time."

"Hm… I never liked hurting children." He snorted. "There was one time I was hired to killed a 7 year old due to him being the son of a pirate. I told him to piss off and left."

"... Good that you didn't."

We stayed quiet and enjoyed the moonlight. Then we heard screams from down below and some kind hyena like laughter. We spotted two new people confronting the old man, his royal pain, and duck girl. One of them was a brown skinned man with fluffy like hair and wore a brow long coat over his regular clothing. The other woman was a short-haired blonde, behaving like a stereotype, while wearing a short yellow dress, some kind of hat, white heeled shoes and an umbrella. They look like they know each other. Must be more of these Baroque Work members.

The two new strangers talked about someone is in trouble, apparently someone from a random kingdom found out their secret by infiltrating their organization.

"Luffy's caught in the middle."

"Be a dear and go and get him."

"He's your brother."

"Aren't you the first person he picked?" I grinned cheekly, getting a snort in response.

Then the old man fired cannons from his hair. I guess it's a battle amongst them, not our problem. We both got down while they were fighting amongst themselves… which ended quickly. Then the man in the coat said something that kind of startled me.

"The identity of the first spy, is Igaram, head of the Alabasta Royal Guard, and the second spy is… " He took out a picture revealing a girl with long blue flowing hair. "Nefartari Vivi, the princess of Alabasta!"

Zoro managed to drag Luffy out as I squatted nearby, continuing to listen.

"Under the direct order of the boss, we're here to eliminate you."

This… this is… what can say…. Boss. No wonder she looked familiar. The last time anyone saw the princess was two years ago and now here she is playing spy. Why? Is her country in danger of Baroque Works?

….I took out a princess… She must be a princess fallen from grace, but they said she was spy. So….

Suddenly the king man, despite not being a spy, jumped into defend her. He instructed her to run as he ran to fight, but… this guy eliminated him by shooting a booger…. A BOOGER THAT EXPLODED UPON CONTACT! What kind of weird and twisted powers does he have? I… I'm getting excited. The Grand Line is going to put my skills to the test and increase my endurance.

The girl got on the duck and ran off. The two creeps gave chase. I'm stuck in a dilemma. Should I go and save her or just ignore it? I'm a pirate…. TO HELL WITH THAT I'm going to break their teeth!

I looked behind to find Zoro growling at the old man, who was begging to save him to save her. I can't turn down something like that right? There will be choices I make in the future that will affect the environment, but… I want to make an enemy out of someone other than the Government. A new third party would be awesome. Baroque Works will be that third party. Right? Damn!

"If you successfully save her, you'll be greatly rewarded!"

"OKAY!" I shouted! "One rescued princess coming up!" I revved myself to leave

"Rewarded you say?" that voice sounded like Nami. "How about 100 billion belli as a reward."

I facefaulted on the ground… ,but we're pirates so why not be selfish? I turned around and pointed at Nami.

"Damn it Nami you greedy woman, but the reward is pretty good."

She jumped down and looked at me with some kind pouted and helpless look on her face. "Does it seem low?"

"THAT'S TOO HIGH!" I shouted. "You know, a princess needs rescuing, a party will be made in our honor! Lavender Lancer AWAY!" I said as I ran down the street

* * *

><p>-Vivi's p.o.v.-<p>

No, no, no! How could this have happened? We were very careful, very, very careful. They were bound to have found us sooner or later, but I didn't think at this point. I feel dumb thinking, very dumb. My disguise worked, I looked liked a twenty something year old as opposed to teenager. I am currently 16 by the way all for this disguise to work was the right make up, padding, and anything else that would make my alter ego more convincing.

Now I am currently running, riding since Carue is doing the footwork, for my life. Mr. 5 and Miss Valetine are dangerous, they are truly people you do not want to encounter. They are fruit users so that makes them just as bad. I see catching up and try to make Carue go faster. Suddenly I spot someone up ahead, it's Miss Monday. Is she going to capture me?"

"Wednesday! Go on ahead, I'll try to distract them as best as I can."

"Wha? But!"

"No buts." She smiled at me. "You are a friend, and we were bound to get killed for our failure anyway!"

Tears shed from my eyes as I rode past. Despite her brawn appearance, she was kind and had a soft spot on her. As princess I assumed all people on the side of piracy or whatever were evil, but being with these people gave me a change of heart about them. Some of them got screwed over in life and had to choose this to get by.

'BOOOOOOM!'

No! Carue stopped as I took a glance behind when Mr. 5 struck her on the neck with her forearm. I don't thing anybody can survive this…. I don't think I can get away from them. They'll kill me! I won't see my father again, I won't see my kingdom again, nor pell, nor him.

"With this ability bes-."

"SHUT UP!"

That voice was familiar. I looked back and to my surprise was that pirate girl, Lavender Lancer. She jumped and smashed the man on the head as she jumped over and then delivered a sharp kick to his face that sent him flying back.

"MR.5! You brat how dare you!"

"He was in my way."

Valentine growled as she started floating up in the air. As soon as she felt herself to be at the right height, she dropped herself like a rock. "Die!"

"Nah." She side stepped and let the girl crash through the ground. "Did you expect to stand there like an idiot? I don't know what kind of ability you have, but it seemed like you rely on it too much." She kicked Valentine, knocking her out. She looked back and approached me. "Hey there Princess, I saved you."

I shot a glare at, why would a pirate save me. I didn't need her help. I took my peacock slashes. "LANCER! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Knock it off." The swordsman suddenly appeared and grabbed my arm. "We're here to help. Looks like my friend here took care of it."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you were in trouble," I blinked at the Lancer. "Sure I could've ignored it, but I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't help." She… .. was she speaking the truth?

"I have other reasons." The bushido snorted. He probably was forced to come. He looks like the type to not help people not worth his time. I don't understand, by taking out two of the strongest they have just inspired the wrath of Baroque Works. These people have no idea what they put themselves into.

"ZOOOOOROOOOOO!" Our turned to the boy with the strawhat, he still looks like a balloon. What kind of fruit did he eat?

"Brother! You finally woken up!"

The man smirked. "If you had woke up before we could finished this quickly."

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! FIGHT ME!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>I sat there looking at the three of them. Moments ago, the kid appeared and fought against Bushido, thinking he hurt and entire town filled with civilians. What kind of idiot is he? He didn't think it was that suspicious? He only blamed the swordsman and not his sister. He probably didn't want to believe she helped.<p>

If that was the case, then what morals do they have? What line can they cross before they go to far. Mr. Bushido and Lancer seemed to have enough sense to play around, but him? However, the boy was strong, he was able to keep up with the swordsman. I cringed, if had woken up, then we would've been taken out quickly with just the three of them. Where did this get this strength?

The Mr. 5 pair woke up and tried to attack them, only for them be taken out quicker than what Miss Lancer did. Just who are these people?

Lancer, tired of them fighting. Came up and smacked her brother with her shield. The boy growled and yelled at her. The two bickered like kids until he realized the truth. She could've done it sooner, but back during their fight.

"_See? I heard you said he didn't look like a 30 million wanted man. Well? Looks can be deceiving."_

After that statement, she went over to break up the fight. Just in time for the other woman from the crew to arrive. She said something about making a contract. It seems that Igaram asked for them to rescue me. I sighed after hearing the agreement.

"I am thankful for saving me, but I can't agree with it."

She seemed to frown at this. The Lancer on t

"Have you ever heard of Alabasta?"

The orange haired spoke. "No, can't say I have."

"It's a sandy kingdom." I glared at the Lancer. She shrugged. "My master only told it was just all hot and humid in the middle of desert. She told me some info about your names and that's it."

I wanted to smack her, but she was ignorant. This master of hers is a bad influence. I explained to them everything about my kingdom. It was highly civilized country in the Grand Line and a long time ago it used to be peaceful. The peace ended and the chaos started. The reason? Revolutionaries, not Dragon's revolutionaries, who were instigated by Baroque Works. Baroque Works was the reason why these revolutions increased and ruined the peace in my country. Besides, that I didn't know anything else about them.

I had asked my guardian, Igaram if there was a way to infiltrate Baroque works, because I figured it was the only way to get rid of the shadow that plague my country. They will use that country for their goal. To create an ideal nation where those that who did their jobs correctly were rewarded with high ranking positions and they plan to use my country for that dream. If I don't hurry back, then the plan of Baroque works will succeed.

The orange haired girl, Nami the others called her, understood everything. "I see… I guess that explains why you refused." I heard mumble something, a country not having money to spare. Hmm, that sounds like she wouldn't take money from those less fortunate.

"So who's this boss dude anyways?"

I freaked out at the question coming from their captain. "NO! THAT'S A BAD QUESTION TO ASK! YOU'RE BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING!" I calmed down, remembering panicking won't help. "If you knew, Baroque Works would come and hunt you down.

Nami laughed uneasily. "Hahaha! Yeah just leave us out of it. A guy who's taking over your entire country must be one incredible dangerous person."

"Very greedy," Miss Lancer said, as she snorted. "Sounds a little too big for us. We already have the World Government and rival pirates. I don't know about adding a secret organization to our 'kill us' list." I don't blame her.

I continue. "Correct, no matter how strong you pirates may be. You'd be no match for Crocodile, a member of the Royal Shichibukai."

**!**

OH NO! NO NO NO! I said his name, out in the open. I quickly covered my mouth as the color drained from my face. Not like that wouldn't help, I don't know why covered it in the first place. It's just a reaction people do in order to think people didn't hear them… or something. Nami didn't need to talk, her posture and face told me everything. She was terrified. The captain had a mixture of awe and.. excitement. Lancer just stared at me with a small smile, but her eyes were devoid of any sense of emotion. Mr. Bushido looked annoyed and pointed out the obvious about saying his name.

We felt a presence and our attention turned to… NO! The unluckies. An otter and vulture pair. Yes, an otter and vulture. They both had a pair of sunglasses. The otter wore a pink and polka dot suit while the vulture wore a pilot's head ware. The otter's name is Mr. 13 while the vulture's name is Miss Friday. This is bad, they are eyes and ears for Crocodile. They make descriptions on anybody and report back to the boss. Or they try to dispose people by sending traps.

In this case, they'll report us. They know what the Strawhats can do, so it's better for those higher to take care of them.

What can we do?


	9. A princess and her pirates

Anya's p.o.v.

We departed Whiskey Peak just as the Sun emerged. Before that, Vivi was informing us on what Baroque Works is and what kind of trouble that caused. Oh yes, a Shuchibukai named Crocodile is Mr. 0, the head of Baroque Works.

Yay….

That means we're also picking a fight with the Government. They no doubt will consider us a threat when we beat him. Hmm, that also means a bounty increase, but it also means that the Government will not ignore us anymore. Decisions, decisions.

The problems kept on piling when a vulture and a otter wearing sunglasses spotted us and drew pictures of me, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami and took off. Vivi called them the Unluckies, Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday. I'm not superstitious; years ago I proved that by breaking a mirror to prove someone wrong. HA!

The ex-mayor, Igaram, showed up. Horrifyingly, he was dressed up as Vivi. Who am I kidding? He looks like a tranny, who would fall for that? It's noble, but how long can he fool them? After a few exchange of words, he went off to sea with four dummies made to look like us. They were just dummies and nothing more. No clothing, just sacks with faces scribbled on. There is no way anybody that dumb will fall for that.

Actually, there are a lot of dumb people in our world. There is also the chance that Vivi could have gained weight. Yeah, smart thinking old man.

Unfortunately, the old man end up blowing up with the ship Vivi was supposed to be on. I doubt think the person who triggered it will care if Vivi was a fake or not. We had no choice other than to get the hell out and get Vivi home. We managed to bring Sanji and Usopp with us as we made our way on the ship.

Can you guess what happened next? Another member of the Baroque Works appeared before us. Some slut named Miss All-Sunday. She's Crocodile's right hand man. A woman with slick black hair wearing revealing clothing. A tank top that a prostitute might wear and very short mini skirt. She also had on white boots and cowboy hat.

What a whore.

I don't like her or trust her. She taunted us for being small time pirates. That old hag thinks she better than us or something.

What a witch.

To further instigate her evil villainess, she shot Vivi down a peg. Gave her own opinion on how foolish her plight to save her kingdom. My opinion of her went down more.

Slutty slut face.

We prepared to attack, but then she used some weird powers to lower of defense, any weapon we had she knocked it out of our hands. I thought I saw hands.

That hussy.

Then she offered to give us an Eternal Compass, a device that forever records magnetic fields of a particular place, to Alabasta. This was so we wouldn't go to Little Garden. Little Garden sounds interesting, but I don't trust that thing. Why the hell should we listen to her. Luffy then broke the compass and shouted.

"_YOU DON'T DARE CHOOSE WHICH PATH WE CAN GO ON OUR JOURNEY!"_

Well said, why should we take her advice? She could've lead us to a trap. I think Vivi might've gained some inspiration from that statement alone. After that, she said a few more words then left on a giant tortoise. Evil slutty woman, I'll remember your hussy face. You will be engrained in my mind forever.

So here we are out in ocean we call home. We agreed to help Vivi by risking our lives for a country we have ties to. The only thing connected to that country is Vivi, so we'll see what happens on our journey. Now we continue the story of a princess and her merry band of outlaws.

"Anybody up for some special drinks?" Coming from the kitchen, Sanji brought us a tray of drinks. The boys and I raised our hands freely and without worry. We were just being too happy, too casual, too relaxed.

Vivi wasn't amused

She pointed at the boys on the deck. "ARE YOU SURE THINGS WILL BE FINE?" I admit, with a shuchibukai, a kingdom to save, and army of secret agents, you would think we are suppose to be on the edge.

"It'll be fine." Nami reassured her. "They'll work hard when the situation presents itself. It's not like they want to die."

"That's true," Vivi was still worried. "But aren't we going to be caught unaware."

I looked down at the deck and felt giggling at the fact that Carue the duck thing was sipping the drink. Such a cute little guy.

"Being here is peaceful Vivi. You're troubles magically go away." I finished it with a wink. That time I felt saw her lose her guard and smile. That a girl. I heard something splash and look forward. A dolphin appeared before us by leaping out of the ocean. A HUGE SHIP BUSTER! INCREDIBLE! The Grand Line gets more amazing.

"LET'S RUN AWAY!" Aye aye captain.

-3rd person-

An hour later Vivi sat in the Woman's cabin with Anya and Nami. Both of the female pirates lent her some clothing they thought might fit her. Anya looked at the shirt she wore as Miss Wednesday and then back at the princess. She noticed extra padding inside the shirt which gave the image that she looked bigger around the chest area than she actually was. Glaring at the princess, the lancer had another person to be envious of. Vivi was smaller than Nami, but bigger than her.

She pushed it aside and asked the girl a question. "So this is used for perverts?"

Blushing, Vivi gave off a sheepish smile. "Y…yeah. I'm not that strong so I had to…" She sighed. "Push my shame in the back of my mind. It was a way for me to fit in."

"Don't be ashamed." Nami wrapped her arm around her. "Sometimes we have to use our feminine charm to get what we want. A wink her and shoulder there."

The lancer groaned and pointed at the navigator. "Sometimes we have put our best foot forward and punch someone in the face."

"Sorry, Tommy not all of us trained ridiculously with a psychopath."

The lancer smirked, knowing it was another way to call her a tomboy.."She's not psychopath." Anya crossed her legs and let her mind wander. "She's psychopathic witch."

"Same thing."

"No, it's a step up and has more flavor."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

"Mind you telling me how you got so strong? Are you and the captain equal to each other?" Vivi poured out her questions with curiosity in her mind."

"Luffy is stronger." She flexed her right bicep. "It's partly… they always say men are stronger, but my passion and pride doesn't allow me to be weak. You can thank our grandfather kicking our asses when we were younger. So it's our strong desire to live that gives us strength."

"You watched Zoro and Luffy fight each other." Nami glanced up toward the deck. "They're monsters, including Sanji."

"Him? He doesn't look much."

"Don't let his appearance fool you, he's right up there with Anya and the idiots."

"Luffy doesn't give you flak for that? Isn't that disrespect to his authority..."

"We're not like other pirates." Anya grinned. "We don't pillage towns. If we rob, then… we rob. Probably only when necessary, but we do pay for our stuff. The treasure and cash we got came from Crimson Claw

"You stole from Crimson Claw?" Gaping, the princess didn't believe they encountered the Crimson pirates. "He supposed to be feared."

"Feared?" Nami waved her finger. "Yes, yes he was. However, someone once told me there will be always someone stronger coming along. The same can be said for Arlong and Don Krieg."

"Don't tell me you all took care of them."

"Luffy defeated Krieg and Arlong. Anya took out 'Crimson Claw'."

The female pirates continued to tell stories of the others, it was Nami enlightening her more than Anya. The later didin't join until after the Fishman event. In Vivi's mind, they sounded crazy, weird, and strong. However, it has given her more optimism. The two women seemed nice, despite one wanting money and the other being terrifying warrior. She has to trust them, otherwise who can she trust?

Vivi told them a few things about her past. How she told them about befriending a group of children the two of the laughed. Not believe that a princess would befriend commoners. With a bit more input in their past lives, Nami decided to head up on the deck to check the weather, leaving the two girls in the room.

"Vivi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You know a lot of royalty right?"

"Only through my father, but few personally why?"

"Well..." Vivi noticed Anya's mood was dropping and her expression was starting to creep her out. The serious posture she displayed meant she had something personal on her mind.

"Tell me about the… World Nobles."

"W… why?"

"Just want to know a little more about them. I hear they kil-."

"CORRECT!" Anya blinked at the very harsh tone and the princess's distraught expression. "Do NOT ever go NEAR them."

"I'm not going to pick a fight with them. I'll flat out ignore them."

"If you see someone dying by their hand, do not help them. They are dangerous people with more authority than my father in the world. Harm one of them, an Admiral will show up with a fleet of battleships."

"A fleet? That's stupid. I hear Admirals are powerhouses, why the hell do they need a fleet for... one person?"

"That's how powerful and important they are."

The lancer started growling. "But WHY the hell do they get away with so much."

Vivi lowered her head. "They are the descendant of the twenty kings who created the world…"

"Nobody creates a world."

"I mean the Government, don't take that literally."

The purple haired female grunted, but Vivi decided to pound some more info in her head. "Listen," Vivi held up her index finger. "Just don't do anything, yes they are weak physically, stupid, corrupt, and what not. But they hold the most political power. When you get to Shabody, just steer clear and don't do anything. Got it?"

"Yeah…" The girl nodded with a serious look. "Sorry, it's just that one of them killed someone important to me by sailing on the wrong side of his ship."

"… When they walk by you have bow."

"Oh? Then I'll run away. I don't bow to people who don't deserve it." crossing her arms and legs. "I'll avoid them when I see or hear of them."

"Just don't seek vengeance."

"I got over that, I just want to continue on our adventure." She sighed and got up. "Come on, let's go above deck and talk about something else." She smiled. "Are there any more ducks like Carue in Alabasta?"

Rising to her feet. Vivi turned to the person in question. "Yes.."

"I WANT ONE!" The girl was jumping like a 3 year old "CAN I? "

"I don't think you can. Sorry." She shrugged and followed the girl out of the room.

"Damn."

Three hours later

"There's an island to our right!" bellowed Usopp from the Crow's nest. "

Luffy nodded and turned to his navigator. "Is it Little Garden Nami?"

"No, it isn't. I don't think we're there yet. The lady did say it is 5 days away, we're still."

Luffy shrugged, "Little Garden or not, there might be interesting things there. CHANGE COARSE FOR THAT ISLAND! I WANT TO SEE WHAT'S ON IT!"

"There's nothing interesting here." grumbled the boy. The island was small, basically a beach with 8 coconut trees. That was pretty much it.

Usopp walked across the land, not to thrilled by it either and did it suddenly get hot all of a sudden. Old man Crocus did say the weather and everything was nutty. He looked back at the people that were with him. Vivi, Carue, and Luffy. The others stayed onboard. "Look on the bright side." Pointing at the trees, the so called 'Captain' Usopp knew Luffy's love of food. If there was one thing that could be interesting, it would be the coconuts. "There's food."

His mood turned his frown right side up. He looked at the trees and ran at the tree. Vivi watched him unleashed his patent ability.

"Gum Gum…." He grabbed the tree. "Coconut Drop." All the attack was just him shaking the base over and over very roughly. The coconuts fell like rocks, he did to two more trees before getting the number he wanted. 12. Usopp took out a bag and the three of them scoop up the coconuts.

"So Vivi what do you think so far?" questioned the Captain.

"Well, underwhelming, but also relaxing. I thought we might get attacked left and right."

"Nah, not that often." The long nose man stood up wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Back in East Blue we encountered tons of them. Each and every one of them wanted a piece of us. There were 100's of them armed to the teeth with swords, knives, guns, cannons, hammers, spears, slingshots, an-."

"He's partially lying," Luffy chuckled sheepishly. "I wish there were 100's." He stopped. "With the people I faced since setting out there were a lot of them. After I got my bounty we faced against a pirate crew and a bounty hunter. Before that, Devlin, Arlong, Krieg, Kuro, red nose guy, some others." He stared at the girl while forming a big grin. "I'll protect you along the way. Everyone will, you are our friend."

Vivi frowned. "It's only been half a day and you're quick to trust me."

"Yeah, you're nicer than you think."

"He's right ya know." Usopp grinned at her way.

Her frown curled up to a smile. He wasn't so bad after all.

"It's pretty cool to have a princess on board."

Vivi looked up from her position near the figurehead. The captain was sitting on said object. Curious by his statement she decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

The boy smile grew more. "When I was young I always wanted to go to awesome places and see amazing people. A princess was on the list of awesome people."

"Why?"

"The Goa Kingdom had a prince and not a princess. I had the idea of saving damsels in distress. Princesses tend to act like one."

"That's a bad stereotype." She frowned at him. "Saving damsels in distress isn't something a pirate would do."

"That's true. I don't go around saving people, sometimes I run into them by accident. Believe it or not, I could've just avoided Crimson Claw, but I wanted to see how tough he is, plus when there is an island you just have to explore and see what's on it."

"Anya told me that."

"Yeah, we just happened by randomly. The Marines could've handled the kidnapping, but we were just passing through when we saw his ship. He was a feared man and wanted to fight him to see how tough his crew was."

'You could've just flat out ignored him, but you wanted a challenge. I guess that's how pirates are. They see other pirates as rivals so he decided to challenge him without wanting to save the girl.'

"I'm glad I met you."

Vivi blinked with disbelief, "Huh?"

"Yeah," He leapt off the sheep head and landed near her. He sat down beside and gazed at her. "Most people tell me all kinds of things about those in royalty. Some are rude, some are nice, and others tend to get fat after not lifting a finger for chores. But you. You're not that weak, you're nice, brave, and all those other kinds of things. I hear most people don't care about their subjects. But you! You risk your life by infiltrating an organization under a disguise to save your people. That takes courage. All royalty need to be more like you."

"I wish they could too." Smiling at him was a good indicator on how much trust she on him. "Most pirates need to be more like you."

"Yeah."

"Not… like him." Anya walked up and sat by them. She then grabbed his cheek and started stretching it. "If all of them had huge appetites like him, then the food supply would decrease."

"That's not funny." He scowled. "Quit doing that!"

"No."

He stuck two fingers up her nose. "Ha!"

"Ibiot"

"You two have a have good relationship."

"We picked up where we let off." The purple haired grabbed both of his cheeks. "Four years without stretching this boy with no chest hair."

"Overrated," The brother then grabbed her cheeks. "Not like you can cook meat. You burned the last dinner to a crisp. Still tasted good though."

"That's why I make better sandwiches. You think everything tastes good."

"I don't like carrots that much. Can you make a B.L.T. next time… with lots of bacon?"

Vivi continued gazing and giggling to herself at the twins behavior

An hour later

"Mr. Bushido?"

The swordsman looked up from pushups as he saw the princess approach him. He then went back to his training. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, just wondering?"

"About who I am? About what kind of rumors had spread about me? I'm not that much of a fiend as people make me out to be. Everyone tends to over exaggerate, but I don't mind. If it gives me recognition and lets people know I want serious competition and not jokes."

"What did Luffy do?"

"I owe him one. He helped me out of a problem. Some idiot spoiled brat lied, he then got punched in the face."

"What did he lie about?"

"The punk was being a fool, thinking he owned everything. It was kind of true. He was a marine Captain's son who enforced his authority through fear. He then threatened to lock up a little girl just because she did something that was harmless. My conscious overloaded and I took her place. I was promised to be let out in a month, but they planned to kill me. That's the story."

"You don't miss a beat."

"I don't care if you judge me." He stopped and looked at her with no ill intent. "These guys are idiots, but they a good bunch. Just don't tell them I said that."

"Okay, but I was told you seemed against bringing me along.."

"… We're going to be facing strong opponents. Besides you tried to kill us remember? I thought lugging you around would get in the way of our journey. On the plus side, having Baroque Works on us isn't took bad."

"You sound lik-."

"Geez," He sat up and looked at her. "I naturally don't trust people. Call me paranoid, but I want to make sure no stabs us in the back." He noticed her frown. He grunted and started rubbing the back of his head while having a annoyed look. "Damn. Look, you seem like a good kid. A little naïve, but still a good kid."

"Naïve?"

"That how I feel about you."

"Why am I naïve?"

Zoro cursed himself, he should've chosen his words carefully. Not everyone likes a blunt person. Not everyone can handle the truth. That only thing he can describe her at the moment. He assumed she was because she was royalty and the higher ups tend to be ignorant.

"Okay, you are not too naïve, you at least understand the danger."

"Of course I do."

"But how did you expect to save the kingdom once you found out it was Crocodile?"

"…"

"I'm not being mean, I'm pointing out some facts. It's noble to find a way to save of place you call home, but you are missing a clue."

"What clue?"

"You need to find out that yourself, I can't tell you."

"So it's a quest for one self? Is that what you are saying?"

He raised his right brow. "Is it?"

She scowled at him and left him to own devices. He sighed and snorted. "Be mad at me all you want, you need to have a clue."

An hour later

"Sanji." Vivi found the chef sitting in the Galley while drinking some water and reading a book entitled 'How to be more Tactical.'

"Yes, my princess."

"I spoke to others about you and I don't know what to make of you."

"What is it about you can't make of."

"You're on a pirate ship wearing a suit, you're well groomed, and you make delicious foods."

"I was waiter and cook for a place called the Baratie. I am actually an apprentice of a pirate."

"Huh?"

"You think all pirates are bloodthirsty, while that may true, some of them have a moral compass. Sometimes they turn over a new leaf and want to live in solitude. It's strange for some as handsome as me to be living as a pirate."

"Yeah…"

"Look at Nami-san and Anya-chan, there are hardly any pirate crews with women. They say it is bad luck to have ladies onboard. I say it's crappy to think that. Want something?"

"No thanks."

"All of us don't care about the norm that much. Alos, unlike the other crappy cooks in the seas, I make them to benefit the crew. What did you think of lunch?"

"It was delicious."

"See, it may not be as good as the cooks from Alabasta, but I go for a 100%."

"I see."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing else, I talked to most of everyone else today. Usopp said he would star gaze.

"Hm," The blonde chuckled. "Didn't think he was interested in stuff like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Other than his love of tall tales, Usopp is a science person, more along the lines of Chemistry. You'll find him trying to mix different stuff together. I think that's pretty interesting despite his lack of physical strength, plus one for giving Nami-san a belt to help escape trouble."

"So that's what's she been lugging around."

"Yeah, talk to him if you want something."

"I will."

-Later that night-

Usopp, Vivi, Carue, and Luffy sat on a long blanket while gazing at the sky. Actually, Luffy was sleeping while the others watching the stars

"Look!" The long nose pointed at a particular star. "That's the north story. Travelers use that to find their way."

"You know a lot about this."

"Not a whole, just what I read on. Do you believe the stars are heavenly lights?"

"I like to think so, but part me says there are more about them than we realize.

The man nodded. "I read about some cultures using the stars for religious practices. They think wishing or praying will grant you some form of happiness. Saying wishing about a shooting star will increase your chances."

"I don't believe wishing is a way to get happiness. I do pray."

"To who?"

"To someone, I do believe there is a god named Anuubis who governs the dead in the underworld."

The sniper gulped. "That doesn't sound too appealing."

"It isn't, but it's a reminder on how fragile we are. I learned there are to many religions. Kind of makes me wonder if there is a correct one."

"Yeah… I think there is a higher form of power out there. I'm not sure which description is accurate, but I think there is one."

"I think so too, but I have to remain in the one I was raised in. It's a part of me. Believing in that can make me a bit happy, but I won't be satisfied until my country is safe."

"Safe… yeah."

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm realistic Vivi, so is Nami. Sanji might be, but I am naturally coward. I don't have fruit powers, wield swords, spear or kick. I use whatever is around me as my weapon. It's how I survive."

The girl then started giggling, which caused a frown from the markman.

"What's so funny?"

"I had a delightful thought of you using plants to fight for you."

"Hn, that's ridiculous. No one can command plants, unless you have Devil Fruit powers. As a whole I doubt there is a place in the Grand Line that could let you command plants. Just like there is a place where people have long arms."

"You mean the Long arm tribe?"

"THEY EXIST!"

She smiled. "Of course."

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about that. I met them once at the Revere with my father. I thought he had an accident, but they were born with that."

They continued talking throughout the night as the moon shined upon them from the clear darkened sky.

5 day later

Vivi's p.o.v.

I made myself comfortable in the women's quarters while reading a book I borrowed from Nami. It's been five days since I joined the strawhats. I hadn't a clue on what my time would be with them. I thought I would be a prisoner down in the storage room where they wouldn't let me out until I got to my country and would be treated poorly.

It was the opposite

They are all so nice, funnying, charming, and strangely strong. Very strange group of people. What can I say about them?

Luffy is not like any other pirate I hear about. He is clueless and somewhat ignorant, but there is something about him. I don't know what it is, but I am drawn to follow him. I am to trust him and put my faith in him. He's funny and very kind. I don't know what I would do without him. He told me few stories about his youth and his likes. Meat is at that top of his list. I do wonder what D means?

Mr. Bushido… um Zoro, isn't the kind of the person you want to run into at night. I was apprehensive due to what happened in Whiskey Peak. He was intimidating, scary, and downright ruthless. Everyone there probably was licking their wounds may be lucky to survive his wrath. He is quiet and tends to keep to himself. He's either sleeping or training. He gave some kind talk about me being naïve. He may be trying to help, but he's a little blunt.

Nami is treating me like I am her own sister. I don't know if it's the money or she's just that nice. They all say she's greedy, but Anya told me she has a soft side to her. She is the navigator and they put their full trust in her. I am to do that as well.

Usopp is an odd, unique, a very funny man and has an oddly shaped nose. He tells some fictional tales about himself. Two days ago he told me about his run in with 4,000 bandits and how he defeated them with a hammer. I think that was a make believe story. I am totally impressed by his knowledge of chemistry.

Sanji is a gentlemen. A kind and passionate man who cares about the food he makes. I was ancitipate my next meal because it's very very delicious. Everyone was right, looks can be deceiving, we encounter some kind of sea monster two days ago. Him, Luffy, Mr. Bushido, and Anya took it and made sushi… literally. I guess I need to watch out what kind of masks people put on.

Anya, I disliked her back in Whiskey Peak. She made everyone uneasy by the way she mocked everyone and letting Zoro do most of the work. Getting to know he was easy. She is spunky, and always crack a joke or is sarcastic given the situation and is rather boyish. There is some feminine, she seemed upset when I chose Nami's shirt over hers. I can see now she is insecure about her chest.

I think I am going to like it here. I closed my book and left my room. After walking up the stairs and crossing the Galley I found myself outside the ship where everyone else was lounging around. Sanji, Zoro, Anya, and Usopp were playing some kind of card game. Luffy could be found sleeping near the figureheard and Nami was standing near the on the Quarterdeck.

"Well, we should be there any time now." The orange haired girl said out of the blue.

"Yeah…"

"Anything wrong?"

"Just… nothing."

The navigator calmly walked up to me and poked on the head. "Nothing? There is obviously something."

"A ROYAL FLUSH!" The yell came from Anya as she stared at the cards in Usopp deck, the other two in their party grunted and glared at the teenager.

"That's 3 wins for me." He chuckled. "Face it guys, while you were training and cooking, I was just practicing to be an Ace in cards."

"I guess you don't want desert tonight." Sanji said in a monotone voice. He doesn't sound serious though.. I think. "I slaved over a hot stove for you… my friend… who thinks I cook for the hell of it."

"Wait!" Usopp's jaw dropped at the chef. "I didn't mean that."

He sighed. "I guess you wouldn't like tonight's desert request from Anya-chan and Luffy." He smirked and leaned forward. "Do you like Apple Pie with ice cream?"

"YES!" Usopp shouted.

"Hmm… nah, not going to give you some."

"SANJI!" Usopp bowed to him. "I was only joking! Seriously! All that time and energy you spent cooking and training paid off."

"He is kidding." Zoro chuckled at the sniper.

"Hmm…." Anya smirked at the chef. "I think he doesn't want any."

Sanji looked at the girl and took the hint to continue the joke. "Whatever you say my 'Dashing Lancer'."

"ANYA!" cried Usopp. I think they are playing tricks on him.

Nami laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Well…. It's just mostly my father. I haven't seen him in years." I felt distraught. "I am worried if I am killed, there will be no one in the family to continue ruling Alabasta. I am an only child and my mother died when I was 4."

"I'm sorry, most of us are orphans here. It seems that the Monkey Twins still have a Grandfather."

"Do you think he approves of this? Their grandfather?"

"Anya said. 'He'll kick our asses with the Fist of Love, then yell at us. So no, he doesn't approve'. I'm sure your father and anyone in your kingdom would gawk at the idea of a princess associating with pirates."

"Yes…"

"Well, you could say you bribed us with lots of money to take you home."

I chuckled. "That's… what you asked for."

"Yeah," Nami face went serious "but is anything wrong. You can always tell us."

I nodded. "I just hope we can get there in time. I have a feeling things are going to get worse."

"I understand, don't think about it for now." She grinned. "Momentai."

It means take it easy. I had gotten to know the crew a bit more since Whiskey Peak. I can now trust them and feel reassured that even though our journey will be filled with danger, I can now know that I can count on these six people to protect me and I hopefully I can aid them in some way in the future.

It wasn't long until we made it to Little Garden. I wonder what we'll find there.


	10. Venturing in Little Garden

A/N: I own this laptop, Anya, Ken, some O.C's, and my hunger. I don't own One Piece. DON'T OWN!

* * *

><p>-Grand Line, Marine Branch in the city of Lilypad. 3 days ago-<p>

Lilypad was a village that was located near a tropical forest. The forest was lush and filled all sorts of greenery. It also had a swamp filled with lilypads. Actually, there larger than normal lilpads. 20 foot circumference and had multiple colors. Are you asking if there are large frogs or toads? No, there are not. Sorry, but they are just normal height and few poisonous ones here and there.

That's not all Lilypad is famous for. They have waffles to die for coming in all flavors. Chocolate, vanilla, peach, bacon. All flavors you can think of and then some.

Inside the marine branch of Lilypad, one could see Tashigi training with some marine swordsmen. When she entered the Grand Line the woman wanted to test her skills against those here. Needless to say she was surprised by how they work. She met a man named Kei who easily managed to overpower her. He then dragged her through some weights for her to train by. He was also a Lieutenant, but she felt he was a bit stronger than Ken.

Speaking of him, earlier she watched him fight a Lancer, only for that person to beat him. Now the both of them went out to get waffles. The blue haired female felt her stomach growl. She should be eating food right about now and worry about increasing her skills later.

She looked back at the black haired one eyed man, Alvin with gratitude. She bowed and walked out thinking about her renewed vigor.

"I'll get stronger to contend with Roronoa. I have to get those swords away from him."

After cleaning herself up, she walked out to find a place in town to eat. She was still to the Grand Line, what scared her upon interesting was an abrupt storm that came and nearly caused their ship to wreck, but the crew managed to pull through that mess. She was equally scared of crossing the Calm Belt due to the Sea Kings. She did get a chuckle when Ken dashed inside the cabin after hearing pop sound. He though it was a Sea King, it was actually someone opening a Sora can.

After that he played it off by saying he had to find a book. He then told Sora to eat a can of worms, but the order was denied by Smoker.

She spotted two figures approaching her. One was Ken, the other was a man with short blonde hair in a buzz cut and a scar over his forehead. He was older than Ken though, around 30. He was also Lieutenant Commander

Ken spotted the girl and held up box. "Waffle?"

"No."

"It's chocolate banana."

"I want lunch, not breakfast." She glared at him with derision on her face.

Ken sighed with defeat and took a bite out of the waffle. "You're no fun you know. You need to lighten up more. Your mind is always on Roronoa."

The blonde marine beside him stared at her. "Upset about the pirate hunter?"

"Sorry sir." Tashigi politely answered, bring a sad expression on Ken's face. She could've at least put that much respect him than the other guy. "He's just despicable."

"So? Why shouldn't he tell you his name or say you are poor imitation of his long dead friend. I'd be mad too."

"Permission to kick him?" Tashigi asked.

The blonde stared at Ken for a second and back Tashigi. "Permission Grant."

Ken gasped. "Now wait just a minu-AUGH!"

The woman performed a powerful spinning back kick to the face, knocking him off his feet. She saluted and continued walking down the town while feeling a bit satisfied. The blonde marine turned to his blue haired acquaintance. "That's what I said during training. There are times where you open your mouth and times where you must keep that trap of your shut. An odd ball as yourself must know your weakness."

Ken merely grunted. "Yes sir." 'I dropped my waffles.'

* * *

><p>-Office in the Marine branch base-<p>

"Why do you need me for this?" Smoker stared at the document in his hand and then back at his superior officer.

The Rear admiral frowned. "Chasing after a rookie crew can't distract you from what your duty is. Anybody can handle strawhat when they find him. You can break off finding him and solve this issue over at Renaisse." The officer got up from his seat and turned toward the window. "Reports say people disappear for days and are found later in an odd condition. The people were smiling and laughing. Some of them ended up dead others in more critical. The sad thing, there is no cure."

"Smiling and laughing? What kind of Fruit user are we dealing with that could put people in fits of laughter and permanent smiling. This is strange.

"Strange? Yes. Find out if it's a pirate group, bandits, anything. No matter what people believe, there are other terrors besides pirates and bandits." The rear admiral turned around and slammed both hands on the desk. "I want you to solve this case."

"Fine," He got up. "I enforce my brand of justice on whoever is causing this. Although, I do find it ridiculous people die or end in a state of smiling. Can it be a Fruit user?

"Or someone is using embarking on the dark side of science. Science can be used to cure and use to harm. If isn't a fruit user, expect a scientist gone mad. I want you think of this assignment as punishment for abandoning your post to chase after Strawhat. Don't go rogue on me and be sure to watch out for X-Drake. I hear he went rogue recently."

"Him? Wonder why?"

"Doesn't matter what his reasons are." The man sighed. "Just finish that mission and then you can find those kids." The rear admiral faced the poster of Luffy and Anya. "I don't believe being in family relations with pirates is a bad thing, but orders are orders. If one of them lived the normal life they would be persecuted and perhaps killed. Admiral Akainu would just kill them even if they were working as a Baker."

"I'm not like him." Smoker picked himself up and walked out. First things first, get his crew prepared for the long journey and locate gas masks. Fruit user or not, he's not breathing that substance.

* * *

><p>-Grand Line, Holiday Island. 2 days ago—<p>

Mr. 3 p.o.v.

My name is Galdino, not that common and at the bottom of the list of names parents want to give their children. I pushed that name aside when I joined Baroque Works. I am now called Mr. 3. I am one of the powerful individuals worthy enough to be less than 10. Hn, even less than 5. I'm an Officer Agent. I didn't achieve this by recklessly fighting my way to the top. No, I used my mind, unlike the fools who just muscle their way out of anything.

I am artist, I am a genius. I am human. I don't like it when my plans come undone. If it is I try to make backups. I am cursed with the Devil Fruit known as the Wax-Wax Fruit. I was foolish enough to believe I would get some mystical brute that would increase my mind tenfold. The human human fruit I heard about. Sadly that won't happen, but that doesn't mean I can use my fruit creatively.

Some may my find wax useless, but anything can be powerful once you find its strengths and recognize your weaknesses. I have learned that those who are overconfident in their abilities will never achieve anything.

I noticed my companion, an 11 year going by the name of Miss Goldenweek. No, I am not what you think. Mr. 0 basically put us together. She's just a child, but she's odd, very contempt with herself and never showing emotion. That one way of saying she's too laid back and very lazy. She loves painting which goes along my love for art. With any color she can make almost anybody under her will.

While sipping my Earl Tea I noticed her staring at a piece of paper.

"Goldenweek you've been staring at that piece of paper for a few days. What's in there that's so important?"

She stared at me with a straight face and said. "A message from the boss."

My jaw unhinged dropping to the point where it could fall to the floor. "YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME SOONER!" That stupid brat is going to give me a heart attack! Damn. I grab the paper from her and analyzed it. "Hmm, it seems that Mr. 5 has fallen. Goldenweek, don't you wish it was Mr. 2 that could've been beaten."

"Then we could get promoted."

"It matters not if he is beaten. There is nothing to panic about. Come on we have to get a move on."

"Okay." There she goes with that monotone voice. Sometimes I wonder if that's just a mask. No matter. Mr. 5 fits what I said about people who are too overconfident in their abilities. Planning is the way to go.

* * *

><p>-Little Garden, Present-<p>

Anya's p.o.v.

I brushed past a bush and made way through the jungle infested place known as Little Garden. I don't know what to make of this place. I have never heard of this place before. I don't remember my master speaking of this place. Minutes ago our crew docked on this island and separated. Luffy-nii, Vivi, and Carue-kun went to go exploring. Vivi and Carue-kun will be fine as a Luffy is with them.

Okay, I gave the duck a suffix because it's adorable. Before, I apologized for the slur about making it into fried duck. I think it forgave me with a quack. Anyway, Zoro and Sanji decided to have a contest of their vow as a man to see who can get the most food. Eh, Zoro started it when he taunted him about saying how weak he was. He just knows how to rile up someone. Sanji does too sometimes. The both of them may have a lot of enemies.

Usopp and Nami stayed back on the ship, scared of what dangers are here after witnessing a tiger lying in a pool of its blood. The so-called king of the jungle was overthrown by something else. I decided to explore this place while marking arrows on trees that would lead me back to the ship. Getting lost isn't on my 'to do list'.

This large jungle feels different somehow. Not like the one back Goa Kingdom or that other place I went to. The terrain feels something akin nature not wanting any form of humanity around. There was that lingering feeling of invading someone's turf. The last time I felt that was when Luffy, Ace, and I encountered a swarm of bees. The more I continued walking, the more I feel something breathing down my neck. I scanned my surroundings.

Nothing. I feel as I am being watched by some maleviolent creature. Something is out there and waiting for me to lower my guard. I kept walking and acted like my guard was lowered.

I heard the snap of a twig and whirled around with my shield raise and my other arm gripping my spear. There was hissing sound followed by something licking its lips. I tried to calm myself. I Obviously feel tensed and wanting the need to leave. Something was coming. I rolled away in time to avoid something that struck where I once stood.

I got up and viewed my opponent. It looked like an overgrown lizard with sharp teeth. Hmm…. I've seen this before. Where? No…. it can't be. I can't believe. I smacked my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Once I realized I wasn't I chuckled while amused.

It was a raptor. A dinosaur that existed in the prehistoric age and it SHOULD'VE died billions of years ago. I remember reading about it once. So why the hell is it still alive? Why does it exist? Didn't he get the memo to quit life forever? No matter, this guy wants to sink its teeth in me.

I didn't like how his claw look sharp enough to pierce my flesh and then take chunk of my flesh and use that piece to feed its friends. I raised my small shield with the moon emblem on it. I changed shields before I left.

It ran at me snapping its teeth hungrily. I avoided his claw from cutting me, but it jerked its head forward to try for a bite. I quickly swiped my shield blocking him from tearing into me. I then used my Moonlight Arc to knock the prehistoric monster out of the battle. I looked at it carefully and wondered if Mr. curly brow could make a decent meal out of it. I wondered if he could make Lasagna with dinosaur meat. He'd do it without a second thought. It does bother me some, but I nagged about being too goofy around me when I first came aboard.

It felt like an hour or some amount of time had pass since I ventured out here. I heard the volcano rang out the more I explore this jungle. I came across a watering hole or just some body of water that could be a pond. I noticed a tiger drinking minding its own business while drinking. Wait, it had long fangs decline from where its upper canine teeth should be. What was it called? Sharp-Fang Tigersaur?

I didn't to disturb it so I decided to walk around it, but I accidentally stepped on a twig. I sighed when its ears were flapping and looked up with a fierce glare. Stupid animal and its sensitive ears.

"…" I didn't say a word while we were having out very staring contest. First one who blinks dies, heh heh. A low hissing sounded behind. I narrowed my eyes knowing it was probably the moron I knocked out earlier or another raptor. Should I engage them all now? It would be nice to have prehistoric meat.

Maybe I can pit them against each other. Can I?

"Hey, you!" I pointed at the tiger. "You want me." I then gestured to the dino behind. "It wants me. How about you guys fight over me and then I'll get th-." I rolled away before the raptor could bite me. Hearing it's teeth gnash together wasn't a good thing. "The victor…. You interrupted me. How stupidly rude are you?" I jumped over the tiger as it tried to tackle me. I landed gracefully on my feet and then stood up. You know, I wonder if it is okay to kill them, since we are on their turf.

Then the both of them lunged at me.

* * *

><p>"Alright Sharpy. Let's go!" I ordered the saber-toothed tiger while sitting on his back. Bruises were on it's face as it unhappily walked away from the water hole. I looked back at the deceased Raptor I killed. That thing couldn't be tamed, but this guy. I can mend his will to me. Heh…. Do I sound evil<p>

Sharpy and I continued our trekked through the jungle. It's kind of boring and I think I am lost after tiger tried chasing a baby dino. Stupid moron. I haven't seen anything in a while despite there being dinosaurs here. I did hear a volcano sounding throughout the air minutes ago. The strange this was that Sharpy was scared for some reason. He lived here all his life, but why would a volcano like that scare him? I don't know, it something that doesn't really concern me.

A while later, I released sharpy from my superior hold. Our heartfelt moment goodbye wasn't heartfelt. He took off like a headless chicken in a slaughter factory. Hm, I guess I can call myself the queen of the jungle. I laughed at bit and continued walking down a different path. I should head back to the ship, it wouldn't be good me to get lost. I wouldn't be good for anyone else on the crew. That includes Zoro and my brother. Some caught my eyesight. Squinting my eyes, I tried to see who was there the more I trekked. A smile came to my face knowing who it was. Standing near the trunk of a tree was…

"Zoro!" I waved happily at him, but he didn't wave back. Heh, typical badass. I walked closer to him as he stood there with his arms crossed. "So did you get the meat? Was your dinosaur bigger than his? The both of you are just macho idiots. I wouldn't be surprised if you caused an entire species to be extinct over a some competition."

He didn't say anything.

"Sheesh, are you mute because he beat you already? It was your stupid own fault."

I stopped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips, leaned forward and tilted my head.

"Huh, mad? Are you feeling you pride as a swordsman is one the line because of it. Come on Roronoa where's that look of 'I'm going to kill you dead?'"

All of sudden Zoro transformed into some king gooey substance that entrapped my body. I was confused and scared about what just happened. The worst part is that I couldn't reach for my spear and the more I struggled the more resistance it put up against me.

It then bounded my arms and legs. My arms, along with my shield, were tied behind my back. Even if I could, this stuff was harder than it looks. I tried struggling again, but it was useless.

This stuff smells like wax.

"Another plans come unfolds."

"Yeah…."

I looked up to find two figures moving toward me. One was man with goofy looking clothes and had his hair shaped like a three. The tip was one fire how did he do that. The other was girl, probably pre-teen, with a blank expression. No, I've seen that look. That's the look of a procrastinator. My first words were.

"You look stupid mister."

"SHUT UP BRAT!" He roared and then regained his composure. "Can't have you causing me to lose my focus now." He used his weird powers to produce two wax men. They picked me up and carried me away."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I guess if you are about to die soon, I'll tell you. I'm Mr. 3, that's Miss Goldenweek. As you know we are member of the Baroque works."

"Blah, blah, whatever. Let me go so I can beat you up and sent little miss to her roo-omph."

The little brat shoved a rick cracker in my mouth. She stared at me with poker face expression and turned around to walk. I munched on, pretty good, and swallowed. I made faces at them as we were walking. Once we got to our destination he dropped and two of them ran off quickly. Stupid bastards.

"So they got you too?"

"Huh?" I looked around and noticed Zoro was bounded with me. Damn, if he's stuck here then this an enemy we have to take seriously.

"How did you get here?"

"Well…. I thought I was talking to Nami and then this stuff here caught me."

"… It disguised itself as you."

"Looks like we fell for trap. Seems like someone could use this to form in the shape of anybody."

"I wonder who else it caught?"

"Usopp, but he seems pretty good at avoiding trouble."

"Yeah, I also think Nami is just as capable escaping trouble as is. So we'll end up being rescued somehow."

"If only I could cut it."

"Feels like it's harder than it looks."

"Hm.."

A while later the two jerks tossed Nami beside us, said his villain monologue and walked off. Another prisoner to keep us company.

"Hey Nami." I greeted cheerfully. She glared at me in return.

"What is this? I was talking to Luffy and then he transformed." She motioned to the wax. "Into this! What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on is that the three of us need to figure out way to get out of here." Zoro said while still struggling.

"Can't you two break out of this?"

"No, this stuff is harder than it looks. Is wax this tough?"

Nami thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so. Years ago it was used to seal papers fearing that said documents would stain, get wet, or destroyed. Wax can be used as almost anything."

"Fire seems to be it's one weakness or anything with heat.." I turned my head to Nami. "Did Usopp pack any explosives or fire in your thief belt?"

"No…, but I think I'll recommend him giving me some if we escape from this."

"Speaking of which, what happened?" I asked. "I would've figured Usopp would've been captured with you."

"Well… it went like this."

Zoro and I were updated on what happened after we left. Her and Usopp met a male giant named Brogy who was a warrior from Elbaf. Not knowing what he was like, the obvious reaction to him was fear. They reluctantly went with him as guest for a meal. Said meal was a giant he kill before it bit him in the ass. Dumb Lizard

During their time with him, the giant explained why he is staying in Little Garden. The reason is due to him and his friend having a disagreement about something stupid. So they stayed here and fought each other for 100 years. They fight when the volcano erupts and rest when the volcano erupts again.

I find it hard to believe they can live for 300 years and honestly embrace death. Master told me there are different people in our world. Giants, Long arm people, long leg, dwarfs, merman, mermaids and the like. Stuff like this makes you wonder what else is out there and if there is a new species no one has discovered yet.

"Looks like Mr. 3 did the work for us."

That voice sounds familiar. We turned to the source. I gasped

"Snot bomb you're here?"

He growled. "Quiet girl. Mr. 3 wants you alive for some reason."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Another Baroque Wors member."

"Enough talk, help out here Miss Valentine."

* * *

><p>He tossed us in an open spaced area. Upon looking at my surroundings I noticed that volcano in the distance. Peering over I saw a giant man with a horned helm. That must be the giant Nami was talking about, but he is trapped by the same wax that is holding us. Something caught my attention in the form of large wax sculpture. The bottom part resembled three stacks of cake piled on top of another. Imagine a wedding cake with a stupid jack o' lantern face on it.<p>

Beyond that was a wax pole attached to some kind of jack o'lantern shaped thing. On that were candles. This is bizarre. I noticed another person that startled me. Vivi was captured as well. More people I don't recognize. A little girl with neutral expression holding some kind of art box and a man with a giant 3 shaped from his hair.

"Vivi!" Nami shouted. "What are you doing here? Where is Luffy?"

Vivi opened to answer, but that Booger bomb man interrupted her. "Worrying about that boy? I already killed him."

I growled in anger at him. "Bastard!"

"You think he did?" I noticed the green-haired swordsman smirk. "Heh."

Yeah… I don't think he had the strength to bring Luffy down. Yeah, somehow within my heart, my idiot of a brother is alive, but probably indisposed at the moment."

"YESS!" The strange 3 man shouted. "Finally I have the whole set! LET MY MASTERPIECE BEGIN!"

The next thing that happened was Zoro, Vivi, Nami and I were placed on the wax cake like thing. Our feet were stuck in the wax making it very difficult to break out. There's that jack o' thing spinning around and around for some reason. I speak for all of us that it makes us take on the appearance of decorations or candles on a cake. Too bad it's not Chocolate caramel. I'd eat like a hungry Lion.

"HOW IS THE TASTE OF MY CANDLE SERVICE!" That annoying Mr. 3 shouted at us. "Look above, the more it spins the more wax mist will rain down upon you. You will become human candles, my own very special work of art! You will be wax dolls with human souls. Isn't it great to die in the name of art?"

"You're hair is on fire." I pointed at the flame at the tip of his hair.

"SHUT IT BRAT!"

Our navigator wasn't thrilled about being candles. "THERE IS NO WAY I'LL DIE JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR FASCINATION WITH ART!" Her gaze turned to the giant. "Mr. Brogy! Can't you do something? You'll be a candle as well!"

Mr. 3 only smirked. "There is nothing to be said. It's done before you start. He cried tears of joy over his victory. Which is interesting. Did he cry because he felt sympathetic for his comrade or if he's just sensitive being."

He laughed. "He killed his best friend of a hundred or so years and never realized he was injured. Look there is no speck of intelligence in his eyes. THERE IS NOTING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE!"

"Trash!" I shouted. "There's no point in making fun of him for that!"

"Shouldn't you feel the same for your brother and friend? They met their ends of the Mr. 5 pair."

"HA!" I patted my chest. "Twins can feel the life force of others. So without a doubt he is alive."

"That's just a myth." Mr. 3 motioned his glasses with a smile. "The only thing you fear is your death."

"I knew." Our eyes turned to the giant. "I knew there was something wrong with him when the fight started."

The very sound of the chuckling candle man ticks me off. "You knew? He was injured and you still showed him absolutely NO MERCY! You must be lying."

"You will never understand our feud. That was the meaning of my tears. It is all about pride and that is something you can never understand. He fought with GREAT pride on behalf of Elbaf. There is no way I can disgrace him.

He took a deep breath and shouted. "YOU WANT TO DESTROY THE PRIDE OF A WARRIOR WHO WAS ALREADY ACCEPTING DEATH!"

"Zoro!" I called.

"Yeah, I know."

"Know what?" Nami looked between the two of us. "Do you understand?"

Of course, that was the passionate speech from a warrior. A true warrior that doesn't care about death, but rather embrace it. He fights because he has the will, he has the courage, even if it's a fight between friends. I wonder what kind of place Elbaf is like?

"Look he's breaking out!"

Vivi was right. Sure enough he managed to break the wax off one his arm while making another great speech about his other giant friend Dorry. I do understand a little, but I guess with Elbaf warriors there is something else I can put my finger on.

'BOOOM!'

My eyes widen and my teeth clenched. That booger bomb man flicked his deadly boogers of doom at him. Still can't get over him. Vivi told me about what he did back in Whiskey Peak. If he trained himself more efficiently he'd be unstoppable. He could've been more troublesome opponent and he would've last longer."

But enough of that. The stupid bastard blew up the giant and that's unforgivable! If I could get myself out of here I would kick all their asses and then bury them. First the two fives, then the candle idiot. The creepy emotionless girl would get spanked badly and sent to her room for being a creepy emotionless girl.

"Wax Wax… CANDLE SWORD!"

Upon making that giant wax blade he pierced it in the giant hand, hoping it would keep there. Ouch.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO ANYTHING NOW!

That's too painful to watch, he made three more wax swords pierced them in his other hand and both legs. The sickening sound of piercing flesh can make untrained person cringe. It looks like he crucified, minus the nailing both feet together in the same spot.

"IF YOU MOVE YOU WILL DESTROY YOUR ARM AND LEGS"

"Mr. Brogy!" Nami cried.

"HEY!" I roared. "THAT'S UNCALLED FOR!"

"That's very low for someone like you." The princess couldn't tolerate this kind of cruelty.

Mr. 3, still looking like maniac, turned to us. "You're still yapping?" He activated his wax powers. "I'll increase the speed on my masterpiece. You'll be dolls in no time!"

The object above our heads was spinning faster than it was previously. More wax particles fell upon and I think some fell in my lungs. It was getting difficult to breath and I could Nami coughing. This is bad, we'll be done for soon and the thing I'll hear is that Mr. 3 acting like a maniacal monster. Who does this? Who traps people in wax for all eternity? It's barbaric if you ask me. Our bodies might be sold off somewhere to some monster liking the idea of actual people trapped in wax. Or some creepy pervert.

Poor Brogy was getting wax dust too. Feeling that death was upon me, I felt like smiling for some reason. I don't know why, but perhaps I welcome it. Facing death and showing I am not afraid, but I don't feel like dying just yet. There is much more I want to accomplish. I tried looking toward the giant again. It's getting a bit difficult to move, but it hasn't immobilized by me yet.

He's crying again…. crying for his friend and….. something else. I growled, wax man kept on cackling, taunting, and using any means of mental torture to bring our spirits down. I feel a downcasted a little, I have no idea where my brother, Sanji, Usopp, and Carue-kun are. They're the only that can save us…, but how long can we last?

"Hey can you still move?" Zoro hasn't spoken in a while. He communicating to the giant. "If you can still have the use of your arms and legs, then use them. That's better than dying while not doing anything."

He unsheathed both of his katana. I think I know what he's going to do.

"I'll cut both of my legs off. Don't you want to come and take care of the people for me."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Nami cringed at the thought. "YOU CAN'T JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"Who says I'm joking. I'm going to do it. What about you?"

It was Vivi's turn. "WHAT ABOUT US! YOU DO THAT AND YOU'LL BE TAKEN DOWN FASTER!"

"If you don't try you will never know." He smiled. "We're still going to die, we might make the most of it."

"Alright!" I chirped as I took out my spear. "I agree."

"NO!" Nami shouted in my direction. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FOLLOW HIM! BE MORE SENSIBLE!"

"I rather die in battle than be turned into a wax candle doll!" I smiled at her. "I'm going out with a smile!"

"HAHAHA! You kids are alright. Fine, I will join. It's better die in battle than to do nothing at all."

I lose my legs, I lose half my fighting style. It'll be worth it I guess. Even if we lose our legs our hearts will still continue to beat within our bodies until our last breath. It's best to make the most of out of this. I'm sorry Luffy, but I won't be able to travel with you any longer. Say hi to Shanks for me.

"Wait! I'm going to fight too." Spoke the princess. Well well, looks like royalty has more guts than I thought."

"LET'S DO IT!" shouted Brogy.

"GO AHEAD I'LL KILL YOU ALL"

I took a deep breath and stabbed my leg. Damn it hurts! Just before any of us could finish, a loud crash could be heard and three familiar figures were sent barreling out of the forest with a battle cry."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy, Usopp and Carue-kun came to our rescue.

"WE'VE COME TO CRUSH YOU ALL!" They said as they comically flew past us and into a few trees. We all watched the spot for a minute until they emerged.

"LET'S FINISH THEM USOPP AND DUCK!"

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"QUACK!"

Our heroes folks. They arrived in the nick of time. Usopp always carries gunpoweder with him or some kind of fire. It's part of his fighting style. Tricks and gadgets. Speaking of him. He walked forward and pulled down his goggles in a dramatic fashion. He's going to get serious.

"SENSEI BROGY! I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU! LET ME AVENGE YOUR COMRADE!"

"Heh." I chuckled. "That's some courage he has there."

Nami sighed. "They need to hurry up." She then started shouting. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HURRY UP AND SEND THEM IN THE GROUND!"

My brother started cracking his knuckles, indicating he was about to kick major ass. "They destroyed the pride of the giants. I will beat every one of them."

Mr. 3 turned to them his back facing us. I think he's probably smirking because that's all he does when facing those he finds inferior. "So you're the most wanted in the East Blue? You? A person who came crashing down like this? The standards of the marine must be at all time low."

My brother eagerly stared at the moron. Then his expression switched to a state of shock. "His hair looks really stupid!"

"WHAT?"

"It's shaped like a three and it's on fire! Anya do you see that?"

"I told him that a while ago!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I can see why the marines put a bounty on the both of you. YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING BRATS!"

"YOU'RE WAISTING TIME!" Nami shouted. "FIRST DESTROY THE CANDLES STAFF FIRST!"

"Right… wait…. ANYA? What are you doing there? You're trapped? ZORO TOO!"

"You just now realized." I facepalmed.

"I don't know about your sister, but I'm not that much in trouble."

"There's blood coming from your legs." Our navigator said in annoyance and then she looked at me. There was blood coming from right leg. "He's a bad influence on you."

"Don't talk to me like I'm 12."

"As the oldest female I have to."

"Anyway!" Zoro interrupted us. "Could you get rid of this staff Luffy, I'll handle the rest."

"The hell?" I yelled. "Brother free me first, I'll show you."

He smirked in my direction. "Can you?"

"Damn you Zoro."

"Alright," Luffy grinned and took a step forward. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>AN: Ya know…. From what it looked like in the manga and anime, it looked like it took half a day to go from Whiskey Peak to Little Garden then it showed that Miss Goldenweek received a notice from the boss a few days ago. Hmph, there should be an indicator rather than implying. Eh… oh well. That's why I had them arrive at Little Garden nearly a week later.

I don't want to repeat everything that happened in Little Garden. Anya, Vivi, or another crew member with give a short summary later. When I say later I mean not in the next chapter. The next chapter is dealing with Smoker, Tashigi, Ken, and their band of merry marines. Their events occur two days ago. Why am I doing this?

Because I can. I want to make a story that is not a total rehash plus an O.C.

Add new things so it won't stagnate. That's why I am making it from Anya's perspective. Skip a few things she's not around for and maybe show things from the other character's p.o.v's.

When Marineford happens, she won't be there. It'll all be from Ken's point of view and some others. Impel Down, Drum Island and Amazon Lily will be skipped. Drum because I'm not going to re-tell every single thing. If I did, then I would had Anya stay with Usopp and Vivi or go with Sanji and Luffy.

There will be some non manga/anime that will focus on Smoker. When it comes to my arcs, it'll be from a third person perspective.


	11. Smoker arrives in Reinasse

-City of Reinasse. 9 days ago. night-

The city of Renaisse is a city-state based on 14th century Europe. This place is famous for its arts and literature. The word comes from the period of the Renaissance which means rebirth. Meaning that a new age will ignite. Here it feels like time has stopped here and the populace chose to keep a firm grasp onto this ideal.

Despite not feeling modern, they do have a bit of technology, but not too much. They rely on learning about past philosophy in order to prepare for the future.

The artsy like atmosphere was due to the buildings having an old fashion presence to people who visit or live there. While most of the world feels they should progress, this city would rather keep their heritage and not to want to become something soulless in the process.

A man, probably in his 30's, could be seen hazily walking home after having one too many drinks at his usual bar. Actually, the man was staggering as oppose to walking. If that wasn't showing he was intoxicated; the odd fellow had a bottle of liquor in his right hand, not caring if he was breaking the law. He jumped merrily as he clicked the heels of his shoes while singing a tune poorly. He searched around uncouthly for anybody watching him. The man turned a corner into a nearby alley and started urinating.

"Yess, that *hick* hits the spot."

After his business was done he turned around to leave. Then the man heard something, causing him whirl around. It sounded like a garbage can knocking over. A few moments later a cat walked by. Breathing a sigh of relief he gave off a chuckle

"Stupid feline." He turned around quickly expecting to continue his trek home. Unfortunately he bumped into someone. The man shook his head and glared at the person.

"Watch…. Err….where you're going."

The figure in question didn't say a word. He stood in the drunken civilian's way, not caring who this was.

"Are you… *hic*…. deaf? Listen you imbecile, I am an important person. Now get out of my wa-ack!" The man was struck down from behind by shorter figure. The chuckling shorter figure sounded feminine.

"Another lamb."

"We done?" spoke the figure, in a neutral tone.

"Yes, now be a dear and help me out.

* * *

><p>-4 days later, daybreak –<p>

A woman shrieked with terror as she backed away from someone advancing toward. The figure was laughing like a maniac to the point where he sounded a cough thrown in a few times. The figure's pale face had ear to ear smile plastered on his face as he reaching her with his arms stretched out. The figure in question was the same drunk man who last seen captured a few nights ago. Others flocked to her after hearing cry. They were aghast after seeing the laughing man.

"Another one?"

"The poor man, knock him out."

"We can't, the last few would still keep on laughing. He won't stop until he's."

The laughing figure ceased laughing and immediately fell on his back. The man still has the disgustingly eerie smile on his face despite him breathing his last breath.

"dead."

"What's the problem?" The civilians turned to face a man with gray hair on his face. He donned black pants, blue shirt and a black vest. He was also barefoot too."

"R-Roy? Roy, this man he…"

"Another one…" The man walked over and stared at the man. He sighed and kneeled down. Roy closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He got back up still with his back to the civilians. "I'm going to see Horatio, this has gone far enough."

* * *

><p>-3 days later, Captain Smoker's ship-<p>

Tashigi entered her quarters and set a notebook on the desk before plopping on the chair. She gazed at the notebook with a stern expression before dropping her expression for a serene look. It was a bit about Alabasta's situation. It hasn't increased to the point where the full force of the Government had to intervene, but there was a station marking anything ordinary and so far nothing reported about Dragon's Revolutionist, just civilians tired of the way of living and the king's foolishness.

"Or so they think." She muttered. "I heard Nefertari was a kind king, but perhaps there is something else to him."

She set it aside, not wanting worry her mind on Alabasta… for now. To her, their current mission was much more important. There was another mission she would accomplish after they finish their mission in Reinaisse. Find the Strawhats. Speaking of those kids, she gazed up on the two wanted posters of the fraternal twins. Monkey D. Luffy and Anya. Captain and sister.

"Zoro is with them."

"The pirate hunter?"

Tashigi snapped out of her thought and turned around to her roommate and perhaps the only other female on this ship. A 19 year old with long red hair tied into a single braid. On her head was a marine cap. Her upper body had the tradition marine uniform, but her lower clothing had a short skirt, bicycle shorts, white knee high socks, and white steel toed boots that were 6 inches below the knee. Her teal colored eyes gave off matched the rest of her personality. Calm, mellow, and warm hearted. Opposite to her and her blue haired companion. She a woman of few words.

"Oh… Miyako! Didn't see you there."

"… Not everybody…. ma'am."

"You need to be more assertive. Exposing yourself more will have people be thinking more of you."

"… No thanks… ma'am."

Sometimes lazy with her words. The dark blue haired female chuckled a bit. "You're Chief Petty officer and I'm Master Chief, that doesn't mean we have to be on duty all the time.

The red head nodded. "I know,.. " A half smile graced on her face "Just want to be… polite."

Miyako was woman who didn't speak much. When she did, it was like she was too lazy speak more than a sentence. You would she was just a pacifist who never wanted to dirty herself. Despite this, Tashigi had seen the girl training. She was a martial artist who trained in Karate. Not an expert, but she is able to defend herself."

"You know," Tashigi pulled up a chair and sat down. "Why did you become a marine?"

"Peace…"

"You want to try and enforce peace?"

A simple nod from the girl told all. "Difficult, but we have to try… What about you?"

"I'm just tired of all pirates breaking the law." The woman patted her katana on her right waste. "Plus I want to collect the legendary weapons from the outlaws that have them. It's my way of saying these swords shouldn't be in evil hands."

"You aim… to fight Roronoa Zoro again?"

"Yes!" She fiercely vowed with determination. A small smile pushed itself on to Miyako's face and then quickly vanished. Her half-way opened eyes, indicating her relaxed nature, stared at her superior officer.

"I'll root for you…"

"Thanks, before you ask I rather take care of him on my own."

"Just like Ken… wants Lavender Lancer."

"Ken's attention to her is for his own amusement. He doesn't see her as a threat and wants to prove he's stronger than her."

"Too… cocky."

"Correct. He'll likely gloat after he defeats her. If I know him, he'll sing it to her and mock how weak she is."

The red head nodded.

"Anyway… what do you think about the situation over in Alabasta, a civil war doesn't do anybody good. I wish I could help out."

"Their business…. not ours… not yet."

"Yeah, that's if whoever is the victor is aligned with the Government or not.

"Correct." The 19 year old red head yawned. She took out a piece of gum. "Gum?"

"No thanks, the music you listen to pretty old fashion."

"I… hmm… I don't like the latest trends that much." The girl sat as she plopped a piece of gum. "New things pop up…, old things tend to be forgotten. When… I was 5 I started collecting 'Architecture weekly' magazines.

"Hmm… if you like that why did you join the Marines?"

"Hobby…., not enough drive as a career. It's like your fascination for legendary swords. No desire… to be a blacksmith."

Tashigi giggled, which was odd for someone like her. "I don't see myself crafting swords, but I do like the style and design of each sword."

Miyako nodded with a smile. "Indeed. I hope we can protect one another…"

"You scratch mine and I'll scratch yours."

* * *

><p>-On the deck—<p>

"Ken." The blue haired man was occupied with his fishing before turned his attention to his superior. "Yes Captain."

Smoker walked up and leaned on the side. "When we get there you have to make sure everyone is on alert. Reports suggest this has been happening for 7 weeks. The locals are handling it as best as they can, but they finally decided to give in and call the Marines.

"Why didn't they call us sooner?"

"They're worried about those within our ranks causing greater damage."

"I get it. Most of top ranks tend to be fruit users or those with maximum spunk." Ken said as he felt something tug on his line. He smirked and started reeling. "Errg…. We kick ass and get things done. Most pirates…. tend to cause property damage." Finally reeling it in; he jerked back and pulled on the fishing rod. Flying out of the water was a 3 foot tall fish, green and yellow. It flopped on the deck before Smoker impaled it with his jutte.

"The city hasn't been in too much trouble with pirates in the past, but they were still threats. They have a police force that has been going strong thanks to an ex-bounty hunter. The city of Reinaisse, is a work of art. That place is a well-built establishment and has the civilians relying on philosophy as their way of life. To preserve that they try to handle threats on their own and they think relying on the World Government to interfere with their problems is a side of weakness, but they are a part of the government due to the King always attending the summit."

"Ex-bounty hunter eh? Yeah, their police force is stronger now than it was in the past. I guess all it takes is some has-been hunter to turn it around.

"Yes. 'Wildcat' Roy. A pirate hunter that always went after pirates. Some of the time he keeps them alive to turn into us, other times he kills them. Doesn't care about their threat that much, but he'll leave the Shuchibukai alone. He hates pirates just as much as every other marine."

"Why did he stay? I know he's in his late 60's, but he's been there for 18 years."

"After Gold Roger was killed. The pirate era increased greatly. It probably had an effect on Reinasse to the point where he had to stay and enforce his law. I don't know the exact details, but I heard someone helped his cure after succumbing to a disease. He probably felt the need to repay the city back or he's secretly an artist. The point is, if he's asking for help then he must have gotten rusty."

"Yeah…" Ken replied while frowning at the impaled fish. "I was going to toss that back in, but I guess someone is having fish tonight or I can preserve it as a trophy."

"Trophy." The captain walked away with his jutte in hand. "Oh and think of this as an exercise. Next time a wind is not going to blow your target off."

Ken laughed. "Yeah, and let's not have the world's most dangerous criminal randomly showing up."

"It is odd… wasn't it?"

"Very, you think Strawhat knows him?"

"I don't know…" The man crossed his arms. "If I meet Dragon I'll get the answers from him. A man who many see as evil."

"Evil…. It's a word that's brought up." Ken gazed down at the water. "Sure our Government isn't perfect, but bringing it down will cause more harm than good.

"Evil is a word, but it depends on what your actions bring forth. Dragon wants to topple the Government. To the world, that's evil. Me… I think he's insane and calculative. Their activities are there, but not that large in scale yet. He's waiting for something to happen. Something that have him act."

"What about Strawhat? You see that wanted poster and you can't take him seriously. He's the poster child of idiocy."

"An idiot looking for One Piece. A fool out looking for a dream. You think it would be found by now with all the pirates in the New World. Whitebeard is the closest, yet he has not found it."

"He probably doesn't care. All he cares about is being the so-called 'Emperor'. He just a hulking beast of a man."

"Anyway, Strawhat will most likely be a dangerous man out in the seas. Which is why I'll be the one to put him down." Smoker turned and walked.

Ken nodded positively and whispered. "There goes the living embodiment of lung cancer."

"I heard that. Wash the deck with a sponge."

"Damn!"

* * *

><p>-Reinasse docks, later in the evening-<p>

Smoker gazed at the city. Outside he looked neutral and not caring, but on the inside he was quite interested…. quite. He turned his attention to his troops. Tashigi, Miyako, and Ken stood behind him. Behind them were 40 of their marine soldiers

"Alright, we have a mission here and that mission is scope out for anything odd and peculiar. You were briefed on the ongoings around here. Pair up in a group of three or four people. Scope out for anything suspicious. If you hear a form of laughter then I want you to scope it out, but be discreet. Tashigi go find the resident doctor he might give us more of an idea about this disease. I'll be looking for someone named Roy, he's the resident enforcement around here and ex-bounty hunter. Lieutenant Ken be discreet and look for clues about anything and anyone suspicious." He glared at them. "Questions?"

Not a peep was heard from the unit. Smoker took that silence as positive as he turned to face the city.

"Dismiss."

* * *

><p>-an undisclosed location-<p>

The room here was spacious. The area was filled with lab equipment for uses of experimentation. There were various flasks with mysterious liquid that were either left alone, hooked up to other flasks, or were heated up. Currently, a 68 year old man was occupying this lab. He glanced at a table with an unconscious person laying on it. The man had gray hair, donned on a pair of glasses, and long white lab coat. A twisted grin appeared on his face as he was reach for a cup filled with pink liquid.

Knock knock

The man sneered at the sound of door. With annoyance in his voice he said. "What? Get in here!"

The door opened revealing a woman with, in her 30's, with long brown hair. She donned on black pants, black boots, a white collared shirt, and brown vest with the letter T on it. She had on a black feather with a feather ornament attached. She smirked at the man with her brown eyes. "That's no way to talk me you old coot. You forget who you are dealing with."

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't like it when people disturb me and my work."

The woman looked at him with a bored expression. "Hmm." She glanced at the operating table and noticed the unconscious man."

"Did Mr. 11 get that for you?"

"Yes, last night." He chuckled at the display. "He he, it was refreshing to acquire my new patient. Quite refreshing. HA!" He turned around, displaying his pearly white teeth. "HA! He was scared, frightened, very very sleep deprived. I hated it, so I knocked him." He stared sadly at the ground. "He didn't get knocked out with a smile." He smile widly. "But when he wakes up there will be smiles to go around." He pumped his fist up. What good is fear when there are smiles that need to be nurtured."

The tilted her head, merely finding him odd and wondering why they wanted him to join their ideal world. Right, it was the boss's idea."

"I can still be a member of your utopia right." A creepy smile poured on his face. "Right?"

Shaking off the feeling of dread, she nodded. "Yes, Mr. 0 promised." 'He also said to kill you once you outlived your usefulness. This man is barely grasping on to his sanity.

The outlawed woman warily stared at the mad man. Each time he cackled, each time he smiled. It gave her chills. It gave her enough reason to keep her distance. If it were not for the money, the bribe, and the promise, he surely would most like put them under the same treatment as the civilians of Reinasse. One look at the effects, both lethal and non-lethal, told her she needed to keep guard up at all times. Until this man was dead she will have to keep him occupied until his job was done.

"What about Alabasta?" the scientist sat down at his desk and wrote down some of his notes. "I read it has gotten worse.

"The fools are still blaming the royal family," She chuckled. "Our agents are doing their job just as the boss ordered." She leaned against wall. "We'll be leaving for Alabasta in a few days. With the Chuckle Venom the entire kingdom will be easier to subdue after paradise is achieve. We'll spread to the rest of the world. Not even the World Government will give us any problem. That's only if you are able to replicate the non-fatal type."

She cringed when the scientist slammed his fist on the desk. "Bah, that won't do. That Vegapunk will figure out how to counter my venom somehow. He's supposed to be a genius… A GENIUS!" He turned around and got up. "That's why I will make it irreversible. Yes! Vegapunk is the only person who is a threat."

"We'll deal with him somehow. Boss has a plan."

"Hn, change in topic. What about that princess?"

"She was hiding as Miss Wednesday. Somehow a teenager with blue hair gave us the impression she was older than she looked. She hid under our noses for two years. Now we heard she teamed up with some small time pirates." She reached into her pouch and pulled out two wanted posters. She walked over and slammed them both on the desk.

" 'Lavender Lancer' Monkey D. Anya. 'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy. Twins and the boy is the captain. Reports say there are only 4 of them and they're helping the princess."

"They don't look the same… Fraternal twins. Yes, different blood types and the like. Doesn't matter, just a bunch of brats playing a stupid game. How far can they go?"

"They have Roronoa Zoro with them, the pirate hunter. Him and the girl beat all 100 bounty hunters in Whiskey peak and the Mr. 5 pair."

"So I guess you and 11 can't handle them? GAGAGAGA! A problem I see. Yes, but not mine!" He contemplated with glee. "Still a bunch of brats." He swiped the posters away. "Now let's get on to business."

"We have a problem."

All eyes turned to the new arrival. The figure was a man with donning on formal wear. He wavy grey hair and tattoo of a one under each eye. He was Mr. 11, partner of Miss Thusday. The female frontier agent strolled over to her partner, remembering to keep her distance from the mad scientist. "What?"

"A marine ship has just parked on the harbor." He watched her face turn from content to shock in a second. "It was a matter of time before help was called, but it won't matter. Tomorrow is when this plan of ours comes together for entire city."

"Hmm it was them more than me. If it's the marine and a fruit user then I can handle it." The scientist chuckled. "I have a perfect place for users. Although it depends on the user."

"It's Captain Smoker, the White Hunter."

"MARVELOUS!" The man spun around in his chair. "I know how to handle him, if it was that light Logia then a few mirror tricks will distract until I fill his tomb with water. HAGAGA!" He gaggled again. The eleven pair glanced at each other and returned their attention back to the mad scientist. The organization known as Baroque Works has got themselves in a situation. If the professor can hold down the White Hunter then the rest will be a breeze. They will have to wait until the time in Alabasta for everything to play out. Soon a utopia will be created from the ashes of the desert kingdom.

"I hope you have everything ready tomorrow. We have agents stationed around ready to strike."

* * *

><p>-with Tashigi and Miyako—<p>

Miyako and Tashigi jadedly stared at a mime as it encased them in an invisible box. Then the mime opened its invisible door and gave them invisible flowers…. or something related that women find comforting.

"Sushi…." Said the solemnly red head.

He offered her invisible sushi by taking his invisible chop stick and pretended to eat it. The red head's left eye twitched and casually glanced at a stall that had fried chicken legs.

"Geez." Tashigi facepalmed. "I dislike mimes…" She whispered. Unfortunately the mime overheard, glared at her and pointed across the street. It was bird trapped in a cage, he then had their attention focused on him where the tapped his fingers. He snorted and walked off. The two marine gals stared at the spot where he once was.

The blue haired woman spoke up. "Did he just.."

"Yes… very creative, interesting." The girl tilted her head at her superior. "Chocolate? Overcome grief?"

"Ass." She spat at the mime. "He didn't have to make it like that. He did in front of us law enforcers. I should arrest him."

"No…"

"No as in we shouldn't?" The blue haired female walked forward. "Next time I'll arrest him. Now come on Smoker assigned us to see a doctor about the latest victim.

"Dying by laughter…" spoke the red head. "…. Laughter shouldn't be tainted."

"I agree, whoever this person is we have make sure no one else will suffer."

* * *

><p>-with Ken-<p>

Ken spotted a group of people with spears a few yards away out in an open field. His objective was on hiatus while he had to see what these people were doing. After all, a crime had been committed and anyone of the civilians could be a suspect. So naturally you find the roughest group of muscle bound morons with a faulty appearance and interrogate them. He found them, all sitting around laughing, drinking while watching another four horsemen ride across the field. The riders were clad in thick armor, too think for him, and had lance. He turned his attention to the lances on the floor and raised a brow.

"These don't look like they are for straight up combat." He thought to himself. "Are they… jousting?"

Jousting, now that was something he was familiar with. His trainer had him learn to fight while on horseback in the event he needed chase someone. Since then he has never used a horse for combat or any other situation that required him need the animal.

He shouldn't be distracted. He'll have to keep an eye on these men while stationed here.

"What's a marine soldier like you doing here?"

The lieutenant snapped out of his train of thought and turned his attention an older man standing before him with a analytical glare. He had brown hair, tan skin, and suit of armor. The man held a tight grip on his lance on him as he studied Ken.

Ken held out his hand to shake. "I'm a lieutenant. Ken is my name. I'd like to ask a few questions."

"Gardo, I'm head of the jousters here and no, not one of my men is involve with the smiling victims."

Ken nodded. "I never held that against them."

"You were thinking about it brat. I can tell just by looking at you. You carry yourself with pride and your eyes are telling me you believe I am lesser than you. All you marine types seem to think anyone with not a decent looking face has something to hide. Of course," He looked at Ken's face with a smirk. "Such arrogance will get you gutted you bloke."

The blue haired male rolled his eyes. "Where have I heard that before?"

"People tell you that a lot? They are right."

The blue haired male eye started twitching. "Yeah, well I haven't faced a threat that I could not beat. Someday I take on the most powerful pirates in the New World."

"You mean one of the four emperors? Ha you're not there yet kid. You are nothing, but an insignificant speck in this world of ours. You can get stronger, fiercer, but there will always be someone better than you kid." He saw Ken's spear. "That weapon of yours." He grinned. "Are you any good or are compensating for something."

"Of course I'm good with this!" He roared as he crossed his arms. "I beat down tons of outlaws and only one managed to get by me."

"Some pirate gave you the slip?" He scoffed. "Some no name pirate I bet. What the hell were you doing brat? Did you sleep on the job?

"No! She was no name before and then got a bounty."

"A woman? You let some girl beat you? I guess whoever gave you that rank probably wasn't right in the head. Even worse if it was a kid younger than you.

Ken leered as the group laughed at him, bruising his pride more. "Bastard, if I was someone else you wouldn't be standing here." Ken mentally said. "I could've defeated her if some unforeseen circumstances didn't hinder our fight."

"Excuses kid."

"I'm in my twenties, 'sir'. Now answer my question." Ken was reminding himself to find a bar somewhere and drink this away. "Have you seen anything suspicious or not?"

"No, I haven't. Do you have anything else to ask me brat?"

Ken stared at the man for a few moments and then crossed his arms as a smirk crawled up his face. "Yeah, I challenge thou to a jousting match. Three wins. If I win you give me the respect I need."

"If I win you will have to kneel before me as a means of surrender and apologize."

Ken frowned. He was too proud to submit to people he didn't like. Heck he was not fond of submitting to people he did like. There is rank, but that's because he has to, if he would not kneel or bow to anybody if he had his way. "I won't kneel to the likes of you. Maybe to royalty, but not you.

The man stood silent for a few moments. "There goes your arrogance." He chuckled. "Alright fine, when do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow night, with these wise guys as the audience." He jerked his thumb to the men behind him. Said men stopped what they were doing and tuned into the argument between the two men.

"Sure you don't want to be in front of crowd."

"I'm on duty during the day so it will be best at night with hardly anyone else around."

"Fine, be here when the sun sets and I'll put you in your place." He extended his hand. "May the best man win."

"Which will be me." Ken grasped the other man's hand and shook. "And I'll get your respect whether you like it or not."

"Brat…" He released himself and walked away. Ken stared at the moving form of the man he just challenged. With a snort he walked away while the other men smirked at him.

"You going to lose soldier boy, our boss is the best there is."

Ken smirked. "He hasn't faced me dude. I'll show him my true strength."

The second guy laughed out loud. "Oh…. You crack me up. This will be entertaining."

Ken shrugged and left the men to themselves. He still had to check around town for any clues, this was just something he wanted to do on the side while he was here. Something like this wouldn't hurt his job. On the other hand he had feeling things were going to get more eventful."

* * *

><p>-With Miyako and Tashigi.-<p>

"Nothing at all?" Tashigi asked.

"Not since a few days ago." Spoke an elderly man. "Sorry man, but I really hope you all catch him."

Tashigi smiled warmly. "We will, it is our duty to protect you all is it not?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell your people immediately. Will you be forming a party with Roy's officers."

"My captain is on his way there as we speak. No doubt he and Roy will join together."

The two of them said their farewells. The blue haired woman strolled back as she continued to admire the architecture of the city around her.

"Why do I feel so uncouth? It's like I don't belong here."

While she was walking she spotted Miyako talking to a man, whom had shaken his head with sign of no. Miyako bowed and walked away. That girl was so polite, you would think she was too passive for her own good, other than being a marine of course.

"Tashigi… no luck."

"Nothing yet?" She sighed. They could ask away with everybody here, but sooner or later someone was going to inform them of any sign of trouble and it might be too late for this mystery to be solved. She didn't want an entire city to laugh themselves to death. "What about you?"

"….. I am behind you Tashigi. Please… put your glasses on. You're….. talking to a Fool.""

"Miyako that is no way to…" The older woman ceased herself once she put her glasses, getting a full view of the person she had mistaken for her colleague. It was tall and very skinning individual with a buck tooth teeth, big eyes, and sported a very unrefined smile. He had black and red clothing and wore an uncultured hat.

"HELLO!" He waved in a simpleton like manner. "You're newbies to our fine city? Welcome. Quinn's the name. Harvey Quinn, I bring smiles, laughter, all sorts of things to increase your heart three times its size. HA HA!" He extended his hand. "Put er there lass."

"HEY YOU BASTARD!"

A female being soared, seemingly out of nowhere, in and tackled the man to the ground. Her appearance surprised two the officers, but Tashigi quickly regained her composure.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Doing?" The woman growled and took out a pair of handcuffs. "This idiot has been causing ruckus everywhere. He's also a suspect in the case of the laughing victims, but this fool has been pranking people everywhere!"

"… But… isn't that his job?" inquired the red head. Within her eyesight three men garbed tan colored uniform. Matching pants, a tunic, and brown leather boots. Each of them also had a hat and were all armed with swords. They stood back and watched the scene before them.

"If they want to prank someone they need a permit. The person that is being prank has to be noted ahead of time by the employer so not cause a lawsuit. The pranks have to not cause collateral damage and putting victims in the hospital." She hefted him up just as the two woman caught a full view of the female.

She was a woman in her 30's with short brown hair, green eyes, and garbed in warrior attire. Brown boots, white leggings, a brown tunic, a utility belt and a cap. Equipped on her waste was a pair of tonfas. She had a scowl on her face as she glare at the fool, but replace it was small smile.

"You gals don't look like you are from here, am I correct?" She saw Miyako's cap. "Ah, Marines, I guess you girls are here for the laughing victims."

"Yes," Tashigi smiled. She seemed to admire that there was another female warrior on the side of the law. "I am Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi and this is Chief Petty Officer Miyako."

Miyako gently stood up and approached her. "Charmed…."

"Really? Heh, I'm Junior Lieutenant Jean Arc of the Reinaisse Police Corp. I am helping Sheriff Roy turn this place in a safer city for our civilians just like you are enforcing the law around the world. I admire your work." She sent a glare at three men. "You guys send him in for interrogation. Be nice with him and if he isn't…. then take off the kid gloves."

The men saluted and relieved her of the arrested man. With the Fool in their possession, the officers reroute their path to the department. Jean crossed her with an accomplished look on her face. Her posture spoke confidence. She then turned back to the two woman. "Since you guys are new here, how about I show you around. Perhaps a drink."

The blue haired woman shared a glance at her friend, whom show a small soothing smile indicating it would be nice. Tashigi turned to the woman. "Alright, but I don't drink."

"Oh come on." She patted the woman on the back. "A little won't hurt. I don't get too drunk while on duty. You youngins have nothing to worry about."

Miyako calmly shrugged. "I wouldn't mind…. Getting a little buzz."

Tashigi sighed in defeat. "Fine, but Miyako don't overdue it! Remember we have to be on alert."

"…. Yes mom…."

"…mom?" Tashigi eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, you keep thinking that… little girl."

Miyako cheeks puffed, indicating she was annoyed.

"Heh, come on I can show you a guy who believes in the philosophy of his ancestors. A man who claims to never speak more than 10 words each hour."

"What's your philosophy?" inqured the blue haired woman. "This places pride itself in it."

"Mine is to think therefore I am. I'm not into the complex stuff, just something simple. Now that guy." She pointed at a man near a food stand. "He probably has some philosophy about the something about believing a hidden power or not knowing about one self or something even about mother nature. Hn, I don't know. Almost everybody here feels so high and mighty with their over-the-top stuff and learning from even more complicated mistakes of the past. Geez."

"Everybody has their preference. You have to let your actions reflect your belief.

* * *

><p>-Police Station, Roy's office—<p>

The office itself was spacious enough to make Roy feel at home, but by looking at the kind of man he is. You wouldn't think he would be the office work kind of guy. Right now he sitting at his desk looking at the medical files distributed by a later 30's doctor standing next to him.

"How long will the antidote for this take?" inquired Roy.

"I need a few more days. I managed to make some progress on the mixture and managed to isolate the components from each other. The man behind this is a tricky fellow and intelligent. I ordered the materials this morning. Anything else."

"It still sounds like we're behind," The man grunted. "They are getting too confident. Not only are the civilian the target, but the nobility are being threatened. I don't need their 'high and mighty' attitudes breathing down my neck. Another downside is that I have men in the hospital because of them and they all succumbed to this virus. Groups don't help either, they have some kind of strategist on their side. Damn."

Horatio nodded. "Ease up Roy, you did find something today right?"

Roy nodded. "Yesterday a noble was attacked, but was luckily thwarted by Jean and my men. Heh, Jean was maniac out there from what I heard. Unfortunately the man got a way, but dropped a clue." He turned to Horatia. "Don't go anywhere tomorrow ya here?"

"Tomorrow huh? I guess I'll cancel all my appointments and just stay home."

"Staying home, might work for you since they are attacking all the important people. However…"

The door to his office opened revealing a black haired woman. "Roy, Captain Smoker is here."

"We got more muscle, send him in."

She nodded and walked away. Moments later Smoker appeared through the doorway.

"Captain Smoker." He spoke with a respect.

"Sheriff Roy I assume." Smoker spoke with neutrality, but still gave some respect to the man.

"Captain, this is Dr. Horatio. He's helping me with the case and hopefully have a cure."

Horatio nodded before speaking. "It's good to see you Captain, I heard a lot about your exploits. Stopping pirates before entering the Grand Line."

"If I don't then I'm not doing my job."

"Yes, now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave. Everything I have written is in the document for Captain Smoker to look at." The marine captain moved aside to let the doctor leave. The fruit user walked forward and sat down in the seat."

"I heard people are showing up laughing and permanent smiles. Anything else I should know about?"

"Business first eh?" He chuckled. "Alright, take a look at these. In here you will find pictures of the victims and what kind of chemicals are being used to hold them in that state, even after death."

Smoker sat down and analyzed the file filled with pictures of the freakish smiling people and notes from Dr. Horatia. The marine furrowed his brow as he read each line carefully and studied the appearances of the person as an artist would. He raised his head.

"Some of these don't look that much the same?" inquired Smoker.

"Nah, it looked he was studying here over a period of time. Some of them looked worse off, the others are what the smiling victims now look like. Some of the victims end up being in a coma or die. I lost two of my men to this and now I fear the entire city, perhaps the island will become hazard if we don't find the interloper."

"These chemicals he used. It must be a long and lengthy experiment for him to get this far."

"Hydrogen Cyanide and Strychnodide." Roy picked up a glass of water. "Two devilish chemicals mixed together to form a very menacing plague. Causes cessation of the heart and brain functions."

"Severe tighten and discolor of the skin due to contraction of the muscle. Not something I want in my system." The white hunter closed the file. "You called the right people 'Wildcat'. I kind of surprised?"

Roy chuckled. "Just because I am a former bounty hunter. Yeah I can't handle your fancy rules the Government follows, I preferred to be free and hunt those pirate scum." He got up and walked toward the window. "There isn't a time of day where I wish I was out at sea, but I'm old and don't like adventure as much. I have to step aside of the next generation of brats. Such as you."

"I'm in my 30's 'Wildcat."

"Still a brat." He sighed, "This new generation of pirates are just kids. Eustace 'Captain' Kid. 'Strawhat' Luffy. What's up with these brats and why the hell are they in the pirate life.

"Don't know about this Captain Kidd, but I ran into that 'Strawhat' back in East Blue. He's searching for One Piece. Roronoa Zoro is apart of their crew."

"The pirate hunter? How did 'strawhat' get that kid in there. Seriously." He scratched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, we have problems? We need all the manpower to get this done before something devastating happens."

"You think something bigger will happen."

"My gut says so, plus those bastards have gotten a bit more proactive. Tried abducting a noble's daughter last night, so there has got to be a bigger plan in all of this."

"A failed attempt at abducting a noble is serious. Did they catch them?"

"No, but they dropped this." He yanked out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is a list of influential people in this city. If they fall, then the city falls. Plus there is a date says the plan will be enacted tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"That's when our annual fair is held. Yes there will be a lot of people, including the upper crust. The big thing around here are the jousting and archery games. You see? There will be a huge turnout, nobody will miss it.

Smoker's expression turned calculative and stern. "A big group of important figures in one place? I see… They will need some kind weapon to activate on a huge crowd. Go at it one at a time will cause suspicion and the nobles not being there will cause our antagonist to cease their activity and go under; making it impossible for us to track them. We need to find something that out of the ordinary or something that is fool by the untrained eye. Some common that was replaced by the weapon."

"I guess a bomb"

"Maybe, but we need more evidence and the idea of bomb is something to be cautious of…. Or contamination."

"I have men keeping an eye on the hydro plant. Without fresh water we'll surely perish."

"Food?"

"Yes."

"No one has been behaving strange from either correct?"

"I've been drinking and eating. Other than a hangover I feel fine."

"Then you're normal, is there anything else we need to be aware of."

"No, I told you everything there is to know. The rest will have to come with time. They slipped up once and we have a list of their targets. We know they are planning something at the Tournament. All we need to do is prepare. Their hideout is a priority."

"Then we capture a few and interrogate." The hunter exhaled smoke. "Have they been taunting your unit?"

"Taunting? I had a few men become victims and one of my officers feels like she is always being watched."

Smoker raised a brow. "Being watched, huh? Is she very important in the police force? If she feels like she's being watched then she is or she too paranoid."

"She doesn't get paranoid. She one of our outstanding members… and… noblewoman."

"Hn… I didn't think a noble would get their hands dirty."

Roy formed a smug look. Something that made the marine captain light twitch on his eyebrow. "She is the kind that gets her hands dirty. She's trained to fight and encouraged me to stay on this island."

The white hunter nodded. He didn't want to pry into more of his private life unless it benefited the mission. He already guessed this noblewoman being someone important to the former hunter. Someone important enough to stop him from living his previous life and actually convince him to stay put. He always heard Wildcat was a stubborn man, perhaps with age comes at least common sense.

Before anything else was, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

An officer opened the door and saluted.

"Sir, we captured someone who had fitted the description from yesterday. All thanks to Jean."

Roy chuckled. "That a girl. Knew she was part bloodhound. Where is she?"

"She went somewhere with two women from the marines."

Wildcat gazed at Smoker. "Members of your unit?"

"Tashigi and Miyako, the two of them are capable to handle themselves. Now," Deciding to change the subject. "About this character she apprehended."

"He can wait until tomorrow, but to be on the safe side we need to guard him."

"… I have a bad feeling." Smoker crossed his arms. "Tomorrow is going to be hectic, should've been here sooner."

* * *

><p>-at a local bar-<p>

Tashigi gaped at what she had just heard from the woman in front of her. The three of them sat at a local bar to get more acquainted. The blue haired woman would rather be in a more non-aggressive environment to communicate, but if this girl felt right at home then who was she to complain, but she didn't know the girl was a noble herself. Most nobles she encounter would never life a finger to do any physical for the… common folk and just used money finance whatever cause that would make them look good.

"Lemonade and wine go great right?" The female officer spoke blissfully as she took a sip. "I like to come here and get my mind off things."

Way different from the average noble.

"Did Roy… train you?" inquired Miyako.

"Of course! I asked him too. My folks were heavily against it and threatened to disown me. Heh…. I made the right choice."

The blue haired female fronwed. "That's horrible! They shouldn't disown you! Doesn't the importance of family matter."

Jean let out a sad chuckle. "You would think so right? The wealthy have the best education they can get, well informed, healthy, and all that." She sipped her drink joyfully, "Prestige, appearance, and money are all that matters. Mom and dad didn't get married because they love each other. It was business. Me? I was just a mistake after drinking too much of the good stuff. They adore my older brother who is the current heir. They handed me off to the maid to raise me. If I was raised by them I would be just as snotty as they are. They only cared if I ruined their image if I hung out with someone like Roy."

She glanced at the two of them with a warm smile. "I found 'Wildcat' injured on the side of the road. During that time I still had my family's wealth. I decided to use that money to pay for his medical bills. I visited him during his stay, it was only right for him to know who is paying for his health."

She shook her glass a little. The two marine women continued to listen to her story.

"He was such a private person barely talked about himself. He told me a few stories of his past, but never anything personal until he decided to stay and take me under his wing. Five days later he left the hospital to go to a local bar for a drink. Such a bastard ya know. He didn't like the food nor did he want his skills to rust."

She chuckled at the memory

"I found him in the bad part of the city fighting some of worst bandits in the city. Hartfield, that guy was bad news, but Roy killed him."

" 'Twin Kick' Hartfield. Bandit. 65,000,000." Miyako stated. "… very dangerous man."

Jean nodded. "Yeah, but ol' Roy took care of him no problem. There was some property damage, but he showed that fiend not to mess with him. I asked if he could stay after getting better."

"What did he say?"

"He was against it, wanted to continue hunting pirates. I begged him to stay and help our city get in shape. I asked if I could go with him, he said he didn't need woman holding him down. Still hurt, I gave him an offer to stay here for 3 weeks. He was still injured so of course he stayed"

She smirked. "After that time he started seeing a few injustices going on here and there. Our law enforcements were underpaid, unorganized, and spread too thin. He looked thoughtful and decided to help a bit… then I got kidnapped by local gang in the shadow district."

She smiled. "Worst time of my life. They wanted my family to send the ransom money." Her eyes darkened as she happy look faded. "Those morons didn't lift a finger to help me. I was at their mercy until Roy came into and unleashed his brand of justice."

"You helped him, so he returned the favor." Spoke the sword wielder.

"Yeah, on that day he made a vow to clean up this place. So he decided to do things to bring back the force of justice."

"Such as?"

"He did things, like organize training seminars, hosted meetings, fundraisers. He did whatever he can to stop pirates, bandits, or whoever from preying on the weak. This city may seem nice, but there are a lot of dark elements."

She took another sip. "There were only 20 officers in the entire city in a small building. With Roy he bashed everyone to make things right. He even exposed a corrupt politician who had been deteriorating the police force for his own gain."

She chuckled. "Now we have four branches across town and over 200 law enforcers, plus a few more branches in the next city. Roy took me under his wing and trained me with these tonfas." She spied Tashigi's weapon. "That's a good sword you have there."

Tashigi eyed the tonfas. "I don't think I can use something like that. I prefer something longer. Our weapons are an extension of our body, so I figured a longer reach would do."

"Jean took another sip. "See, we each got our own preference. Red here likes to use her fists. What do you call your fist Miyako? Law and Order?"

She shook her head. "Miss Left… and Miss right. Something simple."

Jean laughed. "Simple! HA! Good, keep it that way. Nothing too complex."

"I don't believe you got someone like 'Wildcat' Roy to become a force of justice." Tashigi could help, but smile. "I myself am not fond of bounty hunters."

"They still fight pirates."

She nodded. "I know, but I feel you should at least work with the law instead of being a rogue or some kind vigilante."

"Roy…. Has worked as marine before, but he quit once he became a Lieutenant. He felt it wasn't right for him."

"He could have been a capable marine." whispered Tashigi.

She shrugged. "He could, but he didn't stick around. I'm glad he's here. All I know is that I'm glad he's here and taking care of things." Jean decided to change the topic. "Say…. Do you gals like Fudge?"

Tashigi nodded, and then felt goosebumps crawling up her skin as she saw a bright flash erupt in the eyes of fellow officer. She smiled. "I think Miyako would kill for some."

"Depends…." The red head spoke with a mellow tone.

"Damn, I think she would also sell her own mother. You can tell your boss you can stay with me the night right? We can have a fudge party."

"Fudge party…. Hooray." Miyako thrust her fist in the air while looking victorious.

"Yeah, a fudge party! WOO!" Jean raised her glass. "Alright!"

Tashigi smiled at the display. "Might as well."

Before any one of them had another though, the door to the bar burst open revealing a man. He had on a brown cloak and a black hat. He scanned around the room until he found the table with the three woman. He noticed Miyako's hat and snarled. He then regained his cool and with the flick of wrist, he threw a dagger. Striking the table and antagonizing the girls. He quickly dove just as Jean got up.

"I'm going to have a few select words with that man." She jumped up from her seat and dashed away with the intention of fighting.

"Come on Miyako!"

The red head spotted a piece of paper attached to the handle. "…hmm?"

-outside-

She shot out the door with her tonfas ready and prepared herself for combat…. ,but she found the streets were barren. Only the moon and two prepared females bolting out the bar looking for anyone.

"Where is that bastard! He threatened us with assault and runs like a coward. I'm going to kick his ass when I find him."

"I agree," Tashigi gripped her weapon as she scanned around. "This is a serious violation against the law."

"A warning…"

Both sent a curious look at their red head companion who was busy staring at a the piece of paper that was previous attached to the knife.

"What does it say." Miyako calmly said

"It says…"

* * *

><p>-Ken's location-<p>

"Leave us to our devices 'White Hunter'. Leave here and never return." Ken read the note in his hand. He held his spear in the other hand and held a tight grip on it. He lifted his gazed and looked around his surrounding. 6 beaten marines were sprawled out on the ground. The person who did it was standing in front of him. An 8 foot tall man wearing a brown hooded cloak.

"Telling us to up and leave. Why the hell would we do that?"

"A warning you fool!"

"You struck my men." He narrowed his eyes. "They may not be the toughest dudes around, but they can handle certain threats. Now you!" He aimed his spear at the man. "You are going to answer to the number 1 dragoon on this side of the Grand Line. Me? 'Blue Piercer' Ken at your service."

"Never heard of you."

"You will after I beat you and your crummy operation."

"Tomorrow you and I will engage and I will win. You have another day until you die."

"Nope!" Ken stomped his foot and blitzed toward the man. "You and I going to rumble right here and right now!"

"No." He jumped up just before the spear pierced him. "You are nothing." He landed and proceeded to punch Ken

The marine whirled around and took the fist to the face. The taller man unleashed a powerful spinning back fist at the young marine. The force of the impact sent him flying back. Ken grunted as he hit the pavement. He shot his eyes open and quickly sat up. Before he hit the ground, he thought of a good witty remark for his opponent. Ya know, the good old banter, trading insults, and all that. It wasn't going to happen tonight. When he noticed the large man had disappeared he groaned and fell back.

"So… trouble." He smirked. "I'll let him have that surprise fist to the face for now. Tomorrow I'm giving him the smack down. Before that happens." He sat up. "I need to get these guys to a hospital."

* * *

><p>Writers block, life, and all that jazz. Sorry for the delay guys. C-ya next chapter.<p> 


	12. Battle in Reinasse

Sorry guys, there was too much stuff going on and I had major case of the writer's block. I had a lot of ideas and what looked good in my head and when I was note taking didn't look good as a final. I'll explain more at the end.

So you get not 1, but 2 chapters.

* * *

><p>-A secret location-<p>

"You sure boss?"

Mr. 11 sat at his desk while communicating with his superior on a Den den mushi.

"Yes, I have no reason to invest in this project. It was supposed to occur after I took Alabasta for my own, but now since the marines showed up… success or fail this operation is canceled. The Strawhats are bringing the princess back home, but they should be dealt with as soon as Mr. 3 kills them. I don't care what happens now. Flood this nation with laughing gas. Alabasta is where the real gem is. Don't get caught."

"Alright, but what about the doc?"

"Eliminate him."

"His thread will be cut sir."

-outside the door-

Miss. Thursday leaned against the door, waiting for her male partner to finish talking with the boss. Her attention was now on the door as it opened and revealed her partner. He looked at her and shrugged. "Canceled, but the gas will be released. It doesn't matter if it's successful or not, our stock can't flood the entire populace. Turns out he doesn't like the gas.

"Why did he agree?"

"Decisions of the past can be crossed out as the wheel of time spins. There is some good news."

The woman raised a brow. "Like what?"

"The doctor needs to leave the land of light."

A dark grin manifested on her lip. She chuckled as she followed the man down the path. "That is good news. Who knows when that man will turn on us? Time we do it before he does." Realizatation hit her. "What about the formula?"

"Keep it. As soon as we flood enough of this city we'll be long gone. We'll take care of things and once we finish fighting who are the most troublesome, we'll leave before Smoker comes back. This place is no longer a concern, but our own personal playground.

* * *

><p>-Next day-<p>

The Festival of Rebirth. Today would feel like a day of rebirth for those attending. Many attractions were held; such a drama theater, bobbing for apples, a freak show, and many others. There were two attractions that had the most people. One was the jousting tournament and the other was the popular Epiphany theater. The Epiphany Theater was where people go to feel enlightened. They would sit a theater and listen to the man or woman on stage give out his ideas about life, the universe, and everything. Too boring? Yes, but not to these people.

The marines and the Reinasse police were spread throughout the city. Finding any trace of the bombs was proving difficult. The combined forces had Gas Masks to ensure none of them would succumb. Earlier that morning Roy's friend Horatio managed to make a drug that could slow down the effects for six hours. The gas would take over soon after

Ken positioned him on a roof top and observed a place he found more interesting than his child hood home. His attention altered to the large grassy field where the festival was taking place. His eyes squinted when he saw the jousting tournament making final preparations. He still remembered his match would take place at night when the festival was over.

He had his orders. Keep a low profile and watch for any suspicious activity. He, his fellow grunts, the Reinasse police force, Tashigi, Miyako, and Jean were keeping the city clean and safe. Roy and Smoker? Information was brought to them about activity at a rundown barn outside the city. The Fool they captured told them about seeing suspicious people coming and going when he was fishing. It was for in exchanged for his freedom. So they let him go.

"Sure is boring, but that's what Marines do." He gazed around. "It's not all about kicking the butts of every single person in sight. I wonder if the girls found anything."

* * *

><p>-with the girls-<p>

"Those buggers are sneaky little things." believed Jean as she walked with Tashigi and Miyako. "Making it real easy not to be known. Probably want to make one big show."

Miyako's head quickly turned to her left, alerting the others.

"Miya?"The blue haired woman was ready to unsheathe her sword.

Then a cat walked out of the alley. Jean and Tashigi calmed down.

"Geez, red what's wrong with you?"

"… thought I saw… something." She shrugged and strode away. She then smiled. "Kitty." And then dropped it immediately.

The reinasse girl leaned toward the swordswoman. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's been checked out and everything. She's too reserved and relaxed. She's lazy in certain departments."

"Lazy enough to try and make sense. That girl." She sighed. "Was there anything traumatic?"

"No, nice family. No hardships. I guess she's naturally a relaxed person."

"uh huh…" Jean stared at the red head. "Come on, we got thugs to find."

* * *

><p>-Outside of town-<p>

The White Hunter of the Marines and the Wildcat of Reinasse were standing at the front of the abandoned the barn. Roy had a thoughtful look as he gazed at the rundown building while Smoker was calculative and scoffed at the place.

"There's a storage space underneath the barn. Whoever is in there is using this as a means to unleash their little disease on the public."

"Was this used prior?"

"Various idiots have occupied the barn. Previously, this place used to store food and the like during harsh winters."

"I see," He gazed at the barn. "They know we're here." The marine spotted a snail gazing at them from above. "There's no point in coming from the silent approach. These men are obviously expecting us. It was good idea to keep our men in Reinasse."

"Or bad… their entre force may attack from within."

"Whatever happens, happens. Our jobs have risks and there will be times, such as now, where we have to gamble our lives for what we view as justice."

Roy nodded. "Sounds good to me." He approached the barn door. "Get ready for any troublemaking. The basement door is inside.

The man unbolted the door with a grunt leading to an empty room. At the center of the room was a basement door. Wildcat trekked through the room and stood in the middle of the room. He squatted down, gripped the handle and opened the gate. He turned to the White Hunter with smile.

"Ladies first."

"Go on ahead."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>-moments before-<p>

Farther from the barn and baroque work's agent observed the two men entering the barn. Once that happened he quickly took out the den den mushi. "Start now. The top dogs are in and should be distracted for a while."

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>-Reinasse-<p>

A man took out a gun, pointed in the sky and pulled the trigger. A flare flew out and exploded once it was high enough. Once the signal rang, various agents of baroque works revealed themselves from their hideouts. They were either disguised civilians or hiding in places no one dared to venture. Many were armed with armed gas bombs and various weapons. Once their target was found they were told to unleash the non-lethal bombs on the populace. More so on the nobles that the average civilian. With what limited supplies they had to do it right.

Fortunately Smoker's soldiers and Reinasse police were prepared, but were surprised by Baroque Work's sudden appearance. There were those that were caught by the bombs and were subjected to agonizing laughter. Those who were in the circle of nobility were not spared. They screamed and ran, pushing other victims away to save themselves. They considered themselves important and everyone else inferior. Some were subjected to laughter, others fled to safety. When they ran out of bombs the scoundrels took out their weapons and attacked the populace who weren't affected. Some enforcement was under the laughter, but others continued their pursuit.

* * *

><p>-Ken's area—<p>

When the attack started, Ken immediately dove to a nearby carriage filled with hay, making his landing safe, yet annoying. He dove out and attacked the nearest person. Ken then blitzed through 3 other enforcers before they used their bombs.

"Never underestimate a marine… or me."

The blue haired man sprinted to his next adversary. A group of idiots, in his opinion, were chasing after a mother and child. He smirked once the police force came and stopped them. He delivered a spinning back kick to someone sneaking up behind him. He scoffed and ran to the three police force members.

"You guys did good."

"Of course!" one bellowed. "We are under Roy-dono's command after all."

"You guys respect him that much?"

"The same way you respect your Captain." Said the other. "Without boss, this country would be more abysmal than usual. The 1% get more protection than we did in the past, but now… Roy has trained us to be able to handle any threat.

Ken shrugged. "Not in regard on you view 'Wildcat'. Smoker has my respect. He's a cool guy for a living embodiment of lung cancer. You're attitudes are alright!"

"Come on!" The third pumped his hands. "FOR REINASSE!"

"UOH!" The yelled as they charged down another section. Ken was amusement and impressed. He was about to join then when the marine leapt back just in time to avoid a body speeding by and hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. He turned to the man-made hole and then quickly spun to the attacker. From the alley a man sped toward. Ken quickly ducked a beheading attack and rolled away from being stomped by someone's foot.

Ken jumped up and used his spear to shield himself from another swipe. His attacker was a well-built bald man with villainous twirl mustache. He had piercing green eyes and showed his pure white teeth for the world to see. He was shirtless, had on torn pants and sandals. The weapon, a halberd.

The blue haired male leapt away from another kick and swirled left to escape a thrust. Ken also shot forward to deliver and thrusting maneuver. Just as the man moved left, Ken smirked and managed to pivot his weapon quickly, but only managed a knick. The man was surprisingly fast.

"So you're the bastard from last night?"

"I thought you would've fallen easily like last night. Perhaps you learned not to fall to the same trick twice."

"A good warrior learns from experience. You know my name. What's yours? I want to remember face I cave in."

"… Kaman the Lancer."

"Kaman? What's a bounty hunter like you working this gig?"

"With the right money and promise, a man can change his mind and morals."

Ken chuckled. "I thought guys like you have less morals than the average pirate."

"Dogs like you will assume that anyone not under the banner of the marines is less of worth. Let's cut this chatter and begin fighting. I want to bury you and get back to work."

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p>-Jean-<p>

"RAAA!" The police woman struck her enemy with her battle tonfas. She ducked under a sword that nearly cut her head off and returned the present with a spinning back kick….. to the groin. Noise never left his mouth as she headbutted him. She twirled her weapons, beckoning anyone to fight her.

"Huh?" She spotted a few victims laughing their way toward her. Her heart wept out to those fallen to this twisted concoction. She wondered if the populace will ever find laughter enjoyable again.

"Laughing should not be a weapon of chaos. A weapon of health is what it should be to combat any and unwanted sadness."

"You think so?"

She whirled around, but was to slow to avoid a kick to the face. A high heeled kick to the face was more precise. A painful one. Boy that hurt. She shook her head and got a good look of her assailant, or assailants. Two people she never recognized were approaching her and looking like ordinary citizens too. One of them was holding a katana while the other a bo-staff.

The woman waved her finger at her in a taunting manner. "My, my, is the 'Rose of Reinasse' weak sto a simple kick? You should've expected something like that lass."

"Who are you fiends?" She held her guard against them. She was a bit more worried about the hat wearing man with the sword.

"It Does not matter who we are, but since this will be your last day. I am Miss Thursday and he is Mr. 11"

Jean scrunched her face while try to comprehend why they need names like that. "Miss Thursday and 11? What are you agents?"

"You could say that?" Thursday smirked. "All you need to know is that this city is being used an experiment, except our backer decided to cancel the project. So now we're having fun." She glanced at the laughing people laying on the ground. "Gruesome isn't it.

"You mr and miss whatevers are behind this?!" She growed. Oh how she was going to beat them both to submission.

"As I said, you are only a nuisance!" Thursday cackled. Mr. 11 immediately attacked. The officer of Reinasse backed away from the sword swipe and continued evade man's deadly weapon. The Baroque agent went in for a stab only for the girl to leap over and deliver a thrust to his face with a kick. He staggered back as he held his face and began swiping where the girl had been, but she wasn't there.

Jean smirked only for her to yelp in pain when Miss Thursday struck her on the back. The recovered Mr. 11 struck her with the handle of his sword. Pain went through her face, but she felt the pain increase when Miss Thursday struck her side with a spinning side kick that sent her spiraling across the air and on the ground.

"This is 'Wildcat's apprentice?" said Mr. 11 with an annoyed tone. "This girl? A woman like her existing in the shadow of a once feared hunter? Does she believe herself to be the second coming?

"She hasn't faced anyone like us. Her path has been cut short by walking on a bridge made of strings. So fragile and small.

Jean snorted as she wiped the blood from her face. "Put a sock in it. I'll show you what my strength."

"Foolish girl." Mr. 11 sped toward her with his sword ready. Jean brought up her tonfas to block the attack knowing she wouldn't be able to run.

However

*clang*

Metal hit metal. Jean smiled at two new people aiding her and gave chuckle at the help. "Didn't ask to be saved ya know."

"True." spoke Tashigi, she grunted and held herself. Her weapon blocking the other. "But this man has something that doesn't belong to him. It's my duty… no… my goal to take that from him."

"Take?" Mr. 11 growled as he jumped back. "Does the lowly female desire my blade to fulfill a need in her life? Has her life been a constant strain that she feels taking my sword will give her more strength?

"No. That sword is one of the famous legendary swords in the world. I made a goal to collect each sword so that none of them will be used for evil. That green haired bastard isn't here, but you are. I'll defeat you and relinquish that weapon from you. Pirate or not, a sword that great shouldn't not be in your hands."

Mr. 11 raised a brow. "Are you irrational? Miss Thursday will you assist?"

"I have been caught in a wall of annoyance." The weapon maneuvered away from the punch of her opponent. The mellow laid back red head of the marines. Miyako.

"Cannot let you… go." The girl spoke a withdrawn tone, but there was authority ringing in her. "Under arrest."

"Can't arrest me lass." Miss Thursday twirled her staff. "Can your unarmed fighting beat my armed fighting?"

"No contest."

"Is thou saying you are stronger? Mr. 11 this little wench is annoying. All three of them."

"The road of life does have gaps that need filling."

"Quite. Filling those gaps wil-."

"Silence!" yelped a surprisingly annoyed Miyako. "Fight." She gestured the older woman to come. A small smirk gave conjured up for a second then faded. Thursday was the only one to see and that infuriated her.

"The wench will see her face imploded from constant abuse." The two engaged in combat immediately.

Tashigi readied herself. "Jean continue on. Fight as many of them as you can and protect any civilian."

"I hope you gals have fun."

The blue haired woman chuckled while the red head grunted in response. Jean ran off taking care of agents that stood within her path. She wasn't going to let these criminals ruin her home.

* * *

><p>-Basement of the barn-<p>

The two men arrived here expecting resistance. They expected an all our brawl with whoever was in charge. They didn't expect it be nigh empty. It did make their job a bit easier. Smoker was staring at the dead scientist who had a knife lodged in his heart. He didn't painfull, but retained an eerie smile on his face. Wildcat walked up to him while holding notes he had found.

"Just as Horatio discovered in the victims… and more I believe." He gazed at the dead man. "They did him in. So who is he?"

"Doctor Roker. He's not that well known, but everyone in the military has knowledge of him. He worked for Doctor Vegapunk before he went mad and killed 4 people in his escape. To think he ended up here helping with the laughing gas."

"He went mad? A crazy loon makes a crazy formula for continuous laughter. This is another case of losing his worth with these punks."

"True, is there a formula for the antidote here?"

"I have it here and Horatio was close to making the cure. With this we'll be able to provide treatment with everyone still alive from the non-lethal dose. This still doesn't explain why they want to fill the town with laughter."

"All the more reason to find and interrogate one of them." The white hunter breathed out smoke. "I have feeling there is an outside source. Someone funded this. There is no way average crooks could get a hold of this equipment."

"Meaning you and your group will take over once the city is saved." Wildcat turned a page in the notes. "His commentary is a bit… psychoish."

"The man lost his mind down the line somewhere. All that is left here is a husk with a smile." Smoker turned around. "I'm going to check more of the rooms and then we're out of here."

"My boys can confiscate this, that's if they can handle everything above."

"Our combined forces is more than enough."

* * *

><p>-Reinasse. Ken vs. Kaman-<p>

The two men continued their battle on the disaster streets of Reinasse. Trash was everywhere, people were down, unconscious or laughing. Ken excitement for combat continued to decline. He knew that if he continued his stamina would drop. Wounds were on his body and his opponent was bleeding some. Neither wanted to give the other edge.

Ken squatted from a beheading slice before making his way back up for a rising kick. He then finished his attack with pain strike from the back of the spear. The man staggered back to regain his momentum, he narrowly avoided a thrust that would have penetrated had he been second too late. He returned the favor by striking the fiend with the pole arm of the weapon. Ken rolled to the side where he positioned himself near a barrel.

"Haven't had this much a problem in a while." He smirked, but inwardly he had to find a way to beat him. He was no fool. He learned that the man wasn't as slow as he was made out to be. Kaman was trained in both speed and strength. What good is muscle if you aren't able to move as fast right?

So what can the self-proclaimed Blue Spear do? Give another shot of course. Although, he would have to use his head.

"I have to hand it to you." Ken spoke. "You're more resourceful than you look. Your intelligence may have wavered, but you're troublesome fighter. Too bad we can't work together taking out pirates."

"Too bad. That's how sea works brat. When an obstacle presents itself you have to topple it."

"Yeah." Ken spoke with respect. "A man's destination is waiting to be discovered. To reach it we have to crawl through the chaos of obscurity to find it."

"Yes," Kaman grunted and aimed for him. "You will have to die so I can reach my destination."

"I can't die for your destination." The blue haired man tapped his spear on the ground. "To reach my destination you will have to fall before me in a humiliating fashion… or just be out for awhile."

"Let's see who's will is better."

"Mine is."

Ken leapt behind the barrel and kicked it forward. The big man slashed through the barrel, water splashed on his face at the result. He gasped in pain when he felt a cut delivered on the anterior of his body. He swung his halberd quickly, only for it to strike nothing. He turned right to Ken poised for another strike.

"Using a distraction… cowardly."

"You call that cowardly I call that a strategy." He rushed toward the man. "I'm all out of barrels so let's get back to it."

Kaman's answered the brat by the swing of his weapon. Ken brought up his spear to slash again, but the bounty hunter pivot to the left and returned with a fist. Ken grunted as he was slammed once again by the massive knuckle. He yelped in pain as he slashed across the chest. Luckily it wasn't too deep, but it was still hurt. He snorted and realized he need to figure out other ways to win. They kept on fighting, ignoring the laughing around them. They dodged each hit as the other tried inflicting bodily injuring on the other. It's close enough, but as time passed Ken was struck with realization.

The man was getting slower. Of course!

He started out quick thrusts. Speed and precision throughout and never held back, but his power diminishing, but no close to defeat.

He saw his victory.

Ken back-flipped away from the man and ran into a nearby building. Kaman was baffled by the blue marine's sudden retreat. He growled and positioned himself in front of the building. He slammed his polearm on the ground.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! The city is under siege and the only thing you can do is retreat? Is this what Government dogs do?"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's called…. Say it with me…. Straaaateeeegyyyyy."

"What kind of moron tells another his strategy?"

"I never told you my plan. It could just be me staying in here and then letting the hot sun give you skin cancer later in life. That's the plan."

"Going to the desert sands of Alabasta would be a more logical place to get the disease. You… are a yellow bellied dog."

"HEY! I ain't yellow. You're blue. You look depressed."

"Childish dog. I'm coming in!"

"I got you a welcome present."

The muscular man scoffed and approached the door. He was about to open it when.

"WOOO!"

Suddenly a piano crashed through the door, hitting the man and sent them both spiraling through the air. The both of them fell to the ground with the piano on top of him. As soon as the dust settled, ths prompted Ken to come out of the house.

"Got to use whatever you find to get an advantage. Now get back up so we can finish this."

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The man tossed the piano off him and blitzed toward the man. The two engaged in weapon play. Kaman was pissed. Ken knew this was a double-edge sword. He's stronger, but his focus was gone. Before another swipe the man saw an opening. He was moving slower than he was. The piano was a smart choice. Kaman raised his weapon, he wince, slight hesitation. It was for Ken to deliver. A spinning back to kick to the abdomen caused the strong man to gag and stagger.

"360 Blitz!"

Ken stamped his foot on the ground and whipped around in a full circle. Once that circle was complete he delivered a devastating cut across the man's chest. It was to send the bounty hunter spiraling back like a rocket. He barreled through the wall of the house.

Ken waited awhile as he anticipated the man jump out to attack. He snorted and cautiously walked inside. He gazed through and saw the man unconscious on the ground.

"Out like that eh? You were good. You balanced power and speed. Got me going there for awhile, but I'm smarter than you."

He stared at the unconscious man before falling on his butt.

"Man, I'm tired. Going to need a drink after this."

* * *

><p>-Miyako vs. Miss Thursday-<p>

Miyako's fight with Thursday had herself separated from her superior when some idiot threw a gas bomb. Both girls reacted by retreating with their opponent chasing after them, but in different directions. Now Miyako found herself in a bar with Miss Thursday. The bruises she received from her opponent had her respect bo fighter, but not enough to hurt people around her. As one warrior to another there was respect. As a person… she will crush her.

"So they shipped a brat like you here. On the front lines. Are you some prodigy?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Aren't you different from the average solider? What exact makes you stand above your peers and not wield a firearm."

"Does not matter. Fight."

"Monotone, laidback, very unlike most marines. Most are boisterous and think they can take on anyone if they have the government to back them up. Those that have skill back it up, but others are just cowardly and so filled with a self-rightous. Justice? That is the philosophy that Government. Justice will lead one from the depths of darkness to the clouds of righteous. What kind of justice do you follow?

The right brow of the red raised up quickly and dropped. She raised her fist. "Law." She raised her other fist. "Order." She stomped her right foot. "Peace." She stomped her left foot. "Love." She grabbed her head. "Amazon." A small smile graced her lips. "That's me."

Thursday chuckled. "You brand of philosophy is that law and order drive you. Peace and love is what you wish to achieve in our pathetic world. With you skill in martial arts you consider yourself one of the most ultimate form of woman. You're too much of a youngling.

"Fight."

"Fine, red."

The red head went into a fighting stance. Miss Thursday was a bit interesting in the girl's fighting stance. She was the correct stance for someone who knew karate, but she looked as if the girl was going to claw her. She smiled. "Cute. You decided to get serious? What kind of stance is that?"

"Meow… meow." The red head then scratched her ear like a cat would. Her nose wiggled and the odd stare she gave was… very eerie.

"Brat."

The fight began with Thursday launched for a stab maneuver only to have Miyako gracefully move to the left. The girl somersaulted over to the girl and delivered palm thrust. Miss Thursday grunted from the powerful thrust. She staggered back as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the.. that wa-." Her word choice dropped once she received an opened palm strike to the left side of her face. She spun around and fell on her butt. She grasped her cheek and rubbed it. She got back up as she glared at her opponent. She dodged another strike and swiped her staff on to the abdomen of the red head. The girl coughed and jumped back while rubbing her stomach. She hissed at the girl and went into another stance.

"You didn't like that I hurt you? Life is not fair girl." She launched forward for another hit, but the red head gracefully dodged to the side.

"Neko Spasm!"

What came next was the equivalent of receiving a hammer to gut. Thursday felt as if her left side was on fire. A spasm? Did the girl unleash a kick without even consciously performing it?

Miss Thursday leapt behind a table and kicked it toward the girl. Miyako leapt over the bench, grabbed a chair tossed it at her. Thursday quickly evaded and swiped her staff at the red head. Miyako yelped, feeling a blast of pain coursing her upper back. She spun around and hissed at the woman. The older woman froze at the sudden cat like sound.

That delay was all Miyako need as she pounced on to girl and wrapped her legs the woman so arms wouldn't be used. Then she began beating her face like a cat would. After a few smacks The red head then leapt backwards. As soon as her feet touched the ground she rushed forward with an open palm.

"Wildcat Roar!"

It felt like some hard collided on her chest. An equivalent of massive hammer maybe? Whatever it was powerful enough to knock the air out of her and send her spiraling out of the control and onto a wall. She coughed up blood once the impact was made and fell into an unconscious heap.

Miyako exhaled and cautiously walked forward. She rubbed the bruise she received from bow wielder think ice would do it good. She squatted down to near eye level and poked the girl in the nose.

"Arrested… meow. If you're wondering….. that style of fight like a cat. Neko Fist….. did you like it?"

No response.

"Unconscious… check on Tashigi-senpai." She glanced at the bottles of Alcohol. "Present for Ken."

* * *

><p>-Tashigi and Mr. 11-<p>

"It's my weapon. I can do as how I am pleased."

*cling*

"Something like that shouldn't be in your hands. You are using it for evil."

*clang

"All swords are made for combat. Evil, good. That's the way of weapon. It's a tool."

"Such tools should be used to enforce peace."

Tashigi backed away from a swipe meant to slice her anterior. It felt as if they were arguing more than hitting. She wondered how her companion was faring. Was she okay? Did she get badly hurt? Did she get infected by the gas? Few thoughts ran through her head. There was one thought and that was to take that sword.

Mr. 11 would have to reprimand the idiot who launch a large batch of the gas. No, he killed him. Now he had to find Miss Thursday after dealing with the crazy sword loving woman. After that they would escape while avoiding Smoker and 'Wildcat'. He shifted his attention to the blue haired woman. She held her sword firm as she expected him to attack.

"Never again." She spoke with a harsh tone. "I'm not going to let someone like you get away with a sword like that. Not like Roronoa Zoro."

The man blinked. The pirate Hunter? It sounded like their cross paths once before. The odd thing was that the man let this woman live or at least given a severe beat down. Why? He heard the man killed an agent of Baroque Works while being recruited.

"Woman." He aimed at him. "Know this day. Know that it would be your downfall. Government dogs like you should've stayed away. If I end you today I'll take the sword and find this pirate hunter and take him down."

She sneered for a few moments then sighed. "I can't let that happen. My philosophy. A candle must not be snuffed out so that darkness may shroud the room. The innocent will suffer if there aren't people like me around and that sword will never be in your hands to use for your crimes."

"Annoying woman."

Tashigi jerked to the left before barely escaping being skewed. She tried to cut her across, but he evaded the blade. The two combatants delivered blow after blow trying to kill the other. Mr. 11 grunted when he received a sharp pain to her side as she kicked him there. The woman was fast, nimble, and her small stature made her tricky and deadly. He also had speed and power, but she was faster and he always had to watch her posture to make sure he had the advantage.

The kick happened because he was paying attention to her sword and not the rest of her body. Even a hit in a certain position could cripple him.

Tashigi sped around the man as she ducked under a swipe that could've cut her head off. She unleashed a spin kick that caused him to stagger forward. The man turned around to block an attack aimed for his backside. The two fighters continued to fight along the street by trying to one up the other. The blue haired woman blitzed to the left and delivered kick to the side. He grunted and tried to chop her leg, but the woman leapt away before he made contact.

The more the two continued to fight the more the blue haired woman started remembering why she became a marine. Why chose sword fighting.

She wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. She wanted to bring an end to this pirate age even if it took a long time. She chose sword fighting because of her fascination with the skill, their design and how they were crafted. She felt it was her calling. Her parents didn't want her to be involve in this profession, but she didn't listen. Tashigi knew the risks and the dangers.

If she didn't help, who would? She didn't strive, then how can she protect? That was her justice. Her own code. No one was going to take it from her.

Right now, she needed to win in order to protect this city. The city where her new friend lived. The city her new friend felt a passion for.

She felt renewed passion dwell within her. That passion was a fire burning like the brightest star in the sky. Her womanhood has been enhance and unchained. Her heart started pumping, she felt as if an increase in strength appeared within her. Was this her second wind to the max?

She blocked a side swipe and quickly brought up her leg. Mr. 11 felt the air escape his body as he staggered back. The woman delivered and spin kick to his hand, knocking the sword of his hand. She quick spun and delivered a slash across that send him spiraling away.

The blue haired woman gripped her arm and approached the man. Mr. 11 shook the cobwebs out of him as he stared at the woman. She aimed her sword at him and gave a authoritative glare.

"You are under arrest. Remain silent while I bring you into questioning."

* * *

><p>-Jean-<p>

Jean stomped on the stomach of the man she just took down and watched as her fellow officers and marine soldier bound the intruders on her fair city. Lucky enough, none of them were fruit users. She had received reports from other points in the city that the siege was winding down. This left the hunt for the remaining stragglers a secondary objective. Their priority is making sure the civilians are safe and to produce a cure for the victims of the laughing gas.

"Ma'am!" An officer approached the woman with a marine soldier behind him. "We received word other sectors are being cleared of these scoundrels. Plus Smoker's top subordinates took care of the ones that were in charge. Also Sheriff Roy and Smoker are on their way back with the cure and should be here shortly."

Jean cackled. "That's the best news I've heard all day. All those brutes have been defeated and we stand undefeated. Reinasse is victorious." She gazed at the marine soldier. "Oh and you did a good job too."

The man snorted at her, but saluted when the officer glared at him. He didn't want to get on these guy's bad side. They were proud of their position just as he was. So who was he to mock them? Now if they were pirates that would be a different story."

* * *

><p>-nightfall-<p>

Jean slammed her ale on the table she had occupied herself with. Tashigi and Jean had joined her. "A job well done. I'm glad you guys lent a hand."

The blue haired woman sipped some tea. "You speak like we did this out of an order. Even if I wasn't part of the marines I would've aided you."

"Only natural." The red head gave a small smile.

Jean laughed. "Humble too, I like you gals. There should be more woman in the top brass. Perhaps an Admiral."

The swordswoman rubbed her chin in deep thought. "There could be, if someone worked her way to the top."

The ex-noble pointed at her. "Hey, you could be one. It's not like you couldn't. With enough training and will the rank will be there in no time."

Miyako tilted her head. "Admiral Tashigi…. Cool."

"W-wait!" The woman said bashfully. "I really don't want to be in that position. I can see going to Captain or perhaps Rear Admiral. Not something like that."

Jean laughed. "Has anybody ever told you were cute when you blush like that?"

"Huh?" He face went into a deep shade of red. "I.. I don't go that way."

"Relax, it's a compliment…. Where's that blue haired fella? Ken was it?"

"He's out sulking. His jousting duel was canned when his opponent fell to the laughing gas. We're leaving tonight too and taking those two masterminds with us."

"You think?"

Tashigi nodded. "Mr. 11 and Miss Thursday? Those aren't just regular names. We never heard their names before and many of the men involved kept saying baroque works. Kaman was just a bounty hunter hired by an agent like Mr. 11 and Thursday's boss. Beyond that we don't know. Mr. 11 and Thursday refuse to talk."

"You believe taking them with you will give you more time. What methods are you going to use?"

Miyako shrugged. "Torture…. Not my thing."

Tashigi sighed. "Ken figured annoying them would work."

Jean laughed. "Nails on a chalkboard always work." Her mood started to decline. "It's a shame you guys are leaving later."

"I know." An idea popped in Tashigi's head. If I get a vacation I'll come back here"

The red head nodded with agreement. "… me too."

"Heh, it's settled. Next time you gals come I'll show you how to have fun in this city."

The blue haired gave a compassionate smile while Miyako bobbed her head. "Next time."

* * *

><p>-At a clinic-<p>

Ken placed a note on the table next to the bed of the coma ridden man he was supposed to joust with. Despite not knowing the man he was never one to back out of challenge. The blue haired marine wanted to take on all obstacles, as long as it's not 'Deep crap' level.

"I'll come back on my leave. When I'm here you better be raring to go." He sighed. "Get your ass better so I can beat you."

Ken left the room with contempt on his face. He was glad to leave to chase after the Strawhats, but he wished he stayed here longer to enjoy the city. The note on the table lay perfectly still and seemed as if it was state of tranquility. On it was statement about the blue haired man returning someday for the jousting challenge. Despite that the room was filled with the man's snore.

* * *

><p>-The station-<p>

"You sure you don't want the big guy?"

The white hunter held up a journal. "No, you keep him. These… Baroque work agents, as the doctor calls them, are all I need. The quack's journal indicates that there is a group in the underworld operating in the shadows from someone named Mr. 0. If such a group exists then Mr. 11 and Miss Thursday are the keys to finding out more. The bounty hunter probably doesn't know as much as he should. He was paid a large amount to just come without questions. If I'm wrong then you can provide any answers if he feels like talking."

"I will do just that." Roy scratched the back of his neck. "Are you sure you all wouldn't want to stay?"

"No, there is still a crew out there I have my eye on. They escaped from me in East Blue and I had a reputation of stopping pirates from entering the Grand Line. Think of it as my pride not allowing me to stop… plus… he reminded me of Gold Roger."

Roy became deeply intrigued. "So you say… how?"

Smoker turned his head toward the window as in deep thought. "A group of pirates were trying to execute the boy for whatever dumb reason. Once he knew that he was about to die, he smiled."

"Smiled?"

"Roger did the same. Both of them smiled before being put to death. That has never happened. No man has smiled before being executed."

"You think Strawhat is the next Roger?"

"I think he inherited Roger's will somehow and I intend to crush the brat before he causes too much of a hassel. He a twin sister who on par with my lieutenant and they have a former bounty hunter in the crew. All together there are six of them."

"Hn, kids you say. Pirates are getting younger nowadays and the Government isn't just going to give them a slap on the wrist?"

"Course not… no matter what age or gender. A pirate will be given the same treatment. You know about the Revolutionaries? The only people who want to topple the order of the Government."

"Dragon… a name fitting for someone like him. No doubt someone within your rank will deal with him. I don't want total anarchy spreading here. A whole city of people like him is asking me to retire early."

The Marine captain nodded. "Not going to happen." He started walking away. "I'll be off, Mr. 11 and Thursday should be on the ship by now."

"Even if it was on orders, thanks for helping out." The wildcat gave a small grin.

Smoker gave an assuring nod. "Call me when your back gives out." Then he left.

Roy gave a chuckle. "Stupid brat."

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"Still admiring that sword?"

"Shut up! I will not hear anything sexual coming from you!"

Smoker and his crew left the Reinasse 3 hours before midnight and the ship continued sailing ever since. Now noon, the crew was scattered throughout doing their usual thing. Miyako sat on a barrel as she continued observing the captured forms of Mr. 11 and Miss Thursday. Thursday glared at the red head, the nerve of that weird girl.

Smoker was inside the cabin.

Ken and Tashigi were bickering as usual.

"It's a sword."

"A LEGENDARY SWORD! I'm still astonished we found one this early in the Grand Line."

"Okay. A LEGENDARY SWORD OF UNTOLD POWER!"

"Annoying!" growled the girl. She ignored and continued to gaze at all.

"1 more and you'll be able to 3x as strong. Heck Roronoa will marry you."

"Only an idiot uses swords that way."

"You're chasing that idiot."

The woman huffed in indignation and walked toward Miyako.

"I need some female companionship."

"Hair?"

"… nah I don't think I'll grow my hair long."

"Ken..idiot."

"Of course."

The blue haired man snorted and sat on the ground. "No respect."

The door to the cabin quickly opened, a marine and Smoker walked out. The three high tier officers immediately stood before him. "Ken, Miyako, Tashigi you all need to listen to this." The marine soldier walked forward and held up his arm, revealing a den den mushi on a wrist band. The device's function was to intercept and detect transmission delivered from two parties communicating through the airwaves.

The den den mushi spoke. Three superiors stood seriously as they listen despite the static. There were four words that stood out the most.

"Kid, Princess Vivi, Mr. 0, Mail Delivery." Spoke Miyako as she was in deep thought.

Ken raised a brow. "I think we need a better snail, that thing is crap."

Tashigi frowned. "Mr. 0." She turned to the captured duo, the all noticed how tensed and nervous the two were when they heard the name Mr. Zero. "Do you think there might be a connection between those two and Mr. 0?"

Ken chuckled. "It might be."

"Mail Delivery.." Smoker nodded and turned to them. "We did confiscate an order that was sent by him."

Miss Thursday gasped. "I thought you burned it!"

"I DID!"

"There wasn't an order." Spoke the white haired man. "I lied."

Their reactions were priceless enough for Ken to laugh up a storm. He calmed down after a kick to the face from his favorite sword wielder.

"We still don't know anything about Mr. 0, except his connection between these two. He probably was behind mess in Reinasse. The kid, we don't know. That only leaves Princess Vivi."

Ken eyebrows furrowed. "Vivi Nefartari, the princess that disappeared a few years ago."

"Alabasta is having a civil war." said Tashigi. "It's a guess, but he be stopping the princess from returning?"

"The kid and… the princess." Spoke the red head.

"Ah…" Ken snapped his fingers. "That kid must be keeping the princess safe from Mr. 0's goons."

Smoker nodded. "We need to check out Alabasta, contact headquarters and have them ship us an Eternal Log Pose for Alabasta. I have a feeling what we saw in Reinasse was an example on what could happen in Alabasta."

The spear warrior smirked. "We'll thrash him and save the city. Then the princess will reward us food, money, and women."

"or a legendary sword."

"Rare portrait." awed the red head.

Smoker didn't such passion for a reward. He felt it was his need to find the true cause of Mr. 0 intentions. To him, the mission in Reinasse was part way finish and needed a conclusion.

* * *

><p>Originally I wanted to have Smoker fight a logia or be captured by one of the doctor's traps that would handle Fruit users. Then the mad scientist would escape while Roy and Smoker were occupied. This would turn into another vow of Smoker wanting to find and arrest someone other than Luffy.<p>

The mad scientist would appear down the line as annoyance to Smoker's unit and lead to final confrontation in the new world. But… sometimes things don't go the way they should and things can happen. That was scratched.

I had the idea of Smoker fighting that pirate from the fourth of fifth movie. The one with the Candy candy fruit or something. Sorry.


	13. Cherry Blossom

-Anya's P.O.V-

Here I am on reading in the Crow's Nest while looking out for any signs of enemies roaming about. The past few days were hectic, exciting, stressful, and all around adventurous. Our second island in the grand line we came across and island…. With DINOSAURS! Too bad Baroque jerks decided to attack us again. Mr. 3 trapped me and a few others in wax then Usopp set us free with fire.

We defeated him, his child partner and those two idiots back at Whiskey peak. After that settled we learned that Sanji spoke with Mr. 0 and received an Eternal Log Pose from Zero's carrier. Talk about luck right? We said our farewells to the giants and sail toward our next destination.

Our luck turned sour as if some curse befell us again. Nami succumbed to a disease and if she died then we're done for. We need a navigator damn it. Nature has to be against us.

While sailing to search for a doctor we were attacked by some hippo man and his crew. He was just some 'more righteous than you' bastard claiming to be royalty. After sending him we finally made to Drum Island. The villagers didn't trust us at first, but we managed convince to let us on board. Zoro, Carue-kun, and I stayed with the ship while the rest went on board.

I stayed because I was tired from staying up all night with Nami from the previous night. I slept until everyone arrived back and listened to their stories. Nami got cured, hippo guy came back, and Luffy thrashed him.

Here's the best part! WE GOT A MASCOT! He's a doctor, but ALSO A MASCOT! A cute little raccoon…. actually a reindeer. Yeah, a reindeer doctor that ate the human human fruit. He can transform and be all cool looking too.

We partied all night and enjoyed our time with each other. Nami is cured and we have a new crew member. So here in the present, we have another long way until we can set foot on Alabasta. Today was a bit uneventful, other than the fact that Luffy, Carue-kun, Chopper-kun, and Usopp ate all the food. Gluttons. They all are gluttons. Why eat all food? Knowing my brother and where we were raised it was to be expected. Heck I probably would have done it, but my master beat it out of me.

Other than that, Vivi informed us more about Baroque works and how they were run. Crocodile and Slut face are the obvious leaders. Crocodile more so than slut face. Then there are the pairs 1 through 5 who are the top fighters. If booger bomber and the hyena were strong, then I shouldn't assume the others are easy. We are dealing with a Shuchibukai after all. So he must have some other strong guys on his squad.

All those strong guys will be converged in one spot, ready to take over Vivi's home. They can't take Vivi's home. Not if we have anything to say about. I do feel for her. I can't imagine what it's like to be taken from your home and have to hide your identity from the rest of the world. She had to go undercover just to find out who is trying to ruin her country. She had to sacrifice everything to find out what happened to her home. Igaram made sure she got there safely.

All those strong guys will be converged in one spot, ready to take over Vivi's home. They can't take Vivi's home. Not if we have anything to say about. I do feel for her. I can't imagine what it's like to be taken from your home and have to hide your identity from the rest of the world. She had to go undercover just to find out who is trying to ruin her country. She had to sacrifice everything to help secure her home. Igaram made sure she got there safely.

Did it just get foggy? Great, fogs are the worst mood killers when you're…. anywhere. You have no idea where you're going or if something will attack. I can barely see what I am reading.

Phew, the fog is clearing up, now I can get back to my book. Now, where was I?

"WE CAUGHT AN OKAMAAAAA!"

A what?

* * *

><p>Lo and behold an Okama. The fruitiest people you may encounter on the grandline. I don't condemn their lifestyle. Just wish they didn't think they have the greatest fashion sense in the world and one of them told me I wasn't feminine enough. I tried to hit him and I ended up on my butt with his strange 'Okama Kanto or whatever. I don't care what it is, I'll find him someday and kick his ass. We managed to bring on the deck after he almost drowned after the idiots threw him back in the water.<p>

He sat down on his knees and thanked us gratefully. "My life has been spared thanks to you. This will be remembered for as long as I live. You have any warm soup and crackers."

"NO!" We shouted. "WE'RE HUNGRY TOO!"

He made some comment toward Vivi, whom found the comment uncomfortable. He mentioned the reason he couldn't swim was due to him eating a devil fruit. Which one? He got up, raised his hand, and PUNCHED MY BROTHER?

"You bastard." I growled as I marched toward him. I stopped and froze the moment he faced me. Everyone else was startled by his new appearance.

"Wait!" He bellowed. "THIS IS THE SHOW! MYSELF! HUMOROUSLY FABULOUS!"

His face, his physique, and voice were just like my brother. How? I think I need a new brain now.

"He…he's me." gaped my brother. "Is that your devil fruit power?"

"Yes! The power of the Mane mane fruit," He proceeded to touch the rest of our faces, sans Vivi. "Lethal force isn't required, but touching you all is." He stood in front of us and touched his face with his left hand. "With a simple touch I can store what you look like to memory and become you." He changed faces as he explained his power. Sounds kind of neat. He stopped once he got Nami. "Even my body." Oh no. "can change."

I became jealous that he somehow got Nami's breasts right. Then I glared at the three knuckleheads who collapsed at the near naked Okama.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BASTARD!" Nami struck him on the head so hard he reverted back to his normal self. "Perverted moron. YOU COULD'VE USED HERS!"

My left eye twitched.

"She doesn't have the same flare as you."

I hugged myself in embarrassment while I blushed deeply. "Flare? I'm not good enough to get naked is that it?"

"So my sister isn't good enough for you." Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Look she's almost like Nami!"

"A…Almost?" I moaned. I felt a dark cloud hover over me as I walked up to the quarterdeck where Vivi was. I heard Nami yell at Luffy about something. I leaned against the wall and slid down.. I ignored the antics of my brother, Chopper, Usopp, and the Okama making. Apparently they were having fun with his ability to become anyone he came across in his life.

It wasn't long until we spotted a ship approaching us from the distance. It must have been his crew as he jumped to the figure head as the ship drew near.

"You're leaving!" cried my brother.

The odd man nodded dramatically and he stood in a pose. "Unfortunately my friends I have to part. Don't be sad and let tears of despair befall you. Separation has come, but don't forget me." He gave us all a thumb up as manly tears poured from his face. "Remember this. Time may cut our lives short, but the length of time can never compare to true friendship."

A single tear rolled down my face after hearing that. That idiot made me like me respect him. I stood up and saluted him. Vivi gave me a 'Why' kind of look and deeply moaned

"There he is! CAPTAIN! BROTHER!"

"I'm back my babies!" He shouted as he leapt on to his ship. "NOW WE HAVE SCHEDULE TO KEEP! FULL SAIL AHEAD!"

"YES SIR MR.2 BON CLAY!"

The ship sped off away from us and into the horizon. I'll never forget that ma-…. Wait. Did they say?

"THAT WAS MR.2?" shrieked the terrified sling shot man. "HE WAS HERE! HERE! ON OUR SHIP!"

Vivi was just as shock as all of us. "No way, he was Mr. 2"

"But!" My brother faced her. "Did you recognize him?"

"No." She collapsed to her knees. He kneeled down beside and placed an arm around her. "I did hear rumors. He acted like an okama, donned on Swan Coat, was loud, very passionate and enjoyed dancing."

"You've should've noticed." Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and I blandly stated.

"Knowing this and seeing him makes our situation even more serious." Nami said.

"We let a dangerous man get away." The long nose crossed his arms. "He has our faces, he knows what we look like. It could mean trouble in Alabasta. If we're separated, he could pretend between the six of us."

"With our guard down he could strike us." I commented. "This is bad."

Luffy nodded and smiled. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Zoro chuckled. "Who's to say this is bad thing." The man gazed at all of us with an aura of confidence coming from him. "We'll turn the seeds of our destruction into a shield of protection. Get that cook up here."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." The blonde ladies had a disappointed look. "You let a baroque works get away and he has the ability to turn into anyone of you."<p>

"Yep." My brother laughed. "We have a jerk on our hides. His one man show was awesome!

Our navigator groaned. "Luffy."

"What?"

"It does seem bad. Not knowing any one of my comrades could strike me down at any given time." Sanji covered his eye with his hand. "The very thought of that idiot becoming Nami-san, Vivi-chan, and Anya-chan will give me nightmare for days."

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Usopp shouted.

Chopper nodded with anger. "YEAH!"

"Eh." He shrugged.

"YOU DON'T CARE!"

Zoro coughed, giving us his undivided attention. "Okay, here is what we do."

Zoro's plan…. Is brilliant. We drew a letter X on arms and then wrap a bandage around it. It sounds simple, but it's a disguise to fool the man. The bandage is the red herring while the X is the truth. If the Okama has the bandage on, but doesn't take it off then we know it's him. The X has another meaning. It symbolizes our trust and our friendship.

* * *

><p>-later in the day-<p>

I was with Usopp, Chopper, Carue and my brother on the deck near the figure head. Zoro was sitting near the galley meditating or sleeping. Whatever it was, I'm sure it is important.. Sanji, Nami, and Vivi were in the galley. I was busy scrubbing as opposed mopping. Sometimes training is when you get down on your knees and getting messy. RAWR!

"Hey sis!"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my scrubbing and started laughing upon seeing Usopp was imitating Zoro. A constipated serious look swelled on his face. He could take a crap at any moment if it stayed that way. Then he took a mop and swung it around. "Usopp style: Swipe of Crazy!"

We laughed a bit loudly when we should, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Why does Zoro fight with three swords?" Our adorable mascot spoke. He's sooo cute.

"Three is better than one I guess." Spoke Luffy.

"It makes him manly I guess." I shrugged. "It makes him much beastly that way."

"Zoro is a beast." Usopp gazed at him. "He'll claw his was through you and devour your carcass."

"REALLY!"

"True story."

"No." I pointed at him. "Just no."

"Hmm… hey Luffy, Anya may have a crush on Zoro."

"Hmm? She wants to fight him?"

"No! You know what I mean."

"Ohhh….. so a fight?"

"No, in a manner like Sanji, but less like it. You did tell Sanji not be total spaz around her."

"Ohhhh….." He turned to me with serious face. "I don't approve yet. He has to fight Gramps."

"No man can dictate who I should be with….. especially… G-g-granpa." I stuttered as I thought about what Gramps might do. Fist of love? No… fist of destruction.

"Okay." Luffy nodded. "You like or you don't, just wanting to express as the brother of the family. I have to send the guy flying if he treats you wrong got it."

"Roger."

Usopp chuckled. "Interesting, reminds me of the time where I had to rescue two twin children from a horrible lava monster. He wanted to eat them and become human."

"Really!?" awed Chopper.

It's adorable how Chopper believes Usopp lies, but then again his lies or stories are somewhat entertaining.

"Hey, Chopper want hear about the time I clobbered a huge beast. The Crimson Claw. Usopp helped."

"Of course I did!" The longnose man chuckled as he walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Anya and I were once known as Dynamic Duo."

"Caped Crusaders called Noseman." I pointed at him. "And Violet." I motioned to myself. Then we began the story.

Luffy simply laughed, knowing it wasn't a true story. He seemed to find it entertaining and Chopper's awed expression was adorable, but I hated to lie, but it was just some talltale. Nothing wrong with that. The end of the story ended with Usopp raiding the ship and sending me the signal. That signal had me finishing off the Crimson Claw.

* * *

><p>-a day later-<p>

"LOOK! OVER! I SEE AN ISLAND!"

We all heard Usopp yelling from the crow's nest and I couldn't be any happier. Food. Sure we caught some fish, but that never lasted. We missed dinner and breakfast.

Vivi had a concern look on her face. "Is it Alabasta?!"

"Nope, I don't see any scenery with sand, except for the beach. There might be a village."

Luffy nodded. "Right! LET'S LAND AND EXPLORE! There may be food we can gather"

"We can't explore." Vivi chided. "We still have to get to Alabasta."

My brother turned to her and gave her a confiding smile. "Relax! We can stay for an hour or two before getting back to our number one priority."

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and I stared at him oddly. "Are you really Luffy?"

The captain stared back with a confused look. "Of course!" He snorted. "You guys are weird, even more than usual."

"Idiot." The three boys muttered. I walked pinched his cheek. "You are a loveable oaf."

"Stop that!"

* * *

><p>-Rock Monkey Island-<p>

-3rd person-

Nami gave an intrigued look when she saw the monkey shaped mountain on the island. She turned to Vivi with a raised eyebrow. "Mountain Monkey island?"

"Yes, the name is original given the shape of the mountain. What would you call it if you first came here."

"The Amazing Chimprock!" Usopp bellowed. "Look at it. It's better than Mountain monkey island."

Anya looked to be in deep thought. "I like Rock N' Monkey better."

Zoro snorted. "Monkey Golem Island would be better."

"I got it!" Luffy grinned. "Great Monkey Mountain."

Sanji shook his head. "Nah, Chimpstone island sounds better."

Nami performed a facepalm as she groaned at the names of her crewmates. "No, no, no. No more names! Vivi how far is the village?"

"Point taken, so there's a village here?"

"I haven't been here, but my father told me this place always has a Harvest Festival!"

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted with mouth wide open. "Do they harvest meat today?"

"No, this place doesn't celebrate killing animals just to harvest their flesh."

Luffy pouted. "Aw. I wonder what dragon taste like?"

"That's unrelated to the subject completely." said the chef.

"The point is." Luffy demeanor changed to a serious one. "There's food and may be strong opponents." He chuckled. "Gotta keep up with the punches before I face Crocodile."

"Why are you so excited about that?" Nami groaned. "He's a Shichibukai. I'm crazy to just go along with it."

"We're all completely insane deep down." Anya gave the navigator a thumb up and a wink.

"That's nothing to be proud of."

"Proud or not, we all have a uniqueness." The girl repeated her gesture, resulting the navigator to facepalm.

"Don't do that second time." She bonked her on the head. The purple haired girl rubbed the larger comical lump on her forehead and starting whining like a child.

"Sooo mean." She sniffed.

* * *

><p>-in the town-<p>

Sitting at the bar, drinking her troubles away, was an elderly woman with short ear length pale pink hair with a few grey strands. She had teal colored eyes that showed how tired she was. She donned on a red body suit that hugged tied to her body. Sitting next to her was a spear with a pink tinted blade at the end. She gulped down a shot quickly and then gazed at the wanted posters of all the pirates that appeared recently. She snorted at the weaklings and merely chucked at the big game around the world and what they were doing. Shortly, her mouth cracked a smile as she stared at two familiar bounties.

"You two are in so much trouble. I did make a promise to never hunt you, but Garp can't uphold that." She chuckled. "At least you two are together, I wonder how the both of you got such bounties. Geez Anya could you look more bored?"

She stood up from her seat, placed the money on the table and left the bar. She strolled through the town ignoring the festivities that were winding down. "I better be on my way."

She stopped when she spotted something coming toward her from the distance. She saw a group of 7 people and two animals walking in and separating. She noticed the familiar purple and black haired twins running off together, then her eyes peered at the blue haired woman, then the man with a the three swords, the duck, the long nose, the other girl, the blonde and the tanuki. She raised an eye brow as she laughed.

"What an interesting crew… was that girl the princess? Nah… you know what? Why not surprise them?

* * *

><p>"You got what you need Chopper?" asked the orange haired girl as she, Usopp, and Chopper were approaching the ship with supplies.<p>

"Yeah, this should suffice." He spoke as he carried a sack. "I am going to have to see if Alabasta has anything that could make a stronger medicine."

"So glad you are our doctor Chopper." Said the sniper. "We never have to worry about anything ill threatening as long as you're here."

"Especially when we have four people who will likely bleed themselves to death." The navigator glanced back to the village. "I do hope they realize the time we have. I told Sanji to keep an eye on Zoro. I'm glad Vivi and Anya are with Luffy." A sudden thought came to her. "Is my weapon ready Usopp?"

"Almost, it'll be ready by the time we reach Alabasta. Just make sure you use your thief belt when the situation intensifies."

The navigator gave haughty laughter. "I've always escape every single dangerous situation before I met you guys. So this will be an extra dab on my level trickery and dangerous."

The sniper stared at the girl cautiously. "Yeah…"

Chopper glanced at the two humans curiously before shifting his attention back to the ship 10 feet in front of them. He couldn't wait to get back and work remedy's and herbs. The books would give him an idea for conducting a medicine that would cure any disease.

"Nami-swan!"

The trio turned around to find Sanji and Zoo approaching them, the former holding a sack of food.

"I watched him just like I was told." This prompted Zoro to snort. Usopp still can't believe how whipped Sanji is, but it couldn't be helped. Chopper was still getting use to the crew.

"Where the others."

"Hey!"

Pretty soon the last four arrived. Anya looked annoyed, Vivi looked stressed, while Luffy had a huge smile on his face. Something Zoro noticed. "What's wrong?"

Vivi sighed. "I'm just tensed. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Luffy chuckled. "Anya was tricked into buying a puppy, but it turned out to be real mean and nasty, so the three of us tracked the guy down."

"I beat him, took my money, and then kicked him the face again." She clenched her fist. She spotted Chopper and immediately glomped him. "But we already have you. You're just too cutesy wootsy."

Chopper blushed heavily. This wasn't the first time she did this. When he came to the crew, she immediately grabbed him and hugged him tight. The girl didn't care about his transformations nor thought she was a monster. Just a cute teddy bear like creature. Something he was still growing use too."

Nami sighed. "Yeah, yeah, now let go of him before you suffocate him to death."

"Awe." She immediately released her hold.

Luffy laughed. "Classic."

Vivi smiled at the two siblings. "It would be nice to have a sister."

"YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Everyone was stunned; the brawlers immediately prepared themselves while Chopper, Nami, and Usopp hid away. Then figure jumped from their boat and delivered spin kick to the pirate hunter, she moved too quickly for them to track as she smacked Sanji across the face, then punched Luffy in the face and turned around and swiped her spear at the purple haired female. Fortunately she slowed down after striking Luffy. Anya brought up she shield quickly.

The clash of metal rang in their ears as Anya struggled against the woman's might. The girl blinked, then gasped, then growled and then smirked, then growled again. The two of them jumped away from each other. Zoro and Luffy jumped up to attack, while Sanji reigned back for support. He couldn't hurt a woman, even he wanted too. Before Luffy and Zoro attacked, Anya dashed in front of them and blocked them.

"ANYA!" growled Luffy.

"Do you recognize her? Look carefully."

Luffy stared at her for what seemed like a really long time. The gears in his head clicked as he pointed at her. "Snortmouth?"

The woman snorted, which sounded like an actual pig. "Still the same stupid brat eh Luffy?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "You know her?"

"She's… my sensei, 'Deadly Cherry Blossom' Sakura."

"WHAT!?

Usopp leapt out of the bushes. "SENSEI! THEN WHY DID SHE ATTACK US!?"

Sakura shrugged. "Can't you take a practical joke?"

"THAT'S NO JOKE!"

Sakura chuckled. "So are we going on the ship or what?

"What do you mean going on the ship?" asked the swordsman with suspicion.

"I want to hear about these adventures you're having and I'm curious on how you the both of you idiots got bounties and tugging a princess with you?"

The statement startled Vivi. "What? H-how did you know?"

"I didn't." The panic reaction from the girl gave her a good laugh. "Well? Aren't we going?"

The purple haired girl blanched. "What you want to sail with us? Where's your ship?"

"I got shipwrecked a while back and came here. I needed a vacation." She laughed as the group sweatdropped. "I'm not coming with you out to sea. I just want to hear your adventures."

Anya furrowed her brows and stared at Luffy. "It's okay for her to come aboard captain. You do remember her strength.

Luffy at first we about to deny, but then a brief image of Garp flashed through his head and stared at the pink haired woman. Of course gramps had to befriend another scary person. "Yeah… " He then remembered something. "How did Shanks beat you?"

"Beat me? We had a drinking contest." She glared at the purple haired girl. "Did you tell them lies?"

The girl had a dry look. "You keep telling me 'He beat me, but I'll get him back.' How was I supposed to know it was a drinking contest!? You always say half and half of everything."

"I see…. Sorry." She gaze childish chuckle

Nobody was amused.

* * *

><p>-On the ship<p>

The crew told Sakura their stories, shorten version of how they all met and what they accomplished. Once they were finished the pink haired woman focused on the princess.

"You're pretty stupid to align yourself with pirates. If it was any other crew I would've destroyed them and take you back to your homeland." She then focused on Luffy. "But you got yourself a good kid with you, even he is pirate now."

Vivi nodded. "I… I had no other choice and it was pretty hectic. Igaram sacrificed himself for my safety and I took a gamble since then." He form started faltering "I've been gambling on my life ever since I left Alabasta."

"Would you have done it again?"

"YES!"

The pink haired woman chuckled. "Never thought a royal would have that amount of guts to risk her life for her own country. You're different than the pampered weaklings we got dragging the rest of us down. You risked your life to find the true culprit and he turns out to be a Shuchibukai. Crocodile no less, you're lucky he's the weakest."

The sniper and doctor looked a bit distraught. "That's not reassuring at all."

"You're going to let a little status get the best of you with that? Crocodile can be taken care of no problem, everybody has a weakness. There's always a chink in their armor that can be exploited, remember that when you go up against him."

Nami crossed her arms. "Us? You're not going to help?"

"Me? I can take care of him no problem, but I rather not get on the Government's bad side by exploiting one of their warlords. Bounty hunters and Marines hunt pirates, but we don't follow a code. The only code I follow is the Dragoon." She turned to Anya. "Remember the oath?" She saw a nod. "Good, I assume you haven't faced a dragoon yet."

"There was a marine soldier, but he didn't speak the oath. He thought I wasn't worth speaking it too

"He never should've underestimated you. No matter what, the code she be said before, during, or after the fight."

"What's the oath?" questioned Zoro.

Sanji leaned against the railing. "The oath is sacred vow shared among the Dragoons and should only be used when you are against another Dragoon. No matter if you are equal or not, all dragoons should state the oath."

"Or in prayer." Sakura smirked. "You met a dragoon?"

"Over a year ago I met a man who came to restaurant I worked at. He told me some stuff while my old geezer of a boss told me the rest. Plus Anya-chan backed up everything I was told prior. It's not something anyone should here during rest and only should be mentioned around Dragoon members during an off period."

Chopper smiled. "I want to know."

Anya giggled. "Not when I face someone who is a dragoon. I don't know when it will be."

"Is there more to being a Dragoon?" questioned Vivi.

"…" Sakura looked deep in thought. "Well…. we are good jumpers, that's why we train our legs the most as opposed to the spear. There's also…. Aura or I like to call 'Extension of the Spirit. Everybody has that."

Anya blinked. "Wait, you mean? You told me it's a myth."

"My reason is that you were a punky little brat that wanted to know everything. You weren't experience much then and you looked like you faced a few battles since I left.

"The only serious bastard was Crimson Claw, and then those baroque works. I haven't had a good one on one fight in a while. I slept through the last adventure."

"What is this secret?" the captain leaned forward with anticipation.

Sakura walked toward a barrel and sat down. "Not really a secret, in this screwed up world there are people who train and fight. Devil Fruit users are the most cheapskate bastards arounds, mostly the logia."

"We're not cheap!" shouted Luffy and Chopper."

"I said mostly logia, you trained like a bull in a glass shop." She snorted. "At some point in their lives a warrior will manifest an aura." She then focused on Zoro, whom glared back. "That aura will manifest into something that describes the person. You brat, people say you're like a demon or something. Others can feel like they are burning up or tingle as if electricity is coursing through them.

Sanji shrugged. "Burning up eh?"

"Anyway." Spoke Sakura. "Us dragoons, our aura can be seen as a dragon, but not one person has the same dragon aura. DON'T substitute it for haki because you still need that when you get to the big game."

"What's Haki?" asked the captain.

"Your grandpa never told you? Nothing you need to worry about right now. The thing is us dragoon can shape our spirit to that of a dragon. You probably feel more bloodthirsty or something. I don't know.

"How do I activate it?"

"Training, mass amount of training, strength of will, look deep within yourself. Same goes for you Roronoa, you hear that whisper and you'll become a true swordsman."

Zoro merely nodded, understanding he would have to evoke more training.

Usopp decided to speak. "So dragoons are more special or.."

"Hah? Special? Please, everyone has something deep within that separates them from the rest. The only thing people have the same is Haki and that's only if you are aware of it."

"What's haki?"

"I don't feel like explaining. Still surprised no one has ever told any of you."

"You never told me that either." scoffed the purple haired girl.

"You never asked."

"Why did you leave Anya-chan behind before we met her?" asked Sanji

Sakura shrugged. "There was a rumor of some idiot from the New World appearing in the East Blue. I left her where she was to find this bastard. That was part of it. The other part was that she didn't need me take her cute ass out of the fire. She was more capable to fight, fix her own food, and know how to use a compass. So she could go back home if she wanted to. I taught how to at least take care of herself."

"You didn't tell me?"

"You would've gotten in the way. A New World pirate is not someone you want to screw around with. I taught you enough to easily handle East Blue idiots and in case you entered the Grand Line by yourself. What happened to the Log Pose I gave you?"

"It broke."

BAM!

Everyone saw Anya lying on the floor with a huge lump on her head. Sakura stood before her with a pissed off expression with her fist raised.

"I'm glad I have two more. How did you break it?"

Anya rubbed her painful head. "Some kid stole it, I chased him, he fell and broke it on his butt. All I was doing was getting food."

Sakura sighed. She then turned to Nami. "Since you're the navigator you'll need a new Log Pose for the New World. I'll give you my spare." The woman then tossed her the object.

"Hey…" Nami gazed at the watch like device. "There are three needles on here."

"The old log pose is not needed. Once you enter the other half you'll need that. There is so much magnetic forces it would be impossible for you to navigate on regular log pose. This will help differentiate between choosing the safest route and the dangerous route. The more the needle vibrates, the more dangerous the island or the route. I suggest you take it easy and use the safest route."

"NO WAY!" Luffy made an X of his arms. "We choose the most dangerous which means double the adventure, no triple."

"I DECLINE!" Usopp raised his hand. "Listen to the navigator."

"I DECLINE TOO!" shouted a frantic Chopper.

Sakura laughed as she watched Nami paled and then yell at Luffy for being reckless. Luffy pointed at her by saying 'objection' and stuck his tongue. She bashed him over the head leaving him huge bump on his face on his head. She was beginning to like this band of misfits.

It wasn't too long ago when she met those two kids through Garp. The vice admiral wanted her to train his granddaughter, feeling his methods were too extreme.

Plus she owed him a favor. This mean she had to stick around East Blue for a while. She left to pursue game in the Grand Line and would come back in five months. The thought of them becoming pirate and not marines was just too funny. Still, the girl will never become a marine even if the kids never met Shanks. Not since the incident with Sabo.

But… she might if Luffy joined. It's all Luffy, not her grandfather, but the boy she grew up and bonded with. If he joined something she would too without question. She probably drop a job to join him if he asked. She figured the girl would become a bounty hunter, but that was squashed when she discovered the boy's bounty, then hers soon after. She watched the group argue and laugh about the compass still. Anya was laughing, the first she had seen in four years. It's not being a pirate for this group. It's about family.

Then she had a thought. Garp never told her about the father of his grandchildren. He told her that the twins' mother was a rough around the edges, yet kind woman, but never their father. What happened?

She shook her head, that didn't matter right now.

"You guys are too carefree." She muttered. She then turned to leave. "I got go. Don't want people seeing us together."

"Leaving?" Vivi frowned. "I thought you would come help?"

"I told you. I'm not one of those who drops what their dong for a noble cause. What you are doing is insane. 7 pirates, a princess, and a duck against an organization threatening you kingdom. But if you believe you break the barriers then anything is possible. I do believe you kids are being unpirate like, but many have different beliefs. Anya you still have that vire card to direct you to my son or did you lose it.

The young woman glared at her. "Of course I do."

"What's that?" asked Usopp.

"I'll explain later." Anya huffed. "I guess I'll see you out there. I'm kicking your ass when I get stronger."

"I know you will. You idiots better take care of yourselves and keep that princess safe. Princess, you made a dangerous gambit and I hope you don't find despair."

"It's a risk alright." Said Vivi. "Something I'll see through."

Sakura stared at her briefly before jumping off the ship and walking back to town.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know about you guys, but I expected her to turn on us any moment."

"I thought she was kind of nice." said the reindeer.

"A woman like her should be hunting big game on the dangerous parts of the Grand Line." The swordsman watched the bounty hunter strolling toward town. "She seems like the person who wants a challenge."

"We didn't fight too many pirates. Mostly we were just training on island filled with dangerous animals."

"We can talk about how wonderful she is later." Nami was sarcastic. "We're wasting time, we should get a move on before something else distracts us."

Vivi agreed. "We still have our priority. Right Captain?"

"Yep." He took a deep breath and yelled. "NEXT STOP ALABASTA!"

Back on the island, Sakura chuckled after hearing Luffy shouting followed by the wind blowing against the sails. She turned her head back to the ship drifting away from the island. She sighed and continued.

"One Piece. Roger you pretty much set dreamers up to die right?" She snorted. "But… perhaps that kid can find it. That'll give the Government a heart attack. What do you think of that Garp? I bet you're angry and then laughing it off like it's no big deal."

* * *

><p>-Alabasta-<p>

A twenty-two year old man stared out the window as he gazed out at the country of his birth. He had long brown hair cascading down his lower back. His purple colored eyes stared down at the city.. no country that was in the middle of a civil war. Something like this should not have happened in his home land. There had to be some way to stop this without blood shed.

"Ezekiel."

The man turned to the source of the voice. "Master Pell?"

The fruit user stood in the doorway. "Come, we need to discuss the strategy on how to handle the rebels."

"Yes." The man followed Pell out the door. "Question."

"You don't have to be so formal." Pell turned to hm. "You are old enough to be less than formal around me."

The man nodded sternly."I still don't see why we Crocodile as our protector. It's… uncanny." He spoke elegantly.

"It may seem that way, but he's under the Marines. Someone like that wouldn't be undermining us."

"… If you say so."

Whatever happens, he will fight for his home land and die for his country. Even if it's against his own people.

* * *

><p>Here's what's happening. It be from the perspective of Anya, Ken, Ezekiel, and perhaps another person or two. Keep in mind. Ezekiel is added for a reason and will be back when Oda explores Alabasta again… of if the war of the world happens in the manga in the future.<p>

Later.


	14. Shifting sands

"LUFFY!" I shouted from the ship. I smacked my face and then jumped off the ship. Everyone called out to me, but I ignored them and ran after my brother.

Seconds ago we arrived at Alabasta and already I'm unimpressed. Before we arrived we saw Baroque works ships approaching from the rear. We knew our plan, our motive and somewhat their intentions. Our war with Baroque works had entered its third act and possibly the finale. We stopped by the port to get some supplies. If we're going to cross the desert then we have to be prepared to survive the trek. Now what happened? My idiot brother decided to go rush off to find food. He's a glutton and obviously wants to try new things.

Now I'm chasing after him to make sure he doesn't get in to any unnecessary trouble… plus he's bad at directions.

I managed to catch up to him when he stood outside some bar. Correction, he was about to propel himself like bullet into the establishment.

"Why?"

"I want to try something new."

He shot himself forward before I could reply. The next thing I hear were screams of fright and property breaking. An annoyed groan escaped my lips. He's my brother after all, the human hurricane. A few moments passed before I walked in. I gave an impressed whistle at the size of the hole my brother caused. He most likely ran into a couple unlucky individuals. I calmly sat at the bar as Luffy started eating the food provided.

"Um… miss do you know him?"

"Yep." I replied to the bartender with a bored expression. "I'm sorry he caused this."

"You… two should run away. He rammed into two terrifying people."

I smiled innocently. "We're terrifying. You might see my cute face on a wanted poster." That got him to back away. "This idiot. His bounty is higher than mine. So you might want capture us if you want to pay."

"STRAWHAT!"

That voice…. I have no idea who that was. Some moments later a large man with white hair, two cigars, and white jacket came out of the hole. He stared at him and the gazed at me.

"Lavender Lancer. So the both of you are here."

I stared at him for a second. "Yo." I said playfully. Luffy told me about this guy who chased him. Called him Smokey and had greyish hair and smoked cigars. He looks terrifying with that face of his. I wonder who the other person Luffy ran into. This is turning into a bad situation.

* * *

><p>-Ken's P.O.V.-<p>

Sand, sand, and heat. I'll never be stationed here. Never. When I arrived here, I knew I might have a part to play in this rebellion. I didn't know how, but I had a feeling. I shouldn't let it bother me.

I walked through the town while eating jerky on a stick. Good stuff. Hey, are those sweet rolls? Awesome! Wait, get back on track. You're a big bad military dude. Acting tough and being awesome.

Screw that, the power of tasty goodness compels me. Nom nom. "Hey, how much?" I heard something in the distance, but I ignored it. Mouse(Tashigi) and Miyako were around they wou.

"KEN! TASHIGI! MIYAKO! STRAWHAT AND LANCER ARE HERE! STOP THEM!"

I whipped around lightning fast, spotting the twins escaping from my superior. A grin curled up on my face. Finally. "HEY GIRL! REMEMBER ME!"

She then sported a surprised look which quickly turned to disgust.

"YOU!" she shouted with venom. Yeah, she still remembers.

Mouse and Miyako immediately tried to attack, but the twins leapt away. Strawhat leapt on the roof with Smoker in hot pursuit while the girl dashed toward another building and leapt toward the roof. Well… she had grab on to the edge to pull herself up, but that was nice. I immediately began my chase by jumping, much farther than her.

A rooftop run is a good way to chase.

"Hey! You can make it easier for everyone if you stop!"

"WHAT!? Can't hear you over me actually getting away!"

I'm not going to underestimate her like I did before. Nope, we're both going to say the oath and then fight. Why is she in a hurry?

* * *

><p>-Anya's P.O.V.-<p>

Crap, crap, crap, crap! I had to run into him here. Escaping from Smoker was bad enough, but this arrogant guy? When I get back I am seriously going to.. ah! I missed a step and fell through a space between buildings. Luckily a balcony broke my fall. I quickly got up, busted opened the door and ran through the room while ignoring the screaming owners. Sorry.

I busted out the window, glass breaking everywhere and wall jumped myself to floor. I immediately took off in a sprint and down the road to where ever I needed to go.

"THERE'S LAVENDER LANCER!"

I gazed back and laughed uncomfortably. The blue haired buffoon was advancing while leading a group of his marines. 10 of them I believe. DAMN IT!

The chase felt like a long time until I spotted the gang and Luffy. My brother was coming right toward me with a bunch of marines and that smoker guy. The two of us made a quick pivot and ran toward the others.

"LOSE THEM BEFORE YOU GUYS COME!"

That was Zoro, geez this is bad. We have a bunch of grunts and two supers chasing up and AH he's using that weird smoke power. Logia users are the worst people you can fight. They are too overpowered for their own good.

"HEAT HAZE!"

A wall of fire shielded us from the smoke. The two of us managed to met up with the others and turned back to see who caused it. There is one person who has Flame flame fruit. That person is…

"ACE!" I crowed with joy

"You two getting into trouble?" He shouted. "I was hoping you would keep him in line Anya!"

"Anya." Luffy laughed. "Ace is back!"

* * *

><p>-Ken's P.O.V.-<p>

I slid to a stop as soon as a wave of fire appeared before us. Who's the wise guy that produced this wall of inferno? Our ears peered at the wall when a figure emerged. I felt my throat dry when I saw that face. That never happens, but the thing is he's supposed to be in the new world and not here. Why the hell is 'Fire Fist' Ace here?

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"No reason." There's that arrogant smirk on his face. Typical of a Whitebeard pirate to have. They think there are untouchable with Whitebeard coming protecting them. "I'm looking for a few people. Although, that someone is different from who I am shielding."

"You let a group of people escape from us. People you don't even know" Smoker walked forward with all his smoke infested glory. "Either move and let us catch them or I make up for it by arresting you." Smoke started protruding from him, looks like a battle between logia is about to happen.

"I can't let you have them. Call it my way of putting a wrench to your pirate catching. Sounds fun right?"

Then in what seemed like an eternal standoff, fire and smoke collided and expanded the area. We shielded ourselves as it continued to expand. Coughing fits erupted from us. A few seconds later the battle seemed to have died down. My eyes opened and spotted Smoker standing at the spot smoker and fire combination. He turned toward us with his trademark face. Too serious and the most likely to give us second hand smoke

"He got away."

"What? You had that punk!"

"Fire wins…. Against Smoke." Spoke the red head

Miyako stared at me with dull green eyes. A twinkle in her eyes emerged for a few seconds before disappearing. Was that her way of laughing at me or… at our captain. I don't know, but… damn she did it again. She's just an odd girl.

"What do we do now?" wondered Tashigi, hand tightly gripped on her weapon.

"The strawhats are here, but I am more concerned about this uprising. The air here feels as if a storm is coming."

"You think Mr. 0 is here and could be the reason the princess has been missing." I asked.

"She may have resurfaced somewhere and probably making her way back to her home. She may even be here now and playing a dangerous game in eluding this Mr. 0." He turned his attention to the dwindling fire. "She may be in league. There are too many questions and not enough answers. This investigation and the strawhats are the goal. If you find the princess then she may give us insight to these Baroque Works and their plans for Alabasta."

"Sir!" One of the soldiers walked up with a snail phone. "Two our privates went back to the ship and discovered both Mr. 11 and Miss Thursday were killed. Signs point to gunshot wounds."

"Someone had the balls to kill them on our ship." I sounded appalled. Once you find out someone stepped foot in your comfort zone you then want to make sure it doesn't happen again. Killing those two? I think these baroque works don't want to leave anybody who would compromise their plans. Miss Thursday was cute. I hate seeing cute girls becoming outlaws and doing outlaw things. They could be joining the military and fighting morons who think girls are just tools.

"Lieutenant." I stood straight up after hearing his voice. "I sense arrogance in your tone. Things like this happen. You have learned about such incidences like Fisher Tiger?"

"Yeah…" My favorite part of history. World Nobles got their invincibility shot. "I am aware of that."

"Let's move we can't waste time."

* * *

><p>Anya's P.o.v.<p>

"That was your brother? A member of the whitebeard pirates is here?" gaped Usopp.

We were all back on the ship after escaping from the marines. This running away will have the norm when facing marines. Especially when there are power houses like gramps.

I merely frowned at the sniper. "You sound like he shouldn't be here."

"Obviously!" shouted Nami. "Look, I know you both like Ace, but what is a member of Whitebeard's second fleet commander doing here?"

Luffy scratched his head. "Doing Second commander stuff for old man whitebeard I guess. If Ace thinks he's cool then he earned my respect. Can't wait to fight him and Ace."

I cackled. "Yeah, bring on the old geezer!"

"As of now you two can't even touch pops and me." Ace appeared right out of nowhere as he landed between the two us and smacked us on the back of our heads. "You're 100 years too early to take me on."

I rubbed the back of my head and turned my attention to the man who I grew up with. The man who was the son of Gold Roger.. shhhh no one should know that. I took a full scan of him before jumping into hug him.

"ACEEEE!" I squealed happily and embraced him. Ace and Luffy merely high fived each other. I knew he would be a famous one day, but never did I imagine he would eat a devil fruit and under the authority of Whitebeard. Before he became a member, he was the captain of the spade pirates. Sadly his crew was destroyed. I don't know the full details about what happened.

That doesn't matter, I get to see Ace again. It's been too long seeing family again. First Luffy and now Ace. This moment will be one of the happiest of my life. I wonder if I'll see Grandpa?

"It's good to see you the both of you. Anya, I always thought I would see you and Sakura in the Grand Line."

"I stayed in East Blue for four years. Sakura and I would seclude ourselves to an island to train most of the time before hunting pirates and fighting pirates."

"Now here you are? The both of you." He grabbed Luffy and started delivering a noogie. "With bounties showing your threat level." He then gazed up at the crew assembled on the deck. "This is your crew? Not bad?" He spotted Chopper. "You got yourself a dog?"

"I'm a REINDEER!"

"It talks?" He gaped at it. "What else can he do?"

"His name is Tony Tony Chopper and he's a doctor too." I informed him.

"He can transform too." My brother added with glee.

"At least you got someone important rather than a musician."

"Hey!" snorted my brother. "I'll find one and he'll be the best musician ever. I bet Whitebeard has a musician."

"Two."

"No fair!" Luffy instantly collapsed to his hands and knees looking depressed. You can see a rain cloud forming above him. If only I had the world's tiniest violin.

"This is the rest of our crew." I pointed to the group in order. "Roranora Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Vivi, and Carue."

"Hey!" he waved.

"I still can't believe you know this guy. He's your brother and member of the Whitebeard pirates." awed the sniper.

Sanji nodded. "We'll obviously more exciting things in the Grand Line, but what brings you out here and not in the New World? You want to come inside to talk?"

He nodded. "Sure I got some business here. Oh." He then bowed toward them. That act surprised them and me. All those polite lessons from … paid off. "Thanks for taking care of these knuckleheads. Did you get my message back in Drum Island?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, was there?"

"Hmm," He contemplated. "I guess that's unfortunate and lucky you came here. I was surprised when the bounties of you were shown to the world. I wonder how much damage you caused to get 30 and 19 million in the weakest of the blues." Ace jumped on to the deck. "I'm also here to find a man who committed a crime against Whitebeard."

"What kind of idiot would do that?" wondered the navigator. "He's a Yonkou, opposing him is suicidal."

"He murdered a close friend and it's my duty to find him since that man is… was under me. Pops takes murdering family close to heart than anybody else. Have you heard of Blackbeard?"

Nami shook her head. "We did hear about him wrecking Drum Island. Other than that no."

"Only time we heard of him." Spoke the chef

"He's not even in the bounty list." I added

Ace gave a smooth glance at us and chuckled.

"Awesome!" Luffy laughed. "Alright! Maybe you could travel with us until you find this Blackbeard guy."

"Sounds good and may be…" He looked at us thoughtfully. "Say would guys join the Whitebeard pirates?"

Usopp gasped. "Becoming a member of the whitebeard pirates? A..are you serious. He wouldn't just let anybody."

Ace shrugged. "As long as I speak for you then it's no big deal. It's all on Luffy. Wherever you go your crew comes right?"

The captain sported his trademark grin. "Nope. If you trust him then he's not bad." The boy chuckled "He's closest to One Piece right? I want to fight him."

Ace nodded. "Well, good luck with that. I intend to make Whitebeard the pirate king. If you want to fight him and me then get stronger… all of you. It'll be fun." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He ripped off two pieces and handed it to Luffy and I."

"A vire card." A statement rather than a question.

Luffy chuckled. "Like the one Sakura gave you. Awesome. So we can find you when we want?"

"Yep, that… raunchy woman told you about it?"

I ignored the comment about my sensei…. No matter how true it was. "She told educate me about a certain things in the world. The vire card was a long line of important topics discussed." I smirked and placed the paper in my right boot. I'll find a better place later. "You met a bunch of people right?"

"Yes, even him." I knew who hinted at. I wondered if Luffy knew as well. "Enough about that, we should get going."

"THERE THEY ARE! THE STRAWHAT CREW AND FIRE FIST!"

We all noticed a bunch of a baroque works ships sailing toward us. They all wanted the bounty us, but Ace mostly. His bounty could feed a family for a while. These guys are asking to get munched and crunched.

"Well." Ace smirked. "Before we begin our trek I'll take care of any unwanted pests."

* * *

><p>-Casino-<p>

Robin's p.o.v.

Ever since the day Ohara was destroyed I always lived in the dark, going from place to place. Each place I go I always feel a piece of me die. People I trusted ended up betraying me, so I ended up betraying them. I wasn't long I came crawling to Crocodile. He wasn't as dastardly as people say. The Government tends to exaggerate everything about pirates. Sure there are nasty uncouth psychopaths and there's Crocodile. Many have reasons for piracy, some fame, others fortune, others wanting to live the life of the sea. Crocodile? He's just a coward who ran from the New World after some conflict with Whitebeard… or so rumors say. He doesn't talk much about his past only his vision for the future.

I respect his ambition, but that's not why I'm here. I'm using him just like I did everyone else, to find the poneygriphs that were scattered across the world. I heard there is one here and this civil war is the only thing that will get me closer to it. After that, I'll run and leave on the next ship of low lives. Hm… I guess I'm a low life… someone who shouldn't live. I don't know if I can do this anymore. My reason is to find this hunk of rock that have the true history on it… and then what? Like anybody will believe me… the devil child of ohara, a country of betrayers. I'll likely die with true knowledge of history with me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a woman arrived. She had long mahogany hair tied in a single braid. She wore red tight pants, brown boots, and a red shirt barring her midriff. She held a a spear and a claw gauntlet that doubled as a shield. Her personality disgust me. She acts like a child despite her age close to mine. She was well-known bandit in the North Blue. She gazed at me with her sky blue eyes trying to display her childishness when she is just a killer like everyone else in this organization.

"Hehehehe, I'm HEEEREEE! It took a lot for little ol me to make here and to cross this miserable desert." A smile curved up on her lips. "I've done my job now where's crocodile-kun?" She giggled for some strange reason.

She's a woman in her twenties and acts like a 10 year old. She's Miss All Saint's day. Ironic as it's a complete opposite of what her character is.

"I already sent out the messages telling everyone to be ready. Once Crocodile comes back from his… errands, we leave with him to meet with the top members

"Yay! Meet up! Meet up! Meet up!" I cringed, she's smarter than she looks, yet acts like this? I can't believe Crocodile kept this woman around. This woman was originally paired up with Mr. 2, but she didn't like his crew and he couldn't stand her behavior. That's why we paired them together. They're both crazy, but even the craziest of humans cannot get along.

Now she is my right hand and has to listen to everything I say. So she is somewhat my partner even if Crocodile and I are the true pairs.

"On stand by."

"Gotcha old lady."

"We're in the same age range." He told her, inside I am annoyed and it takes a lot for me to be annoyed.

"But… I don't have years shaved off of me from countless stress…"

I glared, I know what she's talking about, but I can't snap her neck or else Crocodile will kill me. I simply turned around and walked away. If all went in order I should get a chance to see it, strike Crocodile down, and then leave to my next destination…. As it should.

After all

It's only right for an unwanted devil child in a world that wishes to snuff her fire.

* * *

><p>-Strawhat ship-<p>

"So? You're not going to help us?"

Inside the cabin Ace and Vivi were talking about their reason in Alabasa. Sanji was with them making some treats. Ace shook his head as a look of pity morphed on his face. "Sorry, I still have an obligation to take care of. If I get distracted with this civil war now I'll lose sight of my objective. I'm sorry and it may sound harsh, but…"

"You don't really care do you? That's fine." She sounded dejected.

"… I'm not heartless… it just doesn't really concern me… unless I get orders from Whitebeard. I think you have plenty of help here with my young brats and their crew. I know Luffy is doing it for your sake. You convinced him and the others to help, but each have different reasons…. You know that right?"

"Nami wants money, I know Mr. Bushido wants a challenge. I know Chopper is in over his head. Luffy perhaps wants to challenge a Shichibukai, but he views me as a friend."

Ace chuckled. "When Luffy and Anya see someone they view important they'll go out their way to find the reason to make them feel better. His navigator told me he saved her village for her sake… most of the time he'll want to fight someone. That's how he and Anya reunited. He wanted to pick a fight with someone else on the East Blue before leaving the Grand Line." He scratched his head. "The most important thing is to save you country, whether they have pure intentions or not, you country still gets saved. Think of it this way, me finding Blackbeard is another way of stopping a future threat before he gets stronger."

"I guess you're right."

"It is." Sanji spoke as he gave both of them pie. "Everybody has their reasons. My reason is…. I can't stand a lovely flower like you wilting while a bastard abuses your country." He shook his head. "Sometimes people are selfish."

Ace figured the chef was a ladies man or something. There was side of him to tell the blonde not to hit on his sister, but the dragoon may have told the chef or his brother threatened him.

"Regardless, I am… using you." Vivi said sadly. "I'm sorry again."

Sanji chuckled. "Hey, our captain likes you. He'll get a decent fight and put a smile on your face. The very reason he got involved with Arlong was because Nami-swan cried."

Ace nodded. "I think that's a lesson that will play in the future. No one wants to see a precious person cry and not being able to solve the problem."

"Do…. You both think I could persuade my people? I could try to reason with the rebels."

Ace and Sanji glanced at the other and gazed back at Vivi. Ace was the first to speak

"You are a princess they should listen." Spoke Ace. "You just want to stop the senseless violence…., but are you sure that will work. From what I hear the rebels' dislike of the king grows more and more everyday."

"It's that bad?" questioned Sanji.

"I listen." He stared at Vivi. "If you firmly believe that.. go for it."

"But then there's Mr. 2" spoke Sanji. "Another guy who can easily blend in and instigate a riot."

Vivi lowered her head. There was too much on her plate. If there was a way to stop the upcoming fight without death, she would do it. The last thing she needed was for people to fight to the death. The last time she heard someone declaring that phrase was when her friend Kouza and the Sand Clan were willing to sacrifice themselves to save her from bandits. Since then didn't want needless sacrifice

"Hey, relax." Ace tried persuading. "Whatever happens from here on out rests on you and these guys. Don't fall in the abyss early."

A smile formed on her lips. She still felt unrest, but it was nice to be cheered up. "Thanks."

Luffy quickly opened the cabin door followed by Anya and Usopp. The Monkey D. girl was wearing the same outfit as her other female peers, but she refused to let go of the boots on her feet, saying it made her unique.

"Hey! Is that pie? Sanji!"

Sanji snorted. "You already had some."

Anya smile cutely. "May I?" A pie was instantly in her hand. "Thanks."

"Come on!" Usopp waved his hand. "You can't just give her for flashing a smile." An idea struck. He tried to imitate the female D sibling. "May I?"

"No." Sanji said bluntly.

Luffy's flirty was too horrible. "Hey Sanji!"

"Never do that again." said the annoyed chef.

Ace chuckled. "You guys are lively, reminds of my crew."

"That's right." Anya got up in his face. "You have tell us everything, everyone. How did you get to be with him? Is it true he has a harem?"

Usopp pushed the girl aside. "Can he move mountains with a pinky? Is he a giant? If so then I also have to meet him!"

"What's strength?" Luffy asked.

Ace held up his hands for them calm down. "You guys are behaving like children. Pops has a devil fruit that can be like moving a mountain. The quake quake fruit."

Sanji looked intrigued. "That kind of fruit is one the deadliest power in existence."

"True, but he's careful with it. He's not a giant, but he is one of the tallest men out there." Ace started contemplating. "Now for how I joined…"

By that time Vivi started leaving and walked outside on the deck. She wanted to stay, but a part of her still worried about her country and what Ace said.

"Will talking to them help? Will they listen? I'm sure of it…. Right?"

A while later the group docked on a spot close to Alaburna where Vivi asked Carue to deliver a note to her father. After that the group continued to sail until they docked on another area of the continent. Food was made, gear was packed, and water was a MUST on this hazardous trek through blistering sands of the desert. Before they could, a group of kung fu dudongs appeared before them. These creatures are a bit territorial and are willing to fight. If crew wanted to park here then someone has to show how strong they are. Usopp challenged them…. But failed. Then Luffy beat all of them and became their boss. That was the law for the kung fu animals. You become the student of the victor.

"DRAGON HEEL!"

BAM!

Luffy skidded across the sand away from out stretched boot. Anya stomped her foot on the ground and formed a mad grin on her face. Then to her delight the creatures started looking up at her as the new boss.

"Yes, yes, YES! YES! VICTORY! I NOW COMMAND AN ARMY OF MARTIAL ARTS MASTER ANIMALS! MY DREAM IS COMPLETE!"

Everyone felt deeply disturbed and worried by how crazy she had gotten… over seal creatures that can kick your butt.

Nami pointed at her while staring at Ace. "IS THAT NORMAL!?"

"She once tried to adopt a bear cub, right in front of the mama bear."

Zoro stared at the purple haired girl. He was deeply amused about the dragoon wanting a bear cub as a pet. He also wondered what gave her the idea. Wasn't it natural not to try and steal a baby from a mama? Not to her, she just had to have a baby bear that would one day grow up to be a fierce predatory. Forget about it trying to kill her. Heck, she probably might do it now and fight the bear for the right to have the cub.

He gazed at her outfit. She had dressed in Alabastian wear for woman, the same clothing Nami and Vivi had. She looked…. pretty. Sure, Nami and Vivi had on the same clothes, but it looked natural on the spear wielding woman. Was it because she could fight and not care if it was shredded? Nah, she will just be as pissed as any other woman for staring at her physically sculpted body.

Wait.

Did he compliment her looks? He thought she was pretty… may be cute. He couldn't deny that he liked seeing in the get up, no matter how much he could spout about how swordsmen should act.

He liked how thick her legs were compared to Nami and Vivi. She didn't act like too much a traditional woman. She was not money grubbing witch like Nami, she wasn't as innocent and naïve like Vivi, nor annoying like that blue haired marine woman. Her chest was smaller than Nami and Vivi's. She was passionate about being strong fighter… almost like Kuina. Perhaps that held Kuina back.

Kuina's father believed she'll never be a strong swordsman. The man was old fashion and the program was designed for men. She could've been a strong swordsman, but probably not the top swordsman. She would be there with skill and strength. Both her and that marine woman had that complex.

Not her. Not that he know of.

She applied herself and, like his captain and the cook, was a good partner he can trust to have his back

He watched as Luffy stomped over and argued with her. She shouted back for her right to claim these animals. The two started fighting over who had the right to be the boss. He sighed, someone had to break them and they couldn't take those seals with them. She would be sad, but she will get over it…..

* * *

><p>-The palace. Ezekiel's p.o.v.-<p>

I watched as my king gave the civilians a speech about doing all he can about the situation. They then left to follow their devices. They came here asking for help and safety. I can't blame for it. Famine, drought, the desert heat and this filthy civil war. Even if we stop the rebels will it end? It all started with the rain disappearing and then finding out that Dance powder was in use. A power outlawed by the World Government due to it creating artificial rain.

It sounds wonderful right? It's not. The powder turns into a smoke like mist that disappears into a undeveloped cloud, which would be guided by the winds as it matures into a rain, and will force it mature early and produce rain. Sounds great right? Wrong! It steals rain that would have fallen in another country.

Alaburna was always receiving rainfall and nowhere else. People had called it a miracle before, but now they blamed the king and it didn't help his cause when there were crates of dance powder in the palace. That was when the princess and Sir Igaram left to pursue the true culprit. That should've been me, but the princess is stubborn. However, I can't help, but think if she gotten killed and we never knew.

"Is something on your mind." My mentor pell questioned.

"A lot." I replied wearily. "Too much is happening and the tension is never faltering. Even if we win there will be scars."

"True, people will remember, the wounds may heal in time."

"I wonder how they will view our kingdom, our leader. I feel this is all going straight to hell."

"When a man doubts is when he'll lose. Don't overthink this and pray for something that will happen. Take two hours to meditate or go in to the city. I have errands I need to run."

I nodded as he left. I turned around, thinking about all those people. Everyday people are suffering and everyday we try to contain situation, but with the rebel force increasing in number and rumors moving to and fro, it make our job difficult.

I must find a way to make it right and stop this civil war.

* * *

><p>-Desert. Anya's p.o.v-<p>

I had a dream about crossing a desert. A very bad dream. No matter where I went it was just sand, sand and more sand. Just sand. Noting for miles. I had no gear, no brother, nothing. I had the clothes I was wearing as I traveled. Here? I know that I will find joy dying here with the people I care about.

The clothes…. are okay, a bit on the skimpy side, but I'll keep them if I ever want to infiltrate a strong hold as an exotic dancer. It could work. People have said they thought my hair was exotic in a cheesy way.

Anyway, we trekked through the desert, leaving those poor fighting seal machines behind. Someday I'll come back and get one. Then I'll bring it with me and the two of us can fight our way through the Grand Line… no the whole army. With my training regime we'll conquer the ocean and I'll become the PIRATE QUEEN!

The intense heat is making me this way I swear.

We came across an abandoned city that looked as if it need more than just a pain job. Vivi kind of broke down upon seeing it and a skull that used to belong to someone… yeah. She told us more of her reasons. Crocodile is a nasty man, using dance powder to frame the royal family. It broke my heart to see her shed a few tears and put more drive in me to stop Baroque Works from hurting a friend even more. I noticed Luffy, Sanji and Usopp drifted off to another section and destroyed a building. Yeah, but I want to keep my fury until the big fight.

I don't know what kind of plans Crocodile has, even if it's deeper than we realize, I… we won't let him cause Vivi anymore misery. I swear on the Dragoon Oath.

* * *

><p>AN: Why is Ace coming? I know the anime expanded his existence a little, but I'm not going to follow the anime filler with him and as I said before I don't want follow word for word of everything unless I have to. Ezekiel will have some roll and he's not designated to die like Miss Thursday. He'll leave after the next chapter. He'll fight someone Luffy won't be able to handle… yet. Who? What's the point of spoiling.


	15. Ruby of the Desert

A/N: Woo….. if I haven't responded to those who sent me a PM I'm sorry. Life can be frustrating. Here's the next chapter and hopefully you enjoy, if not then that's okay too.

After reading there's a poll I want you to check out on my profile.

* * *

><p>The desert of Alabasta can be as amazing as a painting, but it can also have a brand of horror the likes you will never imagine. Dark shadow that will creep upon you at your uncertainty and take you in to the arms of death. The desert has many faces and death is one and most important of them. The sands are scorching, the sun will always pierce you, and many dangerous species will prey upon you. Bandits also prey upon the travelers that were foolish to cross their path.<p>

With the tension rising there were those willing to use the situation for their advantage. A tan-skinned man sat on a chair as he read the morning paper. He was bald and had deadly black eyes, he wore an earring on his right ear and sported a scar across the right side of his face. He wore a hooded jacket and red pants as well as sandals.

He gazed at the paper at the paper with interest and perked up. "Alabasta is quickly deteriorating. It won't be long before these fools kill each other." He tossed it aside and leaned back. "We should set out soon and watch. As soon as my spy informs me of the rebel's plans to attack we'll be out. Then I can use this siege to steal the treasure from the palace and then leave this humid land. Now that leads that bastard Crocodile."

His name was Badnis, leader of the Red Pepper Bandits of Alabasta. The man and his group roamed from one place to another, refusing to stay in one place for a period of time. They will only rob from those that have certain equipment. It depended on how much is necessary to live and then let them carry on with supplies necessary for travel. The Red Pepper bandits can always go into town to steal supplies for their long treks and hunt for the animals for food. Tonight they were dining on those birds that thought the bandits would share empathy for their physical state.

Not happening. Those birds would trick uninformed travelers by pretending they succumbed to injuries and once their guard was down the birds would spring up and take everything from the tricked.

Here they were in this enormous rock formation. Their temporary home had caves to hide and a long path between the two formatons for travelers to walk through. As opposed to other resting spots they had been here for weeks.

"Boss."

Badnis gazed up at two of his men. They were two men who were equipped with sabers. They were brothers. One brother had one red outfit while the other had a blue outfit.

"Speak." Spoke the leader with a relaxed tone.

"Ton and I were still wondering if it was wise to let the lady travel with that man."

Badnis snorted. "It was her decision, she's my apprentice after all. The choice she made was hers alone and it's too late now to call her back. Alrght?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That man….in his eyes I saw a dreamer. He had a purpose in mind and she saw that too. She decided to follow to see if this man could accomplish this ambition of his and then kill him for failing. So if he fails, she'll kill him and return from all that wasted time. If not then we won't see her for quite some time."

The two men nodded toward their leader. They still didn't like the thought of his treasured apprentice following a shady character, but there was no point in thinking about it. They had other matters.

"In the meantime." He pulled out a bottle of wine and formed a crazy grin. "We party again! It's too boring around here! HA HA!"

The two mean chuckled at their boss's instant enthusiasm. Despite him once being a ruthless pirate he was an easy going guy for those that knew him. When they met him he looked lost and angry, now he usually wanted to have fun before doing deeds of pilfering.

News spread throughout the hideout as the group dropped their guard and started chilling and throwing a festival of sorts throughout the cavern. Conga lines and singing rained through the domain.

* * *

><p>-Outside the cave-<p>

3 other people stood watch on various points, each sporting cloaks to rid the sun from their skin. Each of them was watching for unsuspected travelers they could pilfer from. After all, if you want to cross the desert you were bound to come here. If there weren't travelers they could venture into town to steal.

One of the men then spotted group of travelers approaching in the distance. He equipped a long-scope lens on the telescope and analyzed the group. A small animal, a dopey looking man, another man with locks of blonde, another with three katana, a woman with a spear, another woman, two hat wearing men, although one had strawhat. Why did that seem familiar. The last woman, he could see traces of blue hair.

He smirked. These people would be right for the taking, but the ones who were battle ready would be taken care of easily by Tin, Ton, and the leader. He then ran to find the boss while his fellows about the travelers

* * *

><p>-inside-<p>

"BOSS! BOSS!"

Badnis gazed up from his arm wrestling at the lookout. "What?"

"People are coming!"

Badnis blinked and tiled his head. "Always at a bad time! Fine." He yawned and slammed his fist on a table, telling everyone to be silent. "Tell everyone we have rats approaching a trap. How many? Gender?

"Five men, three women and a pet."

"Are they armed?"

"One man was armed with three katana and the other had a spear. I don't know about the others, but it's safe to be ready in case they were fist fighters."

"Let me take a look before we do anything stupid. You know the usual plan, wait for my signal and if things change then we change."

The former pirate was next seen standing on the ledge with a telescope in hand. Two of his men were with him. He now saw the group getting closer. He looked through to get better view of the group. Sure enough it was accurate. A girl with a spear and the man with three swords. He couldn't see their faces, as they were still shielded by hoods. Those two would be dealt with by Tin and Ton, but he can handle all of them if needed.

Badnis then gazed at the approaching group. They were getting close and he could see one of the group running quickly toward them with a bunch equipment.

"The way he is running he'll be here in a short time. I want you to watch that brat and be sure to tell me if he looks familiar."

The man saluted and ran off. Badnis continued to gaze at the group. The hoods were still in the way, but he knew this wouldn't be a challenge for him. He could easily overpower each of them. He eyes widen when one of females pulled her hood off for a bit before putting it back on. That blue hair. He recognized that hair. He recognized her face. Her whole person from the pictures.

"One of them is Nefartari Vivi."

"Are you sure? She's been missing for years."

"She turned up with a bunch of escorts. This will be interesting." He chuckled. "The new plan is to kidnap her. I want the smoke bombs ready. After we have her, we'll deal with her escorts and then deliver her to the rebels as a bargaining chip."

"Why not ransom her to the royal family?"

"Because I despise the king and the rebels will have more power over the monarchy once they realize they have the princess." He closed the telescope. "We begin once they settle down. Tell everyone to wait for my signal."

"Right."

* * *

><p>-later-<p>

"Damn it Luffy!" shouted Usopp. "Next time slow down and don't run off!"

Nami sighed at the restful captain. "Glad you're all rested." There was exhaustion in her ton. "Let's stay here for a bit."

Chopper panted. "I concur. An hour?"

Vivi nodded. "Sure."

Anya turned to Ace with a grin. "Still the same right?"

Ace nodded. "Still the same dopey brother. With you guys here I have nothing to worry about."

Zoro shrugged. "He's the captain. Sometimes we bail him out of trouble, other times he takes care of the idiots in his way."

Ace smirked. "And Anya?"

"She's a good fighter."

"That's it?" Ace raised a brow and scratched his head. He spotted the man gazing at his sister. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but the purple haired girl told him about how they fought 100 bounty hunters back in Whiskey Peak. There was a tint of red in her cheeks whenever she described him fighting. She is a girl so it's natural, but there was some form of attraction she had toward the man. Anya seemed to never be the type to throw herself at men and never the one to care too much about her looks.

Zoro looked the type to devote himself to fighting and if Anya wanted him she'd be saddened if he didn't return them, but she was a big girl. She would probably just challenge him to a fight.

The pirate hunter looked confused and then shrugged. "She's quirky and non-traditional."

The fire user chuckled. "Non-traditional... you can say that. She just like any other girl, play nice."

The pirate hunter gave him a raised brow, still confused. "… okay?"

Usopp glared at the doctor. "Can't you unzip your fur or something?"

"If I could I would!"

"But then you would be naked."

"I practically am!"

Luffy crossed his arms. "You'd be even more naked. "

Anya grimaced. "He'd be uncute."

Chopper's face fell in a split second and a sudden electric pain shot through his heart. "Un…cute?"

Usopp nodded. "He'll just be a rat."

That same tingling sensation again."A…. rat?"

"Guys." Vivi scolded. "Don't scare Chopper. You know he has an active imagination."

Luffy smiled at the blue haired woman. "Vivi what kind of monsters are here?"

"There are no monsters, but there are various animal and plant life that could harm you."

Sanji seamed intrigued. "Plant life? Something like Poison ivy?"

"No, giant plants emerging fom the ground to eat you." She said without worry.

Anya chuckled at Usopp and Chopper jumping on a rock. "You say that so casually. Did you run into one?"

"No, I only heard from various people and books. We should watch out for these white birds that will pretend to be injured and steal our stuff while we're concerned.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, like that will happen. No bird will fool me."

Sanji stared at the captain. "Are you sure? I heard you fell to hypnotism."

"That's different!"

Nami contemplated. "A simple mind from a simple boy. But that process somehow increased his strength."

Usopp shivered. "It made every single one of Kuro's men become animals and double the power."

"That's all in the past." Spoke Zoro. "If we don't want Luffy to be hypnotized someone has to help him." He gazed at the sister. "Right?"

"You look at me and expect me to be the den mother? Only to my brother I am. That's reserved to Nami."

"I am not the den mother to this crew." Nami huffed. "I'd be a terrible mom."

"I don't think so Nami-swan." The blonde chef leapt in front of her.

"Anyway." Nami roughly pushed the crazy chef away. "Ace is there anything you'd like to share about you past experiences?"

"I tried to kill whitebeard numerous times, but he knocked me out each time."

"I'm surprised you're still alive." muttered Anya. "Are you stupid or something."

Ace glared. "I had to imagine him as a bear cub to train though."

Anya blushed, puff her cheeks childishly and turned away.

"After that I became close to him, saw him as a father. We had many adventures, fought a couple of idiots. You guys should go to Fishman Island and try the saltwater taffy and their candy is too good for words. It's the best I've ever had."

Luffy slurped. "Really? Is it better than meat?"

Nami offhandly clutched her shoulder. The same shoulder she stabbed herself repeated when she felt her spirit broken after Arlong's declaration always been his slave. Due to that and the fishman occupying her town she developed some amosity towards the fishman race. Would she really be comfortable going there? No, she'll wait until they are close to the Red Line…. By then… who knows.

Usopp looked apprehensive about the place of dwelling. "You were there? What is it like?"

Ace gazed at them. He particularly stared at Nami for and analyzed her posture. He sighed. It seems the prejudice still continued or at least some fear. He had never seen it in action and heard how fierce and savage the fishmen were, but that was before he met Jimbe. The current Shichibukai changed his belief of fishmen. He now believe they were just like the rest of the existence. Some good, some bad.

"Not what you think." He turned toward Nami. "Whatever your beef with them…. There are always good seeds mixed with the bad."

Nami looked at the captain with surprise. Did he have a feeling about her connection to the fishmen or a guess? Regardless, he was right. She met Arlong, a bad fishman and not the others. She'll need to see if the rest of the species were the same as the fishman pirates then she'll have her final decision.

Sanji glanced at the two of them. Ace didn't know about Nami's experience, but the second command had been to their homeland. He could be right, Arlong and his crew were a bunch of crappy bastards that took advantage of people. The rest of the fishmen weren't like that… right? Ace met them at their home. He knew Ace was speaking more to Nami than the others. He wasn't crappy after all.

Usopp nodded. "Yeah, not all of them are total dicks. We should have nothing to worry about right?"

Ace nodded and then frowned. "History has not been kind to both species. You'll see more of this as you travel." A grin formed on his face. "Any other questions?"

* * *

><p>-moments before-<p>

Badnis shifted through the wanted papers. He finally got a good look at the group. Four of them he thought he recognized, the blue haired woman he knew for sure, but the others. This made it a bit more complicated.

"Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace, second in command of the white beard pirates. Why is he here?" He gazed at the two of other. "Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy and 'Lavender Lancer' Monkey D. Anya. That guy with three sword might be trouble, but…"

"Orders?"

"Throw the smoke bombs, get in, get the princes and get out. I'll lure 'Fire Fist' away and fight him, you all distract and kill the other. Tin, Ton I'm counting on you."

"Right."

"Fine time to leave you crazy woman." He muttered to himself. "By the end of the day I'll piss off Whitebeard." He chuckled. "I must be going insane."

* * *

><p>-now—<p>

The bombs were tossed at the assembled group, causing them go on alert. Smoker exploded outward and covered the terrain causing everyone to shield themselves andd making sure not inhale. A moment later, footsteps were heard and later a cry.

"AHH!"

"Vivi-chan!" shouted Sanji.

"VIVI!" Luffy bellowed

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" cried Usopp

"Can't – ack- see." Coughed the navigator.

"Anya! Back me!"

"Roger!"

Moments later a strong blast of wind erupted, clearing away the smoker from the strawhats crew and Ace's eyes. The group searched around until they found a newly cave entrance next to Luffy.

"That wasn't there before !" shouted Nami.

"Damnit!" growled Sanji as he marched toward the entrance. "Those bastards abducted Vivi. They could somehow navigate through the crappy smoke and take Vivi under us."

Ace nodded. "They had every right to kill us. Why?"

"A game." Muttered Zoro.

"They kidnapped a friend." Luffy's face looked unyielding. "All she wanted was to save her kingdom then this asshole decided to ruin it. We're going in. Chopper, Nami, Usopp. You keep watch out here. Stop anyone from coming by whatever means necessary. We're going in and send those bastards flying."

"Hold on." Ace called. "This is their turf and who knows what kind of traps they have."

Usopp nodded. "He's right we need to think this through before playing reckless."

"The more stay out here the more they could be doing this and that with Vivi." assumed Anya.

Nami shook her head. "Don't think that!"

"My men aren't dogs." Everyone's attention turned toward the hole. Appearing from the entrance was Badnis. "I have a policy about such things."

Ace gasped. "You're."

"BASTARD!" Luffy launched himself toward the man with a fist raised.

"WAIT LUFFY!"

Badnis grasped the powerful punch before it hit his face. "Fire Fist… you and I will do battle."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here? Badnis the Crimson Man."

During her time with her master, the bounty hunter would tell the girl be knowledgeable about the wanted men in the world. OnAnya would reach into the stack of wanted posters her master acquired and pick out a poster at random. She didn't care who it was, she did it because she was bored and figured she should know some of the outlaws that were out there.

She didn't know every single criminal and when they ran into a famous person she wouldn't recognize if she didn't look at their wanted poster first. Out of the random faces she seen, thi man was one of them and seeing him now gave her a nervous feel. Anya swallowed a huge lump and held her guard.

"Listen to Ace. This… guy. This monster is from the New World."

"So?"

"Shut up!" Luffy blinked at the serious stare his sister gave him and then turned to Ace who staring intensly at the man with occasional glances thrown at him.

"HE'S FROM THE NEW WORLD!" Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Carue ducked behind a rock. Sanji and Zoro stood there guard, but both knew they weren't exactly at that stage yet.

"Luffy, Anya." Ace spoke. "Get in there and find the princess. I'll deal with him."

Badnis nodded. "Do as he saw boy. Fire fist and I have some business. Plus I have information about a man who came by. Called himself Black." He chuckled as the glare grew. "Come." He leapt high on the wall of the mountain and hopped quickly to the top.

Ace chuckled. His journey with his family ended sooner than it should. "Luffy, Anya. I'm sorry we couldn't stay together a little longer. After this I'm heading back to continue my quest." The older brother approached the two siblings and patted them both on their heads. "I'm proud of the both you. Let no one come in the way of your dreams."

Luffy nodded intently while Anya rubbed a tear that was coming down her face.

"Heh, we'll see each other again at the pirate summit. You two have the vire cards I gave you right? Good. Once you guys rescue Vivi keep going. Go far and be careful. You might just feel a rumble between two pirates from the New World."

With one final smike he used his fire to propel him up to the top. The monkey twins watched him disappear then they both ran into the cave. Sanji and Zoro smirked before heading in.

Chopper tears streamed down his face. "I wish I had a brother like that."

Usopp nodded while manly tears fell. "Isn't family great?"

Nami smiled warmly while thoughts of Nojiko filled her mind and then went to her hoped nothing would happen to man.

* * *

><p>-Inside-<p>

"Vivi!" Luffy roared as he stampeded down the long corridor.

"VIVI-CHAWN!"

"Does it feel like we're going down a slope?" yelled the dragoon

"No."

"Don't pay attention to Marimo Anya-chan. We are going down a slope."

"VIVI!" roared the captain.

"You think it's a trap?"

"Yes." Zoro replied to the girl with a smirk. "Might as well have an appetizer to hold us over until we get to the main course."

"Isn't that Sanji's theme?"

"Damn straight it is. You stole it Marimo. I'm suing for copywriting infringement."

"No copywrite law can handle me."

Anya sighed deeply as a light blush formed up on her face. "You're so cool Zoro-kun!"

Zoro snorted while pretending to ignore her cooing.

"VIVI!" yelled the rubber man as the group managed to exit the corridor and into a large room with an upperdeck. All around them were various men. When they saw the group they started shouting and jeering.

Although, nothing could compare to Luffy.

"WHERE ARE YOU VIVIIIIIIIII!"

"That shout silenced all of them, except for one person. "GUYS!" They all saw Vivi held by one of the goons. Then two figures appeared before them. Tin and Ton smiled at them.

"Welcome strawhats to our personal coliseum where we train. This here wi-."

"Shut up!" Anya shouted. "Save the dumb exposition for someone who cares!" Anya twirled her spear. "Which one of you wants to Salsa?

Zoro tied her bandana on his head, proving he was serious. "Here? A collesium? Talking has no place in the world of combat."

"So many to choose from this buffet." Sanji smirked.

"RAHHHHHH!" Luffy charged forward.

"GET THEM!" Tin ordered. All the bandits charged forward, whether they jumped from upper level or cave entrances. They all charge, but were ordered to leave the monkey twins alive with severe injuries. For the bandits this was an easy chance to get money. For the four man team… it's just small brawl before the big game.

* * *

><p>"What do you know about Blackbeard?"<p>

Ace caught up with the man on the second highest rock formation. The two of them were standing 4 yards apart from the other. Watching, waiting, and anticipating for the other to make a move.

"He came here two weeks ago and nearly thrashed my men with some weird power of his. I gave the cease fire and let him go. He declined and wanted to party. How can I turn a partygoer, it's against the law. We had that party and started spouting of crap like dreams and destiny and how he'll change the world. I don't know what he was talking about, but it was enough for my apprentice to take interest." He stared North. "He stayed here for a while. He was fun, his crew were annoying bastards, but he was okay party animal." He chuckled. "Long story short, he left and my apprentice wanted to go. Her reasoning; she wanted to see if he can change the world."

"You think he's not here anymore?"

"I just got a letter yesterday saying they left Alabasta. Saying to watch the man who will change the world. That bastard has some kind charm to get her excitied."

"I see, after this I'm going to go after him."

"And kill him? I don't care what happens to him, but if you do then you'll be after her and I don't want you on her back." He slowly raised his arm as he formed a fist. He clenched it tightly as it started to change it's composition to a red color with a rough surface. "I can't allow a whitebeard pirate leave here. Yes, I'll be pissing the old man off, but who cares. Maybe I'll pin it on Alabasta. I wonder how he'll take it if someone in the royal family got the jump on you."

Ace narrowed his eyes. 'Pops would do it too.' He would go to hell to avenge his sons and daughters. Fighting here wouldn't be as bad, but if he were killed here and it was pinned on the roayal family then… Plus, if…. No when his siblings crew stopped Crocodile there will be more problems for Vivi and the kingdom. Ace would have to come out on top if it means making Vivi happy. Shewould be crying or dead in Whitebeard's wrath.

He chuckled. Him? Fighting for someone he barely knew. A nice cute girl like that deserves to see her kingdom free. So why not make this fight for her… or to make the strawhats job a bit more easier.

"Sorry Badnis, I can't let that happen." Ace started conjuring up fight around his arm until it fully became fire. "You I won't. So I'm giving this my 100 percent. You're the man who ate the Ruby Ruby Fruit. If Diamond Jozu gave me a workout, so why not you?"

"Respecting me? Flattered. Fine." His whole body bore the resemblance of a ruby colored man, with half his face resembling anything human. "This will be your grave!"

A stream of fire shot forward at the Crimson man. Said man shot himself forward just as the flame engulfed him. Ace released the attack and blocked ruby colored fist to the face with an arm of fire. The two of them traded blow with shockwaves protruding with each hit. Then the punchng ceased and the two grappled.

"Come on Badnis." Smirked the fire user. "I wonder how long your form can take the heat."

"As long as it takes 'Fire Fist'. My will is stronger."

"Let's test that."

"Fine!"

Badnis performed a maneuver where he flipped the man over his shoulder. Ruby raised his and shot it down. Ace rolled to the side just as the fist impacted and left a large hole in its place. Badnis jumped up to prepare for a stomp. Ace quickly got up and launched a fire ball that sent the man away. The fire wielder then produced a stream of fire at the falling man. Said streamed wrapped around him like a rope. The D. man swung the rope around in a circle before yanking it down

Badnis grunted when his body impacted. The impact caused a huge shake in the terrain and carved a huge crater where he fell and sent cracks throughout. Badnis got up and glared at the fire user. He clenched his fist his as both his arms and feet started turning black. A huge indicator that a large amount of haki was about to be used.

He shot forward. Ace gagged when he felt a kick struck him… hard. That propelled him away and sent him crashing into the wall. He tried to get out only for the man to appear before him with a punch. Ace used his intangibility to move a way appear behind and kicked him into his personal hole. Then he launched the fire, hoping to melt that skin off.

Badnis growled as he fought against the pressure. He moved and moved and just when he was close

BAM!

The punch sent Ace soaring in the air. Ace felt delirious for a moment as he was projected back down. He conjured up fire to lessen his fall. As soon as he made contact he rubbed his face.

"Not I understand why people say 'not the face'."

His focus tuned back to the crimson man as he was walking toward him. Good he managed to get a chink. Now for the rest.

* * *

><p>-Inside-<p>

"That was fun." Chirped Anya.

"I'm disappointed." Zoro muttered. "A new world pirate occupies this place and his grunts are not on par with him."

Sanji shrugged. "Those two guys. Tac and Toe. They were good, very good, but not that strong enough. They probably relied too much on him.

Luffy grinned at Vivi. "Next is crocodile."

The princess nodded and looked at all the carnage the four pirates left in their wake. All the men were lying around in different places. Bruised, bloodied, and with cuts all over the place. Some of them were indented in the wals. Tin and Ton made a nice hole in the ceiling where the head were stuck. She just had to ask a question

"Anya, was it a good idea to show them your underwear?"

"I DID NOT" shouted the embarrsed girl. "This stupid outfit makes me nearly as slutty as that whore that made a fool of us. I getting rid of it.

Sanji felt his heart snap at the thought. "But why?"

"The names they called me. All those names. My favorite is Purple tits."

Luffy snorted. "They had it coming."

Zoro chuckled. "You were punching him for a long time." His gaze turn to the man with a poorly disfigured face. "You can barely make out his face anymore."

"It's my duty as the brother to protect my sister's diginity."

Zoro smirked. "Or what's left of it."

Anya huffed and noticed something out of place. Something was next to Vivi.

"What's with the camel?"

The blue haired girl gazed to her left at the camel. The camel jaw shot open instantly upon seeing the devastation.

"He was chained up here, Mr. Bushido came up and slashed everyone and freed the camel."

"We could use a camel when traveling. Why not take it?" suggested the swordsman

"awo."

Luffy tilted his head. "Is he trying to say something?"

"We can get Chopper to talk to it."

The group made their way back while talking about their next plan.

When the group returned there more tremors were triggered, rock started to crumble and occasional fire balls could be seen flying overhead

Usopp ran up to them. "We gotta get out of here. Those two are going to tear this place apart."

Luffy gazed up as the sound of battle took place. He contemplated for a second before he smirked. "He'll be fine.

"Do you mind leaving medical supplies Chopper-kun?" asked the dragoon.

Chopper looked at him curiously before nodding. "Sure, but shouldn't we stay here?"

Luffy shook his head. "Ace found what he was looking for."

Anya giggled. "He has own adventure while we have ours. He's not interested in saving a kingdom."

Nami walked forward. "Did you guys find any treasure?"

The swordsman snorted. "It was battle not an exploration."

"You stole that camel!"

"It was conveniently placed nearby."

"He says he's not an it." Chopper spoke. "A male and his name is Eyelash. He thanks you guys for saving him, but."

"Guys!" Roared Usopp. "We have to go! NOW!"

A loud eruption of earth sounded the air. The group gazed up to see large rocks descending toward them. The group ran away with their gear, in time for large chunks to crash and only to make the pathway narrower. The group saw this and were in awe.

Usopp knees were quivering. "I-is this w-what h-happens when t-two super powered m-monsters clash?"

Anya whistled. "Amazing right?"

Zoro smirked. "Remember when Hawkeye cleaved Krieg's ship? That's only a sample."

Luffy laughed. "I know, I'm going to get stronger. I'll see Ace at the top and then fight Whitebeard."

Vivi gazed at the debris and then looked up above. Her mind was astounded how two men could cause this much damage. She then looked at the captain and the others. Just how much stronger will they get to cause? They'll only go further and continued carve their way to the top. She looked up in time for two figures to jump… or fly across.. or jump. She gazed back to the group.

"We have to leave right? You said Ace would leave after this?"

Luffy nodded ."Yep, come on. Let's get moving to Crocodle."

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>Badnis slid back as Ace fire punching him over and over. The fire user then shot a foot to his opponent's leg. Badnis cringed, momentarily dropping his guard. Ace grabbed the man, shot themselves in the air with fire, and then barreled themselves to the mountain. The impact caused them crash through the surface and into a room. Ace jumped away and gazed at the man. His eyes hardened when he noticed his body was reinforced, but the man still look battleworn and blood was trickeling down his mouth.<p>

"Hardening won't help that much you know."

The statement made the Crimson slammed his into the ground while causing a heavy tremor. He tossed a piece of the earth at him. The action forced Ace to destroy the rock with a fireburst, but then was bumrushed into another room and then was punched by a strong haki imbued fist

"As much as it takes 'Fire Fist'. I can't let you go after my apprentice." He spat some blood. "I wonder how your comrades are doing?"

"They're doing fine, you didn't overtrain them did you?"

"Enough to live here. Not as much as my apprentice. If she were here they would be in trouble.

"I'm glad she isn't."

"You are very dangerous element. Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Anya and you. Portgas D. Ace. What is the meanin of D.?"

"How should I know?"

"Because Blackbeard revealed he was a D during a party. You're going after family?"

"The meaning of D. is not something I'm concerned about. It could mean anything, but there is one thing." Ace conjured up fire. "Teach isn't family anymore. You can think of this in your mind. D. It could mean." Ace glared. "Demise."

"Dangerous." He faltered a little, the shock came to his face. He mentally cursed himself for opening himself again when he felt Conqueror's haki. That left himself open for a powerful fire missile that launched him through the mountain until his stopped.

He was now angry

He grunted and swung his arms destroying the interior even more as he dashed back. Ace saw that speed and dodge the blow, only for him to send a fire ball at him. Badnis increased his armor, causing the fire to disperse. A power kick to gut caused the pain receptors in his head to alarm. Ace yelped at the powerful kick sent him spiraling upward. He turned into fire and shot back. Badnis readied his guard as he was plowed through the transformed earth; he managed to deliver a punch that sent Ace into another room. Ace shook the cobwebs and noticed two women shrieking at his sudden appearance. He waved in a goofy manner.

It was short lived as he got rammed into another room by the crimson man.

Ace grabbed him, twisted him body and slammed him into wall while both were aerial. The two continued their physical strikes to each other. Fist to fist, knuckle to knuckle and even a foot to the face. Fire and Ruby were head to head. Haki vs. Haki. There would be one victor here. The continued clash was disturbing the scenery around them. Part of the foundation was tearing itself away and pieces of rock were falling.

The crimson man shot both palms forward. The impact sent the flame man through two rooms and into a path, but Ace shot back and delivered a punch. Badns gritted his teeth as he took, it hurt. He retaliated with a gut buster, causing the man to gag and counter elbow to the side. The both delivered blood chilling blows that would take out a weaker man, but not them.

Ace unleashed a powerful fire cross, the compressed attack exploded causing the man to be sent away while leaving a trail of destruction.

Ace his head, this needed to be finished soon. He couldn't delay the battle like he did with Jimbe and that was a workout.

So why not use it. Haki was conjured as he quickly grabbed his dagger just as the crimson man shot back with a punch that knocked him away. He dodged another hit that was aimed for his neck. Good dodge.

Badnis roared with fury for one moment, but then yelled with pain at the next moment as his body was carved into by a haki infused Dagger. Blood started to emerge, causing him to quickly grab his chest.

Ace whipped around as he delivered a flaming kick to the exact spot, sending the outlaw away from him. Ace liked throwing a punch or two. Fire was cool, but when there are situations where you must rely on uncouth methods to win, he wasn't shy in doing it. He was an outlaw and there was no such thing as nice fighting.

He needed to end this as soon as possible or else the trail will run dry…. he chuckled at the thought. Ironic. Being in a desert and his trail running dry. He stepped forward and conjured up his power, the fire increased and saw the metallic form advancing toward him.

"Sorry Badnis, if I play with you any longer I won't be able to catch him. So… later."

Then a burst of flame spread out, covering area and terrain while devastating it in the process. Rocks crumbled and flew just as it reach its target. Badnis was enveloped and could feel the heat accumulate. With rise in temperature he could feel the pain increasing. He scoffed and ran toward the source. Each painful step felt as if he was in the sun itself.

Her heard a crack, his body was cracking and melt. With one split distraction he met his fate. Ace burst forward and let loose a powerful punch.

Then everything went.

* * *

><p>A burst of fire appeared over the horizon. The strawhat awed at the massive pillar striking toward the sky before vanishing as if it was never there. Feeling a slight fear, Anya took out her Vire card and scanned it. She frowned at the sling tinge in it, but it wasn't burning out."<p>

"Is he okay?" asked Chopper.

Anya smiled. "Sensei told me the vire card not can let you track a person, but it connects them to their life source… or something resembling that, I don't know. However." She showed it everyone. "The state of the person is represented by the state of the paper. If it burns slightly, he's inured. If it burns away… he dies."

Sanji analyzed the object in his hand. "Looks like he's only mildly, overall he should be fine."

Luffy laughed. "See, Ace can't die and won't lose to just about anyone. He'll be stronger than Whitebeard one day and may take over. That way he and I will compete for One Piece."

Anya nodded. "He promise he won't die even if it kills him. We won't need to worry about him. We'll see him again someday."

Vivi nodded. "Shall we go? There should be a small settlement ahead."

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted. "Let's go and clobber that Croc!"

* * *

><p>He lost. Badnis was terribly defeated and his opponent was sitting nearby drinking some water. He painfully watched his opponent place the gourd back on the sand and stood back, rotating his arms and grinned. He then started walking toward him and squatted down.<p>

"How about this, I'll leave her alive while I kill Teach. I can just trap her in a cage of fire while leaving him for me."

"…" It was painful, he could properly speak.

Ace rubbed the back of his head. "That's the best I can do for you since you care about her. You truly do care. A warrior's feelings can be felt when two fist connected and I felt them. So that's what I'm going to do.

"BOSS!"

Ace turned around to find the bandits approaching. The stopped when they saw Ace. They then saw their boss and ran toward them knowingly they wouldn't stand a chance. Ace simply shrugged his shoulders walked away. He was going back to get his gear before leaving. He overheard the conversation.

"Boss, those pirates wrecked the whole place, freed the princess and took our camel. We didn't stand a chance."

Ace smirked, so his little brats had a strong crew after all. He had nothing to worry about. Badnis can do whatever he wanted, but before he left he stopped and turned around.

"Oi!" He shouted to them, drawing their attention. He put on the darkest of glares that was enough to send the weakest of men fleeing in terror. "If you go after them, I'll find you and end you. So not only do those kids get my protection, they Whitebeard's." He watched yell in fright. Just hearing the old man's name was enough to give an impact. A name with meaning is powerful. Very powerful. The four yonkou by name can inspire fear as individuals and as a group. Hearing Garp's name can inspire hope. Hearing Dragon's name will bring more terror to some and curiosity to others. That's how it is in this world.

And so Ace walked away from the battle and went right back on his journey. As he rode the seas he thought back and let a calm smile ride his face. The monkey twins were doing alright."

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to have Ace fight against someone strong, not fodder or someone he would lose to easily. Again I hoped you like it. It's always nice to leave a review to tell me what you think every now and then. Again check the poll, it's an idea I had.


	16. Prelude to War

My name is Monkey D. Anya…. and I dislike intensely hot places like this. You'll never catch me here again… except if I visit Vivi. I don't want go traveling here, adventure or not. I feel like my mind is fading and all I see is sand, sand and more sand. Look there's a cow skull. We better get to that croc, but first we're going to Yuba to speak to those rebels and then we're going to find that Croc. But first…. Sand.. sand and more of this sand. A giant cat would have a field day here. A fluffy kitty… awww.

See? I'm losing me marbles! We still have water and supplies, but I'm going to get more and more annoyed. When I do I'm going to headbutt someone… maybe Luffy or Zoro.. or Sanji. Yeah, all three of those monsters can take it.

"Are you okay? You're laughing quite oddly."

My mouth shut tight as my face blushed with embarrassment, did I laugh out loud. Damn it. Zoro was staring at me as if I was insane.

"If you want to headbutt someone do it your brother or the chef."

I spoke that out loudly didn't.

"Yes, I can read your face."

"Asshole."

"There we go, not crazy are we?"

I sighed. "I'm going lose my sanity and commit my foot to someone butt." I looked ahead to see Nami and Vivi riding on that stupid perverted camel; Eyelash. He won't let the men ride him, but he's willing to let the women ride. I gave it the cold shoulder when it wanted me to ride. The look on his face was priceless

"Um… Anya. You're getting that look again."

I noticed Usopp losing his distance to me as was felt slightly apprehensive. What look?

"Careful Usopp, she might we want hit you with those feet of hers."

"No, no way. She's a male version of Luffy!"

"So no punching bag?" I asked curiously?

He glared back at me. "Why do you sound so… unfeeling?"

I turned back and no longer said a word on the rest of the trip. We left Ace back there fighting that New World pirate. Badnis. From what I read he's a noteworthy a monster, but still is a dangerous pirate. He only fought and robbed people. Plus there was property damage on an old marine base. Ace's vire card showed some singes, but nothing too serious. It will regenerate once he's well rested.

It was long before we reached Yuba by nightfall and already devastated in a sandstorm. Fantastic! Just what we freaken need. Sandy wind of chaos embraced us and made sure which one of us was the dominant one. Heh, I like to see it going up against a hurricane.

Hurricane vs. Sandstorm, who will win?

When the storm cleared Yuba looked more rundown than I thought it would. These constant sandstorms came across an old worn out man from Vivi's past. That's good, she found someone, but the bad news… the rebels relocated to some place near a town called Nanohara. Damn it, we came all this way and our trace ran cold.

The old man looked like he experienced a lot of hardships, but there was something in his eyes. Passion, despair, guilt, pride? I don't know what it was, but he seemed to have a varying range of emotions.

"They are fools." His eyes harden as he glared at the moon. "Every single of one of them. This country is about to collapse unless someone can tame those fools. I still believe in the king. He's still my king no matter what anyone says. Those rebels, they're damned fools. We told them to stop, so many times. They're too stubborn and hotheaded."

He sighed and stared at us, at Vivi. "They're going to end everything. The next attack is going to end their lives. They plan to finish this war at all cost."

A deep inhale intake caught my ears and I peered over toward Vivi who look utterly distraught. I believe she hates the idea of people sacrificing their lives. No matter what she seems to value life over death and never wants people to die no matter what the cause is. Sometimes it happens. I'm no fan, but don't people risk their lives for a goal or is that something different.

Much was said and everyone decided to turn in the night. Luffy and I remained outside and talked to the old man. Nothing really happened except bonding. The two of us decided to help him search for water in this cruddy oasis.

I dug and dug with my bare hands and my shield. I felt the sandman plague me as I dug into the hole. I stopped and yawned. Traveling along that desert really takes it toll. Maybe I can sleep here tonight. I flipped myself over and stared at the night sky. The stars were twinkling and the moon was more breathtaking as ever. Not to some people, but to me it is and not in a romantic sense. Some nights when I look at the moon I imagine all the people I encountered are doing the same thing.

That brief moment had me wonder if Ace is watching the same moon and if he was close to catching that blackbeard guy. Maybe gramps is watching the moon and cursing that we became pirates. Shanks is probably watching it all the way in the New World. Sakura, Dadan, Master Sonya, the villagers back in Lilac village, Boxer Sai, Laboon and the old man, the giants and those cute fighting dugongs.

I reminisce a bit more about the others things like how Gramps is doing. Probably being a moron somewhere. Luffy and he are alike despite their occupations. They like to eat a lot and value freedom more than life itself. I don't understand Gramps reasoning for staying as a vice admiral. Aren't there some levels of restrictions? Master told me being one gives you the chance go anywhere you want as opposed to the lower and higher ranks. If it makes him the way he is then who am I to judge. No matter how much he scares the crap out of me and being a Government soldier he still my grandpa. I still love him no matter what even if we're pit against each other in the future. It's going to be difficult, but I have to get stronger.

I feel a yawn about to escape my mouth and decided it was time to sleep. I take another glance at the moon as I start to make my way out. Tomorrow will be another day of travel. In the sun. In the hot dangerously burning sand.

….Wonderful….

* * *

><p>-Beneath the Rainbase Casino. Robin's P.o.v.-<p>

The meeting was adjourned and everyone had their duties. It was more eventful then I thought it would be.

Before the meeting they… no Mr. 2 was just behaving uncouthly. Mr. 1 was serious as anyone could be in his occupation and the rest… doesn't matter. I revealed myself and introduced Miss All Saint's day to them and witnessed their reactions to Crocodile being Mr. 0 all along. It was amusing. Crocodile explained Project Utopia to them as clear and carefully as possible. Before we could conclude the meeting a ghost in the form of Mr. 3 appeared.

He wasn't dead as Mr. 2 thought he was and Crocodile wasn't particularly thrilled. He was even more angry when he learned Mr. 3 never touch the den den mushi him the entire time he was at Little Garden, nor had he told them he killed the princess and her entourage. The person talking to Crocodile was obviously one of those pirates.

Interestingly enough, Mr. 2 revealed he met them before and showed us their appearances with his mimic ability. Looks like they added a pet to the crew, but where was that blonde man? Doesn't matter, either he's dead, kicked out, or was below deck when Mr. 2 discovered them. I don't feel obligated to tell Crocodile that there was a crew member missing. I focused on the picture of the boy.

Monkey D. Luffy. You are pretty unique for a pirate, but that doesn't matter. You need to not get involve with a problem that has nothing to do with you. What do you gain from this?

* * *

><p>-Morning, Yuba. Anya's p.o.v.-<p>

We said our goodbyes to the old man and continued our dumb journey through the burning hell of Alabasta.

Joy…

No! We must be prevalalent, we must be vigorous, we must have enough stamina to go where no pirate has gone before…. Wait.

"Vivi, pirates have crossed here right?"

She blinked. "Uh… yes?"

Where no pirate has gone before! Yar!

"Is she monologuing in her head?" questioned Usopp

Sanji chuckled. "Sometimes a woman as passionate as Anya-chan must make a narrative about a journey or else boredom will take over."

"Isn't it the other way around?" questioned Nami.

They're all mocking me.

"Careful, she might mutter something incoherently about violence against someone."

I glared at the green haired swordsman defiantly and turned my head toward the desert with a huff. The trek continued until my brother stopped walking and immediately sat in front of random dead tree. Were there trees here? Why did those things have to die here. Wait what why did Luffy.

"Oi, bro come on." I spoke.

"No." I blinked at his answer. There's this look in his eye that I rarely ever seen. A look of wisdom. Something serious is happening and Luffy looks like he's considering some life changing event.

Usopp marched forward. "We don't have time Luffy. You can't just stop while we're on a trek."

"Don't care."

"What is it?" questioned the chef. "Whatever game you're playing, isn't funny."

"I quit."

"What?" Everyone was shocked by his answer, no one more shocked than me.

"Idiot!" I barked. "We're marching in this stupid desert. It's hot, dangerous, and annoying, but you decide to quit halfway!"

"What has gotten into you?" questioned the princess.

Nami nodded. "What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"We don't have time to cater to your ridiculous whims. We have to get to where we're going.

"Idiot." Sanji scowled. "You do realize if we don't head to Katorea millions of people will clash. When they clash, blood will shed. Do you want to see that happening?" He marched up and grabbed the captain. "So get your ass up."

Then Luffy tossed him to the side. Sanji sat up, too peeved to speak coherently. He then gazed at Vivi.

"Vivi… I want to beat the crap out of Crocodile." I merely raised brow. Of course he does, don't we all? "Going to the rebels and asking them to stop while Crocodile is around is a bad idea. Do you think Crocodile and his crew are going to stop if we convince the rebels to stop? We're pirates. Do you think they'll listen to us? You're better off going there alone than with us.

My idiot brother was right. Despite his wild antics, hardheaded, stubborn, foolish, idiot actions there was a brain in there and it worked. Convincing the rebels to stop would be easy, but who's to say Crocodile won't? He might have spies in the Royal army and the rebels, so why not cut the head from the body.

Vivi wanted to say something, but Luffy cut her off.

"You don't want anyone to die in this civil war. Not your people and not any of us." No one said a word. We were silent as we listened to our enlightened leader speak. He really does surprise you sometimes, even me.

"You are about to engage a Shuchibukai, a pirate swearing his allegiance to the Marines, in a battle where millions are prepared to fight. A fight where you don't want anyone be injured." He gazed up at her with a hardened stare. "Only a fool thinks they can prevent that."

Vivi's form started to tremble for a bit before she clenched her hand. She didn't like what was said and seemed to be ready to deny. She started marching forward.

"What's wrong with trying to prevent death? What's wrong with not wanting to see people hurt!"

Luffy's glare was unwavering. "People die."

Way to be blunt knucklehead, but still true. Not liking that statement; Vivi slapped Luffy… no that was more of powerful blow because it sent him flying across the sand. Not too far, for such a frail girl the girl was somewhat strong. I guess it's thanks to being in the Baroque Works I guess.

"I don't want to hear it. I won't tolerate you saying that stuff to me. I can do it! I can try to prevent this bloodshed from happening. It's not the fault of the rebel army, royal army, or anyone else in this country. It's Crocodile's fault. It's ALL HIS FAULT THAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Luffy got up, and shot himself forward and punched her in the face, knocking her down.

"Then why are YOU risking your life!"

Usopp was baffled. "Luffy what are you doing!"

Chopper gagged while Sanji looked ready to fight. "Bastard!"

With the whip of spear I positioned it in front of the three that looked the most willing to interfere. "Don't try to break this up. This spoiled princess needs to hear it or at least needed a punch. Even you know that Sanji."

Sanji snorted and turned away. "You know my stance, even if it is for a good cause."

Usopp gave a big sigh. "I see… "

Chopper just looked at me with a worried look and then back at spat. At this point Vivi pounced on bro and started wailing on him as he tried talking. Even he knew by looking at this country that trying to negotiate with rebels wouldn't work. No there had to be another way.

"You think risking your life is the only way to help this country?"

"THEN WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!? WHAT CAN I RISK!?"

I jumped forward and grabbed both of her arms. She turned back at me in surprise and I gave her a small reassuring smile. "What about our lives with yours?"

"Huh?"

"She's right." We both looked down at Luffy who still had that unwavering stare. "You put so much effort to risk your life that you haven't thought about us. Our lives should be risked. Aren't we nakama?"

I gently moved the girl off my brother and let her go. She collapsed on the sand and started weeping. She considered us too important to risk our lives. She hasn't cried, not that I know of, a bit since starting this journey so I guess it was odd seeing tears pour from her eyes.

"You're the one who is suffering the most, and you want to be the hell out him. More so than anyone."

Nami went to comfort the girl while the rest of us stood in silence and took in what we just witnessed. It wasn't everyday Luffy made someone think. There was this air around him that made you believe in him. I can't explain, master said there was something strange about me too, but I shrugged it off.

With renewed vigor and a change of direction we headed toward Rainbase to stop that walking suitcase. Yeah, the crew of extraordinary misfits will walk onto his doorstep and kick the crap out of him and his army of misfits. Misfits against misfits. Criminals and a princess against criminals and Government dog pirate.

* * *

><p>-Close to Rainbase—<p>

"Is that it?" questioned Chopper.

"Yes!"

"ALRIGHT!" shouted my brother. "LET'S KICK THAT CROC!

I chuckled at that. I'm feeling the urge to cause untold destruction myself.

"We're pretty low on water and Luffy won't let anyone have the water the old man gave him." Said Usopp

"We need to get more food." Spoke Sanji

"We have to stop by the casino too." said the girl with Beli signs in her eyes.

"We're not going there to get money." growled the swordsman.

"I see the place, I want to get into the some shade real soon." panted Chopper.

"I feel like Chocolate." I muttered

"She's being crazy again." Usopp made a perturbed expression. "Are you going to attack me like you did minutes ago?"

"Nah…" I then peered at Zoro who gave me a confused look. "I want some that can fight back."

"Just don't cry when you lose."

I snorted and kept my focus on the town in front me. Who cries when they lose? A lot of people do. I don't I get right back up and yell at your face and then train. Between the now and then the conversations weren't much, but Usopp did make Nami some kind device called the climitact. I think it manipulates the whether to your liking or something. Whatever it is, it'll be useful to Nam. It wasn't long when we reached the town. As soon as we did, Luffy and Usopp ran off to get water as the rest of us took a breather. I wonder if we'll run into trouble.

Of course we are. We're at the base of the head honcho and who knew where these agents are hiding. Knowing are look they're right in front of us if the hunters at whiskey peak were an example.

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in Rainbase-<p>

-Ken's p.o.v.—

The captain believes Mr. 0 is Crocodile and that he's here… or so his 'feelings' say. I also have feelings. Despite the atmosphere you can't help, but feel the looming threat of the civil war and there's nothing I can do about it right now. Not unless the higher ups tell us to put a stop to it. The princess is here and she must have some connection to the strawhats. So here we are at Rainbase. While Smoker and Tashigi, mouse as I like to call her, go their way. I was on leaning against a building with Miyako, the redheaded laidback brat. Ow

"Not… a brat."

She can sense me? Geez.

"You are younger than me."

"Nonsense."

"Nonsense? You saying the age difference between us doesn't make you a brat?" it takes a while to get use to how she operates. "Fine, then kiddo."

"Nope."

"Not a kid either? Fine ba-OW!" She kicked me and gave me a very scary glare. It so emotionless that it felt like killing intent was radiating off of her. "Okay, I won't call you babe….. can I call you.. Cherry?"

"Pervert."

I gave her a weird look. There was no way that was inappropriate.

"Okay red I'll call you that."

"Fine."

Anyway, the two of us decided sit at some table while drinking away the delicious juices this establishment provided. There's nothing here and the only thing that could get me some excitement is the civil war, but unless headquarters tells us to aid then we shouldn't get involve. Man, there are too many things going on. People are suggesting that the king is using dance powder for his own personal worth. I can understand why there is a rebellion. I'

This whole thing sucks balls.

"Everyone! This is Tashigi!"

I blinked and checked the wrist mount Den den mushi. Miyako peered over as well.

"We found Strawhat Luffy and a crewmate. Come and at this location!"

As soon as she gave the coordinates, I rushed over with Miyako not far behind. Heh, looks like things are getting more interesting. Strawhat is here which means his sister isn't far behind. We'll finish what we started girl.

There was more transmission that the strawhats split up. Odd, why would they do that? Doesn't matter, the whole 'splitting-up-and-meet-back-after-we-lost-them' plan doesn't always work. It has a 55% chance of succeeding, but then you lose a few people on the way.

The running was cut short when we spotted a group of marines attacking someone. I smirked upon seeing the girl I've been chasing. She kicked a marine away and there wasn't a strawhat in sight. She also looked like she wanted to go somewhere and I don't see mouse and Smoker around here. I jumped in front of the men and pointed my spear at her.

"Found you! Lavender Lass."

"IT'S LANCER! Call me lass an-." Still feisty just as I remember. For some reason she cut her speech short and shook her head. "I don't want to deal with you and your goons!"

"Goons they are, but you still have me and Red here. Red can be just as good as you can be."

I looked down at red who gazed intently at Monkey girl.

"Nope!" She dashed away before anyone could react. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Red gazed at me and then chased after her. I followed suite.

* * *

><p>- Anya's p.o.v.-<p>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelped as I started evading these idiots. That blue haired Neanderthal is here and that creepy looking girl he was with looked like a problem as well. Those are the eyes of tiger… a fierce one. We waltz and we both bleed. So I can't just engage them now. In the future there will be a time, but I can't right now. No, I need to help Vivi.

"IT'S HER! LAVENDE LANCER!"

Are those civilians pointing at me? No, they're the Baroque works are here. I can't fight them either. I get two forces on my tail. The marines and these idiots. I punched one of agents in the face and ran further down the street. I have my blonde wig with me, but I need to find a place to hide. In the distance I noticed watermelon cart.

That gave me an idea. I dash forward and quickly grabbed the cart. The vender shouted insults my way, but I gave him a dark glare that quickly shut him. I then leapt behind the cart and kick as hard as I could and for good measure I kicked a cabbage cart for good measure. While each those goons were distracted I made my getaway through and ally. As soon I as reached the otherside I stole a cloak and dashed inside a building. Great no one was home.

* * *

><p>-Ken's P.o.v.-<p>

Wow, look at all this mess. What started as watermelons and flying cabbage turned into a chain reaction that caused everyone to panic and knock over a whole bunch of stuff such as expensive jewelry and beli. That made everybody dive in like leeches trying to take what they want. Genius.

"Sir! What do we do now?"

"She's in there someone. Hiding, plotting, and doing whatever. First, we need quell these morons and arrest those who are thieving. All of them!" I glanced at Red. "Miyako, take a group and search around."

"Roger." She saluted. She pointed at a few of the men and walked away with them. I smirked at the remaining tropps and walked stared at the chaos unfolded. My mood seemed to dim. I can't help, but feel there is more to this. What is the relationship to the Strawhats and the princess. Is there any connection between Crocodile and Baroque Works. It wouldn't surprise if there was.

Is he behind this civil war? Whatever happens, being in this carefree town doesn't damper the upcoming threat.

I sighed and motioned my men. "Come on guys, let's go!" I commanded. We marched forward.

* * *

><p>-Anya's p.o.v-<p>

I snuck away while wearing a blonde wig and replaced my cloak with a brown cloak I stole. I decided to steer clear from them and try to head on over to the casino as carefully as possible. The Baroque works know what I look like plus I have a bounty on my head.

Awesome…. Notice my sarcasm.

That dumb casino is where we are supposed to meet and storm in to find crocodile. The very casino that has a giant croc on it. How convenient and vain of him to have that.

What should I expect? These people don't know that Crocodile is causing a mess behind the scenes. I can't go and tell them about that because why would they even believe a pirate like me? There's also the case that he's seen as a hero to the people A HERO!

That's bizarre! Very, very, very bizarre. He's promoted as a royal warlord or some crap by the World Government and all of a sudden people treat him differently. Never mind all the crimes he committed and that rumor. What rumor? I don't know there's a rumor going around about some dark secret of his, yet no one knows. Not even master. It's a mystery rumor

He's just another government dog who got a comfy job serving those so called 'justicephiles'.

Calm down Anya. No need to get worked up.

It's obvious he's using the government to fulfill his own agenda in Vivi's home. Heh, it will be so sweet to see Government be astonished and confused that their own trained lap dog just up and betrayed them. What do they expect from recruiting seven pirates under their command? I'm surprised they recruited Barthomew Kuma and the Kuja Empress.

Focus Lancer. Keep your mind on the mission and get going. First, I have to find Chopper. He has no idea where we are.

* * *

><p>-Alaburna, Ezekiel's p.o.v.-<p>

The king is missing and master Pell left to go to Rainbase. So it's just Chaka-sama taking command. If the king, Pell, and Igaram aren't around it is Chaka-sama who will lead us. Without him… NO! I refuse to think about it. As of right now I was assisting my fellow soldiers in looking for the king. W

e searched far and wide in the castle, but no luck. I growned and was ordered to go to Chaka for the news.

I met up with Chaka-sama and told him.

"No luck sir. The guards guarding him didn't know this?"

"No." He said with an exhausted tone. His face can tell tales. He looked weary and somewhat aged. This tension in the air has not been kind to him. I too feel a staggering increase of grief each time I think anticipate the upcoming battle. I do wish there was some way to stop this. I wish there was some way quench this. Pell informed about Crocodile. It is no doubt this upcoming chaos is his concoction. Vivi-sama's letter states this. I never trusted him or any pirate recruited by the government. This was bound to happen.

"Any orders."

Chaka glanced me wearily and opened up his mouth when…

"SIR WE FOUND THE KING!"

Our prayers have been answered. We turned our attention to a few soldiers advancing toward us, but the look on their faces tell us something is wrong.

"Where?"

"He's…. in Nanohana!"

"WHAT?!"

I thought it would be fine, but I felt the next thing I would hear would was going to be beyond bad.

"Sir….he came there with an army and tore up the town."

"That's not true!" I shouted. "King Cobra would never do that!"

"It's true, witnesses saw him. He tore up the town, destroyed property and antagonized the rebels. People were hurt, some dead and…."

The more I hear about what happened the more I felt my king lost his mind. I'm sure Chaka-sama is feeling more and more despair and pressure than he ever felt.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Chaka-sama shouted. He had every right to be angry. "HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"There's more. As soon as he left a ship filled with weapons crashed into town and supplied the rebels with weapons." He sighed. "Sir, the king disappeared from his room and suddenly turned up in Nanohana. The time it would take to take to get there makes sense!"

This… I… the king has lost his mind.

"News of this event has spread through the country. Rebels in all the provinces are enraged at the king and demand for his head. The citizens who have held faith in their king have given up that trust and are now taking up weapons. This is adding fueled to the rebellion and we cannot suppress them for there are too many. THE ENTIRE KINGDOM IS RISING AGAINST US AND THEY ARE CMING HERE! THEY CANNOT BE STOPPED!"

No…. it's like my wildest imagination is coming true. This isn't happening. What has become of Alabasta. I turned toward Chaka-sama

"SIR! You have to lead!"

Chaka turned to me with a apprehensive expression. I shook my head and thought about what Master Pell would say. I steeled my nerves and continued

"SIR! WE NEED YOUR GUIDANCE! ALABASTA IS TURNING INTO HELL AND YOU ARE THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE!" I positioned myself in front of soldiers. I saluted and the others followed. "WE WILL FOLLOW YOU CHAKA-SAMA!"

"CHAKA-SAMA!"

I watched him grabbed his head as if he was in pain, then after a few seconds, he slammed his hand on the railing and gave us a eye piercing glare. "ASSEMBLE EVERYONE! WE ARE THE ALABASTA GUARD! IN OUR KING'S ASBENCE WE WILL PROTECT OUR COUNTRY FROM FALLING! BELIEVE IN THE TRUTH WHEN YOU PROTECT OUR HOME! NOW GO!"

I nodded and followed everyone to assemble the troops. This will be our hour. This will be the battle that decides to the fate of Alabasta.

* * *

><p>-Anya's P.o.v-<p>

After finding Chopper and Sanji we concocted a plan to lure out Crocodile and save everyone. We learned this info from a nice and helpful baroque member that our friends and that smoking fruit user are trapped inside. What Sanji did next was rig the bridge to explode by using gunpowder we found. As soon as we lure out Crocodile Sanji will destroy the bridge to buy him time to get the others. The next part of the plan required all three of us.. or two depending on how to pull this off. Sanji picked up the den den mushi and contacted our favorite shuchibukai.

"This is the Shitty Restaurant." That sounds awesome for some reason.

"Shitty Restaurant… you… from then?"

"How nice you remembered. That makes me happy."

"Who are you?"

"It's Mr. Prince."

"Is the other girl with you? Lavender Lancer."

"YES!" I shouted. "Now release my friends!"

"First tell me where the two of you are."

"Can't tell you that," spoke Sanji "Otherwise you'll come and kill us."

"We're not as lame and small mind like you Mr. 0. It fits you."

Suddenly the cries of our crew came through

"MR. PRINCE! ANYA! YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

They better not be in greater peril that we thought.

"Mr. Prince! It sounds like our crew."

"Indeed it does. If you don't mind, we wou-."

Here it comes, the next part of the plan. I raised a gun in the air and screamed a heartwrenching girlis scream and fired two shots in the air. Then Sanji grabbed the bruised peon on the ground and had him get in the act. He had to or else he will never be the same person he once was again… that's dark for me.

"Heh…. Bastards… Boss what should we do with them?"

Good boy. Now hopefully…

"Spit it out. Tell me where you are."

"Yes sir, I'm in front of the casino called Rainbase diner."

That was it, now comes the next plan. I grabbed Chopper as the two of us made our way to the front entrance. The next part was for Chopper and I to lay siege to anyone up in front while Sanji rescues everyone else inside. The cute thing became his more gorilla self as we neared a group of baroque works members tending to their wounded.

"Who the heck is Mr. Prince?"

"Who cares, he's with Lavender Lancer. We have to find them."

"Hey!" I waved as the two of us approached the goon squad. They immediately growled our way.

"YOU! Who is that?"

"I…. I am…" Chopper had a glint in his eyes and charged forward and barreled into them. "I AM MR. PRINCE!"

I giggled at his overdramatic tone. He sooo cute! I love it. The two of us barreled through and charged across the bridge. As soon as we were far enough we hid around the corner. I walked further and noticed a window. Perhaps we could jump we hide in here? Chopper peaked around the corner to see if Crocodile was coming. Peaking is an understatement. He basically reverses the way you peak around the corner. It's dumb, but it's so ADORABLE!

"AHHHH! HE'S COMING!"

I jumped through the window on instinct and crashed into a table. Crud! I forgot Chopper and I think I destroyed someone's property by accident. I peered through the window and noticing him running… actually he just blitzed right by like a cheetah… no faster than that. Man can he run when there's danger. I gasped and dropped to the floor when I saw Crocodile going by. Crap. I hope he'll be okay, but the plan was for Chopper to revert to his smaller form to get out of danger. I then heard an explosion going off and figured that was the bridge being destroyed. The next part is for Sanji to get the others out.

"YOU!"

Chills went up my spine thinking that Crocodile or some marine found me. I whirled around to find… a woman. Just a local…. A local with a really big cleaver.

"That's a really big knife you have there. Making dinner? If you are can I have some?" That was lame.

"GET OUT!"

I stuck my tongue at her, avoided the projectile and made my way out the window. I ran to the other side of the street and sat down and tried to recap what happened so far and what was going on.

"It's terrible!"

Three people were conversing near me. Two men and one woman. The tone of their conversations didn't sound positive.

"King Nefertari destroyed Nanohana and now the rebels are about to attack."

"It figures. First the Dance powder and now this! He has gone too far this time."

"I'm siding with the rebels for this."

No…. no. That…. That's bad. The way Vivi described he was good guy. He's also a royal and royals tend see others below them inferior and not worth living. No, that's a common stereotype… a ture one, but Vivi and Sabo proved not all of them were jerks. Sabo… Damn it, now's not the time to get depressed. You couldn't do anything for him, that blockhead didn't listen to you on that day. Now's not the time I got up and walked around to look for Chopper. Moments later I found him and the camel.

"Anya."

I smiled when Chopper, in his smaller form, ran toward me and jumped into my arms and started shivering. I noticed Eyelash approaching with a look of… jealousy? Of course he is. Chopper deserves all the affection than it.

"How were you?!"

"He's scary! A guy like that is too dangerous to be around." He started. "Oh. Eyelash has a way for us to cross the desert easily." He face saddened. "I heard about the rebels from other people. It's starting now."

"I know, I heard about it. We have to get to Alburna, but how can Eyelash help us cross the desert."

"Eyelash knows a bunch of animals in the desert. He lives around here, but they're perverts." I shot dark piercing glare at the camel and who looked ready to keel over. I scratched my head and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Lead the way."

Damn it, if I have to ride a pervert to get a to a destination….. then why not. I can kick it's ass later."

Then I found our ride. A giant crab with a shifty looking face.

No.. that's the face of a pervert. No…. that's face of a pervert in overdrive. I don't like the way it's looking at me with that big stupid smile on his face. This was our best bet and he's supposed to be fast.

As I was climbing on the giant pervert my mind wandered to the impending disaster we'll be thrown into once we'll reach Alburna. I also wondered what would happen if we went to Katorea, would we be able to persuade the rebels? Maybe, but Crocodile would've found a way. My mind then shifted toward that Okama we ran into and how he could transform into one of us.

Could he have gotten close to the king and copied him? Vivi did mention one of his forms was her father. That makes it even worse and the king antagonizing the rebels makes sense. He probably transformed as the king and fooled the rebels into thinking he was a bad guy. Damn it, that's even worse. No matter where we go Crococrap is one step ahead of us and all Vivi can do is suffer and watch her country burn. No way in hell that's going to happen. That's the promse of a Dragoon. I swear on the oath I will cleave my way through Vivi's enemies to keep her country safe.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be entitled. "War. I swear on the oath of the Dragoon." Yep, Anya vs. Miss All Saint's day.


	17. Alabasta War! I swear on the oath

-3rd person view-

The strawhats continued their trek on the moving crab toward Alaburna. A while ago Sanji managed to release the crew while Anya and Chopper found themselves a one way trip to Alaburna. They were reunited, climbed aboard the giant crab, and sped toward their next destination. Unfortunately Crocodile tried to abduct Vivi, but that failed when Luffy took her place to battle the instigator of the entire civil war.

Everyone was on edge. Zoro was using Eyelash to lift, Sanji seemed to be occupied with his cigarette, Nami felt a little exhausted about Usopp telling Chopper lies, Vivi looked calm while Anya stared in the direction they were traveling.

"You guys are wasting energy." Spoke an annoyed Nami, but she was too anxious on the inside about their approaching conflict and about Luffy staying behind. "Especially you Zoro."

"Leave them be Nami-san. They need an activity to take their mind off their weakness. They feel unfortunate in the face of that shuchibukai, especially meat head over there."

Zoro sent a vicious glare to the blonde haired chef, fool in his mind. "You have something to say?"

"Yes!" Sanji said. "You're afraid of luffy losing."

"Afraid? I know nothing of it, unlike you swirly brow."

Sanji quivered with rage. "You marimo, now I'm really pissed."

"Yeah?" Before the two could fight, Nami bashed them both, silence their feud. "KNOCK IT OFF! There is no need for your stupid testosterone fest."

"IT'LL BE FINE!" Vivi shouted, looking more fearful than the rest of the group. "Luffy will win. I JUST KNOW! He promised to return."

"You're more worried than the rest of us." Nami smiled, "Anya where's your input?" She peered over the other girl in the group. The one who hadn't moved from her spot during the entire ride. Her face was hidden from the others as she seemed to staring at the endless desert flying by. If she was so worried shouldn't she look from the opposite direction? "Anya? Are okay?"

"You haven't said a word." Spoke Usopp. "He's your brother so of course he'll win right? He always does."

"Anya-chan?" Sanji raised a brow. "You okay?"

Being the closest Vivi shook the girl. "Hey? Ah?"

The purple haired girl fell backwards as she revealed her sleeping face to her companions. They all were completely shocked at her state.

Usopp gaped. "She's sleeping?"

A snot bubble manifested from her nose as she snored soundly. Seeing her sleeping made the group wonder how long she had been out.

Zoro smirked. "Leave her be. This might be her way of coping."

"That's not normal." muttered Usopp. "We're riding on a giant crab, I would've expect her to gush about how cute it is."

Nami shrugged. "This thing has a shady look, I'm surprised she didn't kill it and eat it. It doesn't matter what she's doing right now. We have other objectives on our plate and we don't need her to be distracted."

Vivi laughed. "Yeah, it doesn't matter right now. We need to focus on our destination."

Nami nodded. "Yeah, MOVE ONWARD SCISSORS!"

"Who?" questioned the doctor

"The crab's name. Creative right?"

* * *

><p>-later—<p>

Usopp woke up Anya by shoving smelly eggs in front of her nose. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and covered her nose."

"Arugh! Who did that?"

"Sorry, but we have a problem." Usopp raised his arm in a gesture of showing. She grumply looked over and noticed a river by them. She gazed back at Usopp in a confused manner.

"Yeah?"

"This crab can't swim."

"What a dumb animal." She muttered. She stood and walked toward the group.

"We don't have time lingering here because of this crustation forgot what it is." Spoke the swordsman.

"Swimming will take even more time." Spoke Nami

Chopper gasped. "I forgot. Scissors likes dancers. Maybe it'll get him more power!"

Something stirred in the purple haired girl as she pumped her fist into the air. "OKAY! If it means getting this crab to go hyper then I'll sacrifice my dignity to fuel this pervert."

Zoro snorted. "It's looking at Nami."

"He says you're not endowed enough whatever that means." Said Chopper.

Anya felt something break in her as she shyed away from the group in a depressed manner while a dark rain cloud manifested above her. "Not…. Endowed… enough?"

Usopp coughed. "Come on, so what if you're not stacked you have other qualities."

One glare from the girl sent him jumping behind Zoro.

Nami shrugged and sway her hips. Instantly the crab exceeded its capacity antwent beyond the normal limit. The giant crustacean went full throttle all the way to 11! The crab ran toward the river and managed to accomplish running on water…. for only a few seconds then it submerged while taking the crew with it. The ragtag group were finding themselves in another obstacle as they were maneuvering in the water

"That worked for all that good it did us." Spoke the blonde chef.

"How much time did we waste?" wondered the purple haired girl.

Vivi still looked apprehensive. "It took us 3 hours to cross the desert. We still have roughly two hours until the rebels reach Aluburna."

"Come on." State the swordsman. "We have to stop complaining and keep moving.

"Blah!" scoffed Anya. "We're going to make it." She started swimming. "Come on slackers!"

"Who says we're slackers?" grumbled Nami, "One of us slept the way and now has an extra amount of energy."

"BLAH!"

"She's not listening!" The sniper stared swimming. "We don't have a boat, are we even going to make it?"

"Anya-chan's passion is even affecting me." roared Sanji. "Better keep up Marimo."

"I'm not going to have you get in my way."

"RAAAAAA!"

Emerging from the water was rare aquatic fish that only existed in the waters in Alabasta. It bared its fangs sucked in the water with the intent devouring the crew. The group panicked enough to try and get away. The trio (Anya, Zoro, and Sanji) were ready to take it down until a bunch of blurs appeared and tackled the beast. With their mighty kung fu abilities the mighty creatures knocked the not so mighty beast out of commission.

"Hey! It's those Kung fu Dudongs."

"OU!" The fighting dudongs shouted as the made a victory cheer over the defeat of the rare fish.

"They said 'We can't let our fellow disciples get eaten.'

"KYAAA!" shouted Anya with ecstatic compassion as she waved her arms frantically at the dudongs. "YOU FOUND US! IT'S FATE! I KNEW WE WOULD BE A TEAM OF ADORABLE BADASSES!"

Usopp coughed. "Chopper, tell them to help before Anya gets a stroke."

Chopper negotiated with the fighting animals to help them across in which they happily accepted with mass enthusiasm and to the delight of the dragoon. Once they made it across and after Zoro dragged the violet haired lass away kicking and screaming the group tried running the way there. The heat was unbearable and they came to a conclusion that would run out time and energy as they progressed, but more luck was on their side as Carue and a team of duckbills approached them.

"Carue-kun!" shouted Anya. She spotted the other duckbills and gushed over them. Nami hit on the head to calm down.

Vivi formed a smile on her face. "We'll be able to make it. They're the fastest here."

Sanji grinned. "So it's only a matter of time before we reach our goal." He then formed a frown. "The army is advancing and we're all approaching danger. You all remember what happens if that Okama comes along or anyone else who is a master of disguise."

Everyone nodded.

"The plan will work." The swordsman smirked. "Come on, we're going to cut our way through."

* * *

><p>-Outside Aluburna, West Gate—<p>

She waited with her fellow officers. She waited for the opportunity to kill the princess and her pirates. She waited for the blood to spill and waited for the sound of war to emerge as more blood would be spilling. A giggle escaped her throat which was heard by Miss Doublefinger. She stared at the spear wielder with curisosity.

"You seem excited."

"Aren't you." She smiled, which made Miss Double Finger uneasy and Mr. 1 glare at her. Mr. 2 twirled around like an idiot.

"Miss All-saints day is just eager for Utopia to commence. Right."

The spear wielder giggled again and moved her head left and right while humming something eerily. Mr. 1 decided to pay no attention despite her being known as a psychopath in the seas. All outlaws and even the marines had some degree of sanity, but this woman was someone who refused to act her age. He didn't care as long as she fought as well as he heard. He looked at his female partner who gave the childish woman a disapproving glare.

He remembered hearing that people hated those who don't submit to the norm. He didn't like grown men acting like little boys. Mr. 2 was just an idiot and Mr. 4… he didn't know what to make of him, except he was slow on certain things. He heard Miss Groundhog day complaining about some nonsense and shifted to try and meditate for the upcoming war. The mission was to stop the Strawhats and kill the princess. Nothing more.

The group of mercenaries kept about their business until Mr. 4 alerted them, albeit slowly, of a group of people arriving in the distance. Six of them, shrouded in cloaks and approaching fast. Miss All Saint's got a little giddy and slammed her spear on the sand in anticipation of the fools that would cross them… no her. Mr. 4 fired his weapon, launching a…. trio of base bombs at the group. The attack missed, but the massive group already separated in groups of two in different directions. For now we'll focus on the two duckbill riders heading toward the south gate with Mr. 2 and Miss All saint's day not far behind them.

The two duckbill riders halted once they were far inside the city and turned around quickly.

"That was the Okama?"

"Yep, the very same idiot, but the woman who was with him."

"Beautiful."

"Shut up, she looks psychotic and she has a spear. She might be a dragoon."

"Are you two going to say the oath?"

"Only if she wants to. She rubs me the wrong way."

The two baroque agents finally arrived and confronted the two.

"Hee, hee," Giggled the woman. "Which one of you the princess?"

"We have you both now."

"I think it's us who has you." Spoke the shorter rider who began taking off her cloak."

The two riders unveiled them to the duo, shocking Mr. 2 while making the woman frown, which was rare. Anya held up the peace sign with smirk while Sanji took a puff of his cig. "GOT YA!"

Mr. 2 was peeved. "WHAT!? Are you serious? Where is she?"

"Not telling you." Sanji said. "You gonna have to at least fight us."

Miss All Saint's day giggled. "Hee, hee. Conceited blonde man is foolish. Very Foolish." Her gaze shifted toward the lancer. "You? You're conceited tooooo? Are youuu?"

Anya face formed into a disapproving frown. "You annoy me for some reason. Something makes me want to kick your teeth in.

"My teeth?" A sly smirk formed. "Hmm… what should I take from you? That's cool shade of purple. After I kill you I'll cleave that hair off." She noticed the spear. "A spear eh? Just a regular spear user or do you…. classify… as a dragoon?"

Mr. 2 snorted. "A dragoon her?" He twirled around. "It doesn't matter you two are going to tell me. You handle the girl, that blonde man is mine."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Becareful Anya-chan. I don't know what Luffy would do if you die."

"I don't plan on it." She made her declaration. She then jammed her spear, the bladed end into the sand. "I swear on the oath."

Miss All saint's day did the same and got down on one knee. Anya followed the other woman's example. Sanji and Mr. 2 ignored them and attacked, with Mr. 2 send the blonde chef away from the group. The two of the kept fight in the distance until they weren't see under the naked eye.

Anya and Miss All Saint's day clasped their hands and prayed, loud enough for the other to hear.

"In the light of sun!" spoke Anya

"In the dark of the moon." Replied the agent

"Hear our plea under the light of hope."

"Hear our cries under the dark of despair."

"We raise our hands above to heavens."

"We raise our spears to beyond."

"Grant us the courage to fight our kin."

"Forgive us when we shed their blood."

"Until death grasps us, comfort us."

"May our fiery soul guide our blades into eternity."

"Augment!" Both girls shouted as they opened their and grasped their weapons.

"Not bad Lavender Lancer. So you are a dragoon after all. You even got the oath right."

"My master had to beat it into me."

"Hmph. NOW COME ON! I want to hear your scream."

"Shut it!" The two rushed at each other with their spears twirling. They screamed as they made contact. The both jumped back swung at each other again and again. Anya rolled to the side and tossed her shield, like a discus, at the woman. The baroque agent dodged and charged at her.

"Now you're defenseless."

Anya back flipped away from the horizontal slice. She leapt forward and spun.

"Morning Buzzsaw!"

The older woman squeaked at the incoming human buzzsaw and quickly rolled away. Anya immediately touched ground, ran to grab her shield and placed it on her back. She whirled around to find her opponent glaring down at her.

"Cute trick, how long did it take you?"

"It took me a year to get that technique completed and I have been loving it ever since."

The older woman laughed. "Oh, you are a real problem. Too troublesome to let live. I shudder to think how strong you will get.

Anya gave a cheeky grin. "Me too."

Both women collided with and turned the street into their personal arena. Anya moved back quickly, but received a cut across her cheek from the deranged woman. She blocked kick meant for here and followed it up with spinning back kick. Miss All Saints giggled as she jumped away and rushed in for a piercing blow. Anya dodged to the side and delivered a blow with the polearm of her spear. The older woman grunted and went in for a cut. Anya jumped away in time as the woman gave a very eerie laugh.

"Do you giggle every time?"

"Yeeeessss." She smiled darkly at the purple haired lass who only felt a slight chill which switched to annoyance. "I'm sure you've heard of me.. or have you? I was once known as the terrible killer in the South Blue.

Anya raised a brow, she went through her memory of the notorious woman outlaws that came to mind. Big Mom, Alvida, Lady Boxer,… wait. Anya growled. "You're that Ripper aren't you? Liz the Ripper."

"Heh, heh, yep."

"Killed your own mother by stabinng her 40 times and you're a dragoon no less."

"You're a pirate."

"I didn't kill my own mother."

Miss All Saint's day sighed. "So? She favored my brother and ridiculed me for years, forgive me if my mind broke that day."

"How did you become a dragoon?"

"I'll never tell. He he."

"Fine, I don't care. I'm kicking your ass!"

Anya rammed her spear into a barrel and tossed it at the agent. The woman sliced the barrel and water splattered all over her face. Anya dashed forward and slashed at her. Miss All Saint's day leapt toward the wall and kicked it which sent her flying toward the girl with a piercing strike. Anya backflipped away and used her shield like a frisby.

The woman got up, but ended up getting hit by the shield by it. Lavender Lancer mimicked the girl by leaping toward the wall and rocked toward with a cut. The older woman jumped rolled to the side of the slash and delivered a power kick that send the girl flying and crashing into a nearby house. The woman ran inside to attack. The D. sister saw this, grabbed a vase and threw it. The killer destroyed the vase with her spear and then tried to pierce the girl. Anya rolled moved her head away just as the spear pierced the wall.

"This is fun girl."

"Shut it."

Anya swiped her spear, but the older woman leapt up and kicked the girl hard in the face and then once against in the stomach causing the girl to gag. She delivered and spinning kick that knocked her away. Anya rolled over and glared up with a bloody bruise on her head and blood dripping from her nose. She wiped it away and snorted up anything else. She snarled and leapt toward her, not caring about the property she destroyed. Miss All Saint's day yanked out her weapon and attacked. The two girls fought around the house swiping their spears and using acrobatic moves to avoid each other's deadly attack.

"Dragon tooth!"

Miss All Saint's day sent powerful kick to Anya's chest that sent her flying away through a window. Anya landed hard on the group and groaned in agony. She took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She heard the woman approaching. The purple haired lass looked up at the woman who had a deranged look on her face.

"Awe, are you hurtsy wurtsy?" She watched the girl spit out blood. "Do you want me to kill you and make it all better?"

Anya gave a smirk. "Do you mind if I do foxtrot before then?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a dance."

"What does dancing have to do with this battle?"

"Everything, some forms of martial artist were originally dances or people watching animals do their thing."

"Oh shut." Miss All Saint's day launched herself at the girl. "AND DIE!" Anya rolled when the woman got year and was blocking each hit she delivered.

"Die like your brother!"

Anya's eyes widen

"That's right! Crocodile killed him, he killed him good. Gutted him, maimed him, incinerated his corpse, and there may be some defecation for added injury. GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The older woman spun around quickly to deliver a powerful swiped that cut across Anya's front destroying her shirt and causing her to bleed. To add more damage the strong force sent the girl back again in a spiral before she landed with a sicken crash on a wheel barrel. Anya cried out in pain as she pieces of wood penetrate her skin.

"Crocodile did him a favor. I AM doing you a favor! You are all fools to come here and challenge us. What makes you think you can compete with the big leagues, especially a Shuchibukai? Did you really think it would be easy to come bumbling in here with your cute little self and win against me? Did you believe your brother the captain could win? Your crew? You children are playing games based on the lives of us adults. You should've stayed home and continued your pathetic lives in the East Blue. Nothing you do here will matter when you're dead." She spread her arms out. "That little princess, she was a fool to come back here and try to save this miserable country. This country will be our new home, our Utopia. She will die and I'll take all that lovely blue hair of hers and make it my trophy."

Anya started breathing heavily and each word that came out of agent's mouth made her more angry. So angry she was about to explode. She got up slowly and glared at the woman. The glare was so hateful and intense it sent goosebumps down Ripper's spine. She didn't let it phase her, all she did was smirk.

"Do my words sting you? Are you going to cry? It's the truth and the only thing you will know before you die."

Then Anya chuckled darkly which made the woman confused, known of her victims chuckled before dying. Get mad or plea for mercy, but not laugh.

"My brother may be an idiot, but he is not a loser." The lancer gave her dark grin. "Sure he jumps into things without thinking, a glutton, and simpleton, but he's more than that. He is my rock in this twisted world and I'll be damned to believe you that he is dead. He'll be the Pirate King and I'll help him fulfill his dream. We may be fools, but we're not losers. I'm carving my way through here and that starts with breaking you."

Miss All Saint's day snarled. "That's not how it goes. You're supposed to be begging or just plain hopeless." She formed a psychotic grin. "That'll change."

"My will is too strong for you to break me." Anya spotted her shield across the street, she then focused on the woman in front of her. She didn't need it for what she was going to do next. She twirled her weapon and got in a fight stance. "I'll finish you and keep going."

"Hmph, come on little girl.

The two continued their battle which took them jumping along the walls. Anya took note that her opponent was the better the jumper than her. Once they reached the rooftop they fought and fought. Anya managed to get a strike with the blunt end of the spear while the older woman slashed the girl, cutting her clothes causing her to bleed in more areas, but Anya ignored that delivered more slashes at the other woman as well.

Miss All Saint's day grunted from blows, but seemed to get crazier with each hit she got. Anya maneuvered in a way as ballerina to avoid a deadly thrust. She quickly went in and delivered a powerful hard kick that that caused the deranged woman to stagger back. Anya swung upward, delivering a powerful cut across her chest that caused her to howl in pain and the force sent her flying across the roof.

"How do you like that?"

Miss All Saint's day got up and roared in pure rage while ignoring the would she received. She charged at the girl in a maddening manner.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEART!"

They resumed their fight. It was battle of wills. Anger vs. crazy. They jumped across the roof tops and crashed through a window where more property was damaged due their fighting. Miss All Saint's day delivered a powerful kick that caused a hole in the way. Anya took the opportunity to jump through the hole toward the outside.

Once she got outside and she rolled over to avoid the dive the older woman performed. She dashed toward the wall and jumped toward it with a piercing strike.

"Midnight Spike!"

The woman leapt away as the attack hit and leapt toward the girl to strike. Anya barely avoided, but the woman managed to cut her shoulder and Anya roared and unleashed powerful kick to the stomach then punched the woman across the face. The woman tumbled over after the punch.

The woman fell to the floor away from her as Anya dropped to one knee. She panted heavily and glanced at the falling body rising up and the woman also breathing heavily. The older turned toward her with a dark glare. They both were losing stamina and both wanted to end this quickly. She groaned as she slowly stood up and continued to pant. She needed to finish this and then move on. Hopefully Vivi got into the city safely.

Miss All saint's day calm demeanor grew into annoyance. Who was this girl and why did she last this long. How come some baby face pirate is becoming a hassle. They both were bleeding, but she expected the girl to keel over. She growled and got ready for the finisher, this was going to be last one and she had better die. 'Yes,' she thought in a deranged manner. 'ceasing to function.' Her signature grin appeared on her face, but it didn't faze the other girl like it did in beginning.

Anya scoffed at her face and twirled. She had to make to make this one count and she knew this would be the last one, the last attack. Pain was racking all over her body and her clothes were worse for ware, making her breast partially exposed, her hair was messed, and that cut on her shoulder was still bleeding, but none of that mattered. The agent insulted her brother, her life, her family, her friends and she was going to cause pain and misery to this country. Vivi didn't deserve it.

Anya stomped her foot on the ground and charged. Miss All Saint's day roared and charged forward. The glared at each other with hatred and thoughts of pain, but then some occurred in Anya's mind. Something her master said.

"Don't behave as a brute charging in. Take advantage if your opponent is no long composed. Think."

She smirked. Just before they collided, the older woman swiped her spear at the young girl with all her might. Anya buried her foot in the sand and kicked it up as she sent sand in the face of the older. With that short distraction gave Anya the distraction she needed. She leapt at her.

"Midnight Salsa!"

Anya twirled gracefully twice in the air she put all her power into her spear. The double cut and force delivered final blow to the woman. Miss All Saint's day screamed in agony as she felt the deep cuts delve into. She was pushed by the power dynamism behind Anya's attack which sent her flying, crashing through the wall of the house and into the other side. Anya grunted as she landed and dropped to her knees.

She clutched her shoulder, feeling the opened wound. She groaned and started walking through the wall to make sure she was down. She stalked forward and peered through the hole. The woman was down, bleeding and wouldn't be waking up anytime. She sighed and collapsed on her butt. She was glad it was over.. sort of. There was something inside of her that wanted the fight to last a bit longer. She shook her head and checked the house for anything to wear.

* * *

><p>-Anya's P.o.v.<p>

That woman was something else. Crazy strong and crazy demented. All around insane and too dangerous to left alone. She needed to be brought down a peg. I want to rest and sleep. I can't do that right now. I have to wait until the war is over. I searched the house for something to wear. Much to my dismay all I found was a shirt for men and a cloak. I found first aid kit, but it wasn't much. I cleaned myself of the wounds and wrapped bandages around myself to ease everything. I need to see Chopper-kun. I ran to the kitchen and four apples. I haven't had food yet, there better be a feast after this is done, but these apples will do.

The three of them went straight down while I took the fourth one to save for later. I took one last look to make sure that woman was there and then took off.

I dashed forward down the street toward the palace. The pain was still there, but I was running on Adreneline and pure will. I would rather sleep after that battle, but there still war. The atmosphere feels tense and I thought smelled gunpowder and blood in the air. I ignored all that and continued my trek. I lost my shield and I didn't feel like getting it back. I have another one back at the ship, but I wish I had some fruit ability that gave me the power to command shields or create shields out of thin air.

* * *

><p>-Ken's p.o.v.-<p>

Smoker told us to watch this country. He told us not everything is as it se. I'm standing on the roof looking over the city and all I see are people fighting each other. Countrymen against countrymen. The rebels are putting up a good fight, but the King's men are giving their all. Here I am watching, looking for anything that doesn't seem right. Tashigi wanted to help out, but I opted to search what Smoker meant. I watched more until I left to look for the rest of my comrades.

* * *

><p>Anya's p.o.v.<p>

I ran into, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper on the way to the palace. The war was too deep and thick here. People fighting left and right for a chance of seeing Alabasta in a new light, but that won't happen until Crocodile is dealt with and Luffy is the number 1 guy for the job. Still it was disheartening. They are just pawns in that walking suticase's twisted game. Each step he took was carefully calculated; he had everyone take part in this carefully calculated real life chess. All for this Utopia that deranged wench was stupidly spouting.

It didn't matter. We have to get over there. We dodged them all and maneuvered through the others engaging forces. We were just about close to the castle wall.

"AHHH LUFFY IS ALIVE!" Chopper shouted

I gasped and turned toward where Chopper was looking. There three figures standing by. A huge smile was plastered on my face as I ran and grabbed my brother who only grunted at me putting weight on him.

"Idiot, don't scare me again. I heard a moron done you in.

"Sorry." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Anya, Sanji, everyone? You're all okay!" Vivi sounded releaved I released my brother just as he shot hs arms up the wall.

"Of course." I wagged my finger at her. "You think some scrubs are going to kill me?"

"You're mighty overconfident." muttered Usopp.

"I have every right to be."

Then Nami and Zoro came in completing the gang. They fell into Zoro and Sanji arguing about dumb stuff. Nami was scolding Usopp about her weather device. It wasn't until Luffy spoke everyone paid attention.

"Sorry guys, I lost to him once. This time I won't lose."

Zoro snorted. "So? Hurry up and finish him."

"If you can't win, who can?" screamed the sharpshooter.

"Show leather head he'll rue the day." I gave him a thumbs up.

My brother nodded. "I'll finish it… all of it."

"ALRIGHT!" We cheered

Then shot himself like a rocket up the wall. After he did, Vivi gathered us and informed us of Crappy the croc latest scheme.

"So there's a cannon getting ready fire at the palace?" I asked.

"How are we going to look for it?" questioned Usopp

Chopper gave a disgusted look on his cute face. "So he's going to kill his comrades?"

"That's low for him, but expected from his type." Commented our navigator.

"I feel I should roast his keester." Said the chef.

"Leave it, we nee-."

Zoro, Sanji, Vivi's friend, and I noticed someone trying to kill Vivi. A baroque agent no doubt. Sanji and Zoro quickly struck him and knocked him down, surprising the others with his appearance. As he dropped, more of those goons showed up.

"WE"VE FOUND YOU PRINCESS! KILLING YOU WILL GIVE US A PROMOTION! THAT MEANS WE'LL BECOME THE NEW MILLIONS!"

I grunted in annoyance and walked forward. Zoro and Sanji were annoyed as well. We don't have time to deal with these guys and we needed to make every second count to find that giant cannon. I twirled my spear and shot myself at them with Zoro and Sanji right behind me. We kicked their butts and ran off in different directions with a partner to find that giant cannon. Sanji and Usopp. Chopper and Nami. Vivi and that bird guy and…. Me and Zoro

As we ran I pondered for any potential places for a cannon to be kept. I dodged a few other skirmishes in the city, but it was distracting me from keeping an eye on the whole cannon. They obviously hid well and any moron would know what the appearance of that huge hunk of metal. It has to be something… something… 6 minutes have passed and still noting. All I can think about these people ending their lives and Vivi continuing to suffer just because of that crappy suitcase. What would've happen if my home was in this state, I don't care about that royals, but the people in Fuusia village are great people. Th

"Wait…" He called out to me as if he something occurred to him.

We both skidded to a halt.

"Something's bothering me. He's aiming for the palace right?"

"Yep."

"He would need to be in full range without obstacles."

"Meaning it needs to be out in the open… somewhere where it will not miss. Could it be somewhere… high?"

"High… such as."

"Oh." My mouth formed into an o, indicating I had an idea. "Of course! He must be aiming from a higher range! Like the biggest place in the city."

"Makes sense, but where do we look?"

My eyes caught something as I was looking for something familiar. "THERE!" I pointed to a clock tower not too far from our spot.

"Right." He said as he started running…. left.

"IDIOT! " I grabbed him by his hand and dragged him toward the correct route. "This way moron."

"Don't insult me." He muttered. We continued running toward our destination while I continued to hold his hand. "You're treating me like a child."

I gave him a seductive smile. "Maybe I just love holding your hand."

His eyes and his mouth opened wide in a shocking manner. I laughed at his expense. It's hillarious. "Man you are shy."

"I'M NOT SHY!"

"Awweee, I won't tell!"

"Troublesome girl…. You're not too hurt are you?"

"Of course I am. At this point I'm just ignoring my body telling me to stop. You on the other hand look someone put you through a meat slicer."

"It felt like that… now come on, we have to go… and let go of my hand."

"I don't feel like it." I stuck my tongue out at him as we continued running.

* * *

><p>-Ken's P.o.v.-<p>

I got tired of the roof so snuck away and tried to find a means to stop this fighting, because something here is causing it. I joined up with Tashigi and Miyako and we just happened to run into that woman. Yes, she was familiar and the grunt shouting her identity made it all to clear. It was Nico Robin, the notorious 8 year old that sunk 8 ships somehow. Now she's a smoking hot evil babe. I think she's evil, but how did an 7 or 8 year old destroy ships. Did she consume a devil fruit? Plus she had the king with her.

I stood silent as mouse talked to that woman. I noticed Nico seemed angry and annoyed. I would be too if I was chased since childhood. The king pleaded with us to not worry for him and help his country and not worry about him. How noble, most of them would only care for themselves and doom their worshippers. He earns my respect. She then used her ability to… sprout a lot arms and break the bones of a few of our men.

That's it? That's the power she used to destroy the ships? I expected something similar to Whitebeard's power, but this? Multiple arms? There's no way she could've done something with that power as a kid. Of course there is the other reason and the Government exploded things out of proportion to make her a devil girl. She was from Ohara, the island of scholars and that got wiped off the map by a method that's… dumb… but… .Anyway. They were against the government and had the potential to shake the world at its core. They could read those tablets that have a location of those supposed deadly weapons used long ago. Yeah, that's the reason why she is so dangerous.

My heart skipped a beat when she told us about a cannon being used to shoot at the palace soon in 7 minutes.

"Damn," I cussed. "That's not enough time to search all over the city and dismantle it."

"You better use your time and not find me." Nico Robin glared. "Go or do you want to die here.

I turned toward Miyako. "Miyako, Tashigi, take everyone and find that cannon. I'll stay here."

"No." Tashigi glared at me. "You need my help."

"Fine, Miyako?"

The redhead saluted and led the men away while we dealt with Nico Robin. Only this time she became even more ticked off. Did she want us to leave her alone? So I dashed at her quickly, but managed to use her power to subdue me and Tashigi and beat the crap out of us. Then she left us to lick our wounds. What the hell? A killer like her should have ended us, but she didn't. She doesn't look the type to leave loose ends since her track record told me otherwise.

Then Crocodile approached us and I embraced myself for death, but all he did was mock us. Called losers and told us to back to HQ and be with Justice. After he left I never felt more angry and vengeful than I ever felt before. All I could think about how much I wanted to kill him or better yet kick him all the way to Impel Down. I firmly believe, possibly making a wild accusation, that he set up this stupid war for his own amusement. But Nico is here and she can read those giant stone tablets. So is there one here? Did they do this just to read a bunch of forbidden words?

As we were picking ourselves up we felt another person approach us. It was Strawhat Luffy and he looked pissed. He must have fought somebody by the look of him, but he looked ready for more.

"Where's Crocodile? Tell me where he is"

"Why?" I narrowed his eyes.

"SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!"

I blinked and gazed into his eyes. He was dead serious about that claim… whether it's true or not, but this kid is going up against a longtime veteran, but he did fight 3 of the toughest in East Blue. I don't know if I should send the fool to an early grave, but my gut told me the opposite. It told me to let him go and finish the fight. My gut never led me astray before…. I

"There!" I heard Tashigi spoke. He ran in the direction where I believe she pointed. I didn't do a thing, all I did was watch him off practically facing death. Nice knowing you idiot.

"So." I said as I stared at my partner. "You think he can or…"

"Doesn't matter what happens. We have to find that bomb. Maybe he can or can't. The fact is we try to help. Besides I think he can."

I nodded and we both took off running. I take one last look where he ran and I felt as if I believe he can win this too. I don't know why, he's a pirate, but not a typical one…. Not yet at least. So why not root for the outlaw for once?

* * *

><p>-Anya-<p>

Zoro and I made it to the building and ran 8 floors before stopping. We stopped for bit to rest until we heard everyone familiar voices yelling from the outside. It was the gang, they must've figured out the same thing. We both peered and saw everyone below, except for Sanji. He was three flors below and yelling at Zoro for being higher than he was.

The two bickered before I yelled at them stop and focused. I barely had any energy left and I longed to sleep and eat, but that wasn't the best thing right now. I pushed that aside once more to hear about the plan to bring Vivi up to the top. Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji were need for it to work. I decided to walk down stairs to join the others.

The plan was for Chopper to shoot himself up with Vivi in tow and then throw her toward Sanji who would launch her to Zoro where he would continue the trend until she made it up the clock tower. I want to do it, but Zoro told me go meet the others. I merely grunted and left. I finally reached outside in time to Zoro fall to the ground. I gazed upward anticipating what happened next. Then I saw two figures, fall out and onto the ground in front of us. They were only Baroque agents. No biggie… I think need a psych evaluation after this.

Vivi successfully defused the cannon and all was well. No it wasn't. That crap headed croc put in a failsafe to change the cannon into a bomb and that's going to explode if we don't find some way to defuse that. We're all tired and there's no way Vivi can stop this. There's no way die in a pathetic way like this. I cursed the crap head's name just as that bird guy swopped in.

He and Vivi communicated with each other… and then carried the bomb to the sky. That idiot… he's sacrificing himself for his kingdom. Vivi is going to cry even more, she's losing someone important. She lost Igaram and now another important figure in her life. I don't want see her crying, I don't want to see her miserable.

He ascended further and further until we couldn't see him no more. I watched the sky with a lump in my throat and felt Goosebumps on my skin. Each second in the sky felt like an eternity.

Until the sky erupted in a burning fireball.

The explosion danced across the sky and emitted such a force so powerful it felt as if the gravity became our enemy and pushed us down to keep us from moving. The good thing is that the powerful wind knocked every single fighter off their feet to keep them from fighting

The rest of continued to look at the sky. I watched, expecting him to return as if he let go at the last second and flew as fast as he could to avoid the explosion. Who am I kidding? No one could survive that. I place my hand to my face and started crying. Again I had to watch some die in front of me and I was helpless to stop it. I couldn't save Sabo because I was too young and weak and I could not stop Vivi's friend from sacrificing himself. Just….what good is being strong if you fail to protect? Why the hell did I put all that training if I can't stop somebody from being killed? Damn it.

"He…. Why?" I heard Sanji croak at what the fruit user had done.

"He… sacrificed himself… for Vivi… for this country." I heard Nami speak.

We all remained that way until a shout from Usopp alerted to something even more horrifying. The fighters, anyone and everyone participating in this war were getting up after being knocked down by the explosion. I spotted one many slowly and eagerly raising his sword high and yell with a bloodthirsty cry.

This started a chain reaction through every rebel and Royal guard in this city. Each and every one of them started to gather up the will and strength they had to resume fighting this… this… dumb war again. ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS! They nearly got killed, but they resume after a little aftershock knocked them away. Fighting and fighting and fighting, that's all I see out there. A senseless stupid war caused by some pathetic reptile.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I heard Vivi's voice cry out from above and all I can do is look up to see a girl around my age plead for her people to stop. "STOP FIGHTING! STOP IT!" She repeated over and over again, but it fell on deaf ears. Every single one of them were so in tuned to fight for the sake of their country, for their ideals, that cannot hear a girl who infiltrated an organization to save her people.

"Guy…" I heard Nami choke. She rushed toward Zoro and pushed him forward. "We have to stop them." She had tears in her eyes. "Go." She pushed Zoro, I and the others forward to stop as many people as we can from fighting.

That's what we did for who knows how long. I went to the nearest and pounced on them while trying to hold him down, he cursed up a storm and called me some words that kind of offended me, but I didn't care, I gave him a head-butt and resumed on to the next person. This wasn't going to work, but each person we knock is another person living…. Right? We just gotta keep doing until something happens.

"Guys look!" I heard speak and pointed at a body flying through a destroyed building. Upon closer inspection and good eyesight we realized it was.

"CROCODILE?!" We all said at the same time.

If that's him… Luffy… he won. YES! HE WON! HE WON! He sent that bastard packing with a punch.. no multiple… a storm of them. I wish I had seen it. But sadly the people in front of me continued fighting as if nothing happened. That should've done it. Luffy beating crocodile should've ended this farce. So w… huh? I thought I felt water…. and another drop. I looked to the sky and saw rain cloud beginning to form. Then it started to pour little by little. I looked across the battle field as it continued to pour. These idiots were just noticing the rain and began to slow down their carnage.

Duh, this was all about the Dance powder and not having any rain. The people thought the king was a tyrant by using this forbidden powder when he wasn't all alng. Rain was the whole reason for this war so yeah they should slow down. The rain continued to pour as everything grinding to a halt.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

I smirked as these idiots were realizing Vivi was hearing and commanding or pleading stop their fighting. They did just that as Crocodile fell on the ground in the middle of the battlefield. I chuckled at that and smiled at my friend.

This dumb war was over.

* * *

><p>AN: Things have interesting to say at least. There you have it, the oath. Took me awhile to come up with it and if it's not epic enough then I tried the best that I could with it.

Yes I had Anya pair up with Sanji when they were confronted by Bon Clay and Miss All- Saint's day. and didn't include Eyelash riding in along with them. Let's say he was with Vivi and Carue as they made their trek to the palace where both animals got separated from her.

Did Pell die for real? Wait until next chapter which will wrap up Alabasta.

Until next time.


	18. Forever Alabasta

Ken's p.o.v.

A sigh escaped me as I rested on Smoker's ship and reflected the last three days. The war had ended with a cease fire as soon as rain appeared for the first time in a few years. Heh, usually that would up the stakes, but since it was over the illegal use of dance power and short supply of water, it was a good way to stop their fighting. It was Crocodile's scheme all along. Why? Because he wanted some ancient weapon and that is so powerful it could destroy the world. Then he would use that to control Alabasta.

I'm not happy Strawhat beat him, I wanted that reservation for myself. He literally pounded the guy through bedrock. That kid is strong, super strong. Strawhat has earned my respect for his strength, even if he picked a fight with a warlord, meaning the Government will be keeping an eye on him. Since Crocodie is one of the weaker warlords it's not a big problem and he can be replaced, but if he foguth the others and beat them, then I guess he would enemy number 1… or deemed a serious threat.

But the big dogs covered it and made us the heroes that beat Croc. Yep we achieved a higher rank and everything without doing anything important. When I found out I went out to the desert and screamed my head for three minutes while fighting those monster animals, including those dumb birds that thought they could trick me.

Crocodile insulted me, Nico Robin beat us and strawhat solved the problem for his own reason. Speaking of the kid, me and my men came across them unconscious on the ground. They all looked as if they had gone through a blender, fought it, and then burned the remains. I ordered them to not do anything, they were unhappy, but one dark glare from me shut them up. I'm sure the men are happy we got an increased rank. I'm no longer a luetenant. Now I'm a Luetenant Commander. Smoker is a Comandore, Tashigi and Miyako upped to Ensign.

… We didn't earn them, I don't like it, Smoker doesn't, Tashigi is upset, and Miyako looked extremely… unhappy. Miyako's frown was more distinguished from what I'm used to..

Now we have t prove we are rank we were givien.

Strawhat got a bounty increase…. No not just him. Lavender Lancer too. She beat Liz the Ripper. That crazy psychopath was screaming about how weak purple haired wench beat her. Roroanoa Zoro? He beat Das Bonz another assassin. So he got his first bounty and became 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro. There's also the fact where Lancer and him beat 100 bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak. They all say he did the work while she lounged around and fought some mooks that came after her. Who cares, the strawhat crew have three noticeable bounties and their lives are in more danger than before.

Heh, this just means I'll get better. Lancer proved herself not to be a joke and now I'm waiting for our fight. Oath and all.

"What do you think?"

My attention turned toward Tashigi

"I don't know." I replied. "It's one of those… things I think."

"Still…. It's justice, but."

"It makes the game more appealing."

There was a chuckle, good she's laughing. "The game huh? I guess so."

Miyako walked up and gracefully sat down in front of us with a book in hand. Then Smoker walked up and sat down in a chair.

"You all know what to do from here on out?"

We all nodded.

"We will presume or duty, but also to capture the strawhat pirates."

I nodded and gazed out toward the sea, wondering what else life has in store. Then thought to Hina and how she stayed in Alabasta to help with the repairs.

* * *

><p>-Alabasta-<p>

"_Where are you going?" A small purple haired girl yelled at the startled boy with blonde hair. The kid was wearing worn out noble clothing and top hat. _

"_Anya!" He staggered away when she smacked him. "Ow! What was that for? Wait! You're alive? What about the fire and…"_

_She looked down sadly. "Luffy-nii and I ran and ran." Tears poured down her eyes. "I heard the big nobles burned our territory for some dumb dumb noble. Then Ace and Dadan are no where to be found. Luffy cried, I cried. Now you're leaving!?" She gazed at the boat. "Now you're going away? Why don't you like us?"_

"_Of course I do… it's just I can't break free if my old man is on my back."_

"_Then hide forever with us." She grabbed his hand. "We'll be together with Luffy-nii and Ace."_

"_I can't. My bastard of family will hire dangerous goons to find me and hurt you. Listen, I'm going out there to become a pirate. THE greatest pirate."_

_The girl stared at him in sorrow, she clenched her fist as her face flashed to anger. "You bastard, I hate you. Dummy."_

"_You don't mean that." He chuckled. He then leaned forward and gave her a hug. "Find me out in the ocean. You, me, Ace, and Lufy will reunite and take the seas."_

"…_Don't die okay? I'll watch you here until I can't see you no more. You got it."_

_He gave a snarky grin. "Got it?"_

* * *

><p>Alabasta bedroom<p>

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

A bloodcurdling scream escaped my throat as I shot up from my sleeping position. My breathed intake increased greatly, my heart pounded as fast as a bullet, my eyes weren't focus, and sweat beaded down my face. I felt scared, lonely, afraid. What happened next was watching my brother die a ship belonging to that assholes. I clenched soft fabric tightly as I tried to calm myself down and felt tears dripping.

"Anya! Calm down!" that voice… was it Nami?

"ANYA!" Huh.. brother?

I slowly started calming down as my eyes started to adjust. I saw my friends looking at me with concern. I looked around and noticed my brother gazing at me with the same expression. I then saw someone who looked like… that curly guy in drag.

"You okay?" asked Sanji. "Was it a nightmare?"

I didn't say anything until I finally noticed something. I was in a bed, in spacious room well decorated room. "Where are we?"

"The Palace," replied Vivi as she sat next to bed. "Are you okay?"

"…." I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "A nightmare…"

I clasped my hand as Vivi told me they had to hide us in the castle after the situation as over. I was surprised that none of the Marines captured us. Igaram's wife, who frightening has his exact appearance, is going to make us all food and Igaram is alive. That's good news!

"Anya there was something we wanted to ask you." The blue haired princess stared at me seriously.

I blinked and tilted my head curiously. "Yeah?"

"You're awake."

Our attention turned toward a red head man standing in the doorway while holding a… Devil Fruit? Where did he get that? He seemed to notice where my attention lingered.

"You noticed this? Okay, that makes it easier. Where did you get this?"

"That?" I stared at it. "I never picked up Devil Fruit let alone want to use one. I love swimming."

"It was found inside your cloak after we brought here." said Sanji. "We were asked the same question, but we figured you knew the answer. I take it you never picked one those things up?"

"You want powers like me?" Luffy said.

"No. I don't remember picking up any cursed fruit. The only fruit I found was in a home where I devoured 3 of them and took one for later. Who are you?" I asked in a tactless manner.

"Ezekiel." He narrowed his eyes and deep thought. "I guess it is true." I turned to everyone else in the room who looked sadden for some reason, except Luffy who remained oblivious.

"We can talk about this after the feast." Said Vivi.

"Yeah!"

"No." I interrupted my brother. "You guys are sad, asked me why I have a Devil Fruit, and then decide to wait until after thi

"Miss Lancer." My eyes turned toward the red head. "What do you think happens to the power after a fruit user dies."

I tilted my head. "Um.. It disappears and…. Goes to a magical tree where… it births a fruit?"

"So that's where they come from. I see." Said Luffy.

"No you blockhead." grumbled Nami. "Anya you said you had an apple on you at the time. Well.."

"This was a rumor, perhaps myth, or something. It has been confirmed and the fruit is similar to..." He sighed. "Miss Lancer, when a fruit user dies their power is transported to the nearest fruit available. Namely your apple you had in your possession."

"Really cool!" I smiled, but then something clicked in my head as my happiness dropped. The explosion, that bird man… I don't think anyone could survive that. I had hoped he let go and used the shockwave from the wind to guide him to safety…. Damn it. "So… he's…"

"Who died?" Luffy face looked serious. "What happened?"

"You remember Pell? The bird user who flew you in."

"Yeah! He's a nice gu-." It then clicked in my brothers head. His face flashed to anger. "HOW!"

We told him about the cannon/bomb Crocodile planted in the clock tower and how Pell sacrificed himself by lifting the bomb over the city before it casued any real damage. You can repair buildings… mostly, but a human life cannot be brought back. Now what's left of Pell… his legacy is now transferred to a fruit. The atmosphere lowered down to insufferable levels. I don't like it, it's like something crushing you underneath its weight and never getting off.

"You honestly think Pell would want us to see us in this state." We all shifted toward Luffy. "I say hell no. He wanted to protect the country, he wanted to protect you Vivi. His sacrifice wasn't in vain so we honor him in someway."

We all stared at him for a bit until I laughed loudly, causing everyone else in the room to smile and chuckle a bit.

"Hn, the captain surprises me sometimes." Sanji grinned. "Despite his stomach and simplicity he knows where to hit."

Zoro nodded with a smirk.

"Alright!" shouted Luffy. "LET'S FEAST!"

"OI!

The feast was enjoyable. Everyone had fun and we made sure to honor Pell for his sacrifice. After that we washed ourselves in the castle. It had been awhile since I enjoyed something so good, it would have been more enjoyable if the men had decided to peek on us. Nami decided to show them her figure causing them all to fall back on their side. The king should be ashamed to spy on us, even if he OWN DAUGHTER IS THERE! Luffy… ah, he probably went along with it because everyone else was… he better. The only who didn't participate was Zoro and I think he reason it would break his warrior code to peak on naked women. The king thanked us before we left the bath. It was honorable of him, but we're pirates, it's not something royalty would do. He and Vivi are the only royal types I will ever like in this lifetime.

We got to the room and talked amongst ourselves, mostly about what to do next.

"Leave." responded Nami. "It's no good for us to wait till morning."

"I agree." Zoro said. "Marines are everywhere, our hides would be visible for them and sneaking around like we did was little of use. We were all lucky to get here."

"When do we leave?" asked Usopp. "Right now or wait till midnight?"

"If we leave now we could rest up on the ship." Spoke Sanji. "We also have our ship to worry about too. We did leave it at a safe place right?"

"Not to worry." I chuckled. "Our invincible army should take care of any intruders."

"The same ones that could handle Luffy?" Zoro looked at me with amusement. "Right?"

"Bah, the power of their cuteness overcomes anything."

"Besides, I'm their boss!" Luffy grinned. "There's no way they'll lose."

"Right!" Chopper chimed in.

The group gave a groan and then went back to talking. However, our decision had to be made after we received a call from that crazy moron Mr. 2 spoke to us from a Den den mushi. That spaz has poor merry under his crazy claws. That's it, no one keeps Merry from us and gets away with it. Here I come Merry!

* * *

><p>-Ezekiel's p.o.v.-<p>

I stared at the documents that came to my hand. I read them again and again and it was still mindboggling how these papers got here quickly… sure they can report and document these, but with what happened here I thought it would be another 4 days. I raced down the corridor and found Iagram-sama and Chak-sama and showed them the documents. Their expressions were a repeat of my face a moment ago.

"This is.. bad." Igaram-sama replied with sweat beading down his face. He then raced out of the room to tell the strawhats. It's obvious the government isn't happy and covered it up saying the 'White Hunter' defeated that bandit. However, they can't ignore a pirate under their wing had been soundly defeated by an up and coming pirate crew.

'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy: 100,000,000 beli

'Lavender Lancer' Monkey D. Anya: 75,000,000 beli

'Pirate Hunter' Roroanoa Zoro: 60,000,000 beli

They're not just children anymore, in such a short time they became a nefarious crew. They'll become more troublesome as time goes on, which means the Government won't turn a blind eye for much longer. Vivi-sama mentioned them looking for Gold Roger's treasure, that in itself insane. If I knew him in the beginning I would not take him seriously in his claim, but now his claim is more bold and dangerous. Many will seek them out and they will challenge them their right to sail the seas.

However, there is another matter I have. It has to do with my late mentor.

"Chaka-sama." I said. "What are going to do with Pell-sensei's legacy?"

He turned toward me with me with a thoughtful look. He then formed a smile. "Do you want it?"

"Huh?"

"You wish to become just like him. Pell took you under his wing to train you. I do see it reasonable to give you such a fruit, but not right now. Come back in two years and then we'll see."

"Two years…" I thought about the offer. Pell was my mentor, my father figure. He taught me many lessons and trained me to be the man I am today. The war I fought in gave me new insight on what it means to fight for a cause and the darker side of humanity. If I am able to live up to Pell and his legacy it means I must work hard to protect my country and train the next generation to follow our example. Both sides wanted what was best for the country and it took one man to nearly break us down. Now we have moved on trying to help rebuild our society and raise moral. I think they need to see the wings of Alabasta once more.

"Alright." I told him. "I accept."

* * *

><p>Anya's p.o.v.<p>

I'm glad we're finally leaving this place. I don't like the sand, I don't like the heat, and I don't want to be around any perverted animals like the camel and giant creepy eyed seafood dish. On another note we're riding on the adorable duck bill squad, courtesy of Vivi-chan! The journey won't take long with these guys.

Before leaving Vivi-chan asked us what she should do. She wanted to come with us, but she wanted to stay with her father and the city the most. It would be awesome for her to come. We would explore the world and meet interesting people and see tons of places. There would be more cute animals, interesting dances, and sweat foods. Not to mention facing our rivals out on the big blue ocean.

On the other hand, if she joined us her country could be in danger of supporting pirates. Hell, even associating with us is guarantee loss of face. She's a princess, a noble, and people like that shouldn't be out adventuring. Hmm… Vivi could take it. She risked her life to dig deep into Baroque works to find out who was endangering her country. She's a tough girl, she coud take it. She'd be the Peacock of Chaos!

Nami told her we'll give her 12 hours for her to come. By midday tomorrow we'll pass through the east coast, during that time and up to that point we'll know if she can travel with us again.

Whatever choice she makes I'll support her. If she she stays… it will hard to say goodbye.

"Nami, Are you okay?" I heard Chopper say. I turned toward our navigator who had a sadden look on her face. She's obviously didn't want to leave Vivi behind.

"She doesn't look okay, it's about Vivi isn't?" I replied.

She still didn't say a thing.

"I'll give you one of my meats," Luffy said while eating some food. "Just one okay?"

"I understand what you are feeling," said the chef. "It's useless to worry like that. Vivi wouldn't want your spirits crushed, life them up."

"…. I…" She opened to say. " forgot about…." She sighed and then formed a sad smile. "I didn't ask Vivi….. about the….10 billion beli."

"WHAT!" I was deeply astonished… no…. no. DISTURBED WITH PASSION! Money!? Was it about money all this time? Was our friendship a lie? Zoro mentioned something about money witch and Usopp fell off, but come on Nami…. or was that your way of hiding the fact of you missing her? Ah, this is Nami she loves money more than us.

There was one other thing that pissed me off. The other reason we escaped was due to a snail phone message from that Okama. That bastard took our ship and told us to meet him at Sandora River. He's holding poor Merry hostage, I bet he took off the goat figurehead and replaced it was something disturbing like his face or a swan or the symbol of the Okama island. When I get there I'm kicking his ass.

* * *

><p>-Palace guest room. Vivi's p.o.v.-<p>

This is it. This how it ends… no I have until tomorrow, but I have already decided. I would love to travel with each of them, but can I keep up with them. Their strength, tenacity, and hope. I'd be labeled a pirate and become the Peacock Wonder or something. However, I may not see them again except in the newspapers. Seeing the latest bounties made me guess that I should stay here. Luffy, Zoro, and Anya now have more worth on their heads and if I was with them it would be more troublesome. The world would either think I was kidnapped or abandoned my country… no that I abandonned the Government.

Morning will come and they'll hear my answer.

* * *

><p>-Anya-<p>

The incredible super awesome alpha duck league gallanty dropped us off near the ship. I gave my stallion a nice hug before it returned to the castle. I still want one and someday I will have one. If only I could steal an egg. I

"HEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU ALL KEPT ME WAITING"

I cringed at the loud annoying noise that struck my ears, I felt that a puppy died somewhere. Our attention turned toward the flamboyant moron that had the gull to show himself after nearly destroying Vivi's home. The ex-member of the Baroque Works, Mr. 2 Bon Clay danced around like a fool, yet let out a shriek when he saw our glares."

"Those looks! That's the first thing you do when you arrive? You glare like I'm the bad guy. I thought we were friends?"

Luffy snorted. "Who would be friends with you? We're enemies."

I snorted as I climbed aboard. "Besides you helped Crococrap with the kingdom siege."

The man crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he appeared to be in deep thought. "True, but that's all in the past, let's forget about that." One look from Zoro had him move aside. "Baroque Works has been disbanded so we are no longer enemies."

"That doesn't mean I have to allow you onboard MY ship." Luffy tone sounded defiant and that caused me to grin.

"Hn, and to think I did you favor."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Think about it, if I wasn't here then what would have happened to your ship?"

"It would probably be confiscated," Nami spoke causally as she climbed aboard. I blinked and smacked my face upon the revelation. How dumb could I be! Leaving Alabasta will pose a problem with Marines prowling around like dogs and marking their territory. If they stumbled across could either keep it or destroy it. All bad.

"EXACTLY! 100%! IF I WASN'T HERE THEN THE MARINES PATROLLING WOULD CEASE YOUR SHIP AND YOU WOULD BE LAND DWELLERS FOR LIFE!"

Luffy had realization dawn over him and gulped. "W…what!? Then you took Merry because of that."

I sighed as I walked to the side of the ship and saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had shocked faces of realization. I looked at Ex-agent who flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up.

"It's because… we're friends."

I giggled as the three of instantly appeared next to the man and started dancing around like a bunch of buffoons.

"So in short." said Zoro. "You need our help to escape the marines. Is that right?"

Of course! The flamboyant man reacted humorously to Zoro's comment.

"IT'S TRUE!" He shouted and produced the ever famous manly tears… or maybe he's crying. "IT'S THE RIGHT TIME FOR ENEMIES TO JOIN FORCES AGAINST THE COMMON THREAT! WE SHOULD TAKE UP ARMS AND ESCAPE OUR FOES TOGETHER! RIGHT!?"

I gave a smile at the speech and the others joined the idiots by shouting in agreement. I don't consider him a friend… maybe a frienemy. For now we're allies. The mission: Get out of Alabasta

We rested for a bit until we decided it was normal and tranquil with noises coming from the four buffoons and Bon Clay's pirate crew. We had to be careful about our path because the marines were sailing these waters. Watching, waiting, justicing, and doing whatever dogs of the military do when they were waiting for pirates.

Then we were attacked by marine ships. We were flanked from the left, to the right, to front, back, above and below… heh not from below or above, but it would be terrifying if they had aerial ships and underwater ships.

BUT! They surrounded us from all sides. We all fought back by either blocking or deflecting their cannon balls. The ships in front of us fired several black spike things that pierced our hull. What the hell were these things? I tried to cut one, but they were hard and indestructible. Luffy took a few of them and sent them back at the marines in front of us and Usopp destroyed two ships with one cannon ball. ONE FREAKEN CANNON BALL! Usopp you are truly man of among men, the most manliest men of men that is man. I'll be your wingman whenever we go to bar and say 'Hey, have you met Usopp?"

Hell, if he somehow destroyed a whole fleet with one cannonball, I would shine his shoes for life.

Bon Clay informed about the attack unite was from a commodore named Black Cage Hina. I never heard of her, but he told us she was troublesome fruit user that binds people with black material from nowhere.

We don't have time to pick a fight with her when Vivi is waiting for us. When Mr. Clay learned about our plan he got overemotional again and told us to go on ahead while he distracted marines. He and his crew disguised themselves as us and acted like a decoy. That idiot, he's going to get himself killed, but he insisted. I and the others watched his crew collided with Black Cage's ship and engaged them…. A tear rolled down my face and I wondered how such a bad guy like that turned about to be an emotional noble guy who was willing to die for his friends. Friends he just met, friends he only knew for a day.

"I'll never forget you!" I roared as we pressed further away. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were in tears as well. Despite his outrageous character he was a passionate person. Someone that passionate should not be forgotten.

We kept pressing onward to our destination, but three more marine ships caught up with us. When they did we engaged them. They weren't too strong, but it got annoying. Overwhelming us with numbers was all good but we're not going let a bunch of grunts knock us from our schedule.

"I recently… went on an adventure."

I jumped back to the ship when I heard a familiar voice ring in the air. That was Vivi and she must be broadcasting her speech throughour Alabasta as a way letting her people know she had returned and good grace.

Fortunately we managed to make it to our destination as she was delivering her speech

"It was an adventure over deep oceans and dark tides in search of hope... the ocean that I faced was vast the day I left this country. It is full of unbelievable islands which hold many things."

That's the truth, I don't know where she had been before she met us, but the others islands we traveled were amazing and terrifying. Mostly amazing.

"There are creatures I had never seen, incredible sceneries, and sounds of waves… they are sometimes so peaceful… it's as if they were trying to cover up all the trouble around us."

However, they can be violent at times, as if they were mocking at the weak. Fortunately there was a light in the darkness. I found a tiny ship that helped pushed me forward and told me to cling to the light."

No Vivi, no don't tell them about us. You're risking it. Don't let that blueberry head of yours tell the people about us. You'll be labeled as an outlaw. Damn it!

"That ship will always find its way to escape the darkness. A most fascinating ship. It was as if it was dancing, sailing through gigantic waves. Despite them seemingly drifting, they only move forward, even against strongest winds. In the end it will raise its finger and say, 'Look there is light!' Even if history will make this light seem like an illusion, they will always be real to me."

You're making me cry. We're nothing more than pirates, enemies to justice, but it feels so good that you, a noble, a princess, sees us as inspiration. If my brother and I joined the marines we would've done the same thing all over again.

"It seems she decided not to come." Spoke Sanji. "It's better that way."

"If she were to come she'd be labeled as an outlaw and nowhere to run." Spoke Zoro.

Nami sighed and gazed toward us. "We should go, it's almost 12."

"Wait." My brother looked at her desperately. "She'll come! I know she will. Let's look for her by the dock."

"She won't!" I grumbled.

"Don't be negative! She'll make it!"

"Do you really think so?" I scoffed. "This is what she fought for and it would be petty and childish to throw it away just to travel with us."

We both glared at each other, our eyes were never unwavering from the other. He wanted her to come, but there was something in his eyes telling me he too believe she wouldn't come, but maybe she might. I didn't want to leave a friend either…, but

"CRAP! THE MARINES HAVE CAUGHT UP TO US!"

"Then let's get out of here. FULL SPEED!" Nami roared.

"Luffy, forget it." Sanji came between us. "Anya's right. Vivi is not coming we have to let her go."

Luffy shifted his gaze between us and let out a snort. He sent one last stare toward land and turned around to face me with a disappointed look. I gave him an unstanding look as he patted him on the shoulder.

"EVERYONE!"

Vivi? I, and everyone, looked ahead toward the large cliff and spotted two figures, Vivi and Carue-kun standing before us and waving. She came! Now we have to go over there and..

"I'VE COME… TO SAY GOODBYE!" Then all that joy dropped like a sack of bricks. Of course… what was I thinking? She' a princess.

"I can't go with you all." No, no, why use a speaker. Why use it and reveal to everyone you teamed up with pirates. You stupid blueberry. "Thank you for all that you done for me. Even though I still want to go with you, but right now… I really love this country."

Yeah… I wouldn't trade sailing the seas for anything. Being with my brother and the others… it's home to me. A small smile stuck to my face and then a tear rolled down my features. I'll miss her.

"So I can't come along… even though I want to stay here…., but….*sniff*…. IF THERE IS ONE DAY WHERE WE MEET AGAIN WILL YOU TAKE ME AS A FRIEND!?"

Silence rang after that… I thought I heard squabbling over by the marines, possibly thinking why the princess would associate with pirates. I turned to my brother as he continued staring, I slapped him across the cheek, he grunted and glared me. I shook my head no, promting raised eyebrow from him. He looked at Vivi an then back at me.

"Luffy…" spoke Nami, "It's better not to answer or else she would be tied to us, then everything we have done for would be worthless."

"Correct." sighed Sanji. "The marines saw her, so there will be suspicion. We have to part ways quietly."

I frowned and turned around. No doubt Vivi would understand…. Would she? There has to be a way for her to get our point across. I scratched my right arm and then looked at the bandage.

* * *

><p>-Vivi-<p>

They… they didn't answer back… I expected this, but… who am I kidding. The tears coming from me has me feel more hurt about them leaving me behind or just not caring, but if they did I'd be a traitor, it's for… the best. Perhaps I should've said…

"QUACK!"

Carue? I gazed down at him he someone had a telescope in hand and pointed at their ship. I took and narrowed in on the ship and… there they were… with their backs to me and their arms raised. Wait they're showing me the X's on their arms. They actually replied back to me!

To all it meets death, but to us… it's a symbol of our friendship. They do care… they do. It was foolish of me to expect them to reply, but the action they showed me was much more powerful than words. I raised my arm, showing the X, telling them I enjoyed our time together and that I will always remember we're friends. No matter what the world thinks, nothing can break our bonds.

As they continued off I got back on Carue and rode back to the palace. Now a new beginning is about to unfold. I'll help bring Alabasta into a new era.

* * *

><p>-Anya's P.o.v.-<p>

"From now on no matter what happens, this sign on our left arm will be the symbol of our friendship."

Remembering those words from my brother the first time we marked ourselves brought a chuckle to me. I lowered my arm and turned toward my brother who tried hard no to cry. He walked forward and took a deep breath and shouted.

"LET'S GO!"

"AYE!" we shouted. Then on we continued on toward our next destination. I wonder what other surprises are in store for us."

* * *

><p>AN: It's been proven that when a user dies their powers go to the nearest fruit available. I know what some of you are thinking? Why kill off Pell? Because despite every character surviving wounds that could kill a man and those getting lighting point blank, I kind of find it hard to believe this dude survived what could be a nuke. I'm sorry and I believe I read somewhere that Oda regretted Pell living. So… Ezekiel will take over whatever roll Pell may have in he future, if we see Vivi and the others again.

Next chapter will probably be about Luffy and Anya meeting Shanks in the past, going to Jaya, Boss Luffy, Ninja Luffy, Knight Luffy, School Life Luffy or some kind of filler involving a guy with the power to produce loaves of bread. Boss or Ninja Luffy will be Anya's dream


End file.
